The King's Mistress
by 2carm2carm2
Summary: In the age where men ruled the world, women were pawns in the vast game of chess that was the royal court. An intriguing and captivating tale of love, betrayal, lust and sex. "For, behold, the winter is past. The rain is over and gone."
1. In The Beginning

In the age where men ruled the world, women were nothing more then pawns in the vast game of chess to be sacrificed and traded to get the ultimate goal of raising their family's status. There rarely was ever choice; this story is no different.

There is a king, a king of England who all the people in the villages loved, he was certainly a charmer to court and merry person to be around, and it was no exception for me. Kind Edward V was top of the world.

As I sat down as gracefully as I could manage, I glanced over at my uncle who was already into his food, because the king had already started to eat. My name is Isabella Swan, I am 17 years old and I have been a part of many different courts since I was 4.

The soft background music of the violin played on as the mouthwatering smells tickled my nose and the crowd laughed and chattered on merrily.

My bodice was laced very tightly thanks to my sister Alice, which caused me great discomfort and made eating and breathing alone quite a challenge. I brought the spoon the carried broth on it up to my lips and tool a dainty sip of it.

My father sat on my left side eyeing me very critically watching my every move and ready in a seconds notice to correct me. My mother on his side, staring down at her food quietly, waiting to be engaged in a conversation or not even at all. My older sister Alice sat straight across from me talking to the Duke of Wales, Jasper. She was fanning herself with a fan in her right hand which meant she was clearly feeling flirtatious.

"For God sakes Isabella, smile," my father didn't even look at me as he smiled over at the cardinal Carlisle and talked to me out of the corner of his mouth. I put on my endearing and happy face that I had learned thanks to Her Majesty, Queen Tanya.

I was the one of the queen's lady in waiting. Along with seven other girls we spent most of our time entertaining her. Some would sing or play instruments, others would play cards or dice, and then rest of us would either talk politely about the weather or sew clothes for the orphans.

The queen was very out spoken when it was just the ladies and no king or the Privy Council. She was not afraid to disrespect us if she felt even in the slightest way bored. She often talked about her father who was the king of France and therefore England's ally in a war against Spain. And she liked to keep up with the latest court scandals.

The thing that I found most interesting that came out of her perfectly pink lips was her talk about heirs and children. Queen Tanya was only 33 years old; one year the king's senior, but she feared she was not able to conceive. Her courses that should have come every month were irregular and she always fell ill for an entire week when they came. She feared she would be a barren woman by her next birthday, if not sooner. It was rather sad to see such a beautiful women have to go through that.

My teeth clenched together as I continued to smile and try to have my soup at the same time. I distracted myself from Alice's obvious flirting with the Duke, my fathers loud talk about a jousting match to my mother -who was extremely disinterested-, by looking over to the where the king and queen were seated.

The clenching of my teeth was forgotten when I saw king Edward looking at me very intently and his eyebrows furrowed as if I had just appeared out of thin air. I tilted my head a little to the side in curiosity but the hood on my head was quite heavy and made my head flop to the side clumsily.

His eyebrows smoothed out and he chuckled catching some people who were sitting around him to look over at me as I looked down and blushed. When I peaked through my eyelashes back at him his was perfect complexion was bored and irritated. I looked to the right of him to see queen Tanya talking to him and running her hand down his arm which he shifted away from.

I finished my dinner quickly and quietly along with the rest of the court, and went over to the ladies in waiting so I was cleared out of the space they were emptying for dancing.

Alice, looking completely stunning in her blue velvet French dress and hood came over to where I was standing behind the queen and pulled my elbow so that we took a couple steps back. My heels clicked hurriedly against the tile until she stopped and was out of the queens hearing.

"The king was looking at you throughout dinner," she told me in a hushed whisper. She then smiled up innocently at several men who walked by before quickly turning her attention to me.

"The maids were gossiping when I went to the queens chambers to get my embroidery and I overheard them say she hasn't bleeded in two months and they haven't had to change her sheets for any occasion." That poor woman, at such a young age, not able to bear children.

"Alice, what are you suggesting?" I questioned her with my eyebrow arched at her, Alice was a very vibrant person and she always had ideas.

"It may be time for a Swan to step in soon," she said with a grin, referring to the king's sexual life. It was no secret he was unsatisfied but there has been no talk around of a new mistress.

"Oh hush Alice, to suggest that is practically treason," I told her sternly. She giggled but put her hand to her mouth to mute it as the musicians started their first song. I did not comprehend what was so amusing to her so I glided over to the queen and swept into a look curtsey.

"Mistress Swan, go fetch your sister and the two of you along with, Mistresses Hale, Stanley and Weber are to start off the dance," she told me affectionately. The queen was a wonderful woman when she was generous and the Swans were her favorite ladies.

"Thank you, Your Grace," I smiled brightly up at her, curtsied again and went to find Alice then went to the open space.

"Mistress Isabella, may I be so fortunate to have this dance?" I curtsied deeply to the king who came across the space. I had danced with him once before but it was for a masque.

"Of course Your Highness," I nodded as elegantly as I had been taught and he offered me his arm which I place my hand lightly on. We were followed by four other pairs of dancers to the center of the circle with the crowd standing around to watch and the queen smiling down from where she was seated, she was smiling pleasantly but she had no other choice.

The mask was always worn on her face; she had no choice but to endear her husband dancing with a young lady more then 15 years her junior. Women weren't to complain; it wasn't our place and we most certainly would never bother the king with such matters.

Before she could turn her head straight to me and catch me staring at her openly I diverted my attention to the king who was nodding to the foreign ambassador.

I admired him as we glided to the center. I wasn't openly staring but just looking. He had a beautiful mess of bronze hair that was combed out in a sophisticated manor and a pale complexion with the most handsome green eyes and not a blemish located anywhere on his face. His lips were the perfect shade of red and he walked in such a refined way.

He stopped walking as did I and the couples around us get positioned and he nodded over the musicians and the music started. I took his hand, and we twirled around the dance floor in perfect harmony with the other couples and I spun and felt all the eyes on me as he brought me close to him so I could feel his sweet breath on my face. By the time the dance ended I smiled breathlessly up at him to see him smiling back at me brilliantly.

Without breaking his gaze on me he boomed "Continue the fine music!" And the music started right up again. A country upbeat song was starting to play. I was about to move out of his arms in search for a new partner but he didn't release me.

The dance was very fast beat and kept us on our toes, during the middle was when the dancers formed a circle around a couple and they would take turns dancing until all the partners had been in the middle. The king led me to the circle to start, keeping to the rhythm of the song.

It felt good if I was being honest with myself, knowing that the people all around me right now were whispering my name to their companions and envying me.

"All men here will envy your husband tonight, you look simply ravishing in that dress milady and likely even more stunning when it comes off," he smiled at me before he took my hand and twirled me around, not seeing me blush.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught my father smiling so hugely that I thought it would jump off his face as he over looked his two daughters dancing with the two most important men in Europe.

"I am not wedded Your Majesty," I told him just loud enough for him to hear. I had assumed he knew. As I told him his he just nodded but I could tell he was now distracted from the dance by his thoughts.

"Would you like to join me in the garden tomorrow morning, then we shall break our fast in my chamber?" he asked me as we glissaded to the rim of the circle and let Alice and the Duke Jasper takes our place.

"If Your Highness wishes it, then I accept," I let my lips turn into a smile at him. He grinned at me and nodded. Keeping the smile on my face was no longer a task as it had been earlier this evening, this was my smile, and no one could force me to do this.

"Isabella Swan," The king said thoughtfully to himself as the final dancers entered the inside of the ring and started to dance.

"Your Kingship?" I was just making sure that he wasn't talking to me rather then himself. He sighed and smiled at me, making me suck in my breath, but then regret it quickly as my corset was laced very tight.

"_Behold, you are beautiful. Your eyes are doves. Beloved," _he took his strong pale hand and brushed across my cheek as he quoted the Song of Songs from the Bible. I closed my eyes to his touch.

Then I remembered the entire court surrounding us and quickly opened my eyes as to not disrespect the queen who was surely watching us now.

"_For, behold, the winter is past. The rain is over and gone," _I quoted a different song that I had randomly racked my brains and selected. This was a quote about new beginnings and it felt right. But this was the king the greatest man in England and I was a girl of inferior birth.

"How have you been here and I've never realized it?" I looked up a few inches to see him looking down at me with twinkling eyes.

"Maybe you haven't really been looking," I flirted back at him with a smile; he chuckled and lifted my hand and brought it to his lips. The song ended and I curtsied to him while gently pulling my hand back from his grip, he nodded and walked off to dance with my cousin Rosalie Hale.

I looked over to the queen whose eyes flashes from the now dancing couple to me as I looked longingly after him, she raised an eyebrow ever so slightly at me and something in her gaze told me that one of the Swan girls was no longer her favorite. I was now her rival, though only she knew it.

"Lady Swan, may I have this dance?" I looked to the right of me to see the Duke Alice had had her eyes on now bowing to me and straighten up and offered his hand to me. I saw Alice who was smiling brightly at me, I gave her a quick Swan look that made sure this was all right and her head bobbed quickly.

"Of course milord," I nodded to him and gave him my hand. He smiled and led me gracefully out to the dancers while nodding to other members of the Privy Council.

"May I be so bold as to wonder about the relationship between yourself and my eldest sister?" I asked him with a smile and a tiny hint of humor in my voice. The Duke blushed just a little bit but laughed.

"Very bold indeed," he nodded with a chuckle, "your sister fascinates me to no end, and is a stunning young lady as well," I nodded, pleased to see that Alice had her eye on someone who had respect for women unlike other pigs here at court.

"Now, in turn, it is hard not to wonder about the king struggling to keep his eyes from wandering you to obviously during dinner and then him coming straight to you when the dancing started," he raised a perfect eyebrow at me, with a hint of a smirk in his face.

"It is easily hard not to wonder," I agreed with him and flashed him a teasing smile as he spun me around in sync with the others. I wasn't feeling particularly in the mood for conversation about the king and myself.

"But still, one cannot help himself," his eyes twinkled and I laughed, not the dainty laugh I use with women or the fake laugh for my father of cardinal but the one when I thought something was truly amusing.

"May I cut in?" My older brother Emmett tapped on the Duke's light blue shoulder on his tunic politely.

"But of course," Jasper bowed his head down while Emmett did the same and I was released out of his arms. I curtsied down to him and he bowed slightly to me before heading off in the direction where Alice was still watching, with a giant smile on her face.

"How is the king, my dear little sister?" Emmett smirked at me as we stepped back and forth together with the rhythm of the music.

"Very fine," I told him as I tilted back and let his huge hand support me. Emmett was a jokester at court, not the court jest or even close, he was the king's favorite, but he had a wry sense of humor and always knew how to get a laugh.

"Right behind my back I wager he's staring right at me in envy," Emmett inclined his head towards mine so that we were as close as lovers would be and whispered this. I would have glanced over Emmett's shoulder, but he was very brood, and therefore I wouldn't be able to see past him.

"Emmett be quiet," I shushed him with a playful swat on the shoulder and he just grinned not in the slightest way repentant.

When the dance had us turned, I was able to get an illustration of the king's profile as he danced with Angela Weber. The poor lady looked as if she was about to fall from faintness. As soon as I had turned my head to glance I had met the king's eyes as he looked me over.

I put on my best smile and nodded at him, making him smile and nod right back to me before Emmett turned suddenly and started laughing silently to him self.

"That is exactly what I meant, I'll give you 3 crowns if Father doesn't call a meeting tonight," he was greatly amused by this but I could hear the hope in his voice. If the Swans were in the king's favor, the whole world would be at our feet.

* * *

What do you think?

Review- more to come.

*EDIT: 12-28-10. I have now changed Bella's age in the story. **She is 17**.

~Carmen


	2. Swan Beautiful Enough for a King

My father, Charles Swan, did as Emmett predicted call a family meeting that night after the dance was done. My Uncle Phillip and father sat at the end of the table with Alice and me standing in front of it with Emmett on our left and my mother on the right.

My father was great man when we were children he was so kind to us, but as Alice and I turned into women right before his eyes he became cold and started plotting on how he could us for his own advancement. My uncle Phillip was never a kind man in my memories he has always been like this, cold and power thirsty.

"The king is drifting," Uncle Phillip started while scratching his beard lazily.

"She is almost a barren woman," Alice nodded; thinking that everyone was informed of this besides the two of us. They weren't.

"How do you know this?" My father demanded, leaning towards where we stood. Alice told them everything that she had over heard and then there was a silence where the rest of the family pondered it. I didn't feel good listening to them talk about her Majesty like this.

"Well it seems the king is going to be in need of a new mistress," Emmett grinned and tilted his chair back thoughtfully.

"If Isabella or Mary Alice could secure this position, our family would rise to the greatest family in England besides the royal family." My father started talking to himself, planning his next move, with Alice and me as pawns again. I was familar to this talk; it was the way of life with this day and age.

"If one of them could produce an heir fertilized by him that lives, he may even secure you as queen if he was able to divorce the queen." The way they were speaking was open treason and if anyone heard, my family would suffer greatly.

"He can't divorce her, her father is the greatest ally our country has and without their union the alliance falls apart and Spain takes over," I reminded them. And if I was being true to my soul, I did not want to be the king's mistress.

"And I, the eldest, must be married before a man has me," Alice added, desperately trying to get out of it, but keeping her face perfectly composed. My father and uncle talked quietly while Emmett leaned in to give his opinion when needed, he was one of the king's gentleman and favorite.

"The king showed interest to Isabella this evening, I think she is our best decision for the king to pursue, and Phil, your daughter Rosalie will be our second resort, so either way our family will raise." They hadn't even commented on what I had tried to remind them. They were so sure that it would be that easy, it would not. I would have to work a great deal on my seducing; and I am merely a 17 year old virgin.

"_If," _I overly empathized _if _because there was a big chance this would not go as they plan, "I were to bare a child it would be nothing but the king's bastard unless I was queen and he won't divorce her because of the war. I am confident she will not retire," I prayed my voice has some weight in it.

"The country would not take to her if she was ever to become queen, that would mean losing the war and horrid conditions for them," Alice added to my statement, she must have sensed that I was extremely reluctant.

"Nonsense, we will follow my plan and you Isabella will do as you are told. Mary Alice and Rosalie will keep the queen distracted and keep you on the kings mind, I want you in his bed by the next moon," my father said in a closing tone. I may be able to put my say in here or there, but the men always had the final say and never bothered to pay attention to the ladies.

"Mary Alice, you have been very observant in the court, you prepare Isabella and guide her to his bed, which is your duty to the family. Emmett you bring her up in conversation as much as you can; intrigue him." The two of them nodded and Emmett rose from his seat to escort Alice and me to the room we shared in the queen's chambers.

My mother had not said anything throughout our discussion, when I glanced over at her, I saw her looking at me with pity and sorrow, there was a longing in her eyes, for what I didn't know. But the sign of distress was evident on her face.

Emmett tugged on the fold of my dress to come with him and Alice. Hesitantly I turned my gaze off of my mothers agonized face and followed Emmett.

"Isabella are you ready to be king's mistress, are you going to be able to catch and keep him?" Emmett questioned me as I put my hand in crook of one of his elbows and Alice's in the other.

"No," I snapped at him, "I don't want to betray the queen, she may not be the kindest, but she is a good woman if there was one, just because she has miscarried several times and had two stillborns doesn't mean the king shouldn't love her," I let my anger at the ordeal out on Emmett who just stood there calmly, as if he expected it.

"We all have duties in this family and this is yours. This is not the time to be selfish; this is a golden opportunity and do not deceive yourself by thinking you weren't showing any interest at all to the greatest man in the country, because on the contrary you are burning to know him, I know it." Emmett came back at me quick as a wink. He was right; I had to be positive about what I was being ordered to do and hold my head high.

"Bells," Alice started chime in, using her old nickname for me, "I know you. You are a beautiful young woman who is ready to bud from your inner flower, and you just need to become confident, you will gain much respect. Emmett and I are here for you."

"But I am nothing but a virgin, I haven't the slightest idea what to if I were to get in an invitation to his bed." That was the only thing that I did not think I could handle. In all truth, I was frightened by the thought.

"He'll be gentle," was all that Emmett said before we reached our room. Each of us kissed his cheek and we went straight to bed, leaving both of us to our thoughts.

"Alice?" I said quietly in the night right before I fell asleep.

"Yes?" She asked me a drowsy, half sleeping voice.

"Will people think me a whore?" I had a thriving reputation as a sweet, innocent girl at the court and I wasn't thrilled about losing that.

"Most will, but it's of no importance. Who knows though, maybe someday I'll be an aunt to the king of England." And with that she drifted back into her sleep, leaving me more alert and awake as ever.

The next morning Alice got me up bright and early from my restless night, I had retired completely for about two hours and now I was to meet the king in the gardens and take my meal with him.

"Alice, not so tight, I don't want my breast spilling out like a whore," I complained as she pulled my corset tighter then I could imagine. If a man were to try right now, he would be able to put both his hands around my waist with no extra space.

"Your breasts will not be spilling out, though I am trying to give you some curves. It's all about the chase with men, you can't let them catch you, but you have to show them the prize," she advised me as she was satisfied with her work on my sore body and then slid the dress so it covered my body, the blue silk clung to my body perfectly.

I pulled and straightened the stomacher on my dress out a little bit and ran my hands down the fabric and smoothed out any wrinkles that may be on there. The fabric felt so rich under my hands.

"Now sit quickly, let me pull your hair back before Emmett arrives," she ordered me then lightly pushed me down on the chair in front of the mirror and made quick work of my hair and put a blue silk hood over when she was finished, she pulled it back a little so you could see my hair was not graying and my wrinkles face.

"There," she said in a satisfied with her work, she put her hands on my shoulder and leaned down so we were both in the mirror, "that is a women great enough for the king, now smile," she told me. I genuinely smiled and rose from the chair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Emmett," Alice called as she gave my bodice one last tug then gave me a quick look. I bit down on my top lip and then my bottom to make them fuller and more shaded. I inclined towards the mirror and gave each of my pale cheeks and small pinch for some color.

"A swan beautiful enough for only a king," Emmett kissed my lips lightly and inspected me and grinned brightly.

"You better go now, remember to enchant him. Captivate him with your personality, and bear in mind that he is still married, show him you're a better woman though." Alice instructed me as I inhaled a calming breath and nodded to Emmett. We started down the great hall and down the grand staircase that led to the garden.

"Sweep him off his feet Bells," Emmett whispered to me as he patted my hand and the king came into sight. He was seated next to the cardinal laughing about something of substance; he didn't hear our approach until we were but yards away.

"Ah, Emmett, I see you've brought your charming sister," he smiled warmly at me and stood up. Emmett shook his hand and I curtseyed deeply.

"Thank you Emmett, I will send for you to escort her back thereafter," the king told Emmett dismissively. He nodded and turned on his heel with a quick wink at me. The king smiled at me and I looked down with a small smile. He took my hand and placed it on his arm.

"Carlisle, I have a previous engagement with Mistress Swan, and I bid you a good day," he dismissed the cardinal with a nod. The cardinal smiled at me, probably elated to have me on the king's arm. The cardinal openly disliked queen Tanya and would stand by me if they ever had a divorce…I wished.

After the two of them were out of sight, the king started to walk through the magical path full of flowers and birds flying around gaily with me walking as exquisitely as I could.

"How are you today, Your Majesty?" I asked him as sweetly as I could, looking up at him with my innocent brown eyes that I had been complimented on.

"Much better now madam," he grinned in a crooked way that I had never seen, it stole my breath away. He was a very handsome man; that was undeniable.

"Thank you Your Grace for excusing me from Her Majesty, it is quite a nice repeal to be out here." In my words I had hidden that the queen is maybe a little tiring. He chuckled; he could read in between the lines, he knew what I meant.

"Tanya is quite overbearing isn't she?" I was startled that he would call her by her first name in front of me. That is private for royalty. I wasn't sure what I had gotten myself into now; if I said something else and agreed it would be treason, so cautiously smile a little at him.

"Please Miss Isabella, we are in each others company and no one else's. Tell me about my wife, nothing you say now will be held against you," he coaxed, seemingly burning with curiosity to know what someone honestly thought about her. Still, I was hesitant, but I decided I could use this to my advantage in some way.

"Well Your Grace, your wife is a wonderful woman. She seems to enjoy my company and likes to talk much about you and your romances. She has her weak points though, she is too overly confident and she disrespects her ladies when we are in private," I told him, feeling like a small infant telling their father about their older brother being mean. I hated myself for saying the words. It was possible for me to feel more like a whore.

"She disrespects someone as innocent and young as you?" He stopped walking, looking very angry. He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. I nodded, trying to think of a way this could work for me, remembering Alice's words.

"Well that is not right; a girl like you does not have to deal with that. I will see to it that she halts those ways immediately," he promised me. I smiled my real smile and the anger in his eyes faded out and they became cheerful again. Suddenly I got an idea that would help me but then decided not even I could do that.

"It's no trouble, if listening to her talk us down is my duty to the country then I will gladly comply," I told him in my sweetest voice with a little bit of mischief.

He laughed lowly but deeply as we kept walking. Though I could see the end of the path.

His voice lowered and became full of a surprising intensity. "Tell me Isabella, aren't you to young to be chasing a king? What is your age?" He asked me with a tilted head.

"I'm 17," I breathed to him, suddenly entranced by his sweet scent on my face.

"And yet, you're playing this game, doing your family's will, am I right?" I tried to think of a reply that was charming and witty, and fast. I was not eagar to lie.

"Your Highness, my duty to my family is not to imbroglio with your emotions. I am but a young lady, enchanted by the most wonderful man," I put on my sweetest face as I lied. In the court, you needed to be able to lie, if not done correctly it could be used against you, but if executed the proper way, it normally works in your favor.

"So tell me milady, are you fertile?" The question as light as it was still had interest burning in his voice, it meant the there were some thoughts about what I was to accomplish in his head already. In court, women had no privacy. I had long since come to accept this.

"Indeed milord; I am... but yet still a virgin," I wanted him to know that now so we wouldn't be disappointed if I was to be in his bed.

"A virgin," he said thoughtfully with a small smile of his lips. I could tell he really enjoyed that and was pondering the thought of it.

"Why would you ask Your Grace?" I flirted with him as he led me inside the manor and towards his chambers.

"One wonders these things as he lies awake in his bed, unable to sleep." Was all he said as the guards opened the doors for us; he didn't see my hidden smile.

The meal was simply delightful and I kept up the chatter with the king. I tried to catch his attention by a few random sighs or trailing off of sentences, those would be the things he thought about as he ran our conversations through his head during Mass.

"Take the day to yourself. I'll explain to her majesty, everyone needs a rest" He said to me as he helped me up after our meal and Emmett came in the room after being called.

"Thank you Your Majesty," I curtsied to down and when I was up he gently took my hand and kissed it as softly as a butterfly while the little hairs of his mustache tickled me.

"Till then Mistress Swan," I loved the way my name rolled off of his tongue and right as we exited I could have sworn I heard, "The most beautiful swan indeed."

"I have him thinking," I told Emmett smugly as we walked to my room for my day or relaxation and I saw him grin and chuckle at me.

"There's the spirit," he said cheerfully as Alice greeted us at the door, apparently the queen had let her go to her room because Alice told her she was feeling faint.

I relayed everything that the king and I talked about to her as she sat there, taking it all in with a calm face that leaked no emotion.

"You've got his attention that's for sure," she nodded in approval with a huge smile and gave me a little hug.

"Now, you must drift, it needs to seem as if you are not sure about what you want and you need him guide you. You need to seem innocent and oblivious as you can," Alice told me while I nodded to her and took a mental note.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

For the record the story is in the Tudor to Elizabethian age in English times so the 1400's or 1500's.

It was common for people to be married at 12 and 11 so Isabella is actually older in this story and it is strange she is not yet married.

Review!

~Carmen


	3. A Witty Rose

Later that afternoon, after Alice had left back to the queen's chambers, I was sitting at the vanity, brushing through my hair and humming absentmindedly when there was a knock on the door.

"Alice is that you?" I called out in questions as I rose from the seat and went slowly to the door.

"No dear cousin, guess again," I laughed as I opened the door to my stunning cousin Rosalie, Uncle Phil's daughter.

"Hello Rose, what a nice surprise!" I greeted her warmly with a hug. She smiled her beautiful smile and hugged me back.

"Come sit down," I ushered her over to the small arm chairs facing out the window where you can see the beautiful, small river.

"So what brings you here?" I asked her as we each sat down and I smiled at her.

"I envy you; the king dances with you last night, and then comes over to me, to talk about you, while staring at you. Then this morning you go to the gardens with him and get out of mass with the queen and then he gives you the day off and I have to listen to the queen wonder about you." She was exasperated by the queen, that much could easily be seen. She wasn't jealous about the king sending his attention to me, more like self pity.

"My father told you my task I'm presuming?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised up at her.

"Better you then me," Was all she said as she sighed with what seemed contented, she stared out the window at nothing for a little bit before turning back to me with a smile.

"How was he though?" She asked me curiously, now leaning forward; interested in the thoughts I had about the king.

"Certainly what is said about him, he was a charmer," I told her with a smile on my lips as I thought about his marvelous laugh.

"Oh wipe the smile off your face, you cannot catch a king by acting as a hopeless romance, keep him at arms length, you do not need him to think you're already gone by him," Rosalie snapped at me, her tone lowered and became nicer as she blushed from the little outburst, "Sorry, though true."

Rosalie could be as sweet as a peach, and was normally forced to, but sometimes her wit and tongue combined and added to her temper she could really be a wild card.

"With my help though, he'll be at your feet in no time," She grinned over confidently at me, showing her dazzling white teeth.

"Oh Rosalie, what would I do without you?" I teased her; she just smiled back at me and readjusted the hood on her head, completely unnecessary though.

"Be married off to a man of inferior birth and become nothing more then a shadow," She told me matter of faculty, I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and we both burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm just joking of course, you're destined for great things Isabella," She placed her hand on my shoulder in a loving manor and then rose from her seat, "Even if the kings bed as a far as you shall go," I could have sworn I heard that before she turned back to me as I rose from my seat as well.

"I wish you the best cousin," She smiled at me and I nodded at her as she gracefully glided out of the room without turning back, just like a Hale.

My day of resting was short lived as I was back in the queen's presence the very next day. I heard little from the king for about a week as the Spanish had talk of allying with some Africans.

The queen now watched me as critically as my father would. Every shift of movement or brush of my hand would be seen by her hawk eyes, she never commented she just narrowed her lovely eyes.

I had heard little from my father, brother or uncle about how I am suppose to proceed, so whenever the king saw me I would smile dazzling at him, or give him a small glance and turn my head away.

This morning Alice and I had been invited to over look Emmett and The Duke Jasper playing a tennis game, I was excited to get out into the lovely August weather. We had just entered the hottest week of the year and I was in need of the sun's warming rays on my face.

"Bella will you help me?" Alice asked from the vanity while holding up a lice comb and giving me a pleading look that she used to charm anyone. I sighed and fashioned the silver necklace I around my neck so it hung lightly in between my cleavage and walked over to help her.

I ran my fingers through her luscious mane of black hair and started to comb through it very carefully, my mind and thoughts only in the task half way.

My mind instead wondered to the king and what he was doing at this very moment. My presumption would be sitting at the large oak desk in his chambers, surrounded my members of the Privy Council and other gentleman.

He is probably discussing the war with Spain and how loyal the French are actually staying to us. The king was perhaps wondering if the French are only on our side for looks and staying because of the union between him self and the queen. As the men around him argue back and forth his mind drifts to the queen and then me…and-

"Isabella are you even paying attention?" Alice demanded in a heavily irritated tone. I shook my head a little and didn't respond but instead went back to searching her hair for lice.

Finally all of Alice's hair had been combed through and a satin hood placed on her head. My hair wore no hood; instead it was on the top of my head in a crown of my natural curls. We nodded to each other and descending down the stairs near our bedroom and out to the beautiful sunshine and tennis court.

The sound of laughter was heard as we approached the court and the duke and Emmett came into our vision. Emmett eyed us immediately.

"There are my two little swans," He said cheerfully, greeting us with a smile as we curtsied to the duke and him, Jasper grinned, nodded at me and turned his attention to Alice.

"We thank you for waiting for us, before you begin," I smiled at Emmett and then towards Jasper who had gravitated towards Alice.

"Jasper was saying how he couldn't begin without his newfound good luck charm," Emmett laughed and gestured to Alice who joined in his laughter, her own sounding much more like chimes, Jasper smile a little and looked down.

"Come Alice, we'll sit and let you two gentleman begin," I grabbed a hold of Alice's elbow and pulled her to the stone bench seated near and under a tree. I sat down and crossed my ankles swiftly as Alice joined me and then men went to different sides of the court.

Alice and I watched the game as the ball traveled back and forth, neither of them showing signs of letting up their defense anytime in the future.

The four of us were laughing at a comment Emmett made when we heard foot steps approaching us. I rose from my seat along with Alice and we stepped into the sun to see the king and the king alone getting closer.

Alice shifted over to the duke very subtly as the kind neared so we were all in a line starting with me and ending with the duke. Alice and I curtsied and the men bowed as we rose I saw the king smiling brightly.

"Are you enjoying this fine morning?" He asked me alone, with intensity burning in his eyes as Emmett scooted the others a few feet away to give us our privacy.

"Very much Your Majesty," I smiled at him then fingered my necklace of our family's symbol before gazing over at Emmett and Jasper.

"Very good," He said in a louder voice, causing me to look back at him, just like he had so obviously planned.

"Has the queen treated you more fairly?" He asked me as I let my eyes flutter closed and inclined my head to the sun.

The queen had actually been much nicer to Alice and I, she had not insult or disrespected us at all this week, we were just victims to here cold stares.

"Yes Your Grace, she has, I thank you," I smiled at him, he looked pleased and nodded.

"Mistress Rosalie tells me you are one for the hunt, is that so?" Rosalie and Alice had certainly been doing their job though I had only caught sight of Alice and not Rosalie but she seems to have kept her word, I would have to thank her.

"It is indeed," I nodded and shifted my weight to the left and then right, making the skirts of my dress brush his feet for as close as he was.

"How will you stay on a horse?" He said will as if I would surely be riding along on their next one.

"But of course, I'll use my thighs," I smiled in a witty manor and made a small face at Emmett that told him to join our conversation soon; he grinned and shook his head quickly.

"Impressive," The king nodded, truly intrigued by the idea of a lady not holding onto a man while being passenger on a horse.

"I should think so," I nodded, keeping the flirtatious smile on my face as I fanned myself with the fan in my right hand, telling him that I was clearly feeling very flirtatious.

"Will you accompany me on the future hunt?" He asked me, his eyes noticing the fan. I was leaving him a step behind with him not even knowing it.

"I would be honored," I bowed my head in gratitude and he seemed very pleased again with my answer.

"This sun is surely to hot for a lady to be standing in, let me escort you to the shaded area," He said suddenly, offering his arm out to me I looked at his arm and was about to place my hand on it, but Alice's words were ringing in my head,

"On the contrary I am quite enjoying the warmth of the rays," I said, fanning myself with a smirk fighting on my lips, I tried so hard to hide it back, it was a high disrespect to smirk against him.

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow at me; his arm still rose, daring me to reject the offer from him.

"Yes it is, and I also enjoy walking around in it, especially after sitting for the time I have been," I told him, smiling my innocent smile to him, before turning my attention to a bird flying around. He looked stunned as his eyebrows both went up, though his hand went down to his side.

Then to my utter surprise he laughed, he threw his head back and laughed, I smiled and glanced at the other three, my brother and sister fighting with themselves to come over here right now.

"You are a little minx," He shook his head while chuckling, then he put his hand on the small of my back, making me straighten at the contact and momentarily stop fanning myself, "I should enjoy a nice walk in the sun then," He started to lead me around.

"Very I well, I think you shall find it very nice," I said to him, with a little smile and my chin held high.

"It is a sure thing, as long you are in my company," He grinned at me, making me smile a little more before turning my attention to the fan.

"Why must you do that?" He asked me suddenly, for I had still not looked up from the fan.

"Must I do what Your Grace?" I asked him innocently the fan still going, my eyes wide and looking at his face.

"Turn your attention directly away from me and to a silly fan or bird only good for a cage?" He demanded, perfect. He had in fact noticed, which a good sign it was.

"I have no idea what you mean Your Majesty, I was simply admiring the fine work on my fan and nature is a beautiful thing to be admired, when not being hunted that is," I beamed up at him, totally oblivious to anything else, or so I hoped it seemed to him.

"I will never comprehend the thoughts of women," He laughed while I grinned brightly at him.

"I agree Your Majesty, though one wonders the same with the king," I raised an eyebrow at him with a smile.

We had walked around the court during the course of our conversation and now we were back to the other three of them.

"Aye Your Majesty and how is the treaty with Italy coming along?" Emmett bowed and started to make conversation with the king who still had his large, rough hand on my back, though I was now leaning into the contact.

"Stressful," The king's eyes tightened as he though about the Italians, I shot Emmett a look to change the subject and now.

"Your Grace, I overheard their will be a hunt next week, I wish you luck," Alice stepped towards us with Jasper only one step behind her.

He chuckled, "Word does travel in the court, yes we are and I thank you," He nodded, still amused that even the women knew of it, I truthfully didn't see why this was surprising, everyone knew the king's business.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany us Mistress Mary Alice, Miss Isabella has already agreed to come along," The king proposed with a genuine smile, not at Alice, but directed at me, I blushed and smiled back.

"It would be a great pleasure, thank you Your Grace," Alice curtsied with such grace and poises it made me look clumsy.

"The pleasure is all mine, what merry time we shall have with two Swans along!" The king said cheerfully, his hand pulling be unconsciously closer so that I was starting to press against the shoulder of his tunic.

"A merry time indeed," Jasper agreed with a nod as he stared at Alice's back who was smiling in a charming way at us.

"You'll have to excuse us, Isabella and I have a previous engagement we must attend to Your Majesty," Alice smiled sweetly at him as I tried my best to ask her what she was doing with my facical expressions.

"Oh yes," I put in quickly as Emmett gave me a look that says I must act as if I know what Alice was speaking about.

"With whom?" The duke and king asked at the same time, with identical expressions of confusion. Alice started to giggle and I put my hand to my mouth and giggled as well as we curtsied quickly and rushed away, giggling, leaving the king and duke staring at us with thousands of thoughts raising through their mind and Emmett grinning proudly.

"They'll be thinking and wondering about that tonight, mark my words," Alice whispered as we were out of sight and hearing range and had stopped our random giggles.

I've had a lot of questions and comments about this: Don't behead Bella!

You guys have obviously figured out that this is sort of the Tudor story- but come on, Edward isn't a bastard...yet...

All I'm going to say is this: At least two people will be beheaded- bet it will surprise you... Not everyone will get their HOA

Tell me what you think:)

~Carmen


	4. Rise to the Fall

The next month passed by in a whirl of hunting, dancing, laughing and a wave of extreme heat where all the women sat in the coolest chambers with the queen and our fans.

The king kept coming closer to me, and I would take little teasing steps back. It was a dance we were doing. In a circle, I would allow him to come close and we'd have a good time but then I took steps back and he follows me. We would talk for hours while riding our horses or walking in the garden.

On one of the hunts that Alice and I accompanied the men on, the king was riding adjacent to me and noticed my old pony was growing weak. He insisted that he gets me a new one. Together we picked out a small mare and I named it Lady, he was very pleased that I liked it and I granted him many smiles that week. It was a sweet gesture and I appreciated it.

We had many dinners and a lot of evenings of dancing where the king would select me for the first song and not release me until I was dizzy with laughter and from his charm. It was exhausting to try and be witty to a man who can have everything and when my head hit the pillow at night I was fast in slumber with no more chats with Alice.

The queen no longer adored me as she did before, I was her rival now, but she wasn't fighting. I was slowly falling for her husband while she sat back with her tolerant smile, no choice but to look joyful to the many of the court that would love to see her fall and my family rise.

Alice, Emmett and I had just come back from another family meeting, the third this month, concerning my rising and the duke's affection for Alice. Rosalie was there as well, she had been very helpful in every sense of the way.

Rosalie was now the queen's favorite but it was only because she spent so much time trying to get her mind off of me and on something else, which was a large task, she was managing it quite well though.

The meeting consisted of them telling me that I needed to throw conservation out the window. My dresses were now going to be laced tighter and pulled down in the front in a sensual way. I was to stop the dance with the king and actually begin the game, of catching the king.

That meant no more turning my attention aside and making him wonder about that, my focus was now to be completely on him, I was to be as charming and witty as Alice and Rosalie put together, which is a huge challenge.

"Your getting closer Isabella," Emmett grinned at me as we walked slowly to the chambers.

"Emmett how many times must I tell you, once she's in his bed she's nothing but his whore," Alice told him for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. What she said was true, but I was not going to settle for the court whore, especially with my family, I was going to be more.

"Whore may be, but the king has already started to show his favor to us, well me even more," Emmett disagreed. The king and he were really close now, when he was not with me in the queen's chambers or in private he was with Emmett. They had played tennis, practiced for the next joust, hunted, relaxed at the archery butts or played cards.

"What happens when he loses interest and goes to the queen again?" Alice questioned him impatiently while I walked in the middle of them quietly listening to them discuss my future as if I wasn't there.

"He won't," Emmett said simply and certainly, "He is certain that she cannot give him a son, the son that he so desires and Isabella could give him,"

"If she were to give him a son, unless they were married, it would be nothing but the king's bastard with no future, it would be a worthless child unless they married, and with the war going on now that doesn't seem like a possibility," Alice retorted right back at him, in a manor that stated it was obvious.

"With that being said unless the queen were to fall ill and die or we were to win the war Isabella must hold out from the king as long as possible or all of this will be for nothing," Alice concluded, this was exactly what we had been speaking about lately, but all of the men in our family have their heads to clouded in the quest for power that they don't understand.

"Alice, you've seen the way he looks at her and how he acts when he's around her," Emmett then lowered his voice and head so no one else could hear, "He can be a mean, cold hearted bastard.

With Isabella though, he is a different man, as gentle as lamb, do you ever remember him being so with the queen? No, exactly. He will not lose interest too quickly and if she can give him children, it's a sealed deal," Emmett said over confidently, what he said was true though. I have seen the dark side of the king but it was never with me, he was a genuinely nice and enchanting person with me.

"This plot is far from solid, it is based on so many if's and questions that only time will answer, I will never understand why us women are the only one's who comprehend that," Alice sighed and shook her head, Emmett didn't looked offended he just rose an amused eyebrow at her and shook his head a little bit.

"We will rise at the cost of a fall to a very good woman. I will not pray for that at night, I will do as told but Alice is correct, nothing is ever certain," I spoke for the first time in their conversation, siding with Alice.

"Men rule this cruel and dark earth but the women are the only one's who will ever suffer the consequences of your actions and thirsts for power," Alice spoke in a tone finality as we left Emmett standing, gapping us as we went into our bedroom and didn't look back, the Hale side of us.

The next week I was walking out in the gardens, enjoying the end of September, and saying goodbye to the loving heat and flowers that were starting to wilt and die even after the countless attempts from the royal gardeners.

"And what is milady doing sitting out here alone?" I jumped and let out a little noise of surprise by being snuck up on by no other then the king, I turned quickly and curtsied then put my hand to my heart, trying to calm it. He was standing there with a jolly smile on his face and his hair without a hat so that it was shining like the golden stitches on his tunic.

"Oh, forgive me Your Majesty, you gave me a fright," I was still breathless, that had really scared me for a moment.

"Is that so?" He asked me an amused smirk but still a little but apologetic.

"Yes, my heart is racing in my chest right now," I told him as I took a huge breath trying to slow it so it wasn't painful.

The king raised his large, pale and muscular hand up and then gently placed it over my own hand rested against my breasts. It over lapped my hand by a lot and I could feel his nice skin of his hand against the open skin of my dress.

Having his hand so close did not help the racing heart problem, it made it quicken even. We stayed like that for a little while as he closed his eyes and felt the fluttering of my heart as I closed my eyes at the feeling of his nice skin.

"You feeling of your heart is incredible," He breathed out reverently, slightly pressing down a little more, I looked through my eye lashes at him but his eyes were still close so I shut mine again.

"Are you well?" He suddenly asked me, very concerned; I opened my eyes to see him looking at our hands, "Your heart has not calmed even the slightest," His eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, yes, very fine," I answered hurriedly, so that he would not ask more, the reason it hadn't slowed was because of him, and he was utterly oblivious.

"How are you certain?" He asked me.

"I just am," I answered him, while blushing and fighting to look down at the ground again, in anything my heart was racing more now.

"Will you share with me why?" He asked me, but it was more of an unofficial order, I really didn't want to tell him, otherwise I sound very attached. I bit down on my lip and shook my head firmly. He looked taken aback that I had refused him.

"I command it," He spoke quietly to me, his voice burning with wonder, he inclined his head towards mine so that his forehead was a few inches away from mine, making me look up a little.

"Your Grace, must I really?" I asked, pleading one last time, knowing that I was over stepping many boundaries by denying him once more. He nodded firmly with his lips pressed in a line; I sighed and took a breath.

"My heart would have slowed but it has not because of the feeling of your hand, pressed against mine and into my breasts, feeling my heart, it is a great pleasure and comfort which excites me," I confessed to him, feeling the weight of his hand on mine still, I looked down at them.

I felt his free hand extend his finger to my chin and gently force me to look up at him, as he smiled down at me with lovely eyes. He pressed his forehead down to mine and I closed my eyes.

"Isabella, young sweet virgin Isabella, you have no perception of pleasure. I could give you so much more then this," He was talking in a very seductive manor and his sweet breath was blowing lightly on my face, making me dizzy.

"My dear king, you are enchanting me so much to this moment that all I want to do is to be held in your arms," I said to him, still not opening my eyes, but rather enjoying this sweet and intimate exchange.

"Would you give yourself to me?" He asked me, pulling his forehead away from mine and looking intently into my newly opened eyes as I gazed into his amazing green ones.

"Your Grace I have already opened my heart up for you and you alone," I told him seriously and honestly. I was certain that I would never feel like this with another man and I was well on my way to falling completely in love with him.

The king smiled and brushed his hand against my cheek, in the process releasing it from my hand that was over my rapid beating heart. I let it fall to my side and then the king encased me in his large arms, in an intimate hug.

I was pressed against his large and firm chest; I could feel it through his clothes as I looked up and him, tilting my head way back but not moving from his delectable embrace.

He let go of my back side with his left hand so that only his right hand was pressing me against him and with his free hand he found my hand that was now hanging limply at my sides and brought it up to the center of his own chest. Where his heart was.

The king pressed my hand firmly against it with his hand just as it had been on my heart just moments ago.

"Do you feel that Isabella, can you feel my strong beating heart, beating faster then normal?" He asked me with a gentle and charming smile that made me love him. I most certainly could feel his heart, I loved the feeling against my hand, it was so strong and guiding, and it was steady and sure.

"My heart is for you," He said gently with his eyes twinkling with adoration. I gasped a little in surprise but delight was there too.

"What about her Majesty?" I asked him timidly while focusing on my hand placed firmly against his amazing heart and his pleasant hands on the small of my back.

"Tanya never loved me and I never loved her, she was a mistake, but you Miss Isabella, you are special and captivating, I want nothing more then your love," His words made my heart want to burst and sore to the sky out of happiness.

"Your Grace, my heart belongs to you and I would give myself, my whole body and soul to you," I promised him with a smile that was real that I would never be able to duplicate it. Those words would never be as true as they were at this instance.

"As well as me, you have bewitched me, body and soul with your charm, elegance, wit and beauty." He spoke to me as a lover would on their wedding night, and I loved every second of it.

"As much as I'm dying to have you, I will do this the right way and remember your virginity," The king promised me, I wasn't sure what that meant but I was thinking that it was good so I smiled and nodded at him before I replaced my hand on his chest with my head, as I listened to the heart beat.

We both signed in contentment and the same time and he chuckled while I unthinkingly nuzzled the side of my face into his chest.

The king and I stayed still like this for a long time, probably an hour or so, neither of us saying anything because nothing had to be said to express our feelings right now.

I was thinking about what my family would think when I told them that he had said the queen was a mistake or that he would have me. I didn't want to consider the status of my family and their power quest, I just wanted nothing more then to never be let go by his arms.

The queen's little lap dog named Duke came running by us, causing both of our heads to turn in that direction, though I neither of us moved our arms that were wrapped around each other.

"Duke stay! Duke stop this moment!" Rosalie's agitated voice was heard as we each glanced back at her; she was picking up her skirts and hurrying towards the dog. She ran right past us without even noticing.

I looked up at the king with confusion and he was glancing after her with his eyebrows up and furrowed at the same time and bewilderment in his eyes as to why she was chasing after the dog and didn't even glance at us.

We didn't have to wait long for our answer.

In a matter of seconds she stopped dead in her tracks, the hood on her head bobbling a little and she turned slowly to us with a huge grin on her face. She smoothed out her dress and strode towards us and curtsied to the king he nodded.

I released one of my hands and moved to his side as he hugged me that way instead so we were both facing Rosalie who was beaming at me, I shot her an irritated, warning look.

"Lovely day out," She commented, showing no signs of moving, the king was already bored of her and was now focusing on me. Rosalie shot me a look with an eyebrow raised and slight smirk and she nodded to the king. This would be the perfect chance for me to try something.

I leaned on the tips of my toes towards the king and he inclined his head down so that I could whisper to him, I put one hand up to block Rosalie though she knew what I was doing.

"Will you please excuse her? I was quite enjoying your company alone," I asked him shyly before I lost my nerve and didn't ask him. He smiled at me and nodded, I smiled back at him as the arm around my waist gave me a little squeeze.

"You'll have to excuse us Mistress Rosalie, it looks like you have a dog to attend to. Leave us," He ordered her, she smiled brightly which seemed to confuse him greatly and curtsied, then left without another word.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, and I was quite delighted with myself for being able to get him to do something.

"Anytime, anytime you need me, I'll be happy to oblige," He told her seriously, I nodded and smiled, he kissed my forehead, though no one was watching.

He kept his sweet lips there for a couple moments as I revealed in the feeling of them, his aroma was so dizzying that I was actually leaning into him for support.

"I must leave you now, but know I will be thinking of you for all the days I am away," The king was going to Oakland Manor to talk to some of his advisers that cannot travel for the next two weeks and I had just remembered it.

"I will miss, and I wish you a pleasant journey," I leaned my head into him and he kissed the top of my head and I thanked Alice for not putting a hood on my head.

"Goodbye my swan," He said, his tone hinting sadness as he released me reluctantly and I followed so that I was standing there across from him, already missing his arms.

"Farewell my king," I curtsied to him and he bowed deeply to me before winking at me and turning on his heals and heading towards the stables to where some other members of the Privy Council were waiting to departure. I could have sworn I heard merry whistling coming from his direction.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, running our conversation in my head with joy. I was breathless from happiness, I felt so gay that I skipped back into the palace like a little girl would.

Well thanks for your guesses on who I'm going to kill- wow, I swear I'm not that goth...about half of you were right...

Thanks for the reviews I've got on this story, keep them coming!

~Carmen


	5. Aiming to High

Emmett was waiting for me right as I got into the door, startling me. Everyone seemed to be sneaking up on me today, I was so unsuspecting. He had a giant grin on his face, it made me grin back. Rosalie must have told them all.

"Father wants you to meet with the rest of us; we are all gathered in his study," Emmett informed me as he took my hand and led me up the stairs and through some halls and doors until we were finally there, I had the smile still on my face, I just felt like singing.

"Isabella!" My uncle and father greeted me so cheerfully and I giggled a little, everyone was now in a good mood. There were two open chairs at the table, Emmett led me to one and sat in the other one across from my mother. Rosalie and Alice were standing behind me; I didn't fail to notice that I was finally granted a chair.

"Rosalie tells me you've been in the garden with the king for quite some time, please do tell," My uncle smiled at me but it was still an order, I did as told and told them mostly everything, leaving out just a couple words here in there, I felt like they were intruding.

"She actually said that the queen was a mistake and he never loved her?" My mother gasped, making sure that I wasn't making this up, though I don't know why I would be, I nodded and my father grinned.

"And he said he would have you?" My uncle asked with a smirk of over confidence, I nodded, not letting the smile flatter from my lips.

"This is wonderful news, you've done well Isabella," My father smiled at me, and I grinned back at him, feeling great that they were proud of me, "We will meet again when the kings comes back from his trip," We all nodded and he dismissed us.

Emmett was smiling hugely the whole way back along with Alice and I. Emmett was smiling because this meant more opportunities for our family. That was not the reason for my happiness, and Alice understood that. Alice was smiling because she was so happy for me, and herself a little, but I wasn't completely sure why. I was smiling because I was in complete and total bliss.

The days after the kings departure were slow moving and filled with thoughts of him as I dutifully sat in the queen's chamber's each day and subjected myself to her looks and gossip.

Rosalie, Alice and I had started to occupy the three chairs that were seated so we were over looking the little river, we would chat for hours and then queen had no need for us; she chose to use the other ladies. Rosalie and Alice didn't need to distract the queen because the king was miles to the north.

"Mary Alice, pleasing stop fawning over the duke, it makes you sound like a slut," Rosalie sighed in annoyance she stitched her little dress for the orphanage.

"I am not fawning," Alice defended herself as I shook my head and stayed out of it, "I'm simply pointing up his many amazing qualities," She said simply with her chin in the air.

"You're fawning and you know, you're aiming to high," Rosalie shook her head clearly showing that she disapproved, though I couldn't figure out why.

"Do not lecture me of aiming to high when the king's future whore is right next to you," Alice lowered her voice a little and shot a glance at me, she wasn't insulting me, it was simply the truth and I accepted it.

"Are you settling to be the duke's whore?" Rosalie asked her and when Alice shook her head she continued, "While as of now Isabella is, that's not aiming to high, you on the other hand are hoping to become the future Duchess of Wales," Rosalie pointed out.

"If things go well with the king you could be seated next to the future queen of England as we speak," Alice shot right back at her; they continued to sew without even looking at it as I concentrated on not making a mistake.

"You will never be able to marry him without the king and cardinal's favor and they are setting him up to be married to a Lady from Spain. The duke's affairs are legal matters, the king is the one who will approve or deny it and you are nothing but an over ambitious girl," Rosalie broke the truth to her, it was true though.

"I do have the cardinal's favor, Carlisle adores me and if Isabella can secure a steady place for our family I will be able to marry him," Alice refused to let Rosalie's words reach her, right as they may be.

"And if she can't?" Rosalie inquired with an eyebrow raised at her in a condescending manor.

"She will," Alice said confidently with sureness in her eyes that reminded me she really was a Swan.

"We'll see about that," Rosalie murmured as she looked back down at her almost completed work piece.

"Must you be so negative?" I asked her with a very annoyed sigh, finally stepping into the conversation, Alice was sad looking and I couldn't stand it.

"I am speaking the truth, everyone in the family has their minds far away," Rosalie defended herself.

"Rosalie, I love as if you were my sister, but you must learn tolerance and patience, I appreciate everything you do but you must keep your temper in check here," I told her, feeling like a mother scolding her child. Her eye's softened a little.

"My darling little Isabella, I have learned patience and I have used it, but I am an aging women who's family is advancing and leaving me without a husband," Rosalie looked extremely frustrated, though she was only barely seventeen.

"You and Emmett are the loners," I agreed, not knowing what else to say.

"Not for long, I overheard father and uncle talking about securing Emmett in a union with the Stanley's by marrying Jessica," Alice giggled quietly, muting it with her hand so not to draw any attention to us, I laughed softly along with her, though Rosalie's eyes tightened and she stabbed the needle in the cloth very roughly.

"Does he know?" I asked her with an amused smile, though I did hold some pity for my brother. Alice shook her and we laughed together and started to gossip about her like little children.

"Can you please stop talking about Emmett as if he is just a knight to be sacrificed in a game of chess for advancement?" Rosalie hissed at his angrily, making us both look up at her in surprise.

"Why ever not? The men not only talk about us they actually use us as pawns, we are nothing more the then, at least Emmett has a place," Alice argued with her.

"Women are to there place, like we do and that's the end of it, now leave your brother out of it," She told us and I raised an eyebrow up at her, she ignored it and went back to sewing though I could see blush on her perfect complexion.

We went back to our mindless chatter for a little while until there was a knock on the door.

"Mistress Isabella, will you answer it?" The queen asked me, without luck up from her dog Duke that was seated on her lap, I nodded and stood up and went to the ornate solid wooden door.

It was a messenger boy with a small velvet box and envelope under it, he bowed deeply to queen who nodded in interest at what he was carrying, I stayed by the door with my hand rested on it.

"From the king Your Grace," He handed her the envelope and she lifted the top of it off and unfolded it, her eyes scanning though it.

"It's for you Miss Isabella," The queen said icily as she looked up at me with raised eyebrows and eyes that were colder then ice.

"Oh my mistake, please forgive me," The messenger bowed and handed the box over to me and left the room with one last bow. The queen held the paper out to me, as I approached it I saw her hand shaking out of anger, though she was trying to conceal it. I curtsied and took the paper gingerly out of her hand and read it.

I pictured the king sitting at a desk writing his with a small smile and when I started to read it was like I could hear him saying the words.

My young love,

As I said before that morning in the garden I would be thinking of you. It has been increasingly difficult to concentrate as I sit and wonder what you are doing at this very moment. Are you thinking about me and missing me as much as I miss you? Are you entertained and well? So many thoughts race through my head, all consisting of you. I have sent you this gift for you, and prayed to God that you will accept it. It is very fine, and I hope it pleases you so. I expect to be home soon and I want to hold you innocently in my arms, for they feel just right around you. I must go; I sincerely wish you a pleasant week, for I know that when I glance up at the moon or sun you are somewhere looking at the same one.

All my heart,

E.C.

"What is in the box?" The queen asked me with narrowed eyes as I folded the letter and tucked it away in my pocket.

Rosalie and Alice hovered around me along with a few other ladies as I opened the box reverently, I gasped along with the rest of them as the light shown upon the gift.

It was a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. There were tons of little diamonds put together, shining brightly and was framed with gold. If I put my thumb to my index finger it would be just a tad bigger then it.

"It's beautiful," Alice said in complete appreciation, as she stared at it with wide brown eyes.

"It's a locket, open it," Rosalie urged as she was pushed into my left side by the other ladies getting a closer look at it. I pulled the golden string out of the velvet and handed the box off to Alice who snapped it shut and leaned in. I held it close so only I could see if it said anything.

_I left my heart for you to keep in safety. For it is nothing without you._

There was a space in between the two sentences where it went to the other side of the heart with the elegant script.

"What does it say?" Rosalie asked me impatiently.

"Just my name," I lied to her, I may be able to lie to the court about anything that I wanted but when it came to the people who were aquianted with me best, it was next to impossible. Alice and her sent me a look before Alice gently took it from my hands and hooked it around my neck.

I had to get use to the feel of it around my neck for it was heavy, I would guard this with my life, it was my new most prized possession.

For the rest of the day the ladies all surrounded me and asked many questions and started to gossip and we all had a jolly time.

The queen on the other hand, sat forgotten in the center of the room, on her throne, watching as the women her husband had confessed love to, stole her court away from her.

None of you have guessed the right answer on who I will behead.

The first person who does will get any chapter they want to read way ahead of the rest of you guys.

I'm up to 17 already so review!

~Carmen


	6. If I Was A Nobody

I woke up in the morning, completely refreshed and feeling great. I slid out of bed and rose my arms above my head to get them awake and ready for the day then I went and drew the curtains so that light was coming into the room. Alice's eyes fluttered open and she squeezed them shut again.

"Come on Alice, get up," I said, shaking her a little, the tables' had turned; she normally was the one to wake me up first.

"Someone's a little eager for the king's arrival," Alice teased as she slowly got out of bed and went to the mirror to take off her night cap and brush out her hair. I untied mine as well.

"Should I not be?" I asked her with a look right back at her, she just giggled and went back to brushing her hair as I selected a riding outfit to wear for the day, until the masque at least.

In an hour we were both dressed in one of finest dresses and had eaten our break fast in our chambers. Emmett came to escort us down, for there was to be a grand audience for his return.

We each chattered lightly on our way through the halls and down the grand staircase. The sun was shinning in through the ornate stained glass windows, indicating that it was a beautiful fall day out. I smiled as we made our way out of the door and Alice and I went to the front of the crowd where ladies in waiting were gathered.

"Where is her Majesty?" I asked Lady Jessica as we got closer and then stopped.

"Haven't you heard?" She gasped in disbelief, bringing her hand to her mouth in surprise, I just shook my head, "The king asked her not to be there when he arrived," She informed me, while giving me a very point stare.

"How quire," I said, as the distant sound of hoof prints was heard from a way down the road.

"Straighten up your back and smile, don't look like a lazy slut," Alice, who had weaved through the crowd and was now standing next to me whispered through the side of her lips.

"Bite your lips, the Duke is coming and you look white with fright," I shot right back at her, while smiling and curtsying to Carlisle; he bowed and nodded to me.

"I...well...fine…" She complied and quickly bit down on her lips to make them redder and quick as a wink pinched her cheek's to get color on her lovely pale complexion. I did the same, even though the color on my cheeks was already there from excitement.

The group of us that were here grew silent as I looked and could make out a silhouette of a horse on the road. It just kept coming closer and many more to add.

Finally they were closer enough for me to make out their facial features. The king was in front with a riding outfit and hat on that complimented his muscles very well, and the duke was riding next to him with a giant smile, and many men of the Privy Council were following.

The king slowed his horse to a trot along with the rest of the men behind him and he grinned and nodded at the first group of people who were his men that didn't go along and then he dismounted his horse. The stable boy ran to take it and usher it the rest of the way to the stable, same with the duke.

The people kissed his hands and he shook hands with them, very merry to be back at our court it seems. The duke was right behind him and when they finally got to the ladies in waiting they both stopped with huge grins, directed at Alice and I. We curtsied along with the rest of the ladies

King Edward motioned for me to step up to him with his hand and I did so. He encased me in his arms and kissed the top of my head, with the entire court but the queen watching in surprise and confirmation to the rumors they had heard.

"I see you were pleased with my gift," He whispered against my head before he released me and took only my hands.

"I treasure it with my life," I told him honestly and it was the truth.

"You know not how delighted that makes me," He smiled and kissed my forehead once more before he released my hands.

"I will see you at the stables at noon," He told me, I nodded and curtsied. He smiled and moved down with Jasper who had been talking with Alice quietly.

"The stables?" Jessica asked, clearly she overheard us talking, I was irritated but I tried not to show it.

"Yes, enjoy your afternoon with the queen," I smiled at her with no sympathy, "Now, if you'll excuse me," I left her standing their scowling back at me as I slipped through the crowd and back inside back to my chambers.

I had the maids bring me a quick breakfast that I could eat and then I was slipping into my riding outfit that was red satin and clung to the top of my body and came down like a river flow to the bottom, when Alice entered.

"Would you be ever so kind to assist me?" I asked her with a smile, gesturing to the back of my dress which was unlaced. She smile and nodded and then walked over and started pulling at the bodice.

"Take a deep breath," Alice instructed after she had finished lacing some of it, "Now let it out," I did and when I tried to take another I found it extremely painful because the bodice was cutting into my ribs. I had to take short little breaths so that my lungs didn't grow and pressed against the tight clothing.

"Alice, why is it so tight?" I asked her as she finished and spun me around to see her look. She didn't answer but instead she ushered me over to the mirror and sat me down at it. The first thing that I noticed was my breasts; they were soft, cream lumps under my neck. They were pressed up and together so that I had a cleavage of a whore.

I opened my mouth to protest this new look but Alice just shushed me, "This will be perfect, now where is your hat?" She questioned and momentarily left the sight of the mirror to retrieve my hat from where I had left it.

Alice's hands skillfully went through my hair, and twisted and pulled it back, not in a way that hurt, scalp was use to Alice's styling's. My guess was she was pulling it up into a bun, much more elegant that what a common maid would wear her hair as.

Finally after what seemed like close to an hour she placed the hat on the top of my slicked back, with braids hair. She had done tiny little braids into my hair that went back into the bun.

"Now you're perfectly perfect," She proclaimed as she splashed some of her flower Italian perfume on my face and neck and then noted that I was indeed wearing the locket from the king.

"My look at the time, you better go insure that your horse is ready, you have ten minutes till the king arrives there," Alice told me, and I noticed how she had not sent for Emmett to escort me there. I nodded and grabbed my leather riding gloves and opened the door to the chambers and left out of them.

My heart was beating, painfully against the dress. Partly from excitement but it hurt because of the bodice, that would definitely take so time to get acquainted to.

The hall had many people buzzing around and chatting happily, all was gay now that the king had rejoined us.

"Good morning Jasper," I curtsied to him, only after I almost ran into him walking the opposite direction as me. He bowed and smiled back at me.

"Hello Mistress Isabella," He greeted me, "where are you headed to?" He asked me curiously. Apparently the king had not told him, I was a little surprised because they seemed such good friends.

"To the stables for a ride on this fine day," I answered him merrily; he grinned and chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"What a lovely idea, I do wish you have a pleasant time," He bowed to me, an indication that our conversation was over, I curtsied.

"I am headed to your sister's, she is going to play something for me on her lute then we are going to the gardens," Alice is quite cleaver, she could get any man and their knees before her once they heard her singing- she was very aware of what she was doing.

"I wish you a jovial day then," I smiled and then turned on my heels and rushed a little bit until I was outside right at the stables with the sun beating down on my face.

"Lady Isabella," My sister and I's stable hand came up to me and I smiled at him, pleased that he had gotten word of what I had requested.

"Hello Rodger," I greeted the lad who bowed to me and I nodded at him as he led me into the shaded building with many, many horses all at home in.

I saw my new little mare, Lady, the gift from the king waiting at the end of the hall with a saddle on, right next to the king's large, black, boned hunter, a foot taller then my little horse.

"She is ready for a ride," He assured me as I got closer to her. I pet her nose a little bit and she tried to nuzzle me, I giggled and softly rubbed her nose, smiling at the lovely creature as she tried again to get closer to me, me giggling all the while.

"Lovely, charming, beautiful, cleaver and horses love her- what a lady," The king's voice said in awe as he walked into the doors of the stable with riding clothes on just like me, two men accompanied him.

"As I love them," I smiled and curtsied at him as Rodger bowed deeply. I smiled brightly against before I went back to rubbing Lady's nose, who had been pushing her face into me, demanding me to pet her again. I slipped my gloves off and her nose felt so soft against my skin, I smiled and laughed when she tried to nuzzle me for the third time.

"Not to interrupt this scene though are you ready for the ride Lady Isabella?" The king asked me as he watched me and the horse interact. I nodded and beamed at him; he grinned and walked over to his horse. Once he was helped onto his by his men I already had my gloves on again and the men came over to help me onto mine. I got situated with the way I was sitting and admired the king's look.

He had a glow on his face, his green eyes shinning kindly and brightly. The hat that was on his head was red, and ironically enough matched the color of my dress along with his tunic. It had a single gold feather sticking out that matched the stitching of the clothes. He looked very grand and strong as he sat surely on his amazing horse.

Once I was up he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, a question and I nodded. He started his horse on a trot and I gently nudged mine as well and she happily trotted right up to the king's hunter, I was a lot shorter then him with the horses.

He grinned and looked down at me and I looked up at him, craning my neck, we both started laughing freely as the horses picked up the pace a little bit.

"I was not aware you loved horses as much as myself," He pointed out as our horses reached the path in the woods that had shade, I was very thankful.

"One learns about the other over time, it had just never come up," I pointed out to him with a dazzling grin.

"Then there must be many other things I know not about you," He said thoughtfully, as if pondering it.

"Probably," I grinned and then patted Lady's neck and fixed my hat a little bit.

"How's about I guess things about you and you tell me I have them correct or not?" He proposed and smiled as anyone would smile when the found that the king of England wanted to know about him.

And then it kind of came to me. It was strange; it really came to me, hard. I was sitting here riding with the most powerful and handsome man in Europe who was truly fascinated and taking time to be with me. The ladies of the court, married or not, all envied, the queen of England, the most looked upon woman was jealous of me. This was the king, not just a nobleman who I was Berthold to.

I finally understood what my family had meant, I was catching the king of England but after he had everything he wanted from me I had to keep him. If I kept him I may become queen of England, I could be the woman who would change England, ruling next to the king.

The only questions: Did I want that or not?

It didn't matter though; I was to do my family's bidding just like any girl anywhere on this Earth was. I just had to remember this was the most highly respected king, he would tolerate nothing less.

"Let's see," He thought to himself, making me jump out of my thoughts and turn my attention to his admirable face, "I already know you enjoy the hunt," He chuckled and I giggled a little at the memory of the last hunt I had been invited on, it turned out to be quite amusing.

"Where is your favorite place to travel?" He asked me, finally selecting a question, I thought about it for only a little bit.

"The country," I answered and then added on a second thought, "Or the beach, I love the smells and sounds, of both," I informed him and he nodded, his mind most likely already on the next question.

"Who's the most pompous Lady at court, besides your self of course," I smiled at the flattery.

"My sister Alice, we are quite close," I told him, grinning to myself and the fun we've had at court together. Then I quickly remembered that I should have answered the queen's name. I mentally kicked myself, I really had to remember my place around him, and he's the king!

"All of your family is admirable," The king nodded in agreement, and I almost gapped, he didn't even mention the queen.

The questions of his continued, one after another, I answered each one that came into his thoughts, what my favorite jewel was, the flower I adored most, the most honorable man in court (of course I answered King Edward, earning a crooked smile), my desired place for the court to be, my most cherished memory, what my favorite subject was when I was pupil.

"What's your favored poem?" He asked me, after a lot of other questions that resembled an interrogation.

I thought about this one for a little bit, and he waited patiently as our horses continued down the path, he looked to be admiring the scenery.

"Well you may find it childish but I really enjoy the poem that is also a song, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" I looked down blushing and regretted my choice, I had been finely educated and I sound like a child.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are," The king smiled softly down at me and touched my cheek lightly, a gesture that told me he respected me and the answer I had given him.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky," I smiled up at him and leaned into his touch. Something in his eyes told me that he understood the comparison I had made with him on that line.

"The Taylor sisters are such a joy," The king said as he brushed my cheek and then patted the back of his horse and turned with the path, the sun was already starting to fade down the sky it would be dark by the time we got back.

"I agree, I do thoroughly enjoy their work," I said and he nodded thoughtfully to himself, something I'm learning that he does often.

"If you were a nobody, living in the country, would you want a daughter or a son?" He asked me, I could see why this question was so important and I was actually confused as to why he didn't start with this.

"If I were a nobody I would want a daughter," He got a look in his face, but I wasn't finished with my explanation, "But I am not a nobody, I am Isabella Swan daughter to Charlie and Renee who is the cousin of your mother, I want a boy," I said firmly, knowing that was the answer he had wanted, he needed a heir to the throne- a male heir and soon.

"I want a son too," He whispered to me, his voice coated with longing, "I need a son, and every breath the queen takes is pushing me farther away from one," I would assume he was talking about her aging.

I bit my lip and looked away from the tortured man who didn't look like the king of England I had just been chatting and flirting with moments ago.

Thoughts raced through my head of what my uncle would want me to say at this moment, but still, I was hesitant.

"She's not your only option," I whispered softly back, soothing him like a mother would her child during a thunderstorm.

"You cannot comprehend how much I want a son from you," He told me, infirming me with his eyes that he had thought about this, many times before.

"And I desire so much to give you that son," I told him, and then suddenly our horses stopped. We were at a little pond in a clearing and there was an opening through the trees that we could look up and see the sky.

The king dismounted from his horse and then stepped over to me and put his hands securely around my waist, the finger tips of each of his hands were touching, and that's how securely my bodice was tightened.

He lifted me down from the horse and wrapped one of his arms around my waist before he led me to a little patch of grass, and spread his cape down on it and we sat on it together and looked up at the sky.

"I will never be happy again until we win this cruel war and I can divorce the queen," He sighed and hugged me closer to him.

That started us out onto a long discussion about the war, queen and the future of the country. I kept a straight face, every time that the divorce was mentioned; I hadn't realized that he had been thinking that much of it.

He would say things like, "If only I could gather more troops for the war," and I would say things that goes along with, "If God wills it, it will happen, have faith my king," He would take some comfort before he was on to worrying about the next thing.

"I am sorry milady, I have burdened you with all the worries of a king, I sincerely apologize," He took my hand and kissed it after he had suddenly realized what we had been talking about.

"It is no trouble at all Your Grace, I assure you," I told him honestly, it was greatly fascinating to me, to hear of the court troubles straight from the king, instead of the queen's gossiping ladies.

"Oh my, the masque will be starting soon," I said, as I looked up at the sky to see a single star shinning down at us, before the sun was even completely out of the sky.

"Naïve Isabella, they can't begin without the king," He laughed and I blushed, I had once again forgotten I was with him.

"But we should be on our way I suppose," He sighed and got off of the cape. He held his hand out to be and I took it and stood up, he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed the smell of you my love," He buried his nose into my hair and kissed it once again before he released me.

"I missed you as well my king," I said and he sighed and took my hand over to where we had tied our horses, after he had picked up his cape and shook it off before putting it around it brood shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear it," He chuckled and lifted me up onto Lady and then mounted onto his own horse and off went into the increasing darkness.

"Do you actually enjoy your family?" He asked me with humor and all I did was laugh into the darkness, I was lucky to have Alice and Emmett, but I would be able to go on without some of my other ones.

Well none of you were right for the beheading- it's two people!! Guys, two different people. Keep up the guessing I'm up to chapter 23 now so...:)

Check my profile for links and whatnot:)

Review, before you go to my profile:)

~Carmen


	7. A Twist in Plot

The masque was one of the merriest I'd ever danced to, everyone was laughing as the ladies, myself included threw white rose petals around before the 5 men dressed as knights walked out with their masks on.

They each selected a lady and picked us up as husband would a bride as the exited a church and spun me around. The man who had picked me up that bright green eyes and bronze hair, I knew it was the king, but we were to pretend we didn't know who has picked us.

All of the ladies were given names, we were queens for the evening, and we were dressed in so fine material to fit the part. Alice was queen of joy, I was named the queen of beauty, and then Jessica was laughter, Rose was wit, and Angela was the queen of kindness.

I was laughing as the king continued to twirl me around the group so my dress would inflate on the bottom and he would laugh along with me as the Royal Jest danced in between us, taking the petals we had thrown on the ground and throwing them once more into the air.

When the time came for us to unmask the king called out, "Play on," and so we did, I grinned and took a deep breath, as deep as my stomacher allowed.

"I have forgotten what were you deemed Lord of?" I flirted with him. He grinned back and his brilliant green eyes that I would barely see through the mask were dancing with joy.

"I am offended that the queen of beauty would forget my lordship," He teased, pretending to look hurt, I laughed and he twirled me.

"Let me ponder, was I the Lord of jests?" He started talking to himself, "No, he is dancing with the queen of laughter," He glanced barely over at where Mike Newton was dancing and laughing with Lady Jessica.

"I know I'm not Lord of charm, he is partnered with the queen of joy," He continued and I played along while dancing without effort as he led. I looked over at Jasper, spinning Alice around while she giggled.

"On the contrary I find you quite a charmer," I ginned at him and he laughed along with me, smiling at him.

"Well if I'm not the Lord of jests or charm, perhaps I am the Lord of gentleness," He pretended to think while I looked over at Angela dancing with her husband Benjamin, "No that's incorrect that Lord is dancing with queen of kindness," I giggled once more as he made a face, looking of concentration.

"Possibly you are the Lord of endurance," I suggested, thinking about Emmett, dancing with Rosalie, as he is enduring of all women, even her sharp tongue.

"I think not, he is dancing with the queen of wit," He replied with a wink, that I almost missed.

"Ah, I now remember you are the lord of justice and pleasure," I spoke as if I had just had an epiphany and he nodded with a grin though the teasing was now lost of his eyes as he inclined his head down to mine.

"I yearn for you, to have you in everyway, you know not what you do to me, I must have you soon or I will go mad," His breathing was heavy and so was mine as our dancing slowed and I looked barely into his eyes, inches away from mine.

"I long to give myself to you, I am aware of what I do to you, but it is unfair that you enchant me as well," I told him, very dignified.

"I am your king, I need not be fair," He whispered, huskily to me.

"What are you talking about milord, I am queen of beauty and you are lord, not the king," I reminded him, though his eyes told me he was not in the mood to be teased.

He brought me closer to his body and his lips were on my ear, we were very intimate looking, my mind was picturing the queen, looking over us, I pushed the images out of my head.

"It is not fair for you to make me so painfully hard that when you leave my sight I ache for you in every way," He then pressed his hard cock against my hip, making me gasp and almost jump back a little. Thoughts raced through my head on whether or not this would be the night I had my virginity taken away.

"You see, my queen, I wish to give you all the pleasure that my title implies," he whispered once more to me before, suddenly the song had come to an end, the king did not have time to coutinue the music.

He ripped his mask off and then the other men followed, I gasped in stage shock and a little in surprise at the man who was now consumed by lust. He saw me looking at him, and I was honestly a little frightened, his face instantly softened.

His hand touched my cheek, then went around the back of my hooded hair and his hands untied my mask and he smiled when it fell to the floor.

"My queen of beauty, Isabella," He smiled at me, admiring and adoring me with just the gaze on me, I blissfully smiled.

His hand held my waist tightly to him and his other and was on my head where the tie of the mask had been, only a little to the side. I had lost track of what was going around among me as the men unmasked the women and pretended to be surprised.

His head started coming down towards me, as if to whisper a person secret but it didn't go to my ear it went to my lips, very softly. They were warm and nice against mine and my heart was beating furiously in my heart, a need for more. Our lips moved together, nicely until I broke off, a little breathless and dizzy- from my first kiss.

"My little virgin," He chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his nose gently against mine with a smile. I smiled back at him happily.

The king let no other man dance with me that night, other then my father and brother, who were just glowing with joy at the progress I was making, I couldn't wipe the smile of my face at how lucky I was, I was being forced into doing my family's bidding but I gladly complied this time with the king.

The king showered me with compliments and was forever flirting with me, a nice omen on what was to come for the next months.

It was a whirl of dancing and talking and devoting myself to the king. I was always exhausted but I was so encased by him that I gladly woke up, everyday to start it again. He had not had me yet, against my longing and my father's as well. His was a little different but we both wished for it.

My family was continuously talking about the most private of manors that was sex. I had tried to convince them that it was more me and the king's discussion only, but even Alice agreed with them this time and I was alone.

We were in the early days of December now, and the Christmas season was coming quickly upon us. Alice, Rosalie and I were excited for the 12 days of Christmas, it was to be grander then any other before previously.

The war was slowly progressing and it was in our favor, the ships that the king had ordered be built were taking down Spain's fleet's at an alarming rate and their troops were weakening as England's grew.

The king and I were always together right up until Christmas, we danced together until we were the last couple on the floor every night and he showered me with gifts, so did the rest of the court, I was a known name now, they all sent ravishing gift's, to Alice as well.

My father was given lands out in the country and near the city from the king and Emmett was as well, though he got many gifts from the court too.

Alice and I were sitting in our chamber's on the last day of the 12, discussing the last night of dancing, we had our gifts all laid out our bed looking at them.

"Jasper had his mother's tailor do this dress for me, blue is his favorite color," Alice pressed her new, baby blue silk gown over her own and twirled it around, I smiled whole heartedly.

"The king bought me a new dress as well," I said as I picked up the one I had gotten from London, it was a pale pink with many ruffles and was heavy to wear but so beautiful with my locket that I still wore.

"Forget not your ears," Alice told me with a smile, I now wore diamonds in my ear lobes, only three other women at court did, the queen included.

"The gloves that Mother gave us will match our dresses, would you switch with me?" I asked her, she got a light creamy pink colored gloves and I got a light blue that was almost the exact shade as her dress.

"Brilliant idea," She said and handed me hers as I gave her mine.

"I never knew Mike Newton wrote poetry, but he does so quite well, I cannot believe he wrote different poems for all the women at court now," I marveled as I picked up mine, it was written on beautiful paper and the message was so nice.

"The queen's gift was nice as well," Alice picked up her necklace that was cream pearls, mine was pink, the same shade as my dress.

"Indeed," I agreed, not thinking about how she was still standing in my way and showing no signs of stepping down.

There was a knock on our door, Alice and draped our dresses we were wearing tonight over a trunk along with the items that went along with it and put the rest of our gifts away.

"You may enter," Alice called elegantly as she and sat down at the couch in front of our bed. The king opened up the doors and Alice and I immediately rose and curtsied to him, I smiled a little to myself.

I looked over at Alice while my head was still bent and she was smiling hugely I rose up to see the Duke was accompanying him.

"What brings you to our chamber's this afternoon milord's?" Alice asked with a sly smile on her face, it made her irresistible.

"Tired of snapping gentleman, arguing over what's best for my country," The king said, clearly irritated by the men by the way he was pinching the bridge of his nose, something he does often.

"You should try a day in the queen's chamber's," I giggled a little and covered my mouth as Alice laughed along with me,

"Touché'" Jasper chuckled along with Edward who was looking very handsome today.

As soon as Jasper was finished with his amusement along with Alice and Me, he directed Alice over to the seat by the window and they sat down together and bowed their heads close together and talked quietly.

The king led me to the couch where Alice and I were just seated, as I was about to sit down on the seat next to him he pulled me onto his lap and I gasped a little and he grinned at me as I put my arm around his neck and stroked the back of his head as he held me tight to him. I was on the king of England's lap, something that country girls and even girls of the court dream about. It could only be compared to bliss.

"There was another reason why I wanted to see you today, before the dinner," He whispered to me and brought his other hand around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Yes Your Grace?" I asked him with a little smile on my lips as the king of England fumbled for words.

"I, well, was wondering if you, would like to join, me…to…I want you, tonight," He said simply after he gave up with the introduction he had started.

"If you are not there, I will take it as an answer, but know this Isabella, you have captivated me in every sense of the word and I bare in mind you are a virgin," He told me, he was forever remind me about my virginity and I nodded, it was a sweet thought though.

"I-" I started to give him the answer, the one that Alice had planned for me when the day came that he would finally ask me. He pressed his finger against my lips and I did something very brave and sucked it into my mouth.

His eyes closed until finally I slid the appendage out of my mouth and kissed his nail, his eyes opened, newly coated with lust.

"Tonight," Was all he said before I got off his lap and felt his hard cock brush against me, he was stiff as he summoned Jasper and they left.

"What just happened?" Alice asked me as soon as the door was shut.

"I made him hard," I said in awe as I still stared at the door he had just left through.

"Well if I was sucking a man's finger into my mouth it would be quite easy," Alice said a little bitterly.

"He said he would have me tonight, it is my choice though," I informed her and Alice immediately started clapping and ordered a bath be brought in, I was instructed to scrub every where, from my cunny to the back of my neck.

Emmett came into the room when we were in our drying sheets and Alice filled him in on what the king had said as I slipped into my new gown as soon as my hair had dried. He left, elated, and went to tell father and uncle about it.

Alice and I got ready for hours until we finally looked perfection, deemed by my mother and by the time we had pulled our gloves onto our hands it was time for the dinner to start.

It was simply marvelous and the king's eyes were always on me as the queen tried to hide her scowling with a pleasant smile as she sat up there next to the king, forgotten.

The dancing started, merry Christmas carols and I stood with the ladies like every night previous of this one before the king would approach us and take my hand and then led me out to the dancing area with Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica.

"I love that dress on you," He appraised me and I blushed the shade of the gown.

"It will look so much better off though," He whispered to me and I smiled shyly at him, knowing he loved that.

"If it pleases you your majesty," I grinned slyly and he chuckled.

"Those pearls are new; may I inquire who gave them to you?" He asked me with a confused face that spun as he spun me.

"Her Majesty," I answered and he looked a little offended, I held my breath, hoping I had not upset him.

"You wear her jewels over mine?" He questioned me with a raised eyebrow and I let out the breath I had been holding. I thought of something a whore would most likely say.

"They complimented my gown for the evening, but you must know your grace, I wear your locket everyday and night, it rarely leaves from its spot, nestled right above my breasts, complimenting them so nicely wouldn't you say?" I didn't give a chance to answer as his eyes not so subtly wandered down to wear my cleavage was staring right at him.

"Men have fingered my necklace many times but the only reason is always just so their hands can brush across my perky little breasts, but that pleasure will belong to you and you alone, you will do so much more then just brush them, won't you my king?" I asked him, after I had completely finished my filthy rant to him, making him stiff in the shoulders and hard.

"I will," He promised with so much desire that it made me lick my lips momentarily.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," I told him with a little smile as he kissed my forehead and then silenced me with his lips against mine, in front of the entire court once more.

"You'll find that you'll never be disappointed with me," He said and rested his forehead against mine with a mischievous grin of his own.

"I would think so," I told him and kissed his lips lightly before he twirled me once more and the song ended.

"I think you will find this your best Christmas ever," He promised me, it was tradition for the queen and king to have one dance on the last night of Christmas so he left he reluctantly to go and fetch her off her throne.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I twirled around with my dress fairing to see a sheepish looking Mike Newton smiling at me and offering his hand to me, I sighed with a smile and took it.

We danced but my mind was on the handsome king dancing with the queen only 4 yards away from me, he kept looking at me and I would look at him as Mike flirted with me and I absentmindedly flirted with him.

I closed my eyes and swayed along with music and my partner's rhythm, I kept my eye's closed until suddenly warm lips met mine; I kissed him back and put my arms around the neck of the king's not caring that the whole court was watching.

The music had slowly faded and then a man cleared his throat and my eyes flew open to the sound. It was the king. Nostrils flaring, and hands on hips with a murderous look on his face.

YaY! Someone guessed right! I'm not going to say who because you guys will just go to the review page and read it then be like, "Ohhhhh"

I'm still trying to get her the chapter:) You guys can still guess, but if I get a review with the exact same answer, like literally- well you only get half a chapter.

Reviews make me giddy!

~Carmen


	8. Tears on my Gown

I had thought I was dancing with the king and not Mike Newton. I looked around the faces of the court to my family's shocked and outraged expressions and Lady Jessica's.

"Sir Newton, get your hands off of her right now," His voice was low and menacing as Mike dropped his hands and stepped back from me and I bit down on my lips so hard that blood was coming out as I stared at the ground.

"Mistress Swan, may I see you privately for a moment?" He asked me, with the same voice that made me cringe. It wasn't a question I could answer it was an order. I nodded and he walked angrily out of the ballroom and into the hall.

"What the bloody hell were you doing kissing Mike Newton right after you had me so wound up for you and were talking in a very looked down upon manor," He demanded in a hiss.

"I thought I was dancing with you, my thoughts were about you and my eyes were closed, I swear milord I didn't know it was Michael," I defended myself quietly.

"Lies!" He yelled at me in rage, "You make a fool of me in front of my own court!" He hissed angrily at me, and my own temper was breaking down.

"If anyone takes you out to be a fool they do not belong in this court!" I exclaimed in exasperation, "It was a mistake and I do not plan to make the same one once more," I said a little more calmly as I tried my hardest to keep my tongue in check.

"You damn well it won't, you have embarrassed me tonight and I won't forget it," He said darkly and I snapped.

"You were embarrassed?!" I yelled in disbelief, "What about me, did you not see me blushing in embarrassment and trying to fight the tears that were coming? The very same one that's are coming now as you stand and yell at me for an honest mistake!" I yelled as the tears started to stream down.

"Hold your tongue Mistress, don't test my patience," He threatened, but I was too far gone in fury.

"If you didn't want it to happen then you shouldn't have left me to dance with no one as you went off with the queen," I yelled at him, shaking and quivering with anger directed at the man who I have been fantasizing about for months.

"Who are you to talk to your king like this? You are not my mistress, nor my mother, nor my wife, you have no right," He said, yelling again, I cringed back.

"I suppose none of the months we've spent together mean anything then?" My voice was lowering from yelling to holding back sobs.

"You haven't been in my bed and neither of us have anything to show from it," He said, his voice completely level and in a closing tone.

"Then I think it will be best for me if I leave," I said, defeated with the tears dripping down on my dress.

He nodded, "If you wish," and with that, he spun on his heels and walked right back in the ballroom as Alice came out with Emmett and everything went black, all I remember is Emmett catching me and not feeling a thunk.

A hard pounding sensation was inside my head as my eye lids fluttered open, I was in my bed, in my nightgown and candles were lit around me.

"Ah good, you're up, you must get dresses quickly," Emmett and Alice were putting my things in a truck hurriedly.

"Why?" I asked in a sleepy daze.

"You are leaving to Blackberry Ridge, father and uncle think it will be best if you leave court for awhile so the king will truly see what he is missing," Alice explained as she brought out a riding outfit for me, I just nodded and slipped into it.

"How long will I be away?" I asked Alice as she tied the laces of the dress.

"It's hard to say, Rose and I will do everything we can for him to personally send for you but if not, only a month or two," She said in assurance, I nodded, thinking of the things I can do at Blackberry, out in the country.

"You must leave at once, uncle is sending a few of his men and Emmett will accompany you until you are halfway there," Alice continued to explain to me in a hurried manor as I rushed around the room and grabbed the stuff that I would need.

I tied a bonnet on my head and then went down the stairs with Emmett, outside to the stables with a man carrying my trunk to place in the pull along that one of uncle's men would be driving.

The ride passed quickly, for I was so tired that I didn't even notice where we were going, we didn't have to stop once, and it was only a few miles out from where the court was. I didn't notice when Emmett slipped from beside me and turned around.

Around sunrise was when I could see finally the manor, it was one of the grandest out in the country, I was fortunate to be sent to this one in exile, instead of the lower class one's.

I was shown to my chamber's immediately and I had a maid unlace my gown and slipped into my nightgown, I went right to bed as the sun rose and slept away all of my troubles.

I awoke midday and dressed and went down the stairs and into the large parlor, hoping to find a nice book to read for awhile, instead I found a women looked not even 50, she had aged beautifully, her light brown hair had no gray and her face was scarce or wrinkles, she was smiling at me kindly.

"Hello my dear," I curtsied to her, unsure of what to do. She sat by the window on the bench, "And who are you?" She asked me curiously.

"Isabella Swan," I answered shyly and she nodded the smile still on her face.

"What brings you to my home?" She asked, her head titled to the side, she patted the seat next to her and I went and sat there, I told her everything, I poured out all of my feelings and then what led to my exile.

"Oh my dear, please let me apologize for my son's actions," She said in sympathy as she patted my shoulder with a sad smile, what she said got my attention.

"Your son?" I asked her in what was close to disbelief.

"Yes I am Esme Cullen, one time queen of England, wife to the late Charles Cullen and mother to Edward Cullen, the king of England today." It had escaped me that she was wearing purple.

"Forgive me, I had no idea," I bowed my head.

"Oh please Isabella, save the royal stuff for court, I live in the country to escape that," She sighed and told me, I could tell I was really going to like her. I nodded and smiled, she smiled right back, the king's smile exactly.

"So tell me, how is my daughter-in-law Tanya," She grimaced a little, but tried to hide it. I giggled, she had no idea.

Esme and I spent the rest of the day talking amongst ourselves about the court, her son- the king, I was still grasping that, Queen Tanya, my own family and allegations and when she was a young girl in court.

"Are you or are you not Mistress of Edward's?" She asked me as we ate dinner together on the large, white porch that wrapped around the entire building and over looked the little lake close by. It was strange to hear her talking about the king like a normal boy, unless you're completely in his favor you call him Your Majesty, Your Grace- never Edward.

"I am not, he had invited me to his bed last night but I made that mistake," I was ashamed of it, and then I wondered what he was doing right this moment.

"You are a virgin, are you not?" She asked me, no judging in her tone, just curiosity.

"I am," I nodded she nodded thoughtfully to herself and took a little bite of her salad.

"You know, I do believe you won't be in my company for long," Esme sighed sadly, I rose my eyebrow at her and took a sip of my wine, "Edward seems to be infatuated with you, he will send, I'm sure of it," She said confidently, and I smiled brightly for I already missed him, temper and all.

"I was a virgin when I first bedded Charles, I was younger then you, only 14," She informed me, her voice was kind and wise.

"He was mourning the lost of his first wife, of only 8 months who died with a baby and my family had pushed me to his bed," Her story sounded so similar to my own.

"I was his whore for months, the court whispered of me and I rose, I was showered with gifts galore and was always dancing with him, I slowly fell in love with him," Her green eye's- identical of the king's were coated in memory of the past as she thought back to her days.

"We married and I missed my coarse right after that, I was pregnant with Edward and it went so smoothly I was able to give the king the son he desired- his heir to the throne of England and my place was set." She continued; she was a very fortunate woman to be able to give her husband a son not even a year after marriage.

"Edward was raised at this manor, by my mother and other wet nurses, I knew he was in good hands and I visited him often and over looked his studies. He was a bright boy and when he was finally of age he came to court as the Prince of England. Charles had an arranged marriage for him to Tanya, when he was 17 they married." I had never heard that their marriage was an arranged one; my children would never go through that.

"The princess of England- Tanya as it was, did not get along with me, she was young and didn't know how to hold her tongue. She had no respect for me, even as the queen of England." Esme shook her head in disappointment directed towards Tanya; I couldn't comprehend how someone would not get along with Esme.

"Do you know the story of Charles?" She asked me, I nodded, "He fell ill with the sweats and died almost immediately," Her face got an almost ghostly look of her young face.

"That is not correct. It is what Edward and I had decided to tell England, we didn't want them to know the truth, but I did." Esme leaned back into her after she had finished dinner and got ready to tell a story that I was more then willing to listen to.  
"Charles and I loved each other; he would often have me on spontaneous occasions and I always complied. This was one of those nights. It was about midnight and I awoke to a noise it sounded like someone was in the chamber's I assumed it was maid, come to take the piss pot or something. It wasn't.

Charles awoke next to me and heard the noise of foot steps as well, he was about to draw the curtains but suddenly they were ripped down effortlessly by and man in black. I gasped and covered my mouth as the tears flowed when I saw he had a pistol in his hand.

'Who are you and what do you want?" He questioned as he threw a robe on calmly and got out of bed with a pistol follow his every move while the one in the other hand pointed directly at me.

'It's simple. I want you dead, my king' He mocked him, his voice was so familiar, I couldn't entirely place it but I knew it.

I slid out of bed and slipped a cape over my own naked body and stood next to Charles, he wrapped a hand around my waist and angled me so I was a little behind him.

'Why do you do this Leonard?' Charles asked in a very disappointed and sad tone. And it came to me that Charles already knew. It was his best friend Leonard, one of his closest advisor's.

'With the prince and now you out of the way, I will become king, it is in your will, I would know, I wrote it up,' He laughed menacingly and I cringed as the tears kept flowing.

'The queen goes free,' Was all Charles said and I gasped and looked at him through my tears and shook my head furiously.

'I'm with you to the very end,' I said in determination, he shook his head and Leonard nodded to the door for me to go. Charles pulled me close to him and held me in his arms as he whispered into my ear a message.

'He is lying, Edward is not dead, we would be warned before he got to us; you need to go. You run. You don't stop and hide-you run until our boy is safe and country is secure,' He whispered lowly and full of passion to me, he was lying down his life for the good of the country.

'I'm not leaving you, I love you,' I tried desperately as I clung onto him for my life, I needed Charles like I needed the air, he was my everything, without him I would be nothing.

'Esme, Sweetheart, my Darling, I love you with my entire soul and I love this country I have done nothing wrong in this life and I will be with you in heaven, know that I am with you always, when you look at the moon or sun, know that I am looking down at you,' He whispered back so sweetly that it made me cry more and his voice broke.

'I'll always be with you, know that, tell our son that; tell him I believe in him, he will be a great king. Know that you are my only love and I need you to go, run, don't stop, don't hide," He repeated urgently before he pressed his lips passionately to mine and I clung onto him and kissed him back.

He broke off and kissed my lips once more, so sweetly and I started to sob, 'Go my love, I will be free,' He urged me, flashing a crooked smile before I turned and ran; even before his death he smiled. Right as I opened the door, I looked back right when the bullet was shot and my husband's heart, I heart a grunt and gurgling noise before it was finished.

I ran down the darkened hall's of the palace, nearly naked, and sobbing, screaming, 'The king is dead, the king was murdered,' until I finally reached Edward's chamber's the guards had ran to Charles' chamber's already so I walked right in and he shot out of bed.

'What's wrong mother?' He asked me urgently and I told him through my sob's, 'Your father's been killed, you need to leave, go, the man will be coming for you,' I ordered him, Edward's face turned into one of heartbreak and he let out a sob that made my own broken heart clench.

'I'm not leaving you, I will kill the man that murdered my father,' He said with determination that made me think of his father. I wouldn't be able to stop him, he grabbed his pistol and put on a clock before exiting the room with me following, there were people, who were tired looking crowding the halls.

'Get into your rooms now!" Edward ordered them as he rushed through the people with me behind him, crying. They obeyed immediately. Your mother stayed out though and came over to me, and held me as I cried.

We were right outside of the king's rooms and I could see through into them, the guards had gotten Leonard held securely. One of my trusted friends handed Edward the sword.

There my friends would be Edward's past...what did you think?

Here's my next question, you will get to see any chapter if you get it right. What happens to Esme?

Reviews make my bad day better!

~Carmen


	9. A New Divide

My son looked like a mad man, almost possessed as he raised the sword above Leonard's scared face and I heard a yell from Edward as the blade sliced the murderer's neck and it fell to the floor. Mad eyes opened and blood gushing from the body as the guards carried it away, his body was burned while Edward and cried together over Charles' body.

'He believes in you,' I whispered to Edward as I held Charles' peaceful, but cold head in my lap and cried over his chest. They were so close, they went on hunts, played at the blows, heard mass together, practiced jousting, and played tennis. Charles taught him all the skills a man would need.

'I'll make him proud,' Edward said solemnly as wiped his face, 'I'll make you proud too mother' Plans were made for the funeral of a much loved king and soon after the coronation of a new king. The moment the crown was placed on his head; Edward crossed a new divide, from the easy life of a prince to the demanding one of a king. Edward never trusted anyone again." Esme's story finished and she had tears in her eyes and so did, that is awful.

Esme stood up and so did I but I went straight to her and gave her a long hug, it was awful to see your husband murdered in that way.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her and she nodded and I released all but her hands, she gave me a teary smile.

"He is with me though, he's my angel, I can feel him," She told me and I smiled at the strong woman in front of me.

"I was surprised when you told me about how Edward is with you; the only person he trusts in this world is I. He seems merry with you though, and the court must be in good spirits. You don't know how happy that makes me dear," She smiled and this time gave me a hug. We turned to walk around the porch as twilight came upon us.

"Now I understand why he reacted the way he did with Mike," I said as the epiphany came upon me. Mike is one of his closest friends, just as Leonard was with Charles, he must feel betrayed.

"He just needs his time, you must understand Isabella, he never got his chance to mourn for his father, he was immediately sat on the throne and forced to rule the country in a loveless marriage to Tanya. You will be good for him, he needs to release all of his emotions and you must help him." She told me gravely, I nodded. I felt so much more

knowledgeable after my day with Esme.

"Get some rest dear," She told me as we came to the front doors again, I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before wishing her goodnight and retiring to my chambers.

I was awake late that night, filled with thoughts of Edward and the agony that he must have felt to have his father ripped so painfully away from him, and Esme, who saw her husband assassinated.

I spent the next few weeks at Blackberry Ridge, inside and by the fire talking endlessly with Esme as we sipped our drinks and curled up in our furs as the snow came down around us.

I wrote letters to Alice and she was excellent and wrote back to me regularly, assuring me that all was well, though the light from the king's eyes had left and the court was no longer as merry as it had been. She and Jasper could not progress with their relationship unless the king and I had ours.

Emmett wrote to me a couple times as well in the months I stayed there, he would inform me of the business that is going through court and then he would say that the king misses me but is to proud to apologize. He ends his letters with a jest at someone from the court which always makes me laugh.

It had been exactly a month since my exile and Esme was like a mother to me. My mother and I were never very close, I was just another Hale girl to her, she had me and after that I was of no interest.

We talked about everything, me and her. She would tell me of the scandals of her time, I discovered many lies that I had always been told when I was younger. She talked about the quarrels her and Tanya had, some were amusing, others were just irritating to hear. I told her all about the time the king and I had spent together and she always smiled joyously.

"Isabella, I know my time with you is coming close to an end-" She started to say to me one day as we sat on rocking chairs by the fire like we had so many times, today was much colder though.

"How can you tell?" I interrupted her, "I still have another month or a few," I said, reassuring her. I didn't want to leave her, or this manor, it was so peaceful.

"I know my son dear, from what you told me he's just being stubborn, he inherited that from me, he will give in to his desires very soon," She said with a sigh, it was a sigh of sadness but there was something in that told me she wanted me back with him.

"I certainly hope so," I said as I worked on my embroidery of the snow flakes falling from the trees.

"So do I, Tanya will break his heart soon, even if he doesn't love her, he still cares for her," Esme said wisely, I nodded in agreement, they had been married for 15 years.

"Now, come with me," Esme rose gracefully from her seat with me following. She turned, keeping her furs wrapped around her and walked until we were at her chambers, the grandest of the entire manor.

She dismissed the maid in there and sat up on her bed and I sat next to her and she took my hand into his equally cold one.

"When you do go back to court you must demand people's attention, capture the room's interest and be bold," She told me with a head declined a little and eyebrows rose as she looked me in the eye, I nodded.

"Good, I have some things for you Isabella," She said and stood up and gestured for me to help her. We pushed three trunks out to the sitting area and then sat in the chairs we had put in front of them.

"Why do we have your clothes out?" I asked her curiously as I ran my hand over the fine craftsmanship of the chest.

"These are not my clothes now, these are the clothes that I wore when I was queen," She told me and I gasped a little bit as she opened one of them up. "Tanya wears even grander clothes now, so we should see which one's you like that will not out stage the queen, no matter how much we would like that."

The first thing that Esme pulled out was a deep red gown, jeweled with small diamonds and golden stitching. Esme had been a modest queen- not one to flaunt her wealth.

"It's beautiful," I fingered it reverently. On the top layer of skirts there was a breech in the dark red wear there was golden fabric, starting at the top and flowing to the bottom.

"Try it on," She said in a firm tone. I smiled and stood up, Esme skillfully and gently undid the laces of the bodice and helped me slide my dress off, then laid it over the chair.

I stepped into the dress and pulled it on over my arms, the silk clinging to my body perfectly. The end of the sleeves grew large and there was more gold fabric at the end, tucked inside of the red. Esme went to the chest and came back with a hood which she placed on my head. The hood framed my face, but my hair was still showing and the red silk flowed down, covering all of my hair.

"That looks beautiful and it fits your body perfectly, it compliments your locket nicely," She said, nodding to the necklace the king had given me, I blushed a little as I thought about the discussion I had had with the king about it before.

"Thank you," I smiled and she went over to find another dress for me to try on, and then one after another until in was nightfall and I had tried on all of the dresses from the trunks and was exhausted. Esme said I could select the one's I wanted and she would have a tailor bring them out for me. In the end I had selected five gowns and two riding outfits along with several hoods.

"Thank you Esme, I really appreciate it," I told her honestly as we sat in the chairs, leaning back from tiredness.

"Anytime dear, it was fun," She patted my hand then suddenly sat up very straight and rose from her seat, by the time I had straightened out in my chair she was back.

"Something tells me that you will be in need of this someday," She showed the gown to me and I gasped in shock, it was a wedding gown, fit for a queen.

"Is that your…?" I wasn't sure and I wanted to be positive.

"The dress that I wore for my wedding? Yes." She smiled as she looked at it, remembering when she was a young bride.

"I designed it," She said proudly, "17 tailors worked on it for months until it was perfect, when I wore it I truly felt like a queen," She smiled down at me like a mother would.

"But the king is still married to her majesty," I said, before I was about to hop up and admire it properly.

"Now that Edward knows what he is missing with you, it won't last forever, I'm sure of it," She said confidently, if there was one thing she was ever sure of it was that.

"It's amazing," I said as I stood up and she laid it our on her bed. The skirts were not as thick as most gowns, there were very few of them, making it slim from the waist down. The top around the breasts was beaded with diamonds and pearls and the top skirt was covered in the finest lace I had ever seen in my lifetime.

It was the purest white silk ever made. The sleeves were plain with the silk, though to calm them plain would be an insult. The end of the sleeve was more fabric that was comparable to the red dress I had tried on, instead of the gold and red though, it was all white, incrusted with the tiniest of diamonds, making it sparkle.

"I want you to have it, you will wear it on your wedding day, even if it is not to the king," She told me sternly, there was no room for debate and I gladly accepted it.

"Will you keep it here please?" I asked her after I nodded and hugged her.

"The moment I hear of your engagement, to whoever it may be, I will personally escort it to you," She said with a smile.

"Even to court?" I asked her cautiously, she hated the court, it was the thing that killed her husband and it was on a very rare occasion that she would visit.

"Even to court," She promised with a smile and nod.

"Oh thank you Esme," I thanked her once more and hugged her tightly; I really could not express the gratitude I was feeling.

"You're welcome, no go and rest," She ordered me, I nodded and kissed her cheek goodnight as she did to mine and then retired to sleep, having dreams of the possibility that was so real of me becoming the king's bride.

In the next two weeks Esme and I had started to ice skate on the lake that was frozen over. I had never done so before and she taught me, looking so graceful as she did so.

I had actually found that I liked it, it was an enjoyable pastime and so very relaxing. You could only be out in the cold for so long for it was still only the middle of February, six weeks into my exile, but as we slowly approached spring you could be outdoors a little longer.

I laughed a lot more then I thought I would when I was told I was being sent here. Esme was the best company I could ever wish for, so like her son. I knew I was going to miss her so when I was summoned back to court, which she assured me, I would soon.

I took rides on the paths, through the snow covered forest on my mare Lady; I took these rides alone, while Esme would rest in the afternoon. I was becoming addicted to the fresh, country air, winter or not, it was the most refreshing thing I could ever experience.

I met some local farmers and talked to them as they chopped logs for their cabins and wives to keep warm, it was labor of love and they were friendly and grounded people, the polar opposite of the gentlemen of court, these men were so kind.

My horses and I went miles, circling around the beauty of this snow covered earth until my cheeks were red from the wind and my horse was panting from exhaustion, but we always went again the next day.

I read many books from the library they had at the manor, it was such an extensive collection and I was free to read any of the volumes that I chose, so unlike court.

I would read for hours, curled up in my room or in the parlor next to Esme who was reading, praying, or sing softly to herself while looking out at the landscape. We would sing together sometimes, she was brutally honest when she told me my singing need much practice.

I sung when I was walking down the halls for taking a bath or even dressing for the day, I sung so much that I was probably in rival with the courts musicians. Esme worked with me until I was able to perfect it and she was proud of me, I walked around the entire day, singing and glowing with pride, even on my ride.

Just at the beginning or March when I had been at the Ridge for two months the snow was starting to slowly melt from the sunshine and Esme and I had to stop ice skating and my rides with Lady were postponed, the cause- mud, the paths were sloppy and got the horse and myself very dirty.

I got a letter from Emmett that was written by both him and Alice, it said they were both coming in a couple days, Esme smiled when I told her; she said to me that this is when I would be leaving her company. I shook my head reassured her that they were just coming for a visit.

A part of me did not want to leave the cozy little estate that I now called home, but I belonged at the court, I had recuperated from the years I spent at the court and now it is time for me to enter the crazy game of the court again.

I know, sorry this is a short and kinda pointless chapter.

How about 25 reviews and you get an update tomorrow.

~Carmen


	10. Forgiveness

The manor staff was in a buzz for the next days, getting the house ready for Alice and Emmett and Esme and I went on with our daily routines that we had established the very first week I arrived here. Each of us was putting off the goodbye that would likely be coming.

And that day did come, it what seemed like I had only taken a breath I was standing out on the porch and watching the approach of Alice and Emmett's horses with Alice's petite form and Emmett's large one on top of them.

"Bells!" Alice called as she dismounted from her horse without even waiting for Emmett to help her, instead he took the horses and handed them to the stable hand as Alice picked up her skirts and came running towards me and tugged me tightly.

"I missed you so! Without you there the king is miserable and the rest of us have tried everything to cheer him, but the result is a lot of sulking," Alice complained as Emmett came over and hugged me tightly, I called them his bear hugs.

"Hello little sister," He kissed my forehead and slung his arm around my shoulder while Alice chattered on and we went into the manor.

"I have someone I would like to introduce you to," I told them as I swatted Emmett's arm away from my shoulder and led them into the parlor.

"This is Lady Esme Cullen," I told them as I went over and hugged her by the side while they gapped at me in little discretion.

"It is a pleasure," Emmett stepped forward and bowed before taking her hand and kissing it while Alice curtsied and tried to compose herself.

"Isabella, why have you not told us you were in the company of the king's mother?" Emmett asked me with a raised eyebrow and an accusing glance that told me we were going to talk about it.

"You never inquired who I was living with," I said simply, raising one of my eyebrows right back at him, daring him to say more, he sighed.

"This is Mary Alice, and Emmett," I gestured to each of them and she smiled and nodded to them.

"What brings you to my home?" She asked them with a kind smile after inviting them to sit on the chairs by the fire to warm up while she and I sat on the couch.

"I have brought a letter addressed from the king and we have missed you sister," Alice said and handed me a folded piece of parchment. I took it and I saw Esme wink at me with a smile as she started to engage in a conversation with Alice and Emmett.

I took a deep breath and tore the royal seal and unfolded the paper.

_My Isabella,_

_I know not how to put this into the form of words, they will not come off of my quill but I must make an effort for you. I can, and will not begin to express the sorrow I feel without you here, you have taken my heart with you and I have been in low spirits since I heard of your departure. I privately spoke with Sir Newton and he defended you and said the same thing you had told me. I can't explain the remorse I feel and no one can relieve me of it but you. Please come back to court with your brother and sister, for it is nothing without you._

_Give my love to my mother and tell her she can come back if she wishes, I will write to her soon. I hope to see you as soon as possible._

_E.C._

"You'll have to excuse Isabella and me for a moment," Esme said as she rose from the couch and I followed her out to the hall where we could talk privately.

"The king sends you his love," I informed her with a smile as she smiled vulnerably, thinking of her golden boy.

"You must give him mine when you return," She said, telling me to correct her if she was wrong with her eyes, she was not.

"I will," I promised her with a smile, also telling her that I would be leaving, it made tears come to my eyes to think about leaving her.

"Dear this is your time to shine, be the young women that you are, don't be sad to leave me, the king needs you though if you don't visit me, I am coming to court," She threatened and I smiled as the moisture started spill over my eyes.

"Oh stop crying, you'll have me crying in seconds if you don't halt this instance," I laughed, making the tears spill down my cheeks as hers started to water.

"Look what you've done," She sighed and brought her hanker chief to her eyes to dab them, though it didn't stop the water.

She pulled me into her arms and we cried together, I cried for the mother I was losing, she cried for the daughter that was leaving, we both cried in fear of goodbye.

"Enough. I was queen of England, you are well on your way to becoming the next, we shan't spend our time crying like an infant," She said as we both wiped our tears before smiling and going back into the parlor as if nothing had happened in the minutes we were away.

"We leave tomorrow Isabella, at dawn's light we will depart, are you coming with?" Emmett asked as we sat down, I knew I didn't have a choice, father and uncle order me too, I could tell from the way he asked the question.

"Of course," I sighed, already exhausted by the idea of court.

"I think you'll find it to your liking, the court will be so merry with you, there is a winter's end masque that will be held in three nights," Alice started talking excitedly and I tried to pay attention politely, and so did Esme- she did much better then me.

It was getting late and as much as I was glad to have my brother and sister with me again I wasn't in the mood to talk much, I went to bed early and slept, but at the same time trying to put off tomorrow, and saying goodbye to the only mother I've ever known.

I cried a little that night and when I woke up in the morning I got dresses like any other day, and then I remembered I was departing today. Esme was in the hall sitting one of the chairs. She rose when I came out and I went into her arms.

The maids were bringing out my things and the trunk that Esme had given me full of clothes and taking them down to where our horses were waiting.

"You will write to me, I must know what is happening, spear no detail, if you do not I swear Isabella I am coming to court," She said to me and I held back the tears and hugged her tightly.

"I will come in the summer," I told her, hoping that she would understand if the court would not allow me to do so.

"Okay, shine my dear," She kissed my forehead and brushed my hair out of my eyes and I gave her one last hug before I forced myself to walk down the stairs with her following to see me off.

Alice and Emmett were just mounting onto their horses when I walked out and a man lifted me onto Lady, Alice and Emmett turned their horses down the path without a word and I waved at Esme, who was looking at me proud, like a mother letting her child into the word. She was proud of me and as she waved to me, I knew we would be okay.

I waved back and smiled sadly before I turned my horse and galloped to catch up with my siblings as Esme waved at us until we were out of site. The tears leaked down my eyes as I looked forward and towards my future, the direction of the court.

I felt very weak the entire ride, I felt vulnerable and especially chilly as we were riding straight into the wind with snowflakes coming towards us.

It was well into the after noon when we finally arrived back at the palace, we had stopped for a meal and rest but we had went straight through the entire time and I was exhausted. I slipped in through the side doors with some men following me with my trunks and went straight to my room with Alice and I fell into the bed and right to sleep, not thinking of the king who must have heard of our arrival.

My thoughts were of Esme, and what she would be doing at this second, if she was thinking about me, missing me as I missed her.

I consoled myself by thinking planning the letter I would write to her in the morning and if the queen would dismiss me for the summer, so I could visit her.

"Come in Your Majesty," I heard Alice's voice say softly right as I came out of a dreamless sleep, I didn't open my eyes but noted hw uncomfortable to was to sleep with your body tightened from the waist up.

"Is she alright?" The king's voice asked urgently and loudly, I listened to Alice shush him.

"She is exhausted from the journey," Alice explained quietly, I had no idea what time it was but my stomach was rumbling.

"Shall I come back?" He asked her uncertainly, I took it as my cue to wake up, I rolled over and let my eyelids flutter open to see Alice and the king standing closer then I thought, the king looked relived and Alice cleverly slipped out of the room as he sat down where my waist was on the bed and I scooted onto my pillows a little bit more so I was sitting up.

"You've been crying," He said, touching my cheek gently in concern, he was so handsome at this moment and his eyes were full of concern. I just nodded and swallowed the dryness in my throat.

"Why?" He asked me, tilting his head a little to the side.

"I miss your mother," I croaked out, and then cringed at the noise my voice had made, it was coated with sleep, along with my face, it felt heavy from my slumber.

"Come here my love," He opened his arms up to me with the tenderest expression on his face. I sat up and adjusted myself so that I was nuzzled into his chest, inhaling his scent, so much like Esme's.

"She's an amazing woman, she has been like my mother, you are so fortunate," I didn't want to cry and I couldn't, I couldn't for two reasons, the first was my face was pressed into the king of England's chest and he did not need tear stains on his tunic, and second was crying took to much effort.

"I wanted to send for you sooner, but I knew the two of you would form a great bond and I didn't want you to hate me for sending for you. Do you hate me?" He asked me, taking my face softly with both of his hands and had me look at him, his green eyes were burning with intensity.

"Of course I do not. I shall like to visit her in the summer though," I told him, biting my lip, hoping that would be alright.

"We'll see when the time comes," He smiled and kissed my lips lightly, and then his eyes filled with sorrow as his faced turned solemn.

"Isabella, I cannot express the grief and shame that I feel, you should not have been treated so. I should have believed you, my deepest apologizes," He said, taking my hand kissing it.

"I forgive you Your Grace," I said, for I truly did understand and forgive him the moment that Esme had told me his story.

"You know not of the burden you have just lifted off of my chest," He sighed in relief, though if I hadn't forgave him I still would have had to act like it, he is king.

"I am glad," I told him, taking one of his big hands into both of mine and rubbing my thumb on the back of it, lightly brushing against his skin.

"Now, how is my mother?" He asked me with his crooked grin, I grinned at him.

"She does not look a day over 30, she sends her love to you," I told him as I kept stroking his hand, he got a childish, soft smile on his face as he thought about his mother.

"Aye," he said thoughtfully, "So how did the two of you entertain yourselves?" He questioned me with inquisitiveness on his face, and so I told him the activities we did, the sing, riding, ice skating, I spared some of the details of my talk, I feared it would upset him that I knew of his past.

"Now I feel like a monster, how could I have separated the two of you?" He had interrupted me during my reminiscing, a voice told me I needed to perk up and flirt with him, for I was plain Jane.

"Nay, you're just a man who knows what he wants, you want me don't you?" I asked him with a sly smile, he smirked a little bit at me, but something in his eyes gave me his answer.

"Yes," He licked his lips just a tiny bit.

"You want me under you, screaming your name when you give me the greatest pleasure known to man, you want me to devour you just as much as I want to," I was a virgin whore, that is what I am from this moment on, no other virgin would be talking in this filthy manor.

"For months," He agreed, his entire body dazed by the idea, I look down at my hands and smirked the tiniest bit. We had just gone to discussion about his lovely mother to the sex talk of lovers.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I must rest again from my journey, I am exhausted as Mary Alice said before," I informed him, as I yawned and covered my mouth daintily.

"Very well, goodnight my love," He kissed my forehead before he rose from the bed we had been seated on, he nodded to me and I returned the gesture before he slipped through our doors and out to the halls.

Just as I was about to call a maid to come in and unlace my gown for me, Alice darted inside the room and shut the door as if a cue.

"That went well," She smiled innocently at me, too innocently.

"Alice," I groaned, "You were listening?" I complained in a voice that is normally only reserved for a spoiled child.

"Possibly," She winked at me, before turning me and pulling at the string and unlacing it before helping me step out of it and into my night gown.

"We all want you under him, screaming his name," Alice smirked as I undid her gown and I blushed.

"Oh hush Alice, I'm doing as told," I scolded her and helped her out of the dress and she got into her own night gown and had her night cap on before I could even pick mine up.

"You were told to catch the king, not one person said you must act like a slut to do so," She contradicted me as we climbed into the bed and blew out the candles.

"Unless I have an arranged marriage, I must," I disagreed with her in a mumble before I fell asleep on an empty stomach.

Dang, couldn't fit the SHOWDOWN in this chapter...;)

I think I got 25 reviews so here you go. Sorry it wasn't yesterday. Oh and the person who sent all the annoymous reviews. I only counted them as one.

Reviews will give you chapters sooner!

~Carmen


	11. Pushing Boundries

According to Alice my arrival at court did lift everyone's spirits, everyone except for the queen. I was still one of the ladies in waiting and I had been neglecting the task, now I must go do my duty, it was only put off until after the ball yesterday night.

"Lady Swan, I trust your exile was pleasant," She said to me the next morning as Alice and I walked into her chambers.

"I prefer to not call it an exile, for I met Lady Esme, and she made my stay very pleasant indeed," I smiled perfectly at the queen, who turned whiter then the alter cloth she was sewing with her ladies.

"And how is my mother-in-law?" She asked me with tight eyes and a clenched smile, she was remembering the many times she had quarreled with the queen of England.

"In high spirits, it's a pity she does not come to court," I dared not to say more, for I wouldn't be able to hold my tongue, I was not the king's mistress, I was just on my way to his favor.

"A pity indeed," Queen Tanya agreed with a nod that was very tight and must me painful for her neck.

"You will work on the sky with Mistress Weber," She told me, gesturing with her eyes in the direction of where a timid Angela was sitting, sewing quietly to herself. I walked with dignity to that area, threaded a needle and knelt down next Angela. I didn't fail to notice that there were no more stools left.

"You mean Queen Esme, wife of King Charles?" Angela asked me in hushes tones so not to draw attention to ourselves.

"Yes, the king's mother," I nodded without looking up from the vast white cloth stretched for half of the room.

"Is she as fantastic as my father says?" She wondered.

"Yes, and more," I informed her quietly, smiling to myself, and mentally reminding my mind that I would write to her today.

"Miss Isabella, the ladies and I were all wondering how you entertained yourself at Blackberry Ridge considering only Mary Alice received a letter." No matter how high I was at court, the queen was always the highest in her rooms.

"How odd, I had not heard of any of the ladies inquiring about my pastimes," I said thoughtfully, being cautious as to why she was asking me those questions.

"All the same, what is your answer?" She asked, in an insistent voice that also had a warning that she was the one wearing the crown on her head, not me.

"I talked with Esme for hours each day, about her time as queen," I said craftily, making the queen's face twist a little bit, "I took my horse on ride through the snow, it's quite beautiful, she also taught me how to ice skate and-" The queen held her hand up, smirking the tiniest bit as I stopped.

"She taught you how to ice skate, no woman should ice skate it is for a man," She was trying to embarrass me as I had her; I glanced over at Alice, who along with the rest of the ladies were watching our exchange silently.

"On the contrary all of the ladies here do know how to ice skate and have participated in winter festivals doing it," I told her with an innocent smile that only Alice could have taught me.

"She's correct Your Highness, we participated in the activity only a month ago," Alice said in a voice as sweet as honey, there were nods from the rest of the ladies and quiet murmurs.

"Esme has nothing better to do then frolic around with skates on the ice, her mind has no ambition whatsoever, you shouldn't be taken so highly with her Isabella," The queen retaliated as my hand clenched the needle I held tightly, close to piercing it into my finger.

"I do not think His Majesty would condone of you talking about his mother in that manor," I remarked without another thought.

"_My_ husband will have to agree with me," I did not fail to notice her stressing her claim on the king, "She was the queen but now I am, she is nothing," The queen practically spat.

"She is something, she is the mother of the king of England, and if I may be so bold your Majesty, she will always remain his mother but wives are replaceable," There were a few gasps around the cloth which was now forgotten.

"How dare you suggest that!" She was outraged, and Rosalie gave me a little smirk from her side and Alice shot me a warning glance.

"I was merely defending a woman who I call a second mother to me," I said calmly and evenly, showing her that she did not frighten me. We were talking in quick and sharp tones, though the queen's was laced with a French accent.

"You were not just defending her you insolate girl you were suggesting that His Majesty would divorce me," She said in a furious hiss.

"I am sorry I upset you Your Grace, I was pointing out that wives are always at risk, nothing is ever certain. I apologize that you think so little of me to accuse me of being nothing but loyal to you," I said in the voice that Alice had used moments ago- as sweet as honey and full of innocence.

"If you were loyal to me then you wouldn't be chasing after my husband and making him a love sick boy," She was openly glaring at me and there was now people gathering at her open door to here the argument with the queen of England.

"I am loyal to king, my queen and my country. I am not chasing the king, but on the contrary it appears he is chasing me, it was he who sent for me to return to court, not my brother nor my sister." I retorted smoothly and then glanced over at our growing audience, silently daring her to say more.

"He may be chasing you at the moment, but he is a hunter he is only in it for the game, once he has what he wants you will be pushed aside and he will come to me," She said with her head held high in an overly confident nature.

"That may be true, you are the queen, and you love each other so," I said, being sarcastic but keeping my expression and voice level.

"Your will respect me," She derided at me sharply, "I am the princess of France and queen of England. Love is not a part of marriage; you should have learned that by now,"

"That point is quite debatable, Angela, do you love your husband?" I questioned her, she smiled and glanced at the group of people in the doorway, Benjamin among them, "Very much," She answered.

"You see. And King Charles gave his last breath in devotion to Esme, that is love," I said, when I realized I was still on my knees in front of her, whether it was on purpose or not, I still stood up and quickly located a stool and sat down after bring it up.

"I have heard enough about Esme, she was a whore before a wife, and all you will ever be is a whore. King Charles was a fool to love her," There were gasps from everyone as she called the past king and queen a fool and whore. Rosalie was looking in a different direction still smirking while Alice looked appulded at the queen.

"Queen Esme was the farthest thing from a whore; she is the kindest person I have ever met. King Charles was one of the greatest king's in history, it is horrible to call him a fool," I disagreed with her and in close to fury.

"May I remind you once more, I am queen, I may compare whoever, whenever I want to anything I want, who are you to stop me?" She questioned me with a cruel laugh, I was thinking of a way to retaliate.

"Am I worthy to stop you?" The king's angry voice asked, making her flinch a little bit as the crowd at the door parted and in we walked with my brother following him.

"How dare you call my father a fool in the very house where he took his last breaths, and died for his country?" It was the queen's turn to keep a level face as he yelled at her.

"King Charles may he rest in peace," Several of us said after he spoke, my siblings and I included.

"May I remind you Your Majesty he died from the sweats," Emmett said quietly to the king, he obviously knew of the real story and from the confused expressions on the ladies and men they did not. The king blinked and then nodded.

"I apologize," The queen said after she could not think of anything else.

"Did she disrespect anyone else of my family?" He asked in fury at her lack of response to his last questions. He looked at all of the ladies, but I know he was asking me.

I looked at the queen, who was narrowing her eyes at me, and the rest of the ladies stayed silent until all the eyes were on me, Alice had a look of uncertainty, Rosalie and Emmett were both inclining their heads in a nod.

"She called your mother a whore with no ambition," I mumbled as I looked down at the cloth and the needle that was forgotten.

"You are all dismissed I would like to speak to Her Majesty in private," His voice was tight and ridge, cold like ice and each syllable stung. We all rose from our chairs and left along with the rest of the people gathered at the door.

As I walked out I touched his shoulder in a comforting manner, and conveyed my feelings towards him in my one gaze, he sighed and gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead before I departed with the rest of them and shut the doors behind me.

I knew if I was still a lady of the Privy Council after today it would only be in the king's favor and wish. If the king lost interest in me I would not longer have a title or place at the court.

Minutes went by as people talked quietly amongst themselves, wondering what was happening.

Sir Jacob Black a young man close to my brother's age came over to me, he was a lively man, with shining black hair and startling dark eyes.

"I will be praying you stay in the king's favor," he winked at me; I thanked him with a slightly amused smile, though it was not too humorous.

"I'm joking, you will be perfect," and with that he turned and started to speak with Simon.

There were people standing closely to the doors and talking, though no sound was coming out of their moving lips as they tried to listen in on their private conversation.

"I never knew you to let your tongue out like so," Emmett chuckled next to me as I rested lightly on the railing over looking the main floor, "impressive."

"I could not stop myself," I said, still irritated with what she had said.

"Pray you can secure a spot for yourself," Was all he said before the doors were opened by the king.

"The ladies of the Privy Council and great ladies are dismissed; the queen would like the maids of honor in her chambers. Men we will reconvene in an hour," He spoke in a ridged manner and then all the people gathered were walking off to their own activities.

Alice and I were chattering as we headed off in the direction of our own room when a hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Everyone except you milady," The king whispered in my ear and I nodded and waved to Alice before I followed him to where he was going.

"How may I serve you this afternoon milord?" I asked him as he led me into his study, there was books lining the shelves and a grand oak table in the center with chairs surrounding it, the room was lit by the light of the ornate window on the wall, there were chairs scattered around in various different places in the room.

"I must speak with someone who will not judge me," He smiled at me as he took my hand and led me to a wall of books and selected one after running his hands on the binders, he then took me to some chairs by window.

"This is the journal my father kept during his first years of marriage to my mother," He told me, smiling though his eyes were clouded, he handed me the leather bond book and I delicately opened it.

"As you probably are aware my mother was a lady in waiting to my father's first wife, Catherine, she was new to court when Catherine died, my father was very taken by her, her family pushed her in his direction and they fell in love," You would have to be blind to not see the fondness of his parents, and the undying respect.

"She was his mistress for months until he finally proposed to her and they married, I assume you know the story from there?" He asked me and I nodded as I turned the page and skinned over the perfect handwriting.

"He would have loved her if she was nothing more then a servant, she would have loved him if he was a nobody and she was a lady of court," He continued, though I knew not where he was leading this conversation.

"You are so blessed to have them as your parents," I looked to the side and smiled a little at him and he smiled to himself before I went back to reading the writing of Charles, from the passion of his writing, their love was evident.

"Is it wrong for me to wish I had a marriage like them?" He questioned.

"Not at all, everyone deserves love," I told him seriously.

"Not in this cruel world," He muttered, I do not think it was meant for me to be heard so I disregarded it.

"It is so rare that marriages are ever filled with anything but pain or lust," He remark, I glanced up once more.

"Sir Benjamin loves his wife," I pointed it out to him, just like I had to queen Tanya.

"Your parents loved each other, Lady Jessica's father adores his wife," Unfortunately that was all I could think of.

"That is three couples," The king contradicted, and I shrugged a little.

"You are king, you of all people deserve love," I told him without looking at his expression for I was reading the journal once more.

"Do I?" He asked uncertainly, that caught my attention and my head whipped up in his direction.

"Why would you not?" I asked him without thought.

"I have done awful things in my life," He whispered, his face and voice tortured, I felt nothing more then sympathy at this moment for him, I could not press farther to hear what those things may have been.

"No matter, you never had chance to find a woman who loves you, and would love you without your titles or wealth," I reminded him as his face smoothed out the tiniest bit.

"I am king, I don't know who is my friend or who is here for attention," He sighed and brought his ringed filled hand to cup his chin then rest his elbow on the chair side closest to me.

"I will always be your friend," I stated sincerely, smiling the tiniest bit, I had never knew how complicated a king's life was. He smiled a little bit at me.

"Will Tanya ever love me?" He asked, looking truly saddened, "I have been nothing but a faithful husband to her."

"Do you want her to love you? An arranged marriage, you've given her 15 years of your life and you have no children to show from it, nor a loved one to hold at night," I mentioned to him, holding my breath that he would realize he does not want Tanya as his wife.

"Touché," He nodded, tilting his head to the side and seriously pondering it.

"I need a son," He whispered to me, his hand dropping from his chin and gripping the railing of the chair.

"You deserve one," I nodded to him, before I remembered the book on my lap, "You deserve everything that your father had."

"You may be right," He said thoughtfully.

"But a jury will never grant me a divorce, our marriage was valid," He sighed, and so did I.

"You will find something," I said, though I was not as confident as I had been before.

"Will you help me?" He asked anxiously, "You are in her company more then I am, you hear all the gossip, oh please Isabella will you help me?"

"Of course, anything to make you smile Your Grace," I smiled at him and he grinned at me.

"I have missed you so," He said, his eyes remorseful.

"I thought about you everyday while I was away," Telling him as my lips curved up a tiny bit.

"I should have stopped you," He sighed.

"Then I would not have met your mother, do you truly wish you robbed me of that experience?" I asked him, trying to convey to him that our separation was a good thing.

"No, I would never wish that," He smiled at me and we entered into another conversation about Esme, he told me stories of when he was a young boy at Blackberry Ridge and his grandmother who he was also fond of.

We talked until there was a knock at his door and some of the men from the council; my brother included entered to the room, for it had been an hour since he had dismissed them.

"I bid you a good day milady," He kissed my hand and I curtsied to him as we rose from the chairs, the book in my hands, uncertain of where I should place it.

"You borrow that," He winked at me and I smiled widely at him before curtsying to the men in the room and then heading back to my chambers and reading the journal, then writing the first of many letters to Esme.

Sorry if the showdown wasn't as epic as you had imagined, I had fun writing though, 16th centruy cat fight! I should have just named the story that:D

Tell me your favorite part or line, (makes you get updates sooner...just saying)

Ummm, yep that's it, oh and check out my profile if you haven't.

~Carmen


	12. Classic Simple and Elegant

My reply from her came after another week at court with the king, the queen ignoring me, everyone else wanting to be with me.

_ Isabella,_

_ I am so glad to here you may it back to court safely; I do wish you would have waited a little longer for the fear of a fever. _

_ I have not heard of the journal of Charles that you are describing. Would you ask my son where he got it and if he would mind parting with it for me to read in the future._

_ Putting Tanya in her place was a risky move and I am proud of you. Though as much as I am, you still must watch your place as a lady of the privy council, unfortunately you are her lady and not mine, try not to attract attention to yourself for awhile, it may be difficult with your rising status._

_Remember my servant, Justine? She left the same time you did and now she has come back and announced she has married a certain Billiam. Isn't that name quire? Anyhow, I asked her about him; he's a turkey._

_ I wish you the rest of luck and may this spring be lucky for everyone. The manor is very quiet and sad without you. I do sincerely hope that you will be able to visit this summer, but leave the court and it's antics behind._

_ ~Esme Cullen _

"Who is the letter from?" Rosalie asked me, making me jump like a startled mouse. I did not hear her come through the doors as I sat in our chambers.

"Lady Esme," I told her, tucking it away before standing up and hugging her.

"You must be very fond of her," Rosalie laughed a little, remembering the quarrel I had with the queen.

"You would be taken to her too Rose," I grinned and she smiled a little before rolling her eyes.

"You love the king and his mother, it is like you are part of the royal family already," I beamed at that and she chuckled.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked me, I nodded before picking up my fur wrap. We were going on a sleigh ride with Alice, Jasper, Mike and Jacob and Rosalie already had her warming cape.

"Let's be on our way then," I said after inspecting my hair quickly in the mirror and fixing my hood.

"Have you seen Mike recently, he has grown nearly the size of a hog," Rosalie whispered to me as I shut my door behind me, I started giggling because it was overly true.

We were still laughing as we reached the bottom of the stairs where the king was standing.

"Hello Your Grace," Rosalie and I said at the same time as we curtsied he turned and smiled at us.

"Where are you lovely Hale ladies off too?" He asked with a grin at our gayness.

"A sleigh ride Your Majesty," Rosalie answered before I could speak I just nodded.

"Sleighs ride in March?" He was intrigued by the idea; I was quick to answer before Rose could once more.

"Since the snow has ceased to melt, we figure to make the best of it," I smiled happily at Alice's good idea.

"Would you like to join us?" Rosalie asked him before he could respond to my statement.

"I sincerely wish I was able to, but unfortunately I have things I must attend to, I bid you a good day," He bowed slightly in my direction and we curtsied before we wrapped our coats around us and parted ways and out to the stable yard.

"Men are so easily content with a pretty girl," Rosalie rolled her eyes as we approached the area where the other four were standing.

"I wish it was more," I sighed as we put on happy faces and greeted our friends and my siblings. They were wrapped up in their own coats, looking quite warm considering the weather.

Within minutes Alice, Jasper, Mike and I were in one sled and Jacob and Rosalie were seated in a smaller one right behind us with Jacob driving and Mike driving ours.

Sitting next to Mike, I was also in front of Alice and diagonal with the Duke.

"Mistress Swan," Mike addressed me after he had clicked his tone and the two beautiful horses started to pull the sleigh slickly across the path.

"I never was given the chance to apologize for my actions earlier, and I would like to express my deepest regret for them," He looked at me, his blue eyes, –so much brighter then the queen's, yet the same shade- pleading. He looked like a school boy with his innocent face and blonde hair sticking out from his hat.

"I forgive you Mike," I said simply, it was both of our faults, though I offered no apology of my own.

Mike went into an explanation about his action, nor tried to flirt or talk with me. I was perfectly content with that so I opted to learn more about the relationship behind me.

"You know, when the snow is melted I could help you at the bowls," Alice cheerfully with a laugh in her tone, I could not see them for I wasn't going to turn and look at them.

"You could help me at the bowls?" The duke laughed incredulously.

"Of course I could, I have never been defeated by anyone except the king," Alice's voice was ringing with pride, though they were so clearly flirting.

"Well then maybe I could use your assistance," Jasper was clearly giving to Alice, no matter who it was, Alice always got what she wanted.

"Exactly," She then whispered something lowly to him that I did not hear and they both laughed.

"Oh Mary Alice, how very fond I am of you," Jasper said in a jolly voice that made it clear to me they were both smiling, I grinned a little to myself.

Mike glanced over at me with furrowed eyebrows and I diverted my attention to a cardinal that was flying through the snow color trees like a single red rose among a million white ones. The path that we were on was full of wild life that was so beautiful, there were squirrels scurrying about and rabbits weaving through trees to look at the intruders of their home.

"Jasper, you can call me Alice," Alice said and I couldn't help myself, my head whipped back in shock to see her smiling, truly shy, and Jasper looking surprised.

I had been curious about their relationship before but I had just taken that as a confirmation as I turned and settled into my seat a little before for it was hard on my back. Not even our parents called Alice anything other then Mary Alice. Rosalie, Emmett and I were the only ones and Alice was letting Jasper into our selected group.

"Alice you say," Jasper said thoughtfully, "I've never heard anyone call you anything other then Mary Alice."

"There are very few who I allow to signal me by it," She said, letting him know that this was a big thing for her.

"You know, I think Alice is better then names of any queen," Jasper whispered to her lovingly, making her giggle a little.

Alice was completely besotted by the duke and he was equally or perhaps more with her. She was no longer having him chase her for his titled she was truly falling quickly in love.

The duke talked quietly with Alice some more as they do so often now. They would bend their bends close to each other, well in this case Jasper would bend his head quite low considering Alice's size, and they would whisper to each other like they were the only two people on this earth.

Mike joined in on a conversation that the two of them were having, I couldn't stop him to give them for privacy so I just joined in, angling my body so I could see everyone in the sled and talk with them.

It was a merry ride, and we laughed as Mike joked on like Emmett would and Alice was as happy as possible, like a fairy. I didn't fail to notice Rosalie and Jacob laughing and whispering in the sleigh behind us- they had always gotten along well, since we were children.

Finally it was started to get chilly and we told Mike to drive the horses back to the stables so we could go indoors to warm up from the cold air.

Mike helped me down the large jump from the sleighs then tucked my hand in his elbow as we followed Alice and Jasper towards to the manor with Rosalie and Jacob somewhere behind us. My toes were wiggling inside of my shoes, trying to keep the blood in them for they were stiff and cold.

We got inside and I let out a breath of happiness, the fires were going all throughout the manor and the heat was caressing my face and freezing fingers.

"I must go Michael, I have been very fortunate to be excused from the queen once more but I must go do my duty," I slid my hand from his arm and curtsied to him as he bowed and grinned at me before we went up the stairs and I turned to the left and he went to the right.

"Isabella, wait up," Alice called from behind and I spun around to see her rushing up the stairs with a blush on her cheeks, from excitement.

"I had a lovely time, thanks for inviting me," I told her with a grin, she smiled dazzling back at me, still on an energy level from seeing the duke.

"Jasper is amazing," She started saying but I rolled my eyes and turned quickly on my heels.

"I know Alice, you won't let me forget it," I said, not even looking back as she caught up to me and laughed along with me.

"No, probably never," She agreed with a final laugh as we quickly went into our chambers and changed into a normal gown before we rushed to the queens chambers.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty," Alice and I curtsied at the same time as we quickly went into the chambers, we were both out of breath though trying not so show it.

"Nice of you to join us," Queen Tanya was rising from her chair in the center of the room and her other ladies along with her.

"Come now, we are hearing mass," The queen said and started to leave the room with all of us falling into place by two's behind her.

Rosalie slipped in next to me as we walked behind Alice and Angela, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow; she looked straight ahead as we walked through the halls.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" I asked her quietly, not turning my head towards her.

"Very much," Rosalie said with softness in her voice that people would normally not associate with her. I had an idea in my head but to suggest it would be rude; I though of a way that I could just wonder.

"I was wondering why Lady Elizabeth wasn't invited, her father and his are working on their unity," I said, pretending to think a little.

"I have heard nothing about it," Rosalie said, I glanced over at her because from the tone of her voice and the tightening of her eyes I knew it was bothering her.

"Strange, I had thought everyone knew of it," I pondered, looking quickly at her to see her jaw clench.

"That may be," Was all she said as we turned into the chapel with the rest of the queen's ladies following Queen Tanya.

The priest read us mass and it went by quickly as I tried my hardest to indulge myself into prayer, rather the many thoughts of the court.

After it was finished we were all gathering our rosaries and bibles then followed the queen to wherever she was going next- it was her chamber's once more.

"Isabella, is that dress new?" She had asked me, truly curious and letting down her icy exterior for a moment as we took our seats.

_ "_It is from Lady Esme," I answered quietly, hoping not to make a large scene out of this. The guard went right back up in her eyes and face.

"She gave you gowns from her time as queen?" The asked through clenched teeth, though she was trying so hard to not look angry.

"Yes Your Majesty," I spoke softly as to tell her I was not in the mood to argue with her.

"It is so old and dull," Tanya held her tongue, careful not to say anything else that could be held against her.

"I find it classic; simple and elegant," It surprised both the queen and I as Lady Angela spoke up and smiled a little towards me, I grinned at her.

"That may be Lady Weber, but if I were in your place Isabella, I would buy my own gowns and throw those away," She sniffed condescendingly and tucked a stray piece of her golden hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear.

"I would never," I said simply and firmly, turning my attention to a book that I started to read without another word from her.

For moments all was peaceful in the chambers other then the sound of my voice reading.

"I am in the mood for more company," The queen said thoughtfully to herself, making me stop reading from the book which I was reading aloud to everyone.

"Lady Mary Alice, will you go to the king's chambers and request them to join us?" The queen asked with a sly grin, I had no idea why, I didn't think much of it though as I placed a marker in the book and set it on a small table beside me.

"I am nearly finished Your Grace, can Isabella fetch them for me?" Alice looked up from her embroidery with a pleading gaze, I was at an angle where I could see her work; she was not close to finishing.

"Very well," The queen sighed in irritation then sent me a warning glance, her icy eyes glaring though she had a small smile on her face.

I rose from my seat and smoothed my dress that Esme had given me and she queen had commented on just moments before. I opened the grand door and departed in the direction of the king's rooms.

The door was open so I just walked into it to find men scattered all over the front room in leisure, the king playing checkers with Emmett. All the men in the room looked up at me when I walked in. The king and Emmett got up from their game and walked over to me.

"How may I help you sister?" Emmett asked with a smirk as I curtsied to the king while giving him a look.

"The queen invites all of you to her room; I believe she is calling musicians and dancers in as well," I said, stealing a quick glance at the king, who has his lips turned up a little at me with something in his eyes.

"Men, would you enjoy some entertainment?" The king turned his back to me, there were murmur and nods of agreement and yeses, Emmett gave me a raised eyebrow, I knew what it meant.

"On the contrary if you would like to have some _entertainment_ I would suggest a whorehouse," I said, putting one hand on my hip and raising both of my eyebrows at the king who had just turned back. His lips turned into an amused smirk and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mistress Isabel I am offended that you would think so dirty of me," He said, smirking at me with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"The ladies of the queen are highly educated it is not our job to entertain you," I told him, like a child talking back to their school teacher, "I was simply asking if you would like to be in our company."

"Isn't it a woman's job to make sure her husband is content?" He spoke as soon as I spoke my last word, not even giving me a chance to take a breath.

"I suppose but Her Majesty, Lady Alyssa and Lady Angela are the only one's who are married among us," I shot back at him, arguing but yet flirting with him at the same instance while Emmett stood back with a smirk, "and the queen as important thing to attend to."

"So you are suggesting that only Benjamin and Lady Alyssa's husband Joseph will be entertained?" He asked me quickly, all of the men were now watching our exchange.

"Well I suppose I could entertain you," I lowered my voice and glanced up at him through my eye lashes, his eyes clouded.

"How would you do that?" He asked me, eyes burning.

"In ways that I would have to go to confession thousands of times for even suggesting them here," I told him with a smile that only a sly virgin could put on. A virgin whore.

"Well I suppose we'll all be accepting the queen's invitation and you'll have to entertain me," The amusement was back in his eyes and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Wouldn't you say it would be highly inappropriate in the presence of my siblings and your own wife?" I put my other hand on my and gave him a teasing look.

"I suppose it would be not be appropriate, though I must give you credit, those were very filthy words for a young virgin," He chuckled and uncrossed his arms, I dropped one of my arms.

"Oh please Your Grace, dare not call me filthy, I can see the way you look at me, you are devouring me in your mind," I smirked at him, not as large as I would for a family member but it was still a smirk towards the royal family.

"That may be, though you are the virgin not me," He contradicted and I narrowed my eyes in a playful way, for we were just playing.

"Can you tell I'm not attached to my virginity?" I asked, letting his last statement slide by.

He nodded with a crooked smile that always made my heart flutter, "You're itching for me to take it."

"Just as you're itching to take it," I said, giving him a definite look before looking around the room, "I will see you gentlemen in a little bit," I then curtsied before he could say anything else.

"She always does that," The king muttered in annoyance but yet amusement, "walks away, leaving me wanting her and not letting me get another word in." I smirked to myself as I walked back to the chambers.

"They have accepted." She smiled and nodded to me before a thought crossed my mind, "Will you pardon me Your Majesty I am feeling faint."

"Rest up dear," She grinned triumphantly and I curtsied before leaving her, thinking that she had won, where the king would be unhappy and thinking of me the entire time they were there. I had won once more.

Tehe, Billiam, I amuse myself...

Guys -turns on whiny voice- I really wanna give some of you the chance to get sneak peeks on the future chapters. So I've thought of a pretty freakin easy idea. Send me a review; obviously not everyone who reviews but the one (possibly 2) who sends me the best review that makes me wanna go Yay! Can pick a chapter.

Oh and the profanity filter...: so disabled!

~Carmen


	13. There Are Very Few

Shit guys, I completely skipped over this chapter and posted the other one, thank you my loyal reviewer who reminded me. This is what should have came first, ugh, now I'm annoyed with my self.

Spring came quickly and by April the grass was starting to grow back in and the trees were showing signs of budding. In late March the court had moved since the manor we were living in was starting to smell.

We had moved to Oakland Manor and I did not fail to notice that Alice and my room was bigger then our previous one and it was the farthest of the queen's ladies rooms- closest to the king's.

I was nearly going insane; I needed the king like Esme put it- like air. I craved to be with him whenever it was possible and he was continually flirting on with me, though it had gotten considerably more vile and coarse, it was down right impure.

Alice and I had spent the nights where I was able to stay awake discussing as to the reason why he wouldn't have me yet. Our immoral talk was a sure sign that I was getting closer, but he would have had me months back and now we were almost to May.

The progress with the war was at a standstill, not literally there was solider laying down their lives every time anyone would speak, but neither side was winning nor losing, leaving the alliance with the king and queen as important as ever.

Esme has proven to be an excellent correspondent with writing. She would tell me all of the little tricks that she used to catch her husband, some were a lot lewd then others, it shocked me, but each and every one of them got his attention.

The king noticed all of the dresses that Esme had given me, whenever he would see them he would get the same fondness in his eyes that he has whenever he speaks of his beloved parents.

What Esme said was true now that I know what to look for. Edward trusts no one. It seems he's starting to trust me but he is never completely open with any of the other men, not even Emmett or Jasper.

His need for a son was growing so much; he was turning into a mad man, talking at least once about it when with me. I just nod and say something comforting; though I wish he would just open his eyes and see that I could give him that. It bewildered me to no end.

"How sure are you that she is barren?" I asked Alice quietly as he gathered our stuff from the day in the queen's rooms. The queen wanted to be left alone outdoors and we were dismissed. Alice and I were the last of the ladies here.

"One way to find out," Alice said with a wink and stood up, then as if on cue two maids came out of her bedroom carrying sheets.

"Excuse me; is there anything that is different about Her Majesty's sheets?" Alice asked in a voice that could charm anyone. I rolled my eyes a little bit but stepped closer to them.

"Nothing, she hasn't bleed for months," One maid answered a lot more willingly then one would think. Alice reached into her small purse and handed the maid a shilling.

"She's been sweating during the night, they're wrinkled from a sleepless or restless evening," The other maid said, clearly hoping for a payment from Alice; she complied and they both left without another word.

"There is your answer," Alice said without a triumphant grin, "only one thing left to do," Alice said with a little grimace.

"And that would be?" I asked curiously as we departed from the rooms and back to our own.

"Tell the king," She said, wrinkling her nose I made a face as well. He would not be happy, that was for sure.

"I nominate Emmett," I said quickly with a laugh, she giggled but agreed. I was serious; I wasn't planning on telling him.

"I'll tell Emmett," I said as reached our rooms and slipped into them, "you tell father," I told Alice with a grin. Charlie, my father, would be extremely pleased.

"Deal," Alice said and before I knew it she had slipped back out the doors and was on her way to locate my father. I sighed and shook my head. Alice was very quick at times.

Finding Emmett was not that difficult, I knew right where to look; where the king was. It was extremely fortunate that Emmett and I were each in his favor.

"Hello Isabella," The king greeted me as him and Emmett stood up from their card game and Emmett handed the king some money; the king never lost card games, even if he actually did.

"Good evening Your Majesty," I curtsied to him and he grinned then excused himself to attend to some matters after a wink and smile at me.

"What?" Emmett asked me impatiently, I motioned with my finger for him to lean down so I could whisper; he did, though his arms were crossed over his chest in annoyance.

"The queen hasn't bled for months, she's been twisting and turning or not even sleeping at night," I told him in the lowest whisper that I could barely hear. He straightened up and his face became thoughtful.

"How are you sure?" He asked cautiously, I told him how Alice had paid the maids and he pondered some more.

"Alice and I think you should tell the king," I said with a little smirk, Emmett made a grimace identical to the one that Alice had made.

"Why must I?" He complained in a groan of annoyance. His face then got the classic Swan look, saying he had an idea.

"Rose," Was all he said with a grin and nod to himself. Rosalie would be a perfect choice, I was surprised neither Alice nor I had thought of that.

"You tell Rosalie what I told you, she can tell him at the dance tomorrow," I said to Emmett, speaking in agreement.

"I'll tell father," Emmett turned but I grabbed hold of his cotton sleeve and spun him back to me.

"Alice has already gone; you tell father our plan then tell Rosalie, alright?" I spoke quickly so the few people around us could not hear.

"Now I'm taking orders from my little sister," Emmett muttered with an amused chuckle to himself.

"We're doing this my way," I remind him with a confident smirk, "now go," I let go of the green velvet sleeve that I was holding on to.

I walked back to my rooms, the halls darkened from the outdoors night. The candles that were lit casted an eerie glow down the stone floored hall and the tiled walls with portits of the royal generations covering them. It was slightly spooky to be alone in the halls. Thank goodness other people were standing in them. Oakland manor was once of the oldest houses of the court, also the darkest.

Alice was just arriving at the door the same time I was, we both slid into our room and locked the door for the night.

"I am ashamed I had not though of Rosalie," Alice said with a sigh, confirming that she was in the room when Emmett told father the plan.

"Me as well," I sighed, and then yawned, I was exhausted. Alice came over and unlaced my gown and I did the same for her. We blew out the candles and went right to sleep, each of us thinking about our futures.

The next afternoon Rosalie, Alice, Lady Alyssa and I were the four excused early from the queen to prepare for the dance this evening. After we were ready we would switch with Lady Jessica, Angela, Sarah and Elizabeth and help the queen prepare. It was the last dance of the spring.

"Wear a gown that Esme gave you," Alice said as we each looked through our trunks of dresses.

I was already planning on it so I selected the deep red one, the first one that I had tried on with her. There was a matching hood and it really complimented my locket.

"I do wish I would have been as fortunate as you," Alice signed in longing as she fingered the delicate silk that was worn by perhaps the greatest queen in years.

"Yes," Was all I said, I knew I was very fortunate to have been exiled to where I was.

Alice selected the blue dress that Jasper had given her for Christmas along with the queen's pearls and mother's gloves. She then called a bath to be brought in.

We bathed in the warm water until it was no longer hot, then slipped out of the bath and picked our drying sheets.

What happened next went by in a rush. We had gotten some water on the stone floor and as I was walking to the vanity to pick my comb up I walked over a puddle and the water made my feet slide out from under me and I landed flat on my back, giving a cry of pain.

Alice was at my side in an instant, her sheet wrapped securely around her.

"Bella!" She cried frantically as the startling pain had found my back and head. I whimpered out in pain.

"Are you okay, can you hear me?" Alice was hectic, I tried to answer but the pain in my back was growing immensely.

My eyes started to flutter closed and I couldn't think of anything other then the pain that was now it my head, it was throbbing, like be hit with a rock. I saw Emmett rush through the doors right before my eyes closed and I was unable to open them.

"Oh God, stay with us Bella!" Was the last thing I heard Emmett say hysterically.

Even in the dark quiet place I was in, the ache all over me had not ceased to stop, if anything it grew worse. I was stuck, unable to move, nor hear anything or open my eyes. It felt as if they were sealed shut.

After what seemed like hours drifting in the black the agonizing hurt was starting to fade, slowly. It started at my toes which were even in pain and subsided until everything was just numb.

I don't know how I was able to go from the state of darkness into sleep but I had somehow managed it and I didn't remember anything else.

The next thing that I felt was more pain, like I was laying on a rock with another one on top of me, crushing me. It felt like I could literally hear my head pounding like a steady drum, though it felt like my head was the drum.

Then I became conscious once more, though my eye lids were heavy. A little hand was clutching my own, and a different hand was stroking softly on my right, they were both hands of a female, though I couldn't form thoughts at this point.

"Bella, can you open your eyes," A high female voice asked me softly, pleading in her tone.

I squeezed them shut tighter but then reluctantly, and somehow I let my eye lids flutter open. All I saw was light, it stung my eyes- I shut them right away, and then decided to open them again.

Alice was looking at me with teary eyes that brightened up the second I opened my eyes, her face showed so much relief it looking tiring.

"Oh Isabella," She leaned up and hugged me tightly, I cringed and whimpered for she had her hand on my head, she flinched back like I bit her and sat back down, not releasing the pressure she had on my hand.

"Thank God you're all right," I slowly turned my head, cringing at every second of it so I could see Rosalie's soft face, still stroking my hand. I cracked a little smile.

"Why must you have gotten mother's clumsiness?" Emmett bellowed in annoyance, making me aware that he was in the room. He was pacing from one side of the foot of the bed to the other, I cracked a smile; pleased that didn't hurt at all.

"What are we going to do with you Isabella, you are incapable of walking on a flat surface," He continued, his voice full of irritation, relief and teasing. I chuckled a little, and then winced; so far the only thing that had not hurt was smiling.

A physician by the looks of it stepped past my mother and father, where they stood by the side of the room. He had a sharp instrument in his hands, shrinking into my bed.

"Isabella, can you feel this," Something really sharp-the tool he was using- poked into my foot making me yelping, then bite my lip and nod, he looked pleased. He then proceeded to poke me up until my thigh; I could definitely feel it; that was a good sign.

"You took a nasty fall, do you remember?" He came to Alice's side and asked me, I nodded, though that little action made me dizzy.

"Spend the next few days in your bed, there is something you can consume to help the pain, you have nothing broken," He informed me with a stern look I just moved my head in the slightest. He nodded and then left abruptly.

"Half of the court is gathered behind those doors," Alice said excitedly, a gleam in her twinkling brown eyes, trying to cheer me up.

I raised an eyebrow and squinted my eyes, trying to tell her I wasn't in the mood for attention or her energy. Alice huffed, though I had no idea how she managed that in her tight gown.

Then I remember I was nearly naked when I fell, I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my shoulder, I felt fabric there. I opened my eyes in relief and glanced down the slightest to see my night gown on.

I didn't dare to talk for I knew it would come out as croak and I didn't want that so instead I just shut my eyes, knowing that was the best thing for me and I fell asleep while Rosalie spoke softly to Emmett.

"Tell everyone she is well." Then footsteps and I was drifting into sleep.

The next time I awoke it was dark in the room. I turned my head to the left -once I had seen out of the corner of my eye that Alice was not there- to see a sleeping Rose, she looked beautiful even in her sleep.

Emmett was leaning over the fire, adding another log, I cleared my throat and he abruptly turned to look at me.

"You're awake," He said with a gentle smile as he straightened up from his crouch and walked over to the other side of the bed so not to wake Alice up.

"Where's Alice?" I croaked, and then cringed from my voice, Emmett handed me a glass of water and held it to my lips for me to drink.

"She and Rosalie have been switching sitting with you, she's in Rose's bed sleeping now," He told me, I nodded; then remembered the pain that caused. A swirl of dizziness and a pounding sensation awoke in my head.

"You must excuse me, I have orders from the king to fetch him when you are awake," And with that he sent me a very pointed glance before turning on his heels to the door as I sighed. I had just taken the worse fall of my life and the very next day I'm supposed to be all over the king.

I must look like death itself, though I had bathed yesterday yet my hair was never combed out, it must have dried all straggly and my face felt heavy from slumber. The pain in my back had lessened but it was not gone.

What seemed like only a few moments after Emmett had left he was reentering the door with the king behind him, his face scrunched with worry until he saw me awake and alert. I could almost feel his relief as he let out a sigh.

He strode over to me as quickly as he could without rushing. He had a little smile on his face but it looked purely out of relief as he sat down in the seat that had previously been occupied by Alice.

"I though my little swan was more graceful," He teased with his lop sided grin, I felt my lips curve up.

"I inherited it from my mother," I sighed as he picked up my hand and held it in both of his giant ones.

"You frightened me, I thought I was going to lose you," He said honestly, fear burning in his eyes intensely as his expression turned very serious.

"I'm still here," I couldn't think of any other thing to say, though I did lower my voice for Emmett was still in the room, sitting by the fire.

"There are very few people I care for in this court, Isabella, and you are one of them, perhaps among the top of them," He was unconsciously holding my hand tighter as he spoke.

"I care about you too my king, I would be heart broken if anything happened to you," I said with a pout on my lips thinking of things that could go horribly wrong and hurt him.

"I was on my knees, praying for your health instead of at the dinner where I should have been, dancing the last dance of spring with you," I blushed at the flattery, the king of England was on his knees praying for me, that was one of the highest compliment in history.

"I'm sorry for disrupting the dance," I apologized, dodging from his flattery.

"Silly girl, the entire court adores you, none of us wanted to be merry while you were in an unquestionable amount of pain. The dance was postponed," He said, reassuring me that it was okay.

There was a knock on the door, only a knock that Alice and I used; it was one soft knock then two sharp ones followed quickly after it. Emmett knew the knock and opened the door immediately.

"I'll take her back to her room," Emmett said quietly to Alice, who looked tired, but probably better then me. I couldn't understand how she was able to look stunning in the middle of the night.

Alice yawned but nodded and went to sit by the fire, not even looking over at me or the king as Emmett walked over to us nodded and then scooped Rosalie up into his large arms.

She stirred a little, but nuzzled into his chest none the less, he whispered something lowly into her ear that I could definitely not catch, she smiled a little in her sleep and with that they left from the room.

"Please rest Your Majesty, worry not about me I am in good hands," It was clear he had not slept for awhile and I fell yesterday night; my presumption was it is around midnight, therefore not allowing him any sleep.

"Miss Mary Alice, I trust you will take care of Isabella," The king called to Alice, after giving me a somewhat hesitant look, telling me he wasn't sure about leaving.

"Of course, my little sister will be up and walking in no time," Alice rose from her seat and gave him a dazzling and assuring smile that even I didn't doubt her- though I had no reason at all not to.

"Rest my darling," He kissed my forehead and we whispered a few other things to each other before Alice curtsied to him and he left, hopefully to rest, I didn't want to worry about him.

"Alice do not start telling me anything about the king, I am not in the mood," I held out a hand as she had just opened her mouth to speak, she signed but sat down next to me and we talked about nothing in particular until our heads were both at rest, hers on my shoulder and mine on her head.


	14. Barren

GO BACK AND READ THE OTHER CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T, THIS ISN'T ANYTHING NEW...

The next few days were filled with several different visitors who had never paid any attention to me before, all of the queen's ladies sat with me for a few moments each day for three days, men from the Privy Council; Emmett's friends snuck in the room for a little bit.

Alice or Rosalie was at my side at all times, though they would switch and rest, though I told them it was completely unnecessary. The king came in several different times through the day, talking and laughing with me, Jasper visited as well as my family, though my mother and father were not there often.

The pain was gone on my third day of rest, though I did have to take horrid medicine for it go away. The physician said I was able to return to my duties last night and Alice had returned to our bed, and now as I drew the curtains a little bit so I could see the sunrise I though about all the love I had felt in these days.

The sky was a brilliant swirl of orange and yellow with the last darkness of night at the top of the sky, fading into a light blue and then a dazzling yellow light that is the sun peaking up from the tree tops. I sighed and drew the curtains back and turned on my side to where Alice was just starting to wake up.

"Good morning," She said with a yawn as she stretched her tiny arms above her head then rubbed her eyes.

"To you as well," I said with a smile, then yawning once more before I untied my bonnet and cautiously got out of the bed, for I had not walked in more then four days. I held onto the bed as I got my balance and started to walk around.

Alice chuckled as she got out of the bed and took off her own nightcap and went to select a gown to wear for the day.

"Don't forget to write to Esme," She reminded and me, and I sighed in annoyance with myself, I could have written to her while I was on rest or had someone else, I always wrote back to her the day I received her letter.

"Thank you," I said to her and we chattered on as if nothing had happened before, he talked all the way until we had reached the queen's chambers right after Lady Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went into the rooms but Rosalie appeared out of no where and reached for Alice and my elbows and pulled us to the side.

"Emmett is going to convince the king to invite the queen and her ladies to watch the first tennis game of the season, many men will be playing and I have orders to tell the king the news today, it has been put aside but the truth must be revealed," Rosalie spoke lowly and quickly so that no one could hear what we were saying.

"He will be angry," Alice said warily, a worried look on her face.

"Oh course he will, he has every right to be but Isabella has been pursuing him for months, if we want her in his bed before her 16th birthday in August then this must happen," And with that Rosalie turned and waltzed gracefully into the queen's chambers, not allowing us to have another word in- just as I would do the king, I'm not just learning how annoying it is.

I gritted my teeth and walked into the queen's room with Alice following me, I curtsied to her; she paid no attention to me.

Today we spent planning the next masque along with the coordinator of invents of the court. It was to be grand, though in my opinion so similar to the previous ones. We were fairies this time, though the king would decide what we were named.

I tried to stay focused on what we were discussing but I could not find it in me to care about the petty things that this court did. I longed to visit Esme and live the simple yet not peasant life.

In the late afternoon –just as Rosalie had said- a page came to invite all of the ladies to over look the game. The sun was shining as brightly as it was at sunrise, proving to be an excellent day to begin the season of tennis. The queen accepted with a triumphant grin and a smug look at me, she thought she had won once more.

I pitied the woman.

We walked down in twos as we always did; Jessica was next to me, talking quietly. I just smiled; my mind was on other things, the scene that was surly going to unfold in moments.

The outside felt so nice after being in my bed chambers for the past five days. The grass was a startling bright green, like the king's eyes and there were pink and while bud on the trees. Our heels hit the cobblestone in perfect rhythm as we came in sight of the court.

The men were in a group, laughing loudly, the king shining brightly in the middle of them with Emmett at his side.

I smiled as we approached the distance close enough so we were to curtsey and we did so in perfect harmony.

"Thank you for inviting us Your Grace," The queen said with a smile, though I couldn't see it I could hear it in her voice.

"My pleasure," The king nodded, stepping out from the circle, his eyes already on me and past the queen. I heard the quietest of sighs from her.

"Ladies why don't you go and meet your husbands," The queen said with a smile as she turned back to us, giving me a warning glance that reminded me I was not married.

Angela, Alyssa and Sarah all slid out of their place and walked quietly, but not without attention to their husbands. Jessica slid up next to Elizabeth and Alice next to me, leaving Rose behind us.

Emmett slipped out of the men and found the queen, giving time for the king to drift away from his spot and over to me.

"You're looking well Your Highness," Emmett said with a grin as he kissed her hand. They flirted on carelessly as the king took my hand and pulled me out of the line.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty," I said with a bright smile, showing the chipper mood I was in.

"It must feel good for you to be out once more," He noted, just making conversation.

"Oh yes, very," I spoke with a quick nod.

"Well I shall play better with you here; I'm sure of it," He kissed my hand with a sly smile and I curtsied then glided back into my spot just as Emmett bowed to the queen, leaving her laughing and a wink to me.

There was a table that all the ladies in waiting sat at, right next to the two grand chairs for the king and queen and then on the left of that was a table for the men, though most of them preferred to stand; so did the king.

It was not only the first game, it was a tournament. The king had eleven men with him today, other were excused. It started with Alyssa and Sarah's husbands Simon Colt and Michael Ront and went on and on.

My brother had won each game and so had the king; this meant they were going to be the final game, and Emmett would most likely let the king win- he hated to lose more then anything else.

There was an intermission before the last game. The married ladies went off to chat with their husbands, Elizabeth went to attend to the queen; she was now in her favor, and I went over to Emmett as Alice did for Jasper.

Rosalie was left sitting at the table alone, the king was coming over to me but I just stared at Rose, hoping that he would go and see. He glanced at me with raised eyebrows and then at Rose and back to me; asking. I nodded and then entered into a conversation about the weather with Emmett.

I turned my body so that Emmett and I could both watch the exchange, we could not hear for we were behind the thrones but we watched.

Rosalie laughed along with the king, she said something then flipped her hair and the king grinned, and they flirted for a little while before Emmett cleared his throat really loudly but immediately started talking to me; prattling on about something like a hunt.

An irritated looked came from Rosalie to the two of us but either way she lowered her head towards the king and spoke lowly to him, there were a few stiff nods from him before he abruptly stood up.

Emmett grabbed my elbow and pulled me around to the where the empty chair was but now I could see the queen talking with Elizabeth and the king approaching her angrily.

I did not understand why Emmett had brought me over here but I soon did. The king was coming from a different direction; the queen could not accuse me of saying anything to him about the matter.

"Tanya," He barked, making the queen flinch back from his voice and Elizabeth hurry out of the line of fire as the queen stood up after being addressed by her first name.

"Yes Your Grace?" She curtsied sweetly to him, "Have I done something to displease you?" She asked him innocently, though she should be. The sun was casting a glow on her already golden hair, making it shine.

"Are you no longer fertile?" He demanded making her blanch in shock, I cringed; I knew the feeling of being yelled at by the king, it made you want to do nothing more then cry. Emmett wrapped a soothing arm around my waist, holding me tightly.

"This is hardly the place to discuss it," She answered quietly, looking over at Rosalie, probably giving her a look, one which I did not see.

"What is your answer?" He exclaimed once more, his voice angry and not agitated on top of that.

The queen folded her hands together and looked down to the ground, biting her lip by the looks of it. The rest of the court took that as their answer and gasped in surprise, the king need more confirmation.

"I command you to answer the damn question," The delay was only making him more furious; it was hard to tell if the queen could see that or not.

"I do not presume I am any longer Your Majesty," She said very quietly, before she held her head tall and looked him straight into the most murderously angry look I have seen him give.

"And you feel the need to keep this from me!" I did not think that it was meant for a question and I would not have answered it, but the queen was a proud woman.

"I was going to inform you once I was positive and not discuss it in front of my court," She said, I had the strangest sense of déjà, I remember trying my hardest to hold in my temper, but suddenly let it snap. The queen was more experienced though.

"May I remind you this is more my court then yours. And I do not believe you; you wouldn't have told me, you have always kept things from me!" He was yelling loud enough for me to cover my ears, yet I resisted.

"And now you call me a liar?" She demanded and I gasped a little bit, it was clear her temper had had all that she could take.

"I do," He nodded, his voice hard and cold, not mercy in it.

"It is not my fault that you had not lain with me; perhaps you could have gotten a live and healthy son if you would not treat me like an insect!" She yelled back at him as I felt my eyes go wide; it was one thing to fight with the queen, it was an entirely different one to argue with the king.

I glanced back to see Alice's mouth hanging open and huge brown eyes, even larger then normal. All of the other ladies were covering their mouths in shock and the men just looked utterly confused.

"Out of all royals who I have ever come across of, you are the most selfish and demanding," He hissed with that same ice in his voice as before.

"How dare you call me selfish?" She asked in absolute furry, her ices as cold as his voice, "I have carried eight of your children in my womb and given you my youth!"

"You may have carried my children but you are incapable of keeping them alive," He spat back at her and there were more gasps. I just covered my mouth that was hanging open now.

I felt like a terrible person, whether it was said or not, I was the cause of this, they would be fine if I had not intervened. Alice and Emmett were obviously having a hard time watching the queen of England struggling to hold back her tears.

Rosalie looked bored.

"You blame me? It is the will of God!" She cried out in anger yet trying to reach his mind.

"I've had enough of this, you are now only my wife in the legal sense, I want nothing to do with you," He was no longer yelling, though his eyes were tight with fury and his entire body was coiled.

"All for a girl?" She exclaimed in a desperate last chance as she gave me a quick glare that the entire court was witness to.

"You are no longer in my personal life, I may do what I please and I do not answer to you," He said stiffly and coolly before he turned and came towards me.

"Every single one of you is free for the day, return to your duties tomorrow," He said before he grabbed my elbow and started to toe me roughly along towards the palace, I was struggling to keep up with his pace.

I looked back to see a group of men and woman forming and then following us, all except for the queen and Lady Elizabeth; as her favorite she needed to stay back whether the king had said so or not.

Turning my attention from the group of people to the hand that was harshly gripping my arm, wrapped all the way around it I became nervous.

He did not stop until we were inside and in his chambers, not his bedroom but is sitting room. It felt like the hold on my arm was stopping the blood from flowing and I could feel the tips of his fingers brutally pressed in my arm.

We had stopped walking and he pulled me down onto his lap on a couch, finally releasing my arm. I pulled it to me and cradled it protectively to my chest and rubbed it soothingly. The king looked very distracted and then he looked at my arm and blanched.

"Oh my…Isabella…I'm...I'm so sorry," He stammered like a boy as he had just realized what he did, I smiled gently.

"I forgive you," He looked pain as he gently took my sore arm into his hands and rubbed it more gently then I had been. It felt heavenly.

"I'm just so furious!" He bellowed loudly I stood up from his lap and pulled my arm back to me. He looked pained for a second and was about to stand up as well but I just walked around to the other side of couch and put my hands on his shoulders, though it was covered with fabric.

"Your mother taught me," I said softly and fondly as I begin to rub my fingers into his coiled muscles. Esme had done the same for me when I had fallen on my back after learning how to ice skate.

He visibly relaxed under my touch and I pushed hard into his back, making him groan in pleasure.

"I cannot believe she had kept this from me," He began to rant and I sighed softly, that just made him more tense.

"Did you know?" He asked, his voice still angry and I could not see his face but he was enjoying the rub; that much was clear.

"I was aware," I said no emotion in my tone as I tried to play the part of a confused woman.

"Everyone knew?" He sat up straightly and turned to me; quick as a whip and rose his eyebrows.

"Not everyone, there we just rumors," I comforted him while using the palm of my hand just below his neck. He turned back and settled in his seat for a long and angry rant while I listened quietly and worked on each knot, one by one.

The king must have talked for more then an hour about his anger, fury, irritation and annoyance towards the queen, complaining about all the things that she did wrong.

"How dare she believe that I treat her like an insect?" He hissed angrily to himself and the abruptly turned my way. I dropped my hands and rested them on the back of the couch.

"I have never bedded anyone but her! I been a faithful husband but that ends now, I must have you Isabella," His eyes ablaze with intensity. I would have said yes that moment, but the fire in his eyes was not the lust I had seen before, it was anger; anger directed at the queen.

"Your Majesty, I don't think that would be wise," I stuttered, my mind racing with thoughts on how I could refuse, he had said I could but that was months ago.

"Why not?" He demanded like a boy would.

"Perhaps you should discuss," I searched for a word in my head but feel short, "this matter with the queen first."

"I have told the queen that she was no longer in my life, and this is the perfect way to start," He said already undressing me with just his gaze. I was almost sure I loved the man therefore I wanted my virginity to be taken away for love.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I said, hoping the honesty would be my best option here.

"Please explain," I blushed already as he got an irritated look over his face.

"Remember Your Grace I am a virgin," I reminded him, he had reminded me this many times and I was praying he remembered that.

"You're ready," He said simply and stubbornly; I had grown up with Alice, I knew how to be stubborn as well.

"Perhaps in your eyes," I said shortly and evenly, praying not to start a fight with him.

"Give me a valid excuse as to why you're resisting," He ordered, I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Isabella," He said lowly, getting tired of the game I was unintentionally playing with him.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Your Grace, you have shown no signs of advancing towards me in the past months, you are just angry with the queen and I do not want you thinking about her as we experience the most intimate bond two people could ever share." I said, as his face resolved in understanding.

Here this chapter is back up, sorry for the confusion.

~Carmen


	15. Playing Chess

My favorite review of this chapter was Babybird66 she made me smile! Babybird, PM me with the chapter you want because I cannot PM you or contact you.

* * *

Thinking quickly I just turned on my heel and decided it was time for me to leave. I was almost out the door before arms wrapped around me and pulled me gently back in.

"You're not walking away from me again," He whispered into my ear, his voice playful and not menacing and the fears I had came up with vanished.

"I understand, I'm angry with the queen and you're right, my apologies once again," He said before kissing my neck and making me squirm and giggle.

"Do I scare you?" He growled teasingly into my ear making me sink against him and laugh.

"Do I look scared of you?" I said without turning to face him as the back of my head rested on his chest.

"Never," He answerer; suddenly tickling my sides with his fingers; making me jump, squirm and giggle until I was breathless along with him from laughing.

"Exactly," I breathed out as I tried to control my panting.

He then said the most random thing that was the farthest away from my mind at this point.

"Let's go see my mother," He said as I sat down on the couch and sat on the floor so I could massage his shoulders more, not that they were tense any longer.

"I was meaning to ask you about that," I said, dodging the questions; I knew that Esme hated the court and most people part of it; she would not be pleased with a royal stay.

"You know, your mother hates court," I reminded him, just to make sure he had remembered that.

"Perhaps we shall only take a few with us," He said thoughtfully, I thought about it two as I ran my hands hard enough for it to be gentle through his clothes down his spine.

"She likes your siblings does she not?" He asked me, resting his head on my lap, allowing me to cease the massaging and running my hands through his soft hair.

"I would like to think so," I said, she had nothing against Alice and Emmett, other then they took me away from her.

"We'll ask them along with Jasper and Rosalie; she's proven to be a friend today, and a few other men for the journey," He said, I was pleased with this selection and I told him so.

"We'll depart in a two days," He said, turning his head back to smile at me, I grinned at him and giggled at the struggle of him keeping his head like that.

"How long will we stay?" I asked him, leaning back into the cushion back of the chair.

"I can only stay for three nights, I'll have to take Jasper and Emmett back with me and you may stay for awhile," The king seemed to have forgotten all about his bad mood previously.

"Oh thank you Your Grace," I exclaimed joyously, my mind was already miles to the east at Blackberry Ridge.

The journey would be shorter since we were at Oakland Manor; it is two miles closer then the old palace where we were earlier.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and stood up from the ground and pulled me up as well.

"How is it that I can be in the vilest mood and then after just being in your presence I can forget all about it?" He asked rhetorically as he placed his hands on my hips and we swayed back worth after I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's what love will do to you," I smiled softly as I got lost in his magnificent green eyes and his soft and vulnerable face.

"Is that so?" He asked with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow, I nodded with a goofy grin of my own.

"Well then I suppose I love you Isabella Swan," He said, looking delighted that words were rolling off of his tongue.

"As I love you," I confessed with a giant grin that I couldn't wipe off of my face, it was so large that it hurt my cheeks.

"You know not how many times I've dreamt about you saying those words," He beamed just as widely as I was.

"Look at us a couple of love sick fools," I joked, making him throw his head back and laugh as I giggled, I'd never realized how well our happy laughing sounded together.

"Well I suppose," He agreed with a smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled myself up more with the leverage I had from my arms being around his neck.

One of the hands that was on my hip traveled up my back, making me shiver until his hand reached my head and held it to his, as if I planned on leaving him; I could never.

His lips were the most awesome sensation I had felt in my entire life. They were slightly cool but so soft, his breath didn't smell back, it was fresh and he felt clean. Our lips moved together, fighting for domination until we were both breathless and panting…

We spent the next hours in his room kissing and enjoying each others company as a love would, until it was night.

"I want you now," I said into his lips as our lips danced together in the most passionate way.

"Now's not the time," He said into my lips, I felt the vibration as I stopped kissing him, licked my lips and then pulled back to look at him.

"You said before," I pouted as he nipped at my lip and kissed the bottom one that was sticking out; I didn't react and he pulled away chuckling, looking over my pouting face with amusement.

"And you said yourself not tonight; be careful what you wish for Isabella," He teased making me push him playfully away. He blinked and burst into giggles as he fell back against the chair, laughing at me.

"I'm just teasing my love," He said as he was able to get in control of his hysterics. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I know," I said as I snuggled into his side and brought my feet curled up next to me. I then realized how truly tired I was and hungry for I had not eaten dinner. The drowsiness won over the hunger and I ended up falling asleep to the sound of the king's steady breathing as my lullaby.

I woke up the next morning on the rise and fall of a chest that was deep in slumber. For a few moments I was disoriented and confused but as I sat up and rubbed my eyes I remembered where I was.

I groaned.

There was the king started to stir in his peaceful sleep. I was in the kings rooms; I had been there all night. My family must have thought I was now bedded; this should be a joy to explain I thought sarcastically.

"Good morning beautiful," He said as his eyes fluttered and his hands stretched above his head, I fought back a giggle; he was wakes up just as Alice does.

"Hello handsome," I was with a yawn, though I tried to have a charming smile.

"I think I have over stayed my welcome," I said as I yawned once more and stood up off the couch, then put my hands on my sides from the pain of sleeping in a corset. He stood up as well.

"As much as I disagree it looks as if you are in need of freshening up," He said as his hands pushed mine away and gently rubbed my aching sides.

"If I don't see you today we leave tomorrow morning at dawn's early light, I have some things I really must attend to if we are leaving," I nodded and rubbed my eyes, getting the stuff that had built up in it from sleeping.

"Goodbye Your Majesty," I said and then curtsied as he let his hands fall to his side. I turned on my heel as he said farewell and then departed from his rooms and rushed quickly to mine so no one would see me.

After I was safely in my room I rested my head against the door and shut my eyes for a moment, when I opened them I jumped back into the door.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were all scattered around the room, Alice and Emmett looking extremely tired.

"Good morning," I said as I fingered my locket that the king gave me, they all narrowed their eyes at the same time at that motion; I dropped my hand immediately.

"Did he have you?" Rosalie asked flatly from where she sat by the fire.

"Of course he did, look at her hair," Alice said right as I opened my mouth to answer. My hand went up to feel my hair; I groaned in my mind, it was messy and disheveled.

"What do you think they were doing in his room for hours and into the night?" Emmett agreed with Alice just as I opened my mouth once more.

"Playing chess," Rosalie answered sarcastically, not appreciating their input. I had opened my mouth for a third time but now I snapped in shut and rose and eyebrow to see if they were finished.

"He wanted to," I started once I had each of their attention. I was interrupted by Alice who was perched on our bed near where Emmett was still pacing.

"Told you Rose," Alice said smugly, as I sighed in extreme annoyance.

"I never said he didn't, I was asking if he did," Rosalie shot right back at her in defense.

"Are you two just about finished now?" Emmett asked in the same irritation I was feeling; he took the words right out of my mouth. They each gave one another a little glare before turning and nodding.

"But we decided that now isn't the time," I finished. All of their mouths dropped open and they all started talking at once.

"Told you Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed though Alice didn't even respond.

"I waited up all night for that?" Alice almost yelled.

"We as in you were part of it?" Emmett was mad as he looked at me with cold eyes.

"Alright, he said he didn't want to be angry at the queen while we made love, he decided that after he wanted me," I explained in a story that left me as innocent as possible.

"And so why were you in his room all night?" Alice asked, clearly disappointed.

"I fell asleep," I said with a sigh.

"Then what of your hair?" Rosalie asked exasperatedly, Emmett looked calm now, after my reasoning.

"We just kissed a lot," I said with a warm blush coating my face.

"That's a start," Emmett said and with that he was about to leave out the doors but I didn't move.

"The king and I are going to Blackberry Ridge tomorrow for a little bit, Esme hates court, so we selected few to go," I told him; that got his attention.

"The three of you and the duke are invited, though you Emmett will have to leave with the king after three nights," I told him, he grinned.

"We all accept," He was speaking for everyone.

"Emmett I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself," Rosalie hissed at him like a scolding. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes before be brushed past me and out the doors.

"He infuriates me!" Rosalie said in fury, she almost screamed.

Alice and I just looked at each other a knowing look on our face before I changed into a different gown and Rose went to her rooms.

We spent the day with the queen like normal, though she didn't say anything, she sat quietly and listened to Sarah reading from the bible or Alyssa singing and Alice even played the lute for a little while.

Her eyes were lost deep in thought or self pity, I pitied the woman yet I was the reason for this. Rosalie attempted to convince me that it would have happened whether or not I was the girl the king was after.

As soon as we were dismissed Alice and I went to our room to pack our trunks, I packed for then she because she would surly be leaving with Jasper verses I, who would be staying a little longer.

We were in our beds and fast asleep just as the last light from the sun was gone and awake before the sun was up.

I put on one of the riding gowns that Esme had given me; it was much like the deep red gown the she had given me only this one had more gold and a riding cape. The hat was red with a train of gold stitching that held my hair together.

Alice wore one of green velvet that was more in style then mine, though the one I worn was much grander, she had said so herself.

Some servants came to gather our trunks and followed us down to the stables where Emmett and Jasper were already waiting with their grand hunters out. Emmett's was a large black one, almost identical to the king's but his had a white diamond on its forehead. Jasper's horse was a light brown, the color of Spain's new candy they called caramel.

Alice and my mares were restlessly waiting for us and Lady perked up when she saw me approaching her, Emmett laughed at the horse and myself who went over immediately to pet her soft nose.

She nuzzled me and then made a high noise of content as I stroked her back.

"I envy you Isabella, my horse loathes me," My head turned around to find Rosalie walking into the stable with a lovely golden riding outfit that looked new and even more fashionable then Alice.

"Nothing can loathe you Rosalie," Emmett said with a chuckle and a wink in her direction making her roll her eyes as she slipped her leather gloves over her hands.

She then went over to her horse, a white pony that was quite large for its size. The horse reeled back from her and made a defensive noise.

Rosalie put her hand out to pet the creature and it snapped its teeth at her, making her step back as quickly as possible.

"I've been proven correct," Emmett laughed as he mounted onto his horse, as Rosalie glared at him.

I laughed at them back spotted the king coming across the wet grass that was shinning with the sun that was coming over our earth.

"Hello Your Grace," I curtsied as he grinned at me, the rest of the group paid respects to him as well.

"It's grand to see everyone in such a high spirits," He said merrily as his horseman helped him onto his large horse. He had brought six men with him for the journey.

"We should have a lovely ride," I said pleasantly as I put on my brown leather riding gloves that fit perfectly and softly against my skin.

"Indeed," He agreed as two men lifted me onto Lady; the horse was anxiously prancing, clearly ready to run.

I looked behind to see Alice, the last of us mounting onto her horse with another man's help who quickly scurried to his horse.

The king looked back at us and then at me, motioning with his finger for me to lead the small group in the front with him. I smiled softly and steered Lady over to his horse. He smiled at me before we each kicked our horse and they took off galloping down the dust road and on our way to Blackberry.

We road silently for hours before we slowed the horses down to a trot so we could give them a rest.

"It shouldn't be far from here," I commented while looking over the horizon.

"I agree," He said, his voice light and when I glanced over at him his face was deep in though, and I highly doubted it was from my comment.

"Are you alright Your Grace?" I asked him, leaning my horse closer to his.

"What? Yes, yes, of course," He blinked a few times and slightly shook his head to clear it.

"What is on your mind?" I could hear the four behind was chatting happily.

"It is nothing," He said dismissively, I tilted my head; he would always tell me what was on his mind.

"Could I hear it?" I asked him with a little smile as I bent my head the tiniest bit and looked at him through my pleading eyes; Alice taught me.

"It was just; you have been wearing my mother's gowns and talking about her, it's it has awoken some memories in my head," He sighed and then shook his head once more before smiling at me, though it had a warning to forget this conversation in it.

"I can stop wearing them if it pleases you," I offered, not wanting him to remember unhappy memories.

"No, they look beautiful on you," He smiled again before he looked ahead and without another word started galloping again.

I sighed in irritation and made a face to myself before I kicked my own horse and raced to catch up with his speeding form.

Then I remembered something Esme had told me and I thought about it the whole way there. Esme had wanted me to open up the king, figuratively, because he never had time to grieve for his father. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she gave me the dresses…

Here's the deal guys, I'm going away till Sunday and I just checked this story's stats.

174 alerts! Nice, so now if I can get, 45 reviews I will respond to every one and give you a chapter Monday:D

And my fave review gets a chapter...something to think about...hehe

~Carmen


	16. Enough to Hold You

My favorite review of this chapter was xolgaxo593 she made me laugh!! Babybird66, you have to make a DocX connection with me so I can send you a chappie!

* * *

We reached the ridge about an hour after our stop and the king seemed in a considerably cherry mood as we dismounted from our horses and Esme ran from the porch to her boy who swept her up in his arms.

I smiled brilliantly as I watched the scene in front of. I could tell they were whispering some things to each other and paid no attention to them. Alice and Rosalie were even smiling as they watched the two hold each other.

I knew what it was like to be held in his arms, lover or not, it was still a wonderful sensation and Esme hasn't seen him in many seasons.

"I've missed you Edward," Esme said lovingly as they reluctantly pulled apart and smiled at each other, Esme had tears in her eyes.

Then she looked past him and to where I was standing, "Isabella," She cried and I picked up my skirts and ran to her, she hugged me tightly.

"Nothing is exciting without you," She whispered to me, giving me a squeeze as I held her tightly to me.

"Court no longer has the same appeal to me now," I whispered very lowly to her so no one else would hear.

"I know dear," She said in understanding before we released each other and I took a breath, it was difficult to breathe while wearing a tight bodice and being hugged so tightly.

"We'll talk later," A motherly smile came over her aging, yet so young features before she went to greet the other ones.

"I love your mother," I said with a smile of awe as I stood by the king. I looked up at him; he was beaming down at me.

"She's pretty amazing," He agreed as he then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and we watched her greet Alice and Rose.

And then the king walked over to his mother and wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the large manor together as I walked by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Seeing him around her; it really humanizes him," Rosalie pointed out and I though about this as we walked. Edward wasn't the king now, he was a man visiting his mother, he no longer was acting his role; he was a normal man.

"Indeed," I agreed after I had thought about it and we had followed them into the house and were shown in our rooms.

Alice and I were sharing a bed and our room was right next to Rosalie's. Emmett and Jasper were shown room similar to ours, not quite as ornate as we were use to, though Rosalie was the only one slightly complaining.

Esme had the grandest rooms of the manor and she refused to give them up for her son, she had told him he was not king in her house unless he brought the court and the court was not aloud in her home. He laughed in great amusement the entire walk to his rooms, the second greatest in the house.

I snuck out of our room while Alice rested and went into Esme's, she called me in joyously and we hugged once more before sitting the chairs that we had occupied so many times before.

"I cannot tell you how merry it makes me to have you and my son here!" She exclaimed gaily. I laughed and little but smiled at the woman.

"Charles would have loved you dear," She said with a little smile, I smiled at her and patted her hand.

"Just like my son does," She then said, raising an eyebrow at me to deny it.

"He does," I said with a jolly giggle, her eyes lit up and she laughed along with me and we gossiped like a couple of girls for awhile.

"I truly have missed you," Esme said with a sigh as we leaned back in our chairs after our laughing fit.

"As I said before, the only reason I wish to even stay as court is Edward and my brother and sister," I said, now realizing how much I have missed this place.

"The direction you are headed will leave you at court for quite some time," Esme told me plainly, I sighed; I knew she was right and she had been through this before.

"Yet the decision is all yours," Esme continued, her voice soft now.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked her, not understanding what choice I did have.

"Is the love you have for my son enough to hold you there?" She asked me, her soft brown eyes of a doe filled with the seriousness of this.

"For now," I said quietly before there was a knock on the door.

"I'm afraid I have no other advice to offer you," Esme said sadly as we rose from our seats and went to the door, she opened it while I stood back, thinking about the words she had just spoken.

The king was standing on the other side of the door, when the door opened he smiled at Esme and then his eyes traveled over to me. I curtsied and he nodded.

"Hello mother," He greeted her, it was clear he wanted to have a private discussion with her from the he was speaking, I curtsied once more before slipping past him as he came in the door.

As I was walking back to my rooms somebody suddenly grabbed hold of me…someone much shorter then me.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked her as she started to pull me along, quickly down the stairs.

"We need to speak with you," She whispered though she did not slow down her pace, I nodded before I realized she had said we.

By this time we were already outside, I looked across the beautiful landscape and my eyes stopped at the duke, standing by the pond quietly. He must be the other part in 'we'.

"Thank you for coming here Isabella," The duke greeted me as I curtsied along with Alice, though she rolled her eyes.

"I did not have a choice," I sighed and then straightened my hood, "But all the same, the pleasure is mine," I smiled.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, so speak," I said impatiently, looking at Alice who was smiling so brightly it was in comparison of the sun.

Alice stepped away from me and over to Jasper, she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulders, they were smiling a look of love.

"I love your sister," Jasper said flatly and Alice just looked blissfully happy.

"We want to marry," Alice said excitedly before I could say anything about Jasper's previous statement. I took a deep breath and thought about this for a second while they waited patiently.

"Well, that's fantastic…?" It came out as a question for I was not sure how this would ever work.

"It is, isn't it," Alice, agreed, clearly not seeing my caution. Jasper however gave me a knowing look that informed me he was aware of the difficulties and Alice was just not acknowledging them.

"How exactly do you plan on being united?" I asked her skeptically.

"We obviously need your help with that," She said slowly as if she was talking a childish fool- I was not a child.

"Doing what exactly?" I asked her with raised eyebrows. Jasper looked evidently uncomfortable.

"The only way we would be able to be together and I could avoid a unity with the queen's cousin would be if the king and queen divorced and you married the king…" Jasper spoke quietly but with thought, though he did let his last though trail off silently and gave me a look.

We were speaking quietly and glancing back to the manor often, we needed no one to hear of our conversation.

"That is the absolute only way you can be united?" I knew the answer already but I was just confirming that they no other plans, Jasper nodded solemnly.

"Jasper and I will work as hard as humanly possible to get you to the throne," Alice said, her eyes pleading but excited none the less.

"I must be his whore anyway, why stop there?" I asked, though it was not a question meant to be answered, on the contrary it was an answer.

"Oh thank you Bella! You will be the best queen ever," She released Jasper and hopped over to me quite literally and gave me a hug, an extremely tight one.

"Anything for you sister," I hugged her back, she was like an infant when happy; adorable, even if she was my older sister she was similar it a baby.

"I'll leave you two now, but promise you won't do anything stupid," I said seriously, Alice was not always patient and for that I was worried, but the duke was a calm man.

"Of course," Alice said brightly before I rolled my eyes and turned back to the manor and away from the beautiful pond.

The king was opening the door and walking out just as I reached the three stone stairs that led to the white, wooden porch.

"Good afternoon Your Grace," I curtsied and smiled in a chipper way at him, he nodded and his lips curved up a tiny bit.

"Where are you off to?" He asked me curiously; I didn't really know but I thought of answer.

"To change from my riding clothes," I answered, figuring that I actually had to put on a normal gown.

"Keep them on, we're going on a ride," He smiled and I was taken aback at his order, he never told me flatly what to do, he saw my look and his smile dropped, "if you like," He added on a second thought.

I smiled hugely at the effort and nodded, "I would love to," I said as he stepped down the stairs and offered his arm to me. I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and we chatted as we walked to the stable yards.

"I've never seen my mother this happy," He commented as the stable grooms got the king's horse ready.

He had asked me if I would like to ride on his horse with him. They still had the pillow that Esme had made when she and Charles would go on rides and I gladly said yes.

"She's missed you," I said softly as he lifted me onto the horse as if I was as heavy as a sack of flour and then was assisted on.

"I don't think that's all," He said as I wrapped my arms as far around his waist as I could and then rested my chin on his shoulder. He kicked the horse and we trotted out of the stable yard as I waited for an explanation.

"You brought the light back in her eyes," He said smoothly turning his head to look at me, I rose my head and smiled.

"No you did that," I disagreed, the bond these two shared was greater then anything I have seen. They loved each other more then most married partners.

"I have visited my mother before and it is true she has been happy to see me but with you here she is just gay," He said in gratitude. I had not realized that Esme must have been lonely before me.

"That may be, but you'll always be her golden boy," I smiled and gave his waist a little squeeze making him laugh.

"I suppose, though still; thank you," He said seriously I nodded and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck; he nuzzled his chin into me making me wiggle and squirm.

The stubble on his chin tickled my head, I giggled and he laughed as he tried to rub his chin on me to make me squirm once more, we looked like fools and on a horse!

We laughed and teased each other before we were out of site from the manor and approaching a large boulder, it was many colors and it sparkled in the sun. It as flat on the top and in a little clearing, where the sun was shining right down on the rock for there was no trees.

I was confused to why we were here and why we were stopping, but held my tongue before asking as the king jumped down from the horse and helped me down.

He laughed at the look on my face as I took in my surroundings in confusion.

"This is place close to my heart, I use to come here almost everyday to think when I was boy," He told me as he walked towards the rock, I blinked and watched him climb a couple steps up and sit on the flat surface.

"I would imagine when I was king and the little woodland animals would be my subjects," He chuckled as he thought about his childhood, I smiled gingerly.

"I had a wonderful childhood," He said looking around the clearing. I knew not what to say so I said nothing.

Edward showed be around all of the places that he use to entertain himself with when he was a young boy. We went to a pond, a small magical little meadow that was personally my favorite, a tree that looked as if a face was in it. There were couple other ones but none compared to the meadow.

We road around the trail in the forest for hours talking about everything but yet nothing really at all. It was near dusk by the time we arrived back from the ride and I was exhausted. I had a quick dinner brought up to the room before I turned out the light and went to bed, unaware of where Alice was.

I slept peacefully that night and when I awoke Alice was beside me in slumber, I sighed and got ready for a day full of the king and Esme. And so was the next.

It had been a tiring two days trying to spend as much time with Esme as possible but trying to be with the king whenever possible and listening to Alice and the duke talk about their love.

I don't know where Rosalie and Emmett were off to, Emmett was probably locked in his rooms doing his work and Rosalie was probably sitting alone somewhere, feeling out of place.

We were all gathered in the parlor, just inside from the porch where we were watching the sunset over the small pond; it had turned it pink and orange, and the colors of a flower garden.

"Must you truly leave at dawn?" Esme asked her son who was seated on an armchair, Emmett was on the one across from it and the couch across from us had Alice and Jasper sitting on it.

"I have been neglecting my work recently," He sighed, running a hand through his hair for it was not combed back today or the previous day. The king sent me a quick look with a quirked eyebrow; I was one of the reasons I suppose…

"Perhaps you could stay until midday at least?" She tried again, the king made a little face, he hated to say no to his own mother but it was something that could not be avoided.

"No mother I'm afraid not," The king could have just said no I must leave; if he were in court. Seeing him with his mother really can remind anyone that he is just a person who was born into royalty. It just made me love him even greater, it proved if the woman deserved it, he treated them highly.

"You will visit in autumn though?" She asked while doing the same thing with her eyes that I had previously thought only Alice could accomplish.

"I will try my hardest," He swore solemnly and Esme took comfort in those words.

"I should like to stay for a few more days," I said quietly, Rosalie on my left looked at me with a raised eyebrow and Esme on my right looked overjoyed.

The king was smiling though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, he approved of me staying, though it seemed as if he was hoping I'd be able to journey back with him.

"I would love that Isabella," She said enthusiastically, her smile was worth missing the king; cruel as that sounds.

"Three of my men will stay back then," The king said graciously, I only needed two.

"Thank you," I smiled at him he winked and then entered into a conversation with Emmett and Jasper.

"Men, will you please hold your talk about war until you are back at court, it isn't welcome here," Esme scolded them, Emmett bent his head in respect though I could see amusement twinkling all over his face as the duke and king did the same thing to a woman.

Jasper looked amused as well, you could barely see it but his entire frame was vibrating with silent laughter as the King of England was scolded.

"I love the power you have over men," I whispered to Esme quietly with a giggle, her eyes were shinning as she faced me with a little smirk.

"You'll have it in time dear," She promised me in a whisper and then added, "And I love it as well," We giggled quietly to ourselves as the men raised their heads.

"Something humorous?" Emmett asked with a risen eyebrow in my direction. I pressed my lips together with a less then ladylike pop and shook my head while inwardly giggling and struggling to compose my face.

"Mother?" The king asked; wanting to be part of the laugh we were having though trying so hard to compose it.

"We were laughing at," Esme's eyes quickly darted around the room, "the little rabbit that was sitting on the window box," She lied perfectly; her head held eye and her eyes sure.

The king took that as an answer and just shrugged though Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were looking like wanted to contradict that. They couldn't for Esme was the one who had answered.

"Another advantage; no one will ever question you," And we started into another fit of giggles that we tried so hard to restrain. The king didn't acknowledge it nor did anyone else.

"Esme, I am intrigued; what is childbirth like?" Alice asked innocently from across the room. I bit my lip and tried so hard not to laugh at all the men.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward all recoiled from Alice's direction and put their hands up; it looked as if it was in defense though they were clearly just saying they did not want to hear.

Thanks for your reviews guys!!

How about 50 this chapter and, maybe...I could well, bump up the lemon (sex) scene for all my impatient readers...;)

Tell me your favorite lines:)

~Carmen

REVIEW


	17. God Help me Now

My favorite review of this chapter was FyreTwilighter she has a good feeling...!! Fyre, tell me what chappie you want and I'll send it to you after you make a DocX connection.

* * *

Jasper, Emmett and Edward all recoiled from Alice's direction and put their hands up; it looked as if it was in defense though they were clearly just saying they did not want to hear.

"Oh God help me know," Emmett muttered as he leaned as far back from her direction as possible. It was apparent that he did not need that image of his little sister in his mind.

"I suppose should tell you so, Edward was such a pretty babe, though he was very confused his first two weeks of life," Esme started, teasing was gleaming in her eyes as she grinned over at her son, it was her own crooked smile.

"I was not, it was probably just a strange world," The king defended himself dignifiedly. Alice giggled along me; Rosalie just had a look on her face that said she was inwardly rolling her eyes.

"No darling, you were confused," Esme said comfortingly though her tone was laced with humor as jested at her son. Then she continued "and very stubborn, you would just not come out and it hurt a lot. The midwives told me to name you something that meant stubborn."

"What of the pregnancy?" Alice insisted after she laughed more. The men had seemingly been getting more comfortable with conversation but they had the same grimace and ridged stance. This was woman's talk and they were only enduring it because it was Esme.

"Let us make an arrangement," The king proposed as quickly as possible.

Esme nodded for him to continue.

"You ladies can discuss whatever you would like, but we men can discuss what we please," Esme smiled though it was full of wit.

"Alright, if it makes you uncomfortable," The men were so gracious that it looked as if Emmett and the duke were going to take her up to their beds.

Alice and Emmett switched seats and the men started in a conversation with their elbows on their knees, each leaning close to one another to talk.

"I must say dear, that was quite entertaining," Esme grinned at Alice who blushed a little; she had not been merely wondering about an expanding baby.

"Actually I am curious of what it is like to be expecting at court," Rosalie said after Esme chuckled at Alice who just smiled slyly.

It was true, there had no been many pregnancies at court, no one dared to even try and conceive until recently. It would have been a painful reminded to the king and queen if they had to see a pregnant woman at court and everyone was afraid they would be angry.

People could sense that the king and queen's marriage was no longer what it was and many predicted that she would not be at court for much longer; so thought by the end of the summer she would be gone. That is why they were free with their romancing now.

And so Esme started out from the time that she conceived until the day that Edward and she were churched and she was able to leave that 'God forsaken' birthing chambers.

We all listened intently though it seemed as if Esme was speaking specifically to me at different points while she was talking.

Finally when she was done Rosalie and I leant back against the couch with our eyes wide as we each thought about some of the horrid stuff that Esme had spoken about. Alice just sat there wide eyed and month open, she didn't blink for what seems like minutes.

"Lady Esme," Emmett sighed from the other side of the room though I didn't even look.

"My sisters are corrupted now," He said with amusement, making Esme laugh gaily along with the duke and king.

It was humorous to Esme because she could no longer have children; and the men would never have to. It was frightening for the three of us –fertile women.

Rosalie recovered before Alice and I and she blinked a couple times, though her skin was as pale as snow now.

"Emmett, hush," She hissed at him, he chuckled; he never acknowledged Rosalie in times like this he would just laugh; it made Rose furious.

I was able to regain composure next, though my head felt extremely dizzy and light. The king looked torn behind amusement and concern; unfortunately amusement won as he chuckled at us.

"I think I will retire now," I said shakily as I stood up, though I was surprised I could even stand. Rose followed after me and we both kneeled down to Alice first, she was still in shock.

"Alice," I tried to shake her a little and so did Rosalie. We attempted a few other things but she would not come out of her state she was in.

A notion of what I could do came to mind. I leaned close to her ear and cupped my hands around it so no one could hear, yet everyone was looking curiously at me.

"Alice, Jasper has bedded Lady Jessica," I whispered so lowly into her ear, hoping that she could hear me.

She shot out of her chair like a fish jumping out of water in the process knocking me to the ground, right on my back and head. The floor was not as hard as my chambers had been when I slipped or it had a soft rug covering it but it still made me whimper in pain.

Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and the king were all at my side as quickly as I could blink as Alice talked lowly to Jasper who was shaking with laughter, though it was silent before he whispered something to her that made her visibly relax.

"Bella, please tell me you're alright," Rosalie said quietly while delicately lifting my head onto her lap.

"I think," I blinked my eyelids a couple time and felt my face scrunch up in pain.

Esme looked helpless and worried though she looked sure I would be fine, or at least it seemed that way.

The king was across from Esme on my left side, looking identical to Esme though he looked extremely concerned and not as helpless.

Emmett made a jest that seemed as if it purely from relief as I lifted my hand hold my head as Rosalie stroked my hair back.

"That was not my fault," I defended as I tried my hardest to smooth out my face and ignore the mild pain in my lower back that would surely be sore tomorrow.

I lifted my head from Rosalie's lap and grimaced as I tried to sit up; a strong hand guided my back up gently from where it was just placed. I looked to the king and nodded in thanks as I squinted my eyes and my nose bunched up.

"Now you really should get to bed," Esme smiled, her face was relaxed now as she saw I was going to be fine. I nodded weakly though it hurt my head. The pain was nothing compared to that of last week.

I started to stand up but before I could make much progress the ground was out from under me. I shut my eyes momentarily before opening them in confusion to see the king's shining face.

"I see that expression Isabella, do not protest," He said strictly for I had been about to open my mouth and insist I could in fact walk by myself.

"Thank you," I said with a little smile as I tried to put the pain of my head aside, "for caring," I added.

"My pleasure, though if land on your back once more I swear to God I'm locking you in a cushioned room," He said; his face was completely serious and composed but teasing was fighting in his eyes.

"If you're there I would not mind," I said before I closed my eyes. I yawned and realized how worn out I actually was.

"You're beautiful when you yawn," He murmured, I would have said something I honestly didn't have any energy.

Alice was waiting in the room and I slipped in my night gown as quickly as possible before she departed from the room to make sure Rosalie had something…I wasn't paying attention.

After I tied the night bonnet on my head I started to walk to my bed, battling to keep my eyes open until I was in bed. Arms scooped me up like had before and I didn't even open my eyes to know it was the king again, I could feel his cool heavenly breath on my face.

"I couldn't resist having you in my arms again," I opened my eyes to see him smirking before the longing for slumber crashed on me once more making me shut my eyes.

"Your Grace I'm tired; I apologize," I muttered quietly with yet another yawn, I was praying that he would just lay me on my bed.

"I know sweetheart," He kissed my forehead; his voice was as soft as silk.

The hand that was supporting my lower back was gone and he balanced me as if I were a child in one of his arms as I heard fabric rustling around the dark.

He then laid me on the sheet and pulled the other blankets on top of me before I opened my eyes and leaned to kiss his cheek right before he stood up.

"Thank you," I said passionately while I put my hand on his cheek where I had placed the kiss.

"Rest," He said and my eyes shut the second his back turned and it seemed as if I was asleep before he even had the door opened.

I awoke in the morning feeling refreshed and chipper. I had awoken to Alice scurrying around the room, gathering her things before they left. I got quickly out of bed and slipped out of my night gown and into one of the more casual ones.

Alice quickly laced the bodice up and I freshened myself up without another word from her before we both descended the stairs to see Rosalie waiting, in a casual dress just like me. I was confused as to why she was not in proper riding attire.

"Rosalie why are you not ready?" I asked her in confusion as I racked my mind to think of something that I may have forgotten about.

"Oh, my, yes I forgot to tell you, I am not in the position to travel for another two days, I had told everyone else last night after you were asleep," She said, looking down at her nails.

"Not in the position?" I asked her in confusion.

"I am having a course and my stomach in bothering me alone with my back," She explained quietly and I just nodded, trying not to show my disappointment.

I loved Rosalie, she was like my sister but I had hoped for some time alone with Esme for I had no gotten more then a mere our; much less then before.

"All the more men for me," Alice jested as she slid on her riding gloves and we exited out the doors.

"You wouldn't dare," I rolled my eyes and then added in a second, yet appalled thought, "and Emmett is our brother!"

Alice giggled brightly, amused be herself and most likely me. Love had really made her gayer, if that was possible, it was lovely to watch the change in my dear sister.

The horses were all waiting there, one was hooked to a cart with drapes over it to put their trunks and belongings in and there were six other ones prancing anxiously.

Jasper, Emmett and the king were all only but a few steps behind us. Emmett bid me and Rosalie a quick farewell after thanking Esme for her hospitality and then was on his horse. Jasper did quite the same.

And then the king.

I turned and watched him stay by the stairs where Esme was standing on the bottom stair and he was on the ground.

Esme looked just as depressed as when I had left her months previous. I turned my head to give them their privacy and hissed at Alice and Rosalie to do so as well.

"Well my dear sister and cousin, I suppose I should be joining the men," Alice looked over; past Emmett and at Jasper his golden curls shining in the sun for he wore not hat.

"Have a pleasant journey," I said sincerely as I gave her a dainty hug and a kiss on the cheek before she did so to Rosalie as well.

Two men assisted her onto her horse and she stirred the mare in the direction that made it clear the duke would not be riding alone.

I glanced quickly behind me to see the king bidding his mother behind and walking toward his own horse, I was a little hurt that he had not bid me goodbye, but it seemed hard for him to say farewell to his mother so I did not mind much.

"Goodbye mother," He called softly; I could not see his expression as his hat was pulled down more then it should be, but his voice sounded upset. She waved sadly to him before his horse trotted past Rosalie and I and he nodded though he was clearly sad.

"He's upset," Rosalie said softly, yet in wonder though I could not imagine why. I just nodded before turning back and walking towards Esme. I wrapped my arm around her little waist and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"It'll all be okay," I said comfortingly as she removed her head and smiled at me before we turned and walked slowly up the stairs with Rosalie following behind.

"I'm going to go rest a little longer, I am not feeling completely well," Rose said to Esme who nodded with a little smile as she passed in front of us and went to her rooms.

Esme and I went out to the porch and started talking about the letters we had sent each other, she needed to know everything from the argument that I had with the queen to the king learning she was barren.

I want to know your favorite lines of this story so far...maybe if one of you happen to have the same favorite as me you'll be getting a certain...hmph...LEMON scene in your inbox;)

PM me any questions, I'll be happy to answer.

Check my poll for my next story and VOTE please

~Carmen

REVIEW


	18. The Promise of Another Tomorrow

I have so many questions to answer in reviews and I will do that today! I swear!! Oh and a little MJ in this chapter...sorry couldn't resist.

* * *

"She called me a whore?" Esme giggled like a young girl from our swinging bench over looking the back woods of the house.

"The king was furious," I giggled with her until we had calmed our selves, though it was hard to restrain from humor when hearing of the queen's words.

"I cannot believe how similar your time at court is to mine," Esme sighed as we leaned against the bench and swayed back and forth.

"I wish you would come to court," I in turn sighed. Esme grimaced and then shook her head.

"I've had more then enough of it, and I loathe my daughter-in-law," She explained once more.

"You will be needed," I tried once more, though I knew it was pointless to argue with her.

"Perhaps, but this is my home Isabella, I belong here," She justified and I understood completely.

Sadly I said, "I just miss you so."

"You'll do just fine dear," Was all she said before we sat quietly for a little bit and entered into a conversation about the duke and Alice's affair.

I knew I could trust Esme with information, if it ever got out, Alice's reputation would be ruined and the duke's would be damaged. Unless I were to marry the king it was shameful.

Esme was very interested in every little detail of their relationship and it seemed like we discussed it for hours. It was midday before we switched the focus of our conversation once more.

"The queen will fall, you are wearing her down and I have no doubt that the rare love Edward has for you will last."

It was strange the king and not just made me his whore yet, so many kings around the world and previous ones have one thing in common, Edward and Charles were the only exception of this; they don't care about women, wives included.

Women will always be the lesser of the two, even five hundred years from now, woman will still be at home, washing their husband's clothes and raising children.

Yet the king respected me, he treasured me in more ways then just a sexual one. My thoughts and opinions intrigued him and he listened to them. He treated me as if we were equal though sometimes that was impossible to do.

We not only lusted for each other, we need each other. Well I was certain I needed him as much as I needed to breathe. The two of us did not need to have sexual relations to be together, though it would be a nice advantage…

I love the king, I thought to myself with a little contented sigh, forgetting Esme's presence.

"I know you do, it as clear as the sun," Esme said, a little bit of impatience leaking in her voice making me blink and look at her. I had not realized that I had spoken the words aloud.

"It is?" I asked with a foolish grin. Esme nodded, the irritation from me not retorting to her earlier statement gone and she got a motherly glow to her.

"Love is a rare thing to find, almost impossible at court. You and Edward have gone against all odds and have a bond that will never be broken, whether he is king or not," I was already a daughter to her which made her seem so blissful that both of her children had fond love.

"Equal to your love for Charles," I smiled in reminder. Esme resembled an angel the way she was glowing; it was clear her thoughts were focused on love; young and elderly, new and old, it was all types of love.

"Yes that is correct," She beamed before she looked over at the setting sun, no doubt thinking of her own angel in heaven.

"Whether it seems like it or not, Edward is yours and forever more will be nothing than yours," I thought about this and she searched her gown for something.

When it was the two of us together, it wasn't Lady Swan and the king, nor the golden prince and the lady in waiting, it wasn't the whore and our beloved leader, it was simply Isabella and Edward, no titles, nothing but our love.

"A few suns ago, when my son came into my rooms he had asked for assistance," Esme was holding a folded piece of parchment, it looked worn and folded many times over, "He was apprehensive on whether or not he should give it to you and instead he gave it to me, though you were on his mind."

She handed the paper over to me and I took it my hand, intrigued on what could possibly be written on there.

"Read it aloud please," She requested quietly while leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"In out darkest hour, in my deepest despair," I began quietly, Esme had a little smile flitting on her lips, "Will you still care? Will you be there?"

"In my trials and my tribulations. Through our doubts, and frustrations. In my violence, in my turbulence. Through my fear and my confessions. In my anguish; and my pains. Through my joy and my sorrow. In the promise of another tomorrow. I'll never let you part," I read the poem before even thinking about the words.

"For you're always in my heart," I said with a smile and tears forming in my eyes. Esme just sat quietly and gave me time to appreciate the most beautiful gift I had ever been given.

In my trials and tribulations, that must have been an innuendo on the point that the queen had not given him the son he so strongly needs. Through our doubts and frustrations must have signified that we had been through a lot and at times wondered if it was worth it.

He was constantly living in fear that something would happen to him and the country would fall apart and he has told me deep things that I would have never expected anyone to entrust in me. The next two lines did not need to be explained and then 'In the promise of another tomorrow' it meant we would always have the next day and to not hold things from the past.

And the last two lines pulled the entire piece together, it was extremely beautiful and the tears in my eyes were in awe that I was in relationships with the most gracious man in history.

"You're not staying longer then tomorrow are you?" Esme guessed with a small smile while she stroked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I think not," I said sadly, wishing I could resist even the king's company more then a day.

"Perhaps Mistress Rosalie will," Esme sighed, and then, as if on cue Rosalie walked around the corner of the porch, looking refreshed though her hair was down, the golden curls falling loosing down her neck.

"I had just come out here to ask that," Rosalie smiled overlooking the two of us, smiling like fools.

"I would love you here for as long as you would like," Esme beamed, it was clear that she really liked Rosalie and Alice, well she had said so before.

"Thank you, I will not be a bother," She promised with a curtsy of gratitude.

Esme grinned as she spoke, "none sense, I love company."

"I feel as if I am intruding something," Rose looked at me with a risen eyebrow and that at Esme, then back at me.

"Of course not, in fact I was going to have the servants bring our dinner out to the tables here and ask if you would join us," I answered while handing the paper back to Esme, she shook her head and lightly pushed it back in my direction. I smiled my thanks before tucking it in my pocket.

"I'll call for dinner. Lady Rosalie, please sit," Esme rose elegantly from her seat and Rose curtsied to her before she turned to the right and towards the front doors, Rose sat down in her place.

"She's fantastic," Rosalie commented lightly, I nodded with a grin, though I was repeating the poem in my head.

"Bella's in love," She said in a singing voice that was full of teasing as she used my childhood name. I looked over her quickly, I was sure I had not told her.

"What ever makes you think so Rosie," I teased back using her own name. I was actually wondering.

She smiled lightly, "You are positively luminous. You look like a young child who received some sweets," I laughed at her choice of wording.

"Alice and the duke are in love," She commented and I froze and slowly looked at her with wide eyes, was it that utterly obvious? "I cannot figure out whom they are attracted to though," I let out a deep breath that I didn't I had been holding. She knew they were besotted, just not with each other.

"Lady Esme is so clearly in love with everything," She said with a roll of her eyes, it was not meant to be hurtful though, "that just leaves me."

"Rosalie-" I quickly considered what I could say in comfort but she had stopped me before I could speak.

"I don't need comfort Isabella, I just want that glow; I need it." She sighed, when Rose looked depressed it added many years of age to her young face.

"Love is rare," I said just as Esme had, though this was different for she had no one.

"I do not even need love, I need to be bethroled. I am an aging woman," I did not know what to say so I said nothing.

"When you are seated on the throne I will have a husband," She said confidently just as I had opened my mouth to say something quite similar to that. I just gave a small nod.

A little while later we were seated at the same little table where I had my first meal here, months ago. This time Rosalie was with us, and I hoped Esme would not tell her story again.

"This is delicious," I said in appreciation as I ate the delectable lamb the staff had prepared.

"It is," Esme nodded before she took another dainty bite. Rosalie was eating quickly for it was the time of the month when she had a larger appetite.

We chattered about decoration of the manor and how Esme was planning to re model the entire house. Just as we had finished our pudding I heard hoof prints in the distance and looked over at the road.

Esme rose from her seat with Rosalie and I following. She went to the stairs and the two of us leaned against the railing a few feet away from her.

There were five men riding on horses quickly in our direction, I immediately thought the worse until I recognized some of there faces.

They road up until they were only yards away from where Esme was standing, she looked at Rose and I, we were each looking at the men in confusion.

Two the men were people from my father's own train and three of them were from Uncle William's –Rose's father- train.

"Lady Esme," They all bowed to her; she nodded back, her thin eyebrows still puzzled in confusion.

"Mistress Hale and Swan," They now addressed the two of us after each one of them had kissed Esme's hand. The man who was speaking was from uncle's men and Rose seemed to know him.

"Yes?" I asked him, irritated that they had interrupted our dinner.

"Your father's have sent us to escort you back to the palace when you wish," A different man- from my father Charlie's men- George spoke now.

"We are departing at different times," Rosalie answered while Esme came over and stood by us.

"We shall break up then," George said surely. There were two men of my father's and three of Rose's.

"All right then, we shall leave tomorrow when the sun is directly above," I said and the two nodded.

"I'm afraid you cannot stay here gentleman, we are in the process of cleaning and I have three men of the king's here," Esme spoke politely, though it was strictly necessary. They were not welcome here.

"Where shall we stay?" The man Michael spoke up in confusion.

"The inn that you passed a little while back," I told them, no room in my voice for any disagreements, they nodded and bowed to the three of us.

"Tomorrow then milady," George said as the descended the stairs and got back onto their horses and room off into the fading dusk.

"Quire," Rosalie shook her head before we went back to our dessert that had been interrupted previously.

"Rosalie, Isabella tells me you are fluent in French," Esme said as the servants cleaned our table and we watched the lights of dusk begin to fade away.

"I am, I spent two years at their court when I was fourteen," She said while a faint little blush crept upon her lovely cheeks.

"They have a fantastic culture," Esme commented casually, just making talk.

"I agree," She nodded.

"Would you perhaps sing a song of theirs?" Esme requested softly, glancing at her for a few moments before turning her attention to the brilliant yet dim lights.

Rosalie began a love song, written about the divine experience of being in love. I could only understand a few of the words but Rose's voice was very passionate as she went high and then soft.

I closed my eyes and appreciated the melody, the song was over in no time, yet it was a long song. When I opened my eyes it was dark all around except for the little fire flies creeping towards us.

Esme's eyes shined in the darkness as she looked at them and whispered to herself, "Charles," It was clear that this was a sign that was important to her and I decided it was time to turn in.

"I think we shall retire now, goodnight Esme," I said as I hastily stood up and pulled Rosalie up along with me, Esme absently said goodnight before we made our way inside.

"What was that about?" Rosalie questioned in a low whisper as we walked to our rooms.

"She needed to be alone," Was all I said before saying a quick goodnight and turning into my rooms. Alice wasn't here so I had a maid unlace my gown and I stepped into a night one as she packed my gowns into the trunk, all except for my riding gown.

When she was gone I remembered the poem the king had written for me and grabbed the handle of the candle from the side of the bed and went to the trunk. Fortunately my gown that I wore today was on the top.

Quickly retrieving the note and then shutting the trunk with a quiet thud I went back into my bed and held the candle and note close as I read it once more.

I fell asleep while repeating the adoring words to myself.

You guys are really freakin lucky! I wasn't going to update till Friday but I went to American Idol concert yesterday, and Danny Gokey spoke and sang and the rest of them put me in a great mood, so I updated.

Was anybody else at their concerts? I would love to hear your take on it!! Wasn't it great??

PM questions, cause I will be answering all of them:)

~Carmen


	19. A French Hood

PM ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning I was torn between two competing emotions. I was elated to be going back to be with the king but sad to be leaving Esme and the comfort of the country to go back to the court of lies and gossip.

Deciding to make the most of the situation I put on my cheery blue riding gown and tucked my night gown and note into the trunk before I sat myself down to the vanity and started to comb my hair.

Someone knocked softly in the door and I called for them to come in. It was Esme. I had been almost positive it was for Rosalie knocks harder then that.

She came over by me without a word and pried the comb softly out of my hand before she pulled my head back a little and started to comb through it, so unlike Alice and Rosalie would. The way she combed it back was soft and mother like.

I said nothing while patting powder onto my face that had tanned a little bit from the sun and country. Esme finished with my hair; I turned my head to the side so I could see in the mirror, it was a bun like Alice had done but this one seemed impossibly more elegant and did not pull at my scalp.

"Thank you," I said quietly, she smiled gingerly before leaning forward and picking my locket up before hooking it behind my neck and letting it hang.

"You must you know I love you as if you were a daughter of mine, a beloved and cherished daughter," Esme said as I placed the silk blue hat on top of the crown of my head.

"I do," I said while rising from my chair and turning to her, she took my hands into her and I squeezed them back.

"I will miss you, but I know you will truly be my daughter in less time then you know," She promised me, it was hard to even imagine myself as the queen of a country and it was treason for someone to even be saying such things.

"Cherish the memories of my son courting you," She suggested and I nodded eagerly as if saying I already treasured the times we've spent.

"And here," She turned and released one of my hands before she picked up a leather bond book, "it is a diary, you will treasure it later," She told me wisely I nodded and hugged her.

"Come now let's go break our fast," Esme said with a smile and I nodded with my own smile as we met Rosalie, who was looking positively perfect.

After breakfast Esme and I took a walk along the pond, not saying anything, just enjoying one another's company.

We walked until my father's men road up the road and met the king's men who were preparing for the journey.

"It seems we must part ways once more," Esme sighed as she glanced over at the men.

"Unfortunately so," I said gloomily until I remembered what I was gaining by leaving.

"I see your expression Isabella, you're itching to get back to my son," Esme rolled her eyes with a smile while I blushed and my lips curved up.

"Good luck Dear, and don't forget the promise I made to you, I'll bring the wedding gown wherever," Her eyes were twinkling and I grinned before leaning in for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Farewell," I said thinking about the last time we had said goodbye. It was not as bad as it had been.

"Goodbye," She said before releasing me so I could go to my horse. George lifted me on the mare and I waved at Rosalie who was perched on the railing in a very womanly manner. She waved back with a grin and I waved at Esme while I started to turn the horse and follow the rest of the men.

Esme waved back with a grin that was over confident and could be compared to one of my family's.

The dust was flying up at me so I urged Lady in front of the two men and George came up with me and road next to me the entire ride back to Oakland. I would have much rather had the king.

We made good timing and were back to the palace before night set upon us. Emmett was waiting at the stairs and came to help me dismount from Lady.

"Good evening Emmett," I greeted him with a hug and kiss, he returned the favor with a jolly grin.

"Hello sister," He said while we walked indoors.

"Have I missed much?" I asked him curiously while we went up the stairs and in the direction of my room.

"Not that I would know of, I have been in meetings since dawn, in fact I was only just excused to greet you," Emmett reported to me, though his face had tightened.

"What are the meetings consisting of?" I asked him worriedly.

"There have been rumors of a kidnapping in the future," Emmett said lowly after glancing around so no one would hear.

"Who and why?" I asked him with a little gasp.

"We do not know, the council has been coming up with a list of persons that may be the target. There are speculations that you may be the reason," Emmett spoke quietly as we reached Alice and my room and slipped inside.

"Me?" I asked in alarm. What had I done that could lead to a kidnapping?

"It has gotten out you are being courted by the king and it seems as if the queen may have been sending letters to her own father. We are wondering whether or not we can still rely on France anymore." I blinked in shock and sat down faintly on the bench at the foot of the bed.

Could it be possible for one girl such as myself to alter the course of my country's fate just for the ambition of her family- or so it had started.

"I must return as quickly as possible, we are discussing the security of the possible targets and it is quite probable we may be moving soon," And with that he slid out of the door without giving me a chance to ask any more questions.

I sat in shock for a little bit until I could reassure myself that it was just rumors, I had not done anything yet, it was just speculation and precaution.

Sighing I took off my hat and fetched some paper and sat down at my desk to write Esme a letter of the information I had just received and my journey.

Alice came into the room after she had been dismissed from the queen's rooms. I gave her a hug and she welcomed me back though her eyes were clouded and troubled.

"Emmett spoke to you as well?" I asked her with a little sigh and grimace, she nodded while blinking a couple times as if an attempt to clear her head.

"Just a moment ago," She answered while sitting down on the bed.

"I wonder the list the men came up with," I said curiously, though I spoke mostly to myself.

"He did not tell you?" Alice snapped her head in my direction and in return my eyes brows knit together.

"No. You?" I asked in bewilderment, Alice nodded.

"Who is it?" I stood up from my chair and in seconds was sitting on the bed next to her.

"The cardinal Carlisle, the duke's sister, the pope (he was supporting our side of the war), Lord Chancellor of England Stephen Cod," She then proceeded to list other men that were not in our court but played important part of parliament and then some generals in the war, "And finally they have added Esme and you just as a precaution."

"Esme?" I gasped; she had nothing to do with this bloody war.

"The world is aware of the king's fondness and love towards his mother, some of the men have theories that Spain may win my taking away the one's the king loved ones and in return wearing him down," Alice informed me while I felt a familiar feeling of numbness course through me.

"And myself?" I asked her quietly.

"It was the king's own request, he is concerned and the men agreed for you may be the entire reason for the rumors, Emmett said they are questioning the queen on Tuesday in a court that is to be kept a secret." Alice said softly to me, I had smiled fondly when she said he was concerned about me but that turned down as she continued.

I groaned and buried my face into my hands over my lap while Alice patted my back.

"It is just a precaution," She said comfortingly and I just shook my head as a headache started to come over me.

"Let's turn in," I sighed and stood up slowly from the bed, Alice just nodded. For once her soft brown eyes that normally had a sparkle to them were deadly serious.

We went to bed without me speaking with father and uncle or even the king for that matter.

Alice had me up early in the morning of the queens reported questioning date and was dressing me in a new gown that Esme had given me on our first day at the manor. I had not allowed her to give me more for it was clear they were fond memories and I felt she should keep them.

The dress was a beautiful blue silk; it was the color of the ocean and a little bit of green mixed together. Alice praised the way it looked on my body and I had to admire it well.

She placed a crescent moon shaped fabric on the top of my bun. It had no had no hood hanging from it; Alice said that it must have been cut off by Esme's request; it was simple though so fancy and elegant at the same time. No other woman has worn this in a long time and I was a little skeptical.

Alice said it was an older French hood and it actually had been sent by Esme. It was the same fabric of my gown and had pearls sewed into the top of it.

We went to the queen's chambers and she greeted me civilly, I did my best to do the same.

"Good morning Your Grace," I said with a gracious smile, she just nodded stiffly. I went to take my spot on the opposite side of the alter cloth; working on the sky next to Lady Jessica.

"I adore your hood, wherever did you acquire it?" Jessica asked curiously while admiring it with her gaze.

"It was a gift from Lady Esme," I said, noticing that she wore a gable hood just as I normally would; all the ladies around me were wearing the same style though Rosalie had nothing on her head. She did look happy though; I had left on Friday and she had only returned last night from Blackberry.

"I must find one. Perhaps my mother has one," She said in wonder, I had no reason to be concerned with my choice it seemed.

"That would be lovely wouldn't it," I said with a smile, she grinned back at me before Angela commented on the hood.

The ladies were all talking happily though Alice kept glancing at the door, knowing what was to most likely come at any moment. The queen seemed completely oblivious and if she was informed she did a marvelous job hiding it.

I too was glancing at the door often but when 3 sharp knocks were heard all of the ladies were looking at the large wooden doors. Just as the queen was going to send Elizabeth to answer it the door was opened without permission.

Lord Walter, Angela's own father was standing at the door with four soldiers behind him. Some ladies gasped and the queen looked not the least surprised. Lord Walter handed her folded parchment with the king's seal on it without a word.

The queen took it, opened and let her eyes scan over it before rising from her seat and turning to face the ladies.

"My presence is requested and Mistress Isabella, Rosalie, Elizabeth and Angela; you are to accompany me," In confusion Rosalie and I stood up along with Elizabeth and Alyssa. We gave each other a look wondering why he had been chosen over the other ones.

Lord Walter walked without mercy forward at a quick pace with the queen following gracefully; two soldiers were in front and behind us ladies.

We continued walking and walking until we had reached a part of the castle which I had never been in before. It looked like a parliament meeting room and by the looks of the men in it; that is exactly what it was.

There was a long table at the front of the room where an assortment of me sat, the king in the middle and my brother next to him.

The four of us ladies were ushered to a bench on one side of the room and the queen stood in the middle of the floor with no one surrounding her. Men from the Privy Council were across from us and next to us. I glanced to my right to see the duke sitting stiffly on the bench to my left.

"Queen Tanya of France," A man from parliament who I was not acquainted with started talking in a monotone voice.

"Yes Archbishop Lawrence?" Her voice was sweet and innocent but the Archbishop's stone face did not waver.

"Did you or did you not send a letter to your father, the king of France telling him you wished for the French army to halt its services because you felt the only reason they had allied with us was no longer valid?" He asked with a rose eyebrow, his eyes stone.

"I sent my father a letter but only to see his health was well," The queen's voice did not flatter for a second and I was not sure it should have.

"That is not what has reached our ears," He retorted without a second in between. The king was leaning back in his chair, looking coldly at her and Emmett was leaning forward and writing things quickly.

"I do not concern myself with the rumors that whirl around me, I love my father and I was making sure he was well, there was nothing more and nothing less. I would not order anything that would hurt my country," I had fought my hardest not to roll my eyes when she said she didn't concern herself with rumors, all of the ladies would beg to differ.

"It seems as if you have. Does this have anything to do with your lady in waiting, Mistress Isabella Swan?" He raised his eyebrow once more and all eyes except for his and the queen's were on me; I turned red and casting my gaze to my lap.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you may be speaking about. Isabella is a lady of the Privy Council, nothing more." I kept my eyes downcast. A hand from my left patted my own hands comfortingly and I looked over to see Jasper giving me an assuring look, I managed a little smile.

"You know damn well what he is speaking about," The king said coolly yet with anger in his voice. I still dared not to look up.

"If you wish to spend your time with a silly girl for entertainment that has nothing to do with me milord," I chanced a quick look through my eyelashes to see the king looking at me with adoration.

"On the contrary it does not seem as if you believed that previously," He retorted while Archbishop Lawrence cleared his throat to quiet the whispers that had began around.

"You want nothing to do with me, I am only your wife in the legal sense," She quoted him, making the king openly glare at her. "If my father has stopped the fighting he must have a relevant reason, why would he stop after one girl?" She laughed a little at the thought; no one else looked amused.

"We have been pondering the very same thing," Lawrence said powerfully.

"I do not find a relevant reason why you are questioning me from the information of a letter you have no proof of," The queen said lowly, her voice full of dignity a reminder she was a French princess and the Queen of England.

"There were no accusations made, we are simply doing what we see best for our country, something hard for women to understand," Pointedly giving her a glance that told her he did not believe the letter was a rumor.

"That is why men rule the world," The queen said I could see her clenched smile but the honey in her voice made it hard to notice.

"You are dismissed," The Archbishops voice was clearly agitated. She curtsied to them and the men who were seated around the room all got u and started to talk. I saw Emmett rush over to the queen and make talk with her, no matter how much she would loathe Alice and I, everyone adored Emmett.

I started talking quietly to Rose about her extended visit to the ridge before the king walked over to me and pulled me aside.

"Yes Your Grace?" I asked him after curtsying.

"I am assuming Your Brother has spoken to you about our concerns arising," He said in a voice that I could barely hear. I nodded as he continued to speak quickly, "The council and I have decided to have extra security for those we are concerned about." I nodded once more.

"Please Isabella, do not leave the manor without a man along with you, I am worried about you and this is only a precaution, do not fret my love," He must have seen my worried face. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

Okay guys I need your help. And like seriously I do. Most of you have gone to vote on my poll (if you haven't please do so) and I need to know why you picked the one you did.

So if you could give me a quick reasoning of your choice it would be MUCH appreciated.

Don't forget to review!

~Carmen


	20. Rooms for a Queen

SORRY I DIDN'T RESPOND TO REVIEWS THIS WEEK! I PROMISE I WILL FOR THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked after taking a deep calming breath.

"We are moving as soon as possible, it is most probable in two weeks, at the turn of July, we are moving to a safer home, for all those we are worried about."

"Alright, I must sincerely thank you for your concern Majesty," I bowed my head humble until he cupped my face with one hand and gently forced me to look at him.

"Men will do anything when love is involved. I have most likely gotten you into this and I swear I'll make it safe again for you," He solemnly said, I nodded and kissed his lips lightly before curtsying again and gliding over to the ladies right as the queen turned in our direction and walked over.

"Let us leave," She said and with that we went to her chambers again; though nothing was ever going to be the same.

The move as the king predicted was at the beginning of July and they had selected Geneva, it was the closet manor to Blackberry Ridge and I would be able to get there in three hours and spend the day there when I was allowed.

Alice and I were in our rooms having the last of our things packed up as the entire home buzzed around and the horses waited anxiously.

Half of the court was leaving today and the next half tomorrow, by the queen's request. The king had complied though he would have my family and half of her ladies come along today.

"Be extremely careful with that," I ordered a housemaid who was picking up my jewelry box that held all of the king's letters and my family's jewels that I had inherited. Her maid nodded and placed it gingerly in the trunk. All of our gowns had been packed away and our rooms looked empty and so unlived it.

"I'll miss this place," Alice said as she touched the frame of the mirror with her hand that was covered with the leather of her glove.

"Me as well," I said, these wall had unforgettable times held within them but it was time to create more memories at a new place.

The servants came in to carry our trunks down to the horses and Emmett slipped into the door. The case of his sword clanked against the door.

Men now wore their swords on their belts almost always especially on rides. The only time I have seen Emmett without it in the past two weeks was a dance and before he went to bed.

"Are my sisters ready to leave?" He asked with a merry grin, obviously glad to me leaving this house and onto the next. Alice I nodded and he held both of his arms out.

"Shall we?" He asked with a goofy grin, Alice and I put out hands on his arms.

"We shall," The two of us said at the same time, we looked over at one another and giggled. Emmett chuckled while rolling his eyes.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and then out doors where I basked in the beauty of the sunshine and the nice warm breeze. It was the best day anyone could wish more.

Lady Elizabeth walked past the three of us, her arm on Jacob Black's. Jacob looked pleased with the weather and the beautiful woman on his arm at the moment.

We had now reached the bottom of the stairs and then out doors where I basked in the beauty of the sunshine and the nice warm breeze. It was the best day anyone could wish more.

Elizabeth waved when looking back most likely because she had noticed it from her flirting with Jacob. They walked to where their horses were waiting right next one another.

"Enjoying the sunshine?" The king asked with a grin as he walked over to us and we showed our respect.

"Very much so," I answered with a nod. I beamed at him, showing that I was in a perfect mood today.

"Will you ride up with me?" He asked as I spotted Lady shuffling her hooves restlessly, she was next to Alice's and my mother's horse.

"I'd be honored," I smiled and he held out his arm with a grin of his own. I placed my hand there while he motioned for one of his men to move Lady up by his hunter.

"Now, when we get Geneva there is something you must know," The words he spoke were serious but the way he said them told me I had nothing to fear.

"Secretary Banner has willingly given up his rooms at the heart of the home and he has personally requested that you take them," My eyes grew large and I knew I looked like a fool but I was surprise.

"What of the queen?" I asked him in puzzlement.

"Banner has requested that you have them, not Her Majesty. Perhaps he reasoned that you need protection," He winked at me, making me giggle.

"And it just so happens that those rooms are connected to mine, through a hallway few people know about," The king's voice was coated with lust as he whispered this so close to my ear that that hair's of his mustache tickled it.

"I suppose we have _business_ that is long over due," I whispered with my own wink and lust in my voice that reminded me I have been trying to get this for close to a year now.

"Very long," He agreed, having the expression that I haven't seen it awhile, he was thinking about making love and it was dominating his thoughts.

"We must take care of that together then," I said with a sly smile, I had leaned up and spoke into his ear just as he had for me.

"Certainly," I giggled a little and then let go of his arm and skipped like a girl over to where Lady was. Her head peaked up her light blue eyes sparkled.

A man lifted me on to her and I got situated with the familiar yet uncomfortable seating. Once I was secure I fixed the riding hood on my head and slipped my gloves on as half the court behind me got onto their horses.

The king stepped up the stairs and swung his right leg over the huge hunter and then pulled his weight up so he was sitting grandly on top of it, basking in the sunshine just as I had.

"Have I ever told you it drives me insane when you do that?" He asked in annoyance that made me look down with a smirk.

"Do what?" I asked innocently with a sly smile on my face that I was trying to make indifferent; it was impossible to do.

"Walk away like that!" He explained, making the men behind us look over in confusion. I giggled at their expressions they then looked at me in utter confusion.

"I have never realized I do that," I lied with a smile; I knew I could lie to anyone but those who knew me best…

"You have so," I tilted my head to the side in utter amazement that he had been able to call out my lie so confidently.

"I apologize," I beamed at him, thrilled that I could associate him with the people who knew me best.

"Is there something merry you would like to share?" He was puzzled by my smile that I could not for the life of me wipe off my face.

"I'm just excited for our ride," I lied, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see that.

"That's not it," He contradicted and I just gave him a funny look. My upper teeth rested on my lip while I smiled a little but my eyes were confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He wondered while the last of the group got into the places they would be riding.

"You can tell when I lie," I said while sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth, thinking about it.

"I didn't realize you lied this much," He teased with a smirk. I chuckled silently and shook my head with this little smile.

"I never lie to you Your Majesty," I said with a perfect smile, though it was playfully innocent.

"Wow, I really can comprehend when you lie now, what fun!" He laughed gaily and I brought one of my hands to my face and shook it, this should be interesting.

"What fun indeed," I muttered sarcastically though I was no anger, more like elated. The king chuckled and looked back to make sure everyone was ready, I glanced back as well.

The Lord's would be riding with the queen tomorrow and so would the queen's maids along with half of the Privy Council and three of her ladies in waiting and an assortment of others.

Behind us was the duke and Alice then Sir Simon Colt and Lady Alyssa were riding behind them and after them were Lady Sarah and her husband Michael Ront. Followed be the cardinal and my uncle, my father and mother and then Rosalie and Emmett and many more that I could not see were following.

"Let's begin," He grinned at me and with that kicked his horse off to a start with Lady following and me not having to do anything. She raced until we were caught up with the king.

We all road away gaily, leaving the queen behind while I led the court onward. Onward with her husband in only the legal sense.

When we reached Geneva, Secretary Banner and the king personally showed me my rooms. People gathered around as they led me to the heart of the palace.

We were down a long hallway that had grand windows, though they weren't windows at all, they were just large, but decorative holes in the wall that led to a breath taking view of the scenery around Geneva.

Banner opened a large door, as ornate as the queen's was at Oakland. It led to a sitting room that had very fashionable furniture scattered around it. The room was the shape of a half circle when you walked in and there were four doors on the curved wall.

"There are four bedrooms, I would suggest inviting perhaps a few family members to sleep here," Banner said as I explored the sitting room. There was a couch in the center and a table in front of that with two arm chairs on each side.

There were two pillars on each side with a little group of chairs by each of them. There were bookshelves on each side of the door on the straight walls and music stands closest to the two far doors.

"It's spectacular," I breathed as a few members of court crowded the door to get a better look.

"I'm glad you find it to your likings," It was so strange to have Secretary Banner notice me, much less give up his beautiful rooms for my safety…and the king's pleasure.

"The room on the left is the one right next to mine," The king whispered into my ear quietly, making me grin a little and turn.

"I'll have the right one," I announced and had the pleasure of seeing the king's shocked face, "go to my cousin Rosalie," I finished with a smirk, making him playfully glare at me, I winked while the court looked on with confusion.

"Thank you Isabella, I am very grateful," Rosalie said with a grin.

"And the one next to that for my sister Alice," Alice beamed did a little dance of happiness making me laugh as she thanked me.

"That leaves one more room," Jessica said with a gaze that reminded me we were second cousins, I fought so hard to roll my eyes.

"I'll leave it for any guests I may have," I said finally, giving Jessica an apologetic look. She just shrugged, making the crescent on her head wobble a bit. Her mother had in fact had one that she could have quite a few actually.

Alice and Rosalie had also taken a liking to them along with some other ladies of the court including Lady Alyssa, the wives of noblemen and the maids of the queen. It was equal with gable hoods.

I had written to Esme and she was pleased I had started a new trend- she sent me five more.

The reason I had not given Jessica or any other of my second cousins for that matter the room was because I was saving it for the chance that Esme would come to court, I wanted her hear.

"Very good. All rooms have a door that leads to a study, it is a beautiful room," Banner explained with a shining in his eyes. I smiled and thanked him once more.

"I shall have your things brought up, along Mistress Hale and Dove's," And with that he bowed to me and I curtsied before he left, ushering the curious on lookers out. Alice and Rosalie excitedly went examine their rooms, efficiently leaving me alone with the king.

"Shall I show you your room milady?" He asked him a grin I nodded with an eager grin. He took my hand and led me into the door on the left.

It was a beautiful room, though I did not have time to properly admire it for I was being pulled to the corner of the room where there beautiful tapestry hanging on the wall of the ocean.

The king pushed it aside and there was a door there, not large just big enough for some who was bent over a little bit to get through.

"After you," He released my hand and walked in with no troubles, I looked back to see the king hitting the top of his head, making me giggle as he said a filthy word. He looked over at where I was standing in the dark hallway with my hand over my month and shaking with laughter.

"Just continue," He said with an exasperated sigh. I giggled once more at his annoyance before I walked only a few more seats on I saw a door nod. I looked back at him and he nodded, I put my hand on the rusted sliver and pushed it open.

"And this," the king said as he stepped out after me and then in front of me, "is my own bedroom," I looked around in awe. It hadn't been properly decorated yet but it was still grand and spacious. I had never been in the king's actual bedroom and this was awesome.

"Lovely," I said, while assessing the bed in my mind. There were splendid fabrics

already draped around it. It was the same fabric used as the curtains and upholstered on the chairs and couch.

"It is," He agreed while taking in my facial expression. I smiled.

"Tonight Isabella, I have waited so long now it will be the two of us with no

distractions," The king said passionately and my heart started to pound furiously.

"That sounds perfect," I said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I swayed a little.

"It will be, I promise," And then his lips came down to mine and devoured them hungrily, wanting more just as I did. I savored the way he kissed me, it made me feel on top of the world; the only one who matters.

"I'll leave you to exploring then," He said after we pulled our lips apart from each other, though our desire had only increased.

"Tonight," I said as a farewell and with that I turned and went back out the door that was hidden behind its own tapestry.

Not realizing I had forgotten to curtsy at all I went back into my room and fully appreciated it.

It was much more spacious then my previous one with the bed presses against the back wall and light curtains draped around it. I was on the top floor of the house and so I had a glass ceiling for I had no other windows. I looked up to the beautiful blue sky in contentment.

There was a couch a few feet in front of the bed along with right across from it and two stools on the side. There was a huge wooden wardrobe on the left side of the room from when you enter it and a bookshelf next to it. My large vanity was in the right corner next to my bed. And then the tapestry was on the right where I would most likely put my trunks. There were also two chairs together there.

It was the most fantastic room I had ever been given. And then I saw the door that was a few feet to the left of my bed with a metal key hanging on the wall next to it. That must have been the study Banner was talking about.

Curious, I grabbed the key off the hook and twisted it into the key hole and pushed it open though I had to use my hip.

Light, that was the word I would describe the room with. The whole back wall was constructed of glass. It was on the west side of the building where I would be able to watch the sunset whenever I pleased.

There were two round tables of equal size on each side of the room and more bookshelves on the north and south side. These shelves actually had books in them unlike the other bare ones I had.

There was a cushioned bench, most like a couch without a back that stretched across the entire wall. I then noticed that the glass did not begin until it was level with the top of the bench the lower part was dark wood.

I was slightly disappointed that there were no desks but Alice, Rose and I would be the only one's who would be in here and the tables had more then enough room. And the view of small lake made up for that as well.

"I love it!" someone squealed, making me aware that I was not the only one in this room; and I jumped. Alice was excitedly rushing over to the glass looking out.

"I do as well," in exchange I had made her jump she had obviously not been aware of me in the room.

"My little virgin sister won't be one after tonight," Alice said after looking at me for no more then a second. I was starting to get concern; was I that easy to read? I did not deny and so she jumped up, and ran over to me, clearly energized from the move.

"Oh I wish I could tell you how it will be. I am a terrible sister," She sighed after hugging me.

"You are not, you're just pure," I giggled with her before she had declared we needed baths. Rosalie had come in to look at the room as well and of course Alice had to tell her everything.

We discovered that the doors that led to our rooms locked both ways and we each had different keys that could only unlock the door from which it came from.

The servants brought up our trunks and we quickly unpacked them while waiting for the bath that Alice had ordered them to bring up.

I left out my robe that was warm and trimmed with white fur for tonight and put the perfume the king had given me which he had personally selected on the vanity along with my jewelry box and sliver hair comb.

All of my gowns fit into the wardrobe and I was in awe that was possible. I was still marveling over it when the servants brought all of the hot water in and poured into a tub.

Alice came in and unlaced my gown and helped me slip into the bath water before instructed me to wash everything, and she meant everything. Once I was finished Alice came back in and called me a mermaid though I had been careful not to step in any of the puddles.

Once the drying sheet was wrapped securely around me Alice combed through my hair thoroughly, checking for lice and not finding any much to both of ours happiness. The light from the sky had gown and therefore we had to light candles instead to keep the room lit.

My heart was fluttering excitedly yet nervously as I kept glancing at the tapestry and I wrapped my robe around me.

"Shall I have Emmett come to escort you, though it is hardly necessary considering that his rooms are right next door, but still?" She asked me and I glanced once more at the tapestry.

"No I will manage, though you should find him and report to him what is happening I'm sure uncle and father will be elated," I said with an irritated sigh thinking of their ambition.

"I will," Alice said as she sprayed the perfume on my neck, hair and then gently on my face. My hair was dry and the natural curl to it had come out quite nicely.

"You're nervous," Alice stated with a sigh. I bit my lip and nodded, and then I actually bit both of my lips to get some color in them and pinched my cheeks.

"Just remember, this is your true love in that room," I took a deep calming breath that felt fantastic now that I was free of a bodice. My breathing was coming out as pants as I tried my hardest to steady it though my heart racing was not helping that.

"It'll be perfect, and tell me all about it tomorrow," Alice gave me a hug after I had stood up and inhaled deeply, this was not working.

"Goodnight," I said, as I realized in horror that my forehead was starting to warm from perspiration. Alice just smiled faintly before she left the room, shutting the door with a quiet thud.

Now or never, I thought to myself. I have wanted this for months now. I was finally getting it and I was happy and I'm sure I'd be able to find it once the nerves wore down.

Pushing the tapestry out of the way I opened the door and then shut it behind me and followed the little light from the other room and opened the door to face that fate I had planned for myself for such a long time.

Oh my, can you believe it? Our little Bella is getting down with the king next chapter! As of now I'll update 7 days from now, if you want it sooner then send me an awesome review!

I need all of your help. If you haven't done it previously please tell me why you picked the story you did on my poll. It will help A TON!

Don't forget to click that button below...

~Carmen


	21. The First Time

SORRY I DIDN'T RESPOND TO REVIEWS THIS WEEK! I PROMISE I WILL FOR THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Pushing the tapestry out of the way I opened the door and then shut it behind me and followed the little light from the other room and opened the door to face that fate I had planned for myself for such a long time.

The king's room looked much calmer now, with thee lovely and soothing glow of the low candles, and it was more decorated then earlier, looking much more like him.

The king rose from his low seat near me and walked near me. He gently lifted the robe off of my shoulders and slid it down my arms revealing my pale night gown. I felt exposed in front of him as he draped my rode over a different chair.

My arms were fighting an inner battle to cover my breasts from exposure and I took another calming breath wondering if it were possible for one to hear a pounding heart beat.

"Sit," he gestured to a chair near the bed and I sat down on it slowly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I had yet to see his face other then when he had approached me before. I could only see his own robe that was close to mine but grander.

"Perhaps some wine?" I asked quietly he nodded with a reassuring look to me and I nodded as well. Squeezing my eyes shut while he turned to pour some wine. I opened them and felt my chest rise as I took a breath through my nose.

He brought me a sliver glass of wine and I took it gratefully; I had never appreciated the tart drink as much as I did at this moment.

The king had his own glass as he sat down next to me leaning as close as this comfortable chair allowed.

"You're nervous," he said, touching my cheek that was warm now from the sweat though I had wiped my face before. I nodded before taking another gulp of my wine making him drop his hand.

"Please don't be, I promise you will enjoy yourself Isabella," He looked sure of himself and I just nodded before downing the rest of the glass.

"Yes Your Grace," I said, I knew I trusted this man, I trusted him with my entire heart and soul. And the love I felt for him could never be replaced. As I thought about these feelings I grew more comfortable; the wine was helping too.

"Edward, call me Edward, you have never called me that before and I need to hear it off yours lips," He looked passionate and he smiled happily because I was visibly more relaxed now.

"Edward," I had called it him before but never to his face. It was strange to be saying it to him the king of England as I sat here in his bedroom.

"Will you call me Bella?" I asked him with my own soft smile. His twinkling eyes brightened even more.

"Bella," He said my name like a prayer, reverently and softly.

"I love you," I said all of the nerves were forgotten, though that had been easier said that executed.

"And I love and trust you," He said and I beamed at him, he trusted me. If his words were true –and I did believe him- then I was one of the only people he trusted.

I leaned in for a kiss and he kissed me as softly as he had said my childhood name. It started sweet and full of devotion but as our lips moved more the kiss was over come by desire and unmistakable lust.

The king momentarily stood up and let his rode slip to the chair as I panted and then he scooped me into his arms like a husband would his bride. His mouth attacked mine and I held onto him while kissing with much passion. Not even thinking about what was to come.

Edward –I adored even thinking his name- stopped our embrace once more while he laid me gently onto the large comfortable bed. I licked my lips as he took his night shirt off over his head. I trembled as he stalked me like a hunter would his prey.

He buried his face into the crook of my neck and started to kiss there while his hands caressed my hips. I held on to his back while arching my own up from the sensation he was creating with his lips, it could be compared to an intense pleasure, like a small fire igniting in my body.

His hands slid up my hips and over my stomach and over my bare breasts before he propped himself off and then proceeded to slide my night gown off of my shoulders and down my body until it was to my feet where I kicked it aside and Edward looked at me adoringly.

I blushed and looked away as his gaze traveled down my body but then took the time to fully appreciate his own chest. It was scarce of hair though it was there and it was very muscular just as I had expected it to be.

"You're perfect Bella," He said before devouring my mouth with his once again. I wrapped my arms around his warm back and his hands traveled all around mine, getting acquainted it with it.

"Oh Edward," I sighed as he gave me a chance to breath and went to caress my breasts all over with his lips, making me moan and make noises I would never have dreamt about. But then again I would never imagine this pleasure. My fanny ached with need, need to be satisfied.

We caressed each other's bodies and the way his hands felt all over me along with his lips was purely heaven. They were so strong and sure as he fondled my breasts or lightly twisted them in my hair so many things he did until I was so wound up inside. I literally felt as if I would combust with pleasure.

The actual deed of intercourse came and he propped himself off and I put my hands on his face as his eyes silently asked me if I was still okay. I nodded and licked my lips that had his lovely smell on them that I wanted to devour again.

Edward took a deep breath and the next thing that I felt was immense pain, something hard almost ripping into by core. It was nothing like when I had slipped on my back or the pain of my head, it was not like a twisting of muscles it was the most painful thing I had ever felt as my virginity was taken away from me.

I felt tears come to my eyes as Edward thrusted in again as I took a deep breath, seeing my chest rise and then fall. Edward leaned close and kissed the tears away from my eyes and right but then I started to feel the most awesome sensation that was quickly overcoming the pain of such an unusual intrusion.

I slowly wrapped my legs around his lower back before we both groaned at the same time of his cock in this new angle inside of me. My mind was in a buzz of ectasy and my body was no longer listening to my mind it seemed.

"You're so tight," Edward breathed as his face become concentrated and he started pulling in and out as I felt the need for a release become more urgent. The little chest hairs he did have were grinding against my soft skin, creating desperate friction.

"You're hard," I accused as we breathlessly chuckled and sweat started to form as our bodies moved perfectly together.

I closed my eyes and dug my nails lightly in his soft back making him groan while I moaned. Opening my eyes I saw the look on his face, making me raise my head and pulled his head down to meet my lips.

He then rolled us over so that I was on top of him though he was now arching back holding my bum, guiding that as he held firmly.

I screamed his name and he moaned mine at the exact time. The feeling of ectasy had since tripled and this was nothing like I had never felt before. I had never felt this good in my like.

We pleasured each other for hours. We made love until I collapsed on top of him from exhaustion. Wondering why I had ever been nervous before.

The two of us awoke in the very early hours of the hours and he had me once more, though it seemed as loud as we were the whole court would be awake.

I fell asleep once more, my body pressed against his warm and muscular one as his left hand held me close to him and I used his chest as my pillow as the king of England's mistress.

When I awoke I realized I was not in my bed as I had thought. Looking around I remembered instantly where I was and what I had been doing. It came crashing down on me and I smiled blissfully to myself though I shifted a little and hissed in pain. My entire body was sore; the muscles aching and tight in need of a warm bath.

I looked at the king who still had his arm wrapped around me. The sun was starting to shine through the curtains, casting a heavenly glow over his peaceful face that was deep in slumber.

I curled myself around him more and then realized something that had slipped my mind for a little bit.

"In our darkest hour, in my deepest hour," I began to say the poem quietly to him while running my hand through his tousled bronze hair. Speaking softly I recited the rest of the words that I had memorized in my heart.

"I'll never let you part; for you're always in my heart," And as if on cue his eyelids fluttered open, they were gentle yet merry.

"How on Earth did you get a hold of that?" He asked with a curious yawn as his arm momentarily left my bare back, making me shiver.

"Esme," We both said at the same time, he had not waited for my answer apparently it had just come to him, I chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"It sounds much lovelier off your lips than mine," He said as I nuzzled my head into his chest again. I had not even thought that I should leave him now.

"I adore it, thank you," I said softly smiling against his chest. He squeezed my waist once more.

"Are you alright," his voice was concerned for I had winced a little at his touch.

"Aye, just a little sore," I answered, shutting my eyes and remembering the things he did to me that I had not even thought possible.

"I apologize," Edward sighed and I looked up at him as he ran his own hand through his hair in self irritation.

"I will perfect, thank you for the best evening of my life," I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips before sitting up and stretching.

My hands went over my head and the kings eyes darkened as they traveled around my naked body. I smiled slyly before getting up from the bed.

"I should be on my way, I am expected to welcome the queen," I sighed while searching the room for my nightgown and robe.

Edward already had his robe slipped over his body and was tying it. My eyes wandered around the room trying to remember what had happened to it while standing completely exposed.

I spotted it on the chair and the king helped me slip my arms into it before kissing me once more. Smiling against his lips I pulled away and went to the tapestry and through the little door and then back into my own bedroom.

After getting ready for the day and combing out my messy hair, though not completely for I decided to wear a gable hood over it until Alice would assist me, I went out to my sitting room, hoping for a meal to be waiting.

Instead I found Emmet with his feet on the table as he sat comfortably on the couch. I made an irritated sound, signaling for him to get his feet off the table. He jumped up when he noticed me.

"How did you get in?" I hissed at him, positive that Alice and I had locked the doors together last night.

"Rosalie," He spoke smugly and I gritted my teeth, annoyed with her.

"Don't let me ruin your mood Isabella; you were absolutely glowing a moment ago." I smiled to myself as he said that, I was in a very chipper mood.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked him, needing to get down with the other ladies quickly.

"Father wants to talk to you," And with that being said he rose and grabbed my hand and then started to pull me through the hallways.

The morning breeze along with the outdoor smell that only a morning full of sunshine could provide made me grin to myself as we walked past the open windows. I was not familiar with these places and just let Emmett pull me along until he turned into a door and then one more and we were in a study with my father, uncle and mother all seated there.

"Well," my uncle said impatiently after he just stared at me for a moment and expected me to say something, "did he have you or not?"

I nodded.

"Multiple times?" He questioned me, not showing his delight in my previous answer.

I looked at my father who was just looking at me and my mother who looked sorrowful at this conversation. Whenever we discussed this she always looked pained.

A blush crept upon my cheeks at the answer I was going to give. I still believed it was a private matter of the king and me.

"This matter has ceased to be private the day the king first took interest in you now answer," I would normally recoil from a hiss like this but I was acquainted with my uncle and his many tempers.

"Yes, he did," I answered with my head held high.

"You may go," He said, his lips were a hard line and his eyes were as cold as they always were. They used to frighten me, now I just disregarded them; like the rest of my family, Rosalie included.

Emmett stayed back and I went back the way I had come. This house was new to me and I was afraid of getting lost.

There were three main stair cases. One led to the ballroom, and so did one right across from it. The ballroom I assumed was in the middle of the building but I was not sure. The third one led to doors that exited outdoors where arrivals were to take place presumably.

I took a small stairs case that was narrow and where it ended up made my head spin. I had come down to the servant's kitchen; they were buzzing around the giant room and I couldn't believe my fortune.

"Good morning Miss Isabella," A servant greeted me with a curtsy; I nodded and smiled to her.

"As you can see we are in a bit of a rush and things are a little hectic," She explained to me though I was soley focused on food.

"Why?" I asked her absentmindedly after someone gave me some buttered bread to eat; it was warm and melted in my mouth.

"We were going to be serving goat this evening but things went horribly wrong," The lady sighed and that caught my attention. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"A head chef got attacked by the very goat. I believe the poor lady's name is Justine, she is new here." I faintly remembered a servant Justine, I just couldn't remember the story I had heard along with her name.

"Some ribs are broken but it was only because she killed the goat with her bare hands," I made a face at the servants rambling and ate the banana that I had been given.

"Pity," I said while standing up and then asking directions of how to reach the staircase once more. I greeted the queen and the rest of the court, but the glow that was surrounding me would not go away. The queen noticed.

Thoughts please. And now we can't call Bella our little virgin whore:( How sad.

If it get a great review I think that person will get the 15 pages I've written in the new story. The one you voted for in a poll. Be warning, it won't be out for a little bit.

Send me any of your questions!

Don't forget to click that button below...

~Carmen


	22. No Loop Hole

* * *

Two months passed by and it was now September at court. It was only the first day of it and so the whether was dry yet crisp and fresh.

Things had fallen nicely into place at court. The queen had arrived with the rest of the people and was shown her own rooms, far from my own and the king's. She had three bedrooms and a sitting room to herself; they were nice but then again so were mine.

Of course there were other rooms that were considered hers for her ladies all needed a place to sleep as well.

I have not seen the king and her speak one word since there arrival and I was fine with that. She had given up her fight, though not completely surrendered for she still sat on her throne everyday.

The king had me most nights and I had grown to actually enjoy making love though it still was a bit painful. I was acknowledged as the king's mistress now and I had a large circle of friends that were like my own small court.

I adored my ever growing role as unofficial queen yet I missed those carefree days out in the country with Esme. Alice and Rosalie have that I have a glow about me now that I was no longer a virgin.

Alice has been urging me very strongly recently as her and Jasper's love grew harder to cover from the court. I have told her there is nothing I can do unless there is something that will rid him from the queen.

The war is at a standstill. There is no fighting there is just negotiating. The soldiers are still waiting at battlefields for the call to attack once more and the navy is ready to weaken Spain's fleet.

My father has been named an ambassador and is often away at business. He has been to the French court along with to try and work out the differences but they refuse to see anybody from England.

Charlie was only given to place at court for I was in the king's complete favor and in his bed as well. Emmett has been granted knight ship from the king and my uncle is rumored to become an Earl if there is a place for him. Emmett is the king's closest advisor but yet he can see that Edward doesn't fully trust him.

I have been with the king every chance that I have gotten. This summer has proved to be extremely beautiful. There has been tennis, archery, picnics, playing at the bowls, jousting tournaments, hunts and many horse rides. The king had ordered a cushion like his mother's for me to sit on the horse with so we could be close.

Esme and I have continued our writing, though she was no longer given me suggestions for she was confident that I would be queen by the next time she would see me. So instead we chattered about irrelevant things or the ridge this time of year.

The journal that she had given me already has pages of ink that I wrote with covering them. I have taken to going out to the study and facing outside when I write about my thoughts or something Edward had said or done.

Dipping my quill in ink once more I then wrote the closing sentence of that page where I had written about Jasper and Alice. I sighed in contentment while shutting the leather book closed. I leaned back in my chair and watched little birds fly around the open window.

"Deep in thought?" I turned around to see the king coming out of the door right next to mine with his own key, for that room was still abandoned.

"Perhaps," I answered as he sat in the chair next to mine and I brought the book down to my lap.

"I think Miss Rosalie is getting exhausted from me always sneaking in here," The king chuckled in amusement; I shrugged with an amused smile though it was an agreement.

"Miss Mary Alice never seems to be in here though, where ever would she be?" He questioned. I bit my tongue and thought of answer that did not involve the duke.

"It is difficult to say, she is such a gay person; always flittering around court," I said with a fond smile, for what I said was true about my sister. Though in her case, flittering around court meant being my Jasper.

"I have noticed that," Edward said as he leaned back in his own chair and looked out the window, the autumn breeze tickled with its heat yet refreshing wind.

"What brings you here?" I asked him, after I had realized the first thing he had said was about Rose.

"Lady Alyssa is pregnant; Simon Colt just spoke to me," his voice was level and was not leaking with any emotion whatsoever.

"I shall have to congratulate her," I said quietly, though I could tell that was not where Edward's thoughts were.

"May I ask you something Your Grace?" I asked him after he had not said anything in reply.

"It is Edward in private, and yes you may," He grinned a little at me but no light reached his eyes like it normally might have.

"If I were to be carrying your child what would happen to it, especially a boy?" I asked him while I spoke softly. His head whipped towards mine; I inwardly sighed.

"Why do you ask? Are you expecting?" He asked me cautiously and I was glad; I did not want his hopes up though I was sure it would happen eventually.

"I am not; not that I know of. But it is very likely that I will be and you will still be married to the queen," I had wondered about this before.

"I am trying my hardest to get out of this God forsaken marriage. There is no loop hole right now, I have over twenty lawyers working on it," Edward was clearly frustrated from the way he was running his hand through his hair.

"So it would just be your bastard," I sighed, it was not a question it was a fact. I was an unmarried woman, I could not dream of what would happen to me if the king lost interest after I gave him children.

"Unfortunately," He stated miserably. I put my elbow up on the table and propped chin on it, staring out the window.

"I shall see you tonight," The king said before rising from his seat and leaving through the door he came from.

I then realized that my respect was slipping and I was becoming to comfortable with Edward, I never curtsy when we are in private. I don't fall at his feet like others might have. He was just Edward to me, not the king.

Sighing, I stood from my chair and gathered my few things before heading back into my room to have dinner with Rosalie and Alice.

That night after the king and I had made love he had fallen asleep with me curled up in his embrace. I lay awake in the dark, staring at the top of the canopy bed, thinking of all that's going on around me; not at this moment but at court in general.

I could see Alice and Jasper were nearly dying to have some kind of contact and to not have to be meeting in secret. The duke was in our sitting room with Alice just as much as I was in the king's bed.

Understanding their need for each other I have been trying more, but I don't honestly know what I'm trying to do. Well I am aware what I would like to happen but I am unsure on how to rid the court of the queen.

As I lay in the soft bed thinking about these things Edward's breath started to pick up so that it was heavy on my neck. I thought nothing of it until he started to grimace and make pained faces in his sleep.

His body started to sweat and then it was lightly moving back and forth. I squirmed out of his arms and look over at the man lying next to me. It seemed as if he was having a nightmare.

While I silently debated on whether or not to gently shake him awake he shot up out of bed and I could sworn I saw tears on his cheeks. It seemed as if he did not notice me for he rose from his bed and threw is robe over his shoulders.

I sat up while my eyes followed him across the room where he started to poke at the fire, though I was unsure why, it was very warm in here.

Edward then collapsed onto the rug by the fire and his head sank down into his hands. Concerned, I rose from the bed and threw my light robe over my naked body and tentatively walked near him.

"Edward?" I asked softly. Surely he was awake; I have never seen anyone possessed by their dreams.

He did not move from his spot but his breathing became lighter then the heavy panting from before. I walked over to him and he reached on of his hands out without raising his head and took mine.

I sat down on the floor next to him and he pulled me close to the side of his body with his left arm around my shoulder.

"Were you having a horrid dream?" I asked him gingerly as I kept my tone soothing. He nodded and removed his head from his hands. I saw his face, illuminated by the fire; it was blank of any emotion he was just staring though not really looking at the fire.

Speaking tenderly I asked, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"My father was not killed from the sweats like we had told the country, he was murdered," I had forgotten that he knew not I was aware of this. I remembered words Esme had spoken to me, something about him needing to release his bottled up feelings from that night.

"Esme told me," I said sensitively. He did not glance away from the fire to me.

"That night I had been sleeping peacefully. My father and I had come back from a hunt that afternoon and I was tired so therefore I was in a heavy slumber.

My mother came running into my bedroom, telling me that father has been killed and I needed to run, the man would be coming for me as well. She was in a mess, sobbing, nearly naked! In those words my life was torn apart, it would never be the same. They crushed my like being at the bottom the ocean; weighed down.

I should have listened to her, I should have run, or even hid somewhere deep in the castle but I couldn't. I couldn't Bella. It was like I had suddenly become a different man in that moment. Before I had been happy and carefree but I was consumed with rage after the shock had set in.

I told her I would not leave her for she was the only thing I had left in this world without my father, without her I would be nothing. I swore I would kill the man that murdered my father. The look on her face should have been horrified at the ruthless killer that surely I looked like but she just nodded as if she saw something there.

Grabbing my clock and then my pistol, though I planned to kill the man with a sword, I exited my room to find the entire court in their robes and nightgowns crowding the hallway. I yelled at them to get back in their rooms for I was struggling to remain the least bit of control of the situation.

My mother had drifted behind me and I was unaware of where she had gone. I entered my father's chambers to see the guards holding my father's best friend who was struggling against them wildly.

Again it felt like something had just crashed upon me. Leonard had been like an uncle to me since my birth, he had been my father's favorite for as long as I could remember. I had looked up to this man with admiration like a son would his father. I could not believe he had murdered the king and his best friend.

The only thoughts that were running through my head were every breath this man takes could have been my father's. I did not even give a second thought to killing this man, though I wanted his death to be painful and horrible. But I wanted to kill him, it had to be me and that was all I knew.

I was avenging my beloved father.

Up until the moment when a trusted soldier handed me his sword I had never even thought of killing another person. Yes I had seen many executions but never in my wildest thoughts had I imagined my self taking away one's life.

Taking the sword I raised it above my head. Before I sliced it down I made a noise that still haunts me to this day. It was a mix of heartbreak, anger and emptiness and then I brought the sword down and cut off his head.

I was a murderer.

The reality of that came upon me as I watched his head fall to the floor with wide eyes though they were blank now they were still open. Blood gushed from his neck and then down, flooding the stone ground. That look of Leonard's face has always haunted me.

I had one week to grieve for my father. One week. My father knew what was right and wrong, he was just and fair. He was never cross with me and he was my best friend. He was a great man and his life had ended way sooner then it should have.

And then I was on the throne trying to get my country back together and run it just as well as the man before me had. But I was still a killer and I always will be."

It was so different to hear this story from Edward. I did not care if he had killed a man. That man had murdered his much loved father and the king of England.

"I'll always be a murderer Bella, you shouldn't love me," I looked at his face; it was starting to leak of a tortured soul. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, feeling pity for this man.

"Edward you did it for your father, you need to let it go," I said comfortingly.

"So give me a reason to prove my thoughts wrong, to wash this memory away," he mumbled bitterly, I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You were young and foolish, you've grown wiser now, that man would have died anyway," I looked him in the eye after lifting up my head. His eyes were clouded with his past.

The king did not speak so I continued, "Once you let go of this it will be enough to ignore any truth or lie, you will be able to blend the two divides of you together once more."

"How do I let this go," It should have been a question but it was not, it was a statement, a desperate yet hopeless statement. I had a feeling I was the first person he had told this story too, I think that was what Esme had wished.

"Each regret and each goodbye is a mistake, just too late to hide," I said to him, unaware of how wise I actually sounded.

"I get what I deserve," The king muttered, I nuzzled my face into his shoulder and he hugged my waist. My arms could not reach the other side of him but I was holding this man the best I could.

"What are you speaking about?" I asked him in confusion. What did he deserve?

"The Lord is punishing me by not giving me any children," I stared at him with a strange look. He truly believed this, how could the Lord punish him of all people?

"Perhaps he is caring for you by making the queen unable to have children, therefore untying you from her," I tried while fighting a yawn, I had not slept at all this evening and I was not sure how long I would be able to console him.

"That may be it," He looked pleased with my answer, his eyes starting to get their brightness back in them that I loved.

"Thank you sweetheart, now I must word twice as hard to rid myself from Tanya!" He exclaimed this and I smiled at him; I could already see a difference in him. I am sure this is what he had needed.

"I am glad my love," I said and then yawned; he looked over at me and grinned. He hugged me to him and then stood up with me in his arms and we went back to bed in high spirits.

Oooh, the king's past. Pretty great huh? Lol yeah, I know. New Divide by Linkin Park was the inspiration for that song...

Now onto bigger new! I'm on the web! Oh yeah, you heard me. 2carm2carm2[dot]weebly[dot]com obviously you have to replace the [dot] with a . and it's not suppose to have www in front of it so don't add it. You reallly have to check it out!

If I get 50 reviews you get a chapter 3 days earlier. Think about it...;)

~Carmen


	23. Treason

* * *

In mid September, closer to the end actually the warm weather was starting to turn and a cool front came in. Yet the golden and orange leaves were producing a smell like none other that I could sit in all day.

I had been excused to go and visit Esme yesterday for the day. It was pleasant to be with her again, even if it was for a short time.

Today was the jousting tournament I had personally helped to organize. There were tents of all different colors set around the jousting field for the knights that had traveled to compete against our court's men.

The field was of short walking distance of Geneva. Alice had just finished lacing my own that I had received from Esme for my birthday. I told her this was the last gown she was aloud to send to me. She agreed but I could see a sly look in her face.

This dress was a peach color that matched the exquisite French hood that most ladies were now wearing. All of the ladies of the Privy Council were and the queen's maids have switched to it as well. Some still wore gable hoods but they were less common.

"Wear this necklace that the king gave you instead of the locket, perhaps he will notice," Alice handed me a sliver necklace that had a peach, smooth stone hanging from it with sliver around it. I slipped off my locket as told and put it safely into my box before securing the other one.

I located my sun umbrella for this warm sunny walk we would be taking and picked it up. Rosalie was waiting in the sitting room and rose from her seat when we walked out of my bedroom.

"I have to thank you once more for these rooms Isabella," Rosalie said with a smile. The two of them were very appreciative of the rooms though with my ever growing popularity they sometimes were irritated with the company.

"I have to thank you for your help with everything," I grinned at her as we walked out of the doors and then down the grand staircase and into the hot, blazing sun.

It was blinding and we each put up our umbrellas in perfect sync. Mindless gossip started between us as we started across the still green grass in the direction of our destination.

Horse hooves caught my attention and I turned backwards to see Emmett and Edward approaching. Emmett passed him and road towards the field. I stepped to the side where he was slowing down.

"Good luck Your Majesty," I curtsied to him, he grinned and nodded at me.

"Come to my tent if you please," He said, looking over all three of us, gesturing an open invitation, I smiled my thanks.

"We shall," I said before he turned forward and raced to catch up with my brother.

Alice and Rosalie giggled after I turned to them. Rolling my eyes I walked in front of them until we reached the grounds.

"The queen's or king's tent first?" My cousin mused, looking on one side of the field to the other.

"King's," All of us answered at once, making me and Alice giggle while Rosalie just silently chuckled.

The field was a dirt oval. There were stands on each small side and a couple tents on each wide side for different members of court. The foreign knights had their tents behind the far stands.

As we walked quickly I noted how many people had turned up from the local villages to watch this event.

The guards on each side of the entering of the tent bowed to us and we curtsied to them before entering the tent full of men.

Some men had armor covering their bodies and some were just wearing a casual tunic. Those men quite clearly did not plan on fighting.

My eyes spotted the king towards the back, laughing with Jacob Black and Mike Newton. I wove through the crowd which was not difficult to do with the men parting for me.

"Hello, Sir Newton; Black, I wish you luck in your rides," I curtsied to them and they bowed.

"Thank you Miss Isabel," Jacob grinned at me, and Mike thanked me as well.

"I am so unfortunate; His Majesty will win every match for he is lively from you in his bed last evening, whereas I could not sleep a wink."

"Hold your tongue Sir," I laughed along with the king and Mike who was standing back a bit.

"Very well, just know, every man in this court wishes to make you their own," Jacob loved to jest just as Emmett, and his eyes were exhausted let twinkling with humor.

"That is enough Jacob," the king said with a chuckle.

I greeted the king and the two of them seemed to slip back without him even noticing.

"So you are planning on riding," I noted his armor and then his shield that read, Like a Diamond in the Sky, in fancy light blue writing. I grinned at it and fingered the words.

"For you," He whispered, stroking my hair behind my ear. I beamed up at him and he planted a kiss on my forehead lightly.

"I'm honored," I curtsied in gratitude.

"Will you allow me to have your hanker chief?" The king asked lowly. I grinned and took it out to give to him.

He tucked it into his breast plate that covered his chest right where his heart was and then smiled crookedly in a lazy yet happy smile.

"I must be departing to the queen's tent," I said, my voice full of regret. His face was sympathetic. He put my hand and brought it to his lips making me giggle at the feeling of his little hairs.

Winking, he dropped my hand and I curtsied then turned on my heel and fetched Alice and Rose from where they were mingling with some men. We settled into our spot in the queen's tent.

I was chattering with Lady Alyssa happily before the men began their game.

"I am so elated for you," I told her gaily, looking at her growing belly. She was glowing these days, walking around blissfully and her husband was so devoted to her every need now.

"It is so wonderful, yet I feel alone sometimes," She sighed after running a hand soothing down her bump.

"People are just envious," I comforted her, her smiled in thanks and then looked at my own stomach.

"It has been months, do you think you will be carrying His Majesty's child soon?" She asked me in a hushed tone that was burning with curiosity though we should not be discussing this in the queen's presence for it was downright treason.

"I have been bleeding still," I told her, in fact I was due to have the pain I was acquainted with in my stomach and back any day now.

"I wish very much you will become queen," I had to lean close to her to hear her soft and timid voice. I sighed, not knowing what to think.

"Thank you Alyssa, I promise you this; if I ever do, you will always have a place in court," Softly a smile graced her lightly and caring face. Alyssa looked very much like Rose, she had the same golden curly hair and beautiful blue eyes but Alyssa's was somehow kinder.

"I'll remember that," She winked at me before our attention was directed towards the two men riding out on the field that happened to be my brother and her husband.

I did not even pay attention to the joust that was taking place in front of me, instead I thought of the unusual feeling I had in the back of my throat. It was as I should not have eaten this morning for I felt bloated as if I was going to throw my food up.

The joust had three days to it and I had only been able to attend the first day of it. I did not feel well and so I just rested in my rooms for two days. A physician said I just had a slight flu, nothing big.

The man said I would most likely not bleed this month for I was not completely healthy. I was thrilled that he was right and I was perfectly normal again at the beginning of October, only a few days after the tournament ended.

I did feel strange though, it wasn't like the flu but I would get dizzy spells or just faint headaches. The physician said that it was just normal for a young woman by age, even the strange stomach aches.

Walking was quickly becoming a favorite thing for me to do in the afternoons at twilight. Sometimes I would find a man to escort me, my brother, the king, my father, or just a friend.

Other times I could not and I would just walk alone. It had a calming effect on me though the weather was starting to turn chilly. It was nice before I would lay with the king at night.

Our relationship has strengthened from that night when Edward has awoke from his dream of that traumatic night in his life.

The king was never really cross around me but there were times when I could see his memories had made him tense. That never really happened now. His eyes were lighter then I have ever seen and he seemed to be even more youthful.

Esme was ecstatic when I had told her on visit to Blackberry. She said I should convince him to come and see her so she can see the change back to his happy and carefree self that he had been. Though he wasn't exactly carefree, he just managed it really well.

But the change in his heart could only go so far, especially with the war where it was now and him trying to rid himself from the queen. Edward was really tense and I often rubbed his shoulders and back to ease him and he was heavily irritated when the queen's name was even mentioned.

It was October 19th, a date I will never forget. Alice and I were in sitting in our study just lazily reading when Alice commented.

"Isabella those walks don't seem to be helping you are getting fat," I looked down at my stomach and did not notice a difference, so I shrugged.

"You have to stop eating as if you will never eat again, the king doesn't want a fat slut," She said strictly, I just chuckled and shook my head. Not even my sister could comprehend the rare relationship I had with Edward.

"Fair enough sister," I rolled me eyes, she huffed in annoyance that I had not taken her seriously.

"I'm serious Bella," Alice's voice was complaining that I was not listening to her.

"Alice I am not fat, I am not close to fat!" I exclaimed, reaching my fingers up to finger my locket that I still wore.

"Mary Alice!" I exclaimed in panic, forgetting about the discussion we were having over my healthy weight, "my locket; it's gone!"

"Relax," She said trying to calm me as I rose from my seat and went to my door and unlocked it with Alice following me.

"Where would it be?" I asked myself aloud while looking on my vanity and then my bedside table. We searched the entire room until we had to light candles for darkness had set upon us.

"It must be in the queen's rooms," Alice said suddenly, I nodded quickly and went exited my rooms with her following. I rushed down the hall, shivering in the chill of the air from the windows.

"Wait for me," Alice was saying in a loud whisper, I turned back and I'm sure she saw my impatient expression for she lifted the hem of her gown and rushed with me.

The queen's door was not locked so we went into it. My necklace was on the floor right to the side. I picked it up and cradled it to my heart in relief.

I slipped it onto my neck where it should be and then became aware that Alice and I were not the only ones in this room.

"Jessica!" Alice hissed at her, making her jump and look at us. She had been crouched down by the door knob which led to the queen's own bedroom

"Oh, um, my, I was just, oh looking for your necklace, In noticed you lost it, I see you found it, very good," Her face was warm with blush, Alice's eye narrowed at her in classic Swan look: Lie are being told here, how can I discover the truth.

"At the queen's door; on the ground?" I questioned her with an eyebrow rose and slight smirk at her discomfort.

"Exactly," She nodded, glancing around the room in desperation to change the subject.

"What is going on in there?" Alice demanded icily as she looked pointedly over at the door. Jessica bit her look and shifted her weight.

"Michael Newton is in there with Her Majesty," She said quietly; not looking at either of us. I glanced at Alice who had turned to look at me with giant, wide eyes of disbelief.

"Do not jump to conclusions," I cautioned her, it was too late though. Alice rushed over to the door quietly and bent down on her knees to look through a key hole.

Jessica and I followed behind her quickly. Alice looked away from the hole and her mouth was just open silently in the shape of a circle.

I ushered her to the side and then bent down to look through the hole, squinted my eyes after I hit my forehead on the actual handle.

My squinted eyes grew huge as I saw the sight in front of me; well not technically but I could still see it closely. Mike Newton was standing by the canopy bed without his shirt on his body as he unlaced the queen's bodice skillfully.

I watched in shot as she stepped completely out of her gown and wrapped her nearly nude body around Mike's. They embraced each other like lovers on the lips and I gasped and covered my mouth.

Removing my eye from the little hole I looked at Alice with an expression similar to her own. Jessica and her had their ears pressed against the door.

"Get Emmett," Alice whispered to me. Without having to be told twice I straightened up and picked up the hem of my gown before racing out the door and towards Emmett's room.

I had no idea where he would be if he was not in his room, there were so many things he could be doing and this house was so huge! For all I know he may be at a whorehouse!

As I was panicking over where he would be I ran straight into a body. I looked up and let out a breath of relief to see it was Emmett, chuckling at my less the graceful entrance.

"Come quick," I grabbed his hand with my free one, the other one was holding my skirts as I started to run back through the hall with him following.

"What is going on Isabella?" Emmett questioned me in urgent confusion. I did not have time to answer for we were already back to her rooms.

I didn't see his expression for Alice pulled him down to the door and shushed him. I kneeled down beside her and noticed that Jessica had gone.

Pressing my ear against the door the same time as Alice, my brother looked in through the key hole silently. His lips were in a hard line.

"Thank you Sir Newton, truly, this is my last hope." I covered my mouth at what had just come out of Tanya's soft mouth.

"Anything for you my queen," Mike's voice was easy and confident, arrogant I would personally say.

"I do not believe the king is capable of producing a son and he blames me! It is just rubbish," At these moments I knew I had achieved my mission. The queen would not be on the throne much longer- this was her fall.

It's not over yet! But who has been waiting forever for that to be wrote?

Alright just one announcement. I have two new stories that I'm working on, the one that by far got the most votes in the poll and...well I'm not going to tell you.

**If one of you guys were to guess what the story is about** I will give you the story to read, and the other story and 5 chapters of this story. _So start your guessing._

~Carmen


	24. The Betrayal of Judas

* * *

"Rubbish." Mike's voice was full of lust and he was clearly not paying attention to her rant.

"I shall conceive a child with your help and then seduce Edward. He will think the child is his and I shall truly be queen once more." All this time I had thought the queen had given up, apparently I had been wrong; she had been plotting this.

"The king is so desperate he will not care the gender, as long as it is alive," I had thought Mike was an honorable gentleman, not a bastard like he was now; betraying the queen whom he had pledged loyalty to.

"All will be right in England after your spawn is in my belly," The queen's triumphant voice giggled and then I removed my ear from the door and sat there is shock.

Jessica came back in the doors with her father and my own father. She looked truly upset at the scene that was taking place behind those doors.

I shushed the men behind her and they each rose incredulous eyebrows at me. I narrowed my eyes at their mockery. Emmett rose from his spot by the door and went to speak quietly with the men.

My father had an elated grin on his face I'm sure and Jessica's father must have been shocked but I did not see it for I was now looking in the hole again. Mike had the naked queen scooped into his arms and was kissing her heavily.

Alice tugged on my arm and pulled me up as Charlie and Jessica's father Henry crouched down so they were level with the door. And with that the queen's future had been decided.

"You two best get to sleep as soon as possible, the next weeks are sure to be busy," Emmett whispered caringly to Alice and where we stood out of the way.

"Isabella has never even slept in her own bed," Alice teased and I blushed before I then realized that she was right.

"Mary Alice now is hardly the time for your jests," Emmett said sternly making Alice cast her gaze down to the floor. We loathed when Emmett was not our humorous brother.

I glanced over at my father who was coming towards the three of us while Henry went to his own daughter, sulking in the corner.

"You two have done excellent," He beamed at us, hugging Alice and I at the same time. I blanched in shock of any sort of affection from my father.

"Your brother, Henry and I will take care of this, in the mean time you must come here tomorrow as if nothing has changed." My father ordered my sister and me after he had let us go from his hug.

We turned to make our leave and go back to my rooms before my father added, "Isabella; prepare for His Majesty, he will surely be angry when you see him."

I shivered a little and then felt a wave of disappointment as I went to my bedroom and got ready for the night. Edward was finally happy again, he was moving on from his past and was youthful. This shall positively age him once more.

Falling asleep, my last thought was how crazy the queen really was. She knew she was barren and so why would she go to Newton? This court was nothing but madness.

When I awoke in the morning I hurried to break my fast and then get dressed for I needed to know what has been happening during my slumber. I slipped into my sea green and blue gown from Esme and called a maid in to lace it for me.

After the crescent of fabric was securely in my hair and tucked into my bun. I put my locket on and rushed into the sitting room. Rosalie was just exiting her own rooms and totally oblivious to any events of last night.

"We must hurry," I said to her quickly. Rose arched a thin eyebrow at me in confusion, like I was the one going mad.

"The queen has committed adultery and treason," I whispered to her as we walked on into the hall and towards the queen's rooms. Rosalie gasped and demanded to hear the story.

I dare not speak louder then a whisper while telling the tale. Once I had finished her expression was stunned. We were at the queen's door when she regained composure.

"Thank you for feeling the need to tell me," Her voice was bitingly sarcastic. I narrowed my eyes at her before entering the queen's rooms.

It seemed as if it was a normal day, the ladies were happily gossiping, working over the nearly finished alter cloth. It was the largest I had ever seen though we did not work on it often.

I took my spot next to Angela and Jessica where I have dutifully been sitting for the course of this project. As I thought about this I realized we had started working on this the day after the king had first noticed me.

Though the rest of the ladies were chatting happily my cousin, sister and I were all tense and our thoughts were focused on the same thing no doubt.

"Isabella, will you read today?" The queen looked worn, exhausted and just as if she could see the end approaching.

I was positive that she had not heard any of us last night, perhaps she was just overly tired.

Standing up I went to get the bible from a table and sat back down with it.

"The book of Luke, chapter 22, verses three to six," I nodded my head obediently and flipped the pages until I had found it. When I did I was shocked.

The Betrayal of Judas.

The queen knew.

Tanya knew what was to come for her. I did not know how she had discovered the truth but she knew that half the court was most likely aware of her affair.

I looked up and met her eyes. They seemed so old and pain filled. The icy blue eyes were giving up along with the body they belonged to. The queen was intelligent; she knew the punishment that was to come for her.

The only uncertainty is when they will come for her.

The ladies looked up from their stitching, silently wondering why I have not started to read the story. The queen thought of herself as Jesus and I was her betrayer.

I could not bear to meet her eyes any longer for they were now accusing. I gulped and started to read the story that the queen must be comparing to her ladies at this moment.

The anxiety grew even more as the day progressed. I found I was tapping my toe anxiously and I could not sit still, I had to be doing something and sewing did not help me ease that.

It was mid afternoon and all the ladies were scattered about the room in different pastimes. Alyssa and I were playing cards against Alice and Angela. Alice had just joked that I would have to change my name to Annabelle if I wanted to be like the other three of them.

We were laughing when the door was suddenly burst open with soldiers, lords and men of the Privy Council and the king standing in front with a cold face.

"Tanya of France; you are under arrest for suspicion of adultery and high treason, you are to come immediately to The Tower of London," The archbishop Lawrence was the one speaking. Gasps from the unsuspecting ladies in waiting filled the room.

The Tower was two miles south in the northern corner of London, where prisoners of high status are kept until proven guilty or released.

I was getting what I wanted, but somehow I did not feel as happy as I should have been. I had never imagined that it would lead to an execution that was sure to come, I had hoped for a divorce her possibly sent to a nunnery.

The queen's face was calm and I did not see any change in her expression. She rose from her seat gracefully and stroked the dog on her lap softly before turning towards them.

"I am allowed a lady in waiting, am I not?" The queen asked levelly. All eight of us ladies, Elizabeth included shrank back, hoping to go unnoticed.

"You are," Lawrence nodded. The queen turned and glanced at us from one side of the room to another.

"I request Isabella Swan," Her voice did not flatter and she did not let her worry come up. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to grimace at the thought of attending to her in the Tower.

It was most likely what I deserved for even putting her in this situation.

"That request is denied," Edward said swiftly, making me sink into my chair gratefully.

"She is my lady in waiting, I may have her if I please," The queen argued evenly.

"Isabella is a lady of the Privy Council and therefore my decision. You may not take any of these women," The king's voice held nothing but stiffness.

"Very well, I shall take a ladies maid, Catherine," none of the men seemed to object this decision and there were nods of agreement.

Some soldiers ushered her out of the room and she walked with her head held high. That left the ladies in the room alone. I glanced at Alice, who was looking at Rose, who seemed to be gazing at Elizabeth who was watching Alyssa who glanced at Sarah and she was eyeing Jessica that was focusing on Angela who was in turn looking at me.

I rose uncertainly and went to follow the group out to the halls. Elizabeth glided next to me, her face full of confusion as we walked in twos as if we were following the queen. We were following the queen, but to her death.

Nobody spoke and I could not even see the queen for the men in front of me were taller then I. As we walked I felt a sense of guilt crushing over and then I felt as if I was going to faint again. A knot twisted in my stomach while we exited the building and walked a little while silently.

We were walking towards the river where a barge was waiting to go down stream with the queen and a young girl named Catherine who was rushing to make pace with us after being summoned.

A plank was set up that led to the flat ship with walls surrounding it. A guard ascended the ramp followed by the queen who had a soldier on each side and then one following her with Catherine at his side.

I swallowed a lump that seemed to be welling up in my throat and the plank was pulled onto the ship. It started off downstream. And I caught sight of Mike Newton on a chair way towards the back, his innocent face worried.

"We would like to request everyone's patience. Questioning will take place privately with each persons of the court," Lord Walter spoke as soon as the ship was well on its way down the river.

The crowd began to walk back to the castle. My thoughts were so crowded that my head was aching once more. The queen would most likely become an addess or be exiled away, though she would be fortunate is she was able to escape a different fate.

Tanya would no longer be queen; that much was certain, the only thing that is not certain is when he would rid of her and what would happen to me.

"Isabella, will you come along me," I had not realized the king was walking next to me; I was so warped up in my own thoughts.

It was not a question as it should have been, I did not have a choice and Edward made that clear with the way he spoke. I nodded and followed the rest of the Privy Council and lawmakers into the building.

I had never been questioned, let alone for anything as big as a queen's arrest. News of this will spread to France and hell will break upon us it seemed.

They led me into a room that must have been where they meet. It was a wide room with a long table in the center of it. There were not chairs on one side of it, which was presumably where I would be standing. Blank parchment was scattered around the table with quills and ink bottles.

I stood in front of the table and they all took different seats around it. My uncle was one of them who sat there with my brother and the duke. Cardinal Carlisle was seated towards the center with Archbishop Lawrence and Lord Walter near.

"Tell us the events that partook last night from the moment you entered the queen's chambers." I nodded to the Cardinal and seemed as if half the council inclined their heads and picked a quill up to write.

I started with the beginning when I realized I had forgotten my necklace in the rooms, avoiding the king's expression when I said that. And I ended with Jessica entering the rooms with her father. They seemed to know must of the tale and kept hard, straight faces.

"Are you saying that Her Majesty was having intercourse with Sir Newton?" Carlisle asked me, slowly as if I was nothing but a foolish girl.

"Presumably, yes. I only witnessed the two of them unclothed, embracing," I answered honestly while wishing they would offer me a chair.

"Was that all?" The cardinal was the only one speaking the rest were listening or writing.

"They went into her bed," I offered them, most likely not very helpful.

"What did you do after you departed from her chambers?"

"I went to my rooms with my sister and we went retired," I was starting to get irritated with these questions, I'm sure Emmett has spoken this all previously.

"You seem very willing to share this information," he noted. I fought the absolute need to role my eyes. Of course I was willing, I was positive everyone else would be as well.

"Honesty is better then deceiving, wouldn't you agree?" I said through gritted teeth, trying to calm myself.

"So you deceive people often?" The cardinal asked, ignoring the question.

That is what he did for what seemed like hours, whenever I would answer something or make a statement, my words would be twisted and I would have to fight to defend myself.

"So the queen believes her self to be the Christ?" He questioned me hardly. And I groaned in my mind. I had told them of this morning.

"No!" I exclaimed in what was close to a yell, "I was merely saying that is was the comparison I made in my mind, I do not know."

"How did the queen know that you were aware of her affairs?"

"I do not know," I couldn't take it any longer. I would surly combust if I was not released soon. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Surly you must have an idea," he insisted.

"None," I answered shortly and bitingly.

I pressed my lips together and gave Emmett a look that he would surly understand. Fortunately he was not writing and he nodded shortly.

"Perhaps we should speak with Mary Alice or Miss Jessica," Emmett suggested in the process receiving a cold look from Carlisle for interrupted.

"I agree, you are dismissed Isabella," Edward nodded to me and I curtsied to the Council before rushing out of that room as fast as possible.

The room outside of it was crowded with men not part of the council and other women along with noblemen. They all swarmed me as I had a poked a bee hive and asked me questions of what I knew. Luckily Emmett was right behind me, probably going to get Alice.

My brother wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed past the crowd of over forty people without saying a word. I went along with him quickly until we were past and on our way to the rooms.

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek and he nodded stiffly.

"I apologize, that went on longer than acceptable," Emmett said sincerely, I merely shrugged and we entered the rooms.

Alice rose from her seat for she most likely knew it was her turn for questioning. They went without a word and I collapsed onto the couch next to Rosalie. My legs have been standing so long they seemed numb.

"Was it dreadful?" She asked with a pitiful expression before standing up and getting my dinner from where it sat on the table.

"Completely, he twisted everything that I spoke of, accused me of being disloyal to the queen, a foolish and unobservant girl and then the next moment I was saying all the things I resented about the queen. It was awful," I said, the annoyance still fresh in my mind as I picked at the fruit which have been brought.

"They will surly be asking for me, though I know absolutely nothing," Rosalie sighed as I ate the mouthwatering bread quickly.

"Probably," I agreed. I had finished eating and leaned back to relax. Rosalie was silent and when I looked at her she had her mouth hanging open.

"Why are you staring?" I snapped at her, and then gave an apologetic look.

"You just ate the entire meal in only a few moments," she said in shock and I rolled my eyes, Alice must have been talking to her.

"And so?"

"Alice was not hungry and ate only half, you just had her extras and some of mine, along with an entire full meal," she explained while finally closing her mouth.

"I was hungry," I justified.

"You are gaining weight," she accused me, I sighed exasperatedly.

"I am not, I am perfectly healthy."

"Do you think…?" She trailed off, not daring to say her thought out loud.

"I'm not positive," I said quietly, my own thoughts drifting to my future while the queen sat locked in the tower, crying or praying.

That night I went on my walk alone for there was no man who would dream of leaving the palace, they were all snapping for information.

The stars were shining brightly and the full moon was lighting my way around the coble stone. When I had decided I had enough fresh air for this evening I turned back towards the palace.

Right before I did though I saw a figure, dressed in all black with a clock over his head on a horse, speeding quickly down the road in the direction of Blackberry well, most likely London for that matter.

Thinking nothing of it, I turned and went in the castle and curled into my exhausted from the day full of emotions.

Anyone want to read my new story? I need an opinion desperately. Be the first to ever see it!

Send me a review and I'll send it to one of you, tell me if you want it obiviously.

~Carmen


	25. A Woman Among the Council

* * *

The next two days dragged on painfully as the council called in one person after another at account for the happenings of the queen. On the third day Lady Alyssa came into our rooms though I was the only in sitting room. Alice and Rosalie were in the study.

"Hello Alyssa," I smiled at her and her growing belly.

"Isabella, will you come to London with me, please," she pleaded after greeting me.

"Why ever do you need to go to London?" I asked her with a slight smile.

"Catherine is my brother's daughter, he has asked about her and I am concerned of her health," she explained and the smile slid down to a frown on my face.

"Of course, perhaps you should get her clean linens and some of her gowns," I suggested while marking the spot of the book I was reading. She nodded quickly.

"A ship will be going down their in just a little bit, we must hurry. Meet me on the Green," she nodded once more and rushed out of the room. I went to my bedroom to get my clock.

"I am going to London with Alyssa to see her niece is well," I told Alice and Rose after I had opened the door to the study and slid in, leaving my foot holding it open.

"Will they need you here?" Alice asked in apprehension.

Hurriedly I answered. "It's not likely; they are speaking with the staff today."

"Be safe," Rosalie said after Alice had nodded. I exited my bedroom and rushed down out of the rooms to meet Alyssa at the Green.

I took the bag she had with her and insisted that I carry it. We walked quickly a little way down the river until we reached the ship. They pulled the plank in after we were in.

Alyssa and I chattered the ways there, I tried to distract her from the fretting her mind was doing over her niece and we were in docking in the busy city of London in no time.

The tower guards fetched Catherine after they had verified who we were. The girl came out, her face pale. She was just a girl, surly not older then 13, a girl who should not be in the tower, let alone know its horrors.

"Oh Catherine," Alyssa wrapped her arms around the girl and she embraced her back, I stood back and the guard nodded politely to me.

"Are you well, being fed, treated fine?" I watched as she fussed over the girl as if she was a precious porcelain doll.

"I am as well as possible, my treatment is notable and I eat better then I did at court," she rushed to reassure her fretting aunt.

"What of the queen?" I asked her while giving the bag of her things to her. The guard I was standing next to had rummaged through a moment ago to make everything was normal.

"She cries all the time and when she is not she is praying or bickering with a lady who has been sent to cater her," I nodded though Alyssa did not seem to be paying attention.

"You will be back at court soon, I promise," I said to her and the soldier shifted uncomfortably.

"She cannot leave until the queen does so, it is her only request and you may not discuss this matter with her," his tone was apologetic. I nodded and thanked him for informing me.

"What is the queen charged with?" Catherine asked her aunt and me innocently.

"Adultery and treason," I answered shortly, the girl's eyes grew large; she was shocked.

"Is that why Sir Newton is in here?" She asked, putting the two together. Alyssa nodded and they spoke quietly to each other.

"Take care of yourself love," She kissed the girls forehead and hugged her once more.

"Will you take extra time to make sure she is always well?" I asked the guard while giving him some coins from my purse. He nodded and tipped his hat to me.

"Of course milady."

Alyssa and I boarded a ship that would passing Geneva and agreed to let us off there.

It was dust when we walked off and got back to the castle. The cool air signaled it would be an early winter and I was glad I had brought my clock along.

When we got indoors there were men and women scurrying about like mice at the sight of food. I caught sight of Rosalie and rushed over to her, Alyssa finding her own husband in worry.

"There you are!" She exclaimed; her tone was urgent and full of emergency. The whole court seemed to be hurrying around and in worry, not happiness.

"What is going on?" I asked her, my heart beating furiously in my chest. I got warm with perspiration from concern.

"Everyone is searching for you; the king is commanding your presence," she grabbed my hand and started to run up the stairs with me in tow.

"Why? What has happened? Is he alright?" I asked her one question after another as I ran with her. My heart was pounding in my ribs stronger then the night I gave myself to him.

"Lady Esme," was all she said. I struggled to keep on my feet for I felt like something had just pushed me down. My mind was forming the worst possible ideas.

I did not say more for we were in the outer rooms of the council and it was still crowded with people. They went silent as I came rushing in and parted ways for me. The guards at the door parted for me and opened the door.

"What's going on," I demanded while taking in the scene in front of me. The men had their sleeves pulled to their elbows and were scattered about, discussing things loudly and urgently while writing things down.

All of the men looked up from their work to see me standing their, my face flushed from the wind and now the running and my hair out of place.

"Isabella," Edward said and he rushed over to me, I met him halfway and he pulled me into his arms so I was engulfed by them. I wrapped my arms around his torso and held him.

"What's happened?" I asked him in a whisper, trying not to let my impatience leak in my voice.

"France has kidnapped my mother," he whispered, his voice cracking as he held me impossibly tighter, needing the comfort that it seemed only I could provide.

I clung onto him after I gasped and my mind fought the fainting that was trying to come over me. I had to be here for Edward.

"What can I do?" I asked him softly but misery leaking in my voice.

"Stay here; be with me; help," he said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. I can only imagine him when the news first reached him.

The king released me so that he was only holding on my side and me onto his tightly, assuring him he would always have me and his mother would be perfect.

"Alright, I know Lady Esme and I can assist, but someone must tell me what is going on," I said, not caring that I was talking to England's Privy Council in this manner.

Some men looked up, others shrugged and some laughed. The king cleared his throat loudly getting all of their attention effectively.

"Each and every one of you will respect and listen to Isabella; she is the one I trust with a matter this important. If any of you have a complaint about this you may leave now." Edward's voice was hard and silently telling them he was not in the mood to be tested.

"Now, I ask this for the final time, what is going on," I put my hands on the table and supported my weight on them while leaning forward. The king kept an arm around my waist.

"A servant from Blackberry Ridge road here today with a sealed letter that was unmarked, he also gave the news that Lady Esme was not found in her bed this morning but this note instead. The staff is riding up at dawn to be questioned." Michael Ront explained to me while handing the parchment to me.

My eyes read over it quickly.

_To whomever this may concern:_

_ The alarming news of Princess Tanya of France's arrest has reached our court. We do not believe she will be given a fair trial and therefore we propose to make an arrangement with your court to our own._

_ You must drop the charges that have been warranted against the queen and release her at once. She will sign annulment papers but you may not send her to a nunnery or exile her; she will come to France and all will be well once more._

_ Lady Esme Cullen, is now in our hands, she will be unharmed if you release the queen. The king can have his mother back and we will get our princess in return. However if you do not follow with this deal and cause any emotional or physical harm to Tanya his mother will pay the price._

_ We no longer ally with you. We are pulling the troops back from the battlefields and staying out of this bloody war. If harm comes to the princess we will contact Spain and offer our services to them._

_ The king of France has approved of this deal and is willing to over look this if his daughter is returned. Lady Esme can be returned on the evening of November 1st with exchange of Tanya. We will be on the edge of the woods near Oakland Manor._

It was not signed by anyone. I read over it once more and then set it down.

"So what have you men came up with?" I questioned while setting the letter down.

"Compromise an agreement," someone said.

"Ally with the Scots," Lord Walter had suggested.

"Call it a bluff and continue our trial as we would have," Archbishop Lawrence said. Edward's face showed that he did not approve of that idea.

"Kidnap the prince of France." I had had enough of their foolish suggestions.

"Allying with Scotland will do nothing for us, if anything it will make it worse. Once this is resolved we must propose an alliance," there were nods and murmurs of agreement.

"I do not believe they are bluffing, and the consequences of ignoring this will end tragically. True, the trial should continue normally but that is not a possible now with the high risk at stake." My theory of women being the knowledgeable ones has only strengthened.

"How do you purpose we kidnap the prince?" I looked around with a cold face and raised eyebrow. None of them answered, "That is what I assumed. That plan is a complete waste of time and will only end in failure."

"What do purpose we do then?" The cardinal asked me impatiently after huffing at my logic to their ideas.

"Watch your tone Carlisle, she has proved to be more intelligent then all of you combined." I gave the king a sweet little smile before I leaned forward again. I was appreciating the support I was receiving from him.

"The French are interrupting our process of law and that is not acceptable. They are not in the place to be demanding we release a criminal. Esme is the only thing they have over us," I was thinking aloud to myself.

"Where is Jacob Black?" I looked around the group of them.

"He has been sent to the tower with Michael on account of treason," the king muttered from behind me where he had released my waist and was now rubbing my lower back.

I did not have time to process this information or care for that matter. Silently I noted this in my mind to ask about in awhile.

"Alright, you need more ideas, what are you all writing?" I looked around though they had all stopped writing and were listening to me.

"We could offer money," A man shrugged, making me role my eyes.

"France is a rich country they do not need it." No one else spoke.

"Is this honestly how the greatest Council in the world solves problems? With foolish suggestions?" I demanded sharply, looking at each of their faces.

"What would you know? You are a social climbing woman who does not belong here," it was Jacob Black's brother, Samuel speaking in an irritated way now.

"Samuel, you are dismissed, leave now," the king said; his voice hard, "Isabella has been finely educated and has spent many days with my mother whom you do not seem to care about."

Some guards who were standing by walked over to his seat. He glared at me a little before the soldiers roughly grabbed his arm and escorted him to the door.

"Does anyone have any issues working with a woman?" Edward asked as I straightened myself up held his hand behind my back tightly.

"It shall be a nice change," Emmett said with an optimistic expression and a wink at me. I nodded and so did the other men.

"Continue," the king whispered while pulling a chair out for me, I shook my head. It made me feel weak to sit if all the rest of them were standing and right now I didn't feel weak, I felt equal. His eyes understood and he pushed the chair back in.

"I was on a walk the evening of the queen's arrest and at twilight I saw a dark figure riding south on a horse and quickly." I said, now realizing that must have been Esme kidnapper. I was filled with remorse that I had not told anyone.

"Did you see who he looked like?" Lord Walter asked me.

Then he came to me.

The room grew silent as I shook my head and starting thinking.

"We would exchange Esme for the queen at the same time, correct?" I asked, looking around. The men all nodded and Edward squeezed my hand, most likely in confusion that I was even suggesting this.

"What if we find a woman who has similar hair and eyes as the queen," it was a genius plan though none of the men seemed to understand where I was taking my thoughts.

"What good will that do?" Michael asked there was only curiosity in tone.

"If the lady had a cape over her head with her hair still showing though, we would be able to switch with her, for it would be evening and they would not notice the difference unless the king's himself was there," I said brilliantly. Some of the men understood and were grinning and already starting to write things down, others were confused.

"They will realize it is her if not there but only a little ways down the road and come back, if not kill her," Carlisle said, he had warmed up to me so to speak and I was not offended by his logical thinking.

"We must kill the man after we have Esme safely," I said grimly while releasing the king's hand and propping my weight on the table with my hands again.

"That may work," Lawrence said a little hesitant but I could see he was thinking. The men around agreed quietly with nods or low words.

"Now we need a woman with golden hair," I said, thinking of the women at court who resembled the queen and could be used a decoy.

"What of your wife Michael; Alyssa?" Emmett suggested making Michael stiffen instantly.

"She is with child," he said firmly.

"No harm will come to her," Emmett insisted.

"Alyssa will not be going, I am her husband and I say no," he harshly. Emmett sighed but I cracked a small smile, he truly cared for Alyssa.

"Perhaps we should have someone who has spent time with the queen and is educated in the French language." I said uncertainly.

"Rosalie," Emmett and I each said at the same time, thinking of our cousin with her golden hair and full body like the queen's who has also capable of speaking French.

"Mistress Hale?" A Lord whose name escaped me at the moment asked.

"Yes, of course, she should be perfect," I said, and with that a page boy was sent to fetch Rose while the Council chatted, taking advantage of the intermission.

"You stole my breath," Edward had not said a word this entire meeting which I had literally been running.

I turned to him with a smile and hugged him. He rested his chin on my head after wrapping his arms around me.

"You have much courage to take control of those men," the king whispered in awe.

"Anything to protect my family," I said with a smile against his chest. Edward and Esme were my family; my lover and my mother.

"Are you alright," I wondered in concern as I pulled gently away from him just took his hands.

"I am, thank you; for everything. These men needed to be woken up it seems, they would still be discussing how to kidnap a prince if not for you," he chuckled and I beamed proudly.

At the time it had not seemed as if I was talking to the Privy Council of England, it did not seem as if I was the first woman to have had a say in the law since Esme most likely and it did not acquire that I was calling them foolish until this moment.

And I was glowing in pride.

Rosalie came into the come and we whispered a few words privately, she was shocked that I was in here while the council was in session, I told her I would explain later.

Someone offered Rose a chair at the end of the table and she accepted, though confused as to why she was here.

"Miss Hale," the king addressed her, finally speaking other then to me.

"Yes Your Grace?" She asked him graciously.

"We have a proposition for you," she nodded and he continued.

The plan was explained to her. Some men who were also speaking were talking to her as if she was an incompetent woman. Rosalie may be content with women's treatment but she was one of the most intelligent, confident people I am acquainted with.

"We will grant you payment of eight pounds," the cardinal declared after Rosalie seemed to be pondering the idea. That was a very fair payment.

Rosalie nodded, "I will help you."

"We thank you," Edward smiled brightly at her. Rosalie granted the council and small smile before leaving the chambers.

The council and I discussed the plans of safety for the next hour. I was witness to many arguments and disagreements that would dissolve after only a few moments.

The largest argument that was held was between several men, all wanting to escort Rosalie to the woods. The men fighting, my brother included, were all excellent swordsman.

"Mistress Swan," A man named Tyler summoned me. I stood up from where I had been leaning towards, Lawrence, Simon and Michael over a map on the table.

"You cannot have her decide, she will of course choose her brother," another man argued. I sighed in irritation while walking to their side of the table.

"I presume you have not decided upon a man?" They shook their heads.

"Rosalie would be honored to have any of you mine men," I started out cautiously, trying not to set off anyone's temper, there were men.

"Yet I do think she would feel more secure if her cousin escorted her," I had not even finished my statement before argument were set off.

The king came over to see the problem and I took that as an opportunity to glide swiftly out of that argument.

In the end it was agreed by the men that Emmett would be the wisest choice. The other three men would go along but turn before they were in the predator's sight. They would be in hearing range and Emmett would shout a word if needed and they would come out of hiding.

Two soldiers were going along just for extra caution. This was the king's mother, every angle of the situation had been assessed and it was midnight when the council was finally dismissed.

"Thank you," the king said sincerely, once again. I leaned up and touched his cheek.

"You're welcome, though I'm sure you would have figured something else out," I smiled humble as I placed my arm in the crook of his elbow and we walked out the doors.

Very few people were still on in the outer rooms. They sleepily curtsied and the king sent them to their chambers.

"A woman's logic is much less blinded then a man's at times."

"Probably," I agreed.

"You deserve a rest tonight," he kissed my forehead and blinked while the tips of my lips curved up.

Edward left me at my doors and then walked down the hall a little ways in his rooms. I entered mine, expecting Alice and Rosalie to be in their rooms and in slumber.

"There is our lady of parliament," Rosalie teased from where she say, curled in her robe on the arm chair.

Alice also had her robe wrapped securely around her tiny body. She was seated on the couch.

"Explain everything," Alice demanded, I rolled my eyes and went to my bedroom. Alice followed along. I put on my night gown and found my robe. Rosalie came into my bedroom and we all lounged lazily across my bed, forgetting the late hour completely.

I told them everything that happened inside the closed walls of the Privy Council of England. Alice was shocked by some things I did inside there and Rosalie just smiled wistfully.

I ended up fall asleep when I was talking about our plan for the 1st. I had bad dreams that night, Esme was in each of them and one she was running and screaming down a dark hall. I tried to reach out to her but she did not see me, a man was chasing after her and he did see me. His eyes were cold and black while he stalked towards me.

I love this chapter and how strong women could be even in that awful time for us. Bella may be known as his whore but she's breaking down the rules that seem to apply with that term.

The two are getting down and dirty and you guys get a lemon next chapter. I know, you love me. What else is new?

Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!

~Carmen


	26. A Noble Man

* * *

I screamed and then woke up panting.

"Bella, are you alright?" I blinked furiously before I finally was able to clearly see Alice's concerned form.

"Yes, just a dream," I said groggily while rubbing my eyes that were sleep filled. That was the worst dream I have had in my entire life.

Alice and Rosalie and fallen asleep in my bed last night and were just waking up. The light from the window over head was beginning to shine with dawn's light.

The days leading up to November 1st had been excruciatingly slow. With no queen to serve her ladies were free to drift around court and fret over their futures.

I had been praying for the safe return of Esme for hours each day and I was also praying for the king, I did not exactly what I was praying for with the king, I figured the Lord would do as he see's fit.

While I was on my knees praying, my thoughts would drift to the queen, in a cold tower in solitude praying for her life and her own freedom. I pitied to the woman, mad for a son that she had not provided.

Rosalie had gone with my brother and her other escorts at twilight and had begun their ride to Oakland Manor. Alice was somewhere off in the palace, most likely with the duke and the men of the council had been giving a break for the evening.

Edward was anxious and secretly afraid, I could see through his show of ignorance and saw how truly frightened he was. I was as well and the two of us tried to keep one another distracted.

One night in particular I was bathing in the bathing room that was connected to my rooms. It was still light from the window on the ceiling and it was nice to be enjoying the quiet. The hot water stung my skin at first but then worked to relieve the stress from my muscles.

I was humming a song to myself, a complementing affect with the quietness and the golden lights of sun beginning to set casting orange glows around the ornate room.

The doorknob started to turn in a squeak, in alarm I covered myself the best I could with the clear water, in horror of who could be behind.

The sweet green eyes of my love were behind that door. Edward walked in with a little smirk of amusement at my start. I rolled my eyes and relaxed back comfortably; he had seen me in the state of undress countless times before. It didn't matter today.

"Is the water still warm?" He asked after kissing my head that was resting against the back. I looked back at him and saw his face up side down.

"I just got in moments ago, it is still steaming," I told him with a gay smile.

"Care if I joy you," I smiled to myself at the thought of that. It would most likely lead to love making and that excited me.

"And I have to share my bathwater?" I asked in mock exasperation.

"Say I massage your shoulders," he proposed with a crooked grin.

"Perhaps I can make room," I smiled happily at him. He returned me with a dazzling one. He shed his clothing while I moved my hands in the hot water, creating small waves on the surface.

He stepped over the high side and I slid forward. He settled in between me, his strong, muscular legs tangling with my soft ones. I leaned against his warm solid chest as his large strong hands began to create awesome sensations on my shoulders.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked him softly, enjoying the silence but feeling like I could still know more about him.

"As long as I ask some in return," he responded with a smile in his voice. His hands had clearly learned from the rubs I gave to his back. He was skillfully and with all tenderness working the knots out of my back.

"You may start," I allowed before letting out a quiet moan of appreciation for the spot his fingers just hit.

"As I undressed you did not even glance my way, am I not pleasing you in anyway?" The king asked me a rejected confusion.

My head turned from where it was rested so I could see his eyes. They were vulnerable and quite honestly almost ashamed.

I did not know how to answer it because I was stunned. He took in my face and sighed before elaborating. "Most women I've been with or even had any sexual relations with have only had eyes for the center of me." It was clear the way he was talking he did not mean his heart.

"It's what you expect, praise only for your cock?" I asked him flatly, trying to disguise any disgust about those women in my tone. He nodded remorse and sadness in his eyes.

"Edward those women that you have been with are disgusting. I love you for more then that. I love you for more then your title. I love everything about you and nothing and no one would be able to change that." My eyes were moist from the thought of Edward being with those low women.

I turned my head, not bearing to see the shame in his eyes. I nuzzled into the crock of his neck. He kissed my hair and stroked it back before pressing his cheek against my hair with a contented sigh.

"Your turn," he said softly, running his hands down my arms, gliding smoothly in the water.

"What is one thing you wish had not been bestowed upon you in this life?" I asked him curiously, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel his arms and chest created the sense of security.

"Some days I wish I was not king. The judgment people make of me, the ones who do not know me but assume me to be a horrid beast with not heart or joy." He sighed, his hands absentmindedly running along the skin of my stomach.

"I cannot fathom," I said with sympathy. This man, this king behind me was so much a man, a human wanting to be loved for what they have inside not what they have to offer.

"What is one of your wildest wishes for me and you?" He asked. I smirked; just like that our conversation had been turned.

As he said this his hand traveled to my breasts. I gasped in surprised as each of them held my firm breasts fondly with them and squeezing like he had been massaging my back. I groaned in pleasure as the familiar strong tingle began to build in my fanny.

"Perhaps we can just begin here," he suggested with a chuckle. I laughed breathlessly, rubbing my back against his chest and my legs together, in need of friction.

I didn't want to turn, for the things he was doing to my mounds of flesh should not be allowed. It was so right and full of lust. I arched my back and leaned into his hands.

Then with a little difficulty I turned so that I was straddling him with my legs wrapped around his large waist. His hands traveled from my breasts down my sides to grab at my bum, firmly and rough.

He growled as I begun to move against his hard cock. I grinned breathlessly, my heart beating frantically as his lips crashed onto mine. I placed my hands on his shoulders using it as leverage. Our tongue tangles sensually with each other.

"Nothing more Isabella, I want you now." I nodded as breathed in deeply. He bit down lightly on my lip before pulling away to leave me breathless. He went to kiss painfully on my neck; it was so amazing to fell it was painful.

Below us he centered him right above my heated core that was so open and ready for him, just like any other time. But this time was different for some reason; it was tenderer but still rough like we were.

Then without warning like their normally was, he arched himself up with strength and plunged into me. I cried out as the painful sensation came upon me, but it was something I could handle and it quickly turned to pleasure as I used his shoulders to push against him to get leverage to meet his thrusts.

"My Lord, always so tight," he growled against my neck before bringing my lips down to his frantically as that tingle turned so intense that I knew it was almost near my release.

We came at the exact time, riding the feeling pure ecstasy together. Just as we normally did.

But that still could only distract us for the night. The night came eventually.

I paced from one ride of our study to the other and then back again. I could not stop and when I had tried to sit down I found it impossible, I needed to be moving for I was so anxious.

"Sweetheart, this was your plan and it will go over perfectly," Edward assured me. He was with me, sitting at the round table that was closest to my door.

That did not stop my pacing. "What if it does not?"

"It will," he reassured me confidently. I wished I could be as confident.

Now I was wishing we had chosen another woman for this mission, not my beloved cousin and my own brother there! I should have sided with Tyler and insisted on Alyssa. I had not been thinking of the danger there really was, I was a fool.

"Bella, you are only raising my own nerves which I am fighting. Stop your walking."

"What do you purpose I do?" I snapped at him, he rolled his eyes and I kept my pace up.

"Call a maid and have your spare bedroom prepared," he suggested. That made me stop for a moment.

Confused I asked. "Esme is staying here? At court?"

"Do you believe I will allow her to go back to Blackberry right now?" He asked me incredulously. I had not thought that far into the future.

"How foolish of me, you're right," I sighed and then slipped into the sitting rooms where a servant was. I asked her to ready the extra bedroom and then went back to the king.

I sat down in the chair next to the king and propped my elbow on the table and pressed my chin into it while strumming my other fingers on the table impatiently.

This irritated the king and it seemed as if he could not take it. "Oh for the love of all that is holy!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized with a sign and leaned back in my chair. We sat in silence, each of us wrapped in our own thoughts.

"Have I ever told you I adore how comfortable you are when with me alone?" He asked me lovingly. I shook my head with a shy smile.

"I fear sometimes it's disrespectful," I sighed, "for I am just a mistress, not your wife."

"I do not believe this is the proper time to discuss this matter but I cannot help myself."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He took my hand from where it had been rested on my golden silk gown. He began to play with my fingers lightly.

"Would you ever be willing to become my queen," I sucked in my breath in surprise, and he saw my shocked expression and added, "I am not asking you now for I am still married but, if ever?"

"I love you Edward, I do fear I would not be a proper queen, I enjoy my freedom and privacy, I like to do things my way if possible," I slowly explained while struggling the entire time for the correct words.

"You are much more spirited then any woman, queen's included that I have ever met. You have proved to be my equal, you may be a woman but I trust your judgment in matters other then masques and dinner plans," his face was soft and respectful as he focused on my hand that was in between is own, no longer play just being held against his strong hands.

"You know not how much that means to me," I smiled gently at him and leaned to kiss his lips gingerly.

"You would considerate the offer?" He asked me happily. I smiled without showing my teeth and nodded.

Rising from his seat he lightly pulled me up as well. "Let's take a walk I know you enjoy doing so and I have been unable to accompany you." I nodded and we exited the quiet and peaceful study.

Our walk was quiet and nice though it was barely seeable outdoors. The gardens were all wilted once again. It seemed as if this time of the year so many deaths take place, mostly in wildlife of course.

I remember last autumn; the king had just begun courting me. I was a young girl, but now, even though I am only a year older, I am wiser and more aware of the world. I had called Catherine a young girl but the truth was I was only a couple years older then her.

The ladies of the Privy Council were wiser then the other women of court and even though we were all in our youthful years, we had all aged more.

I pondered on this as we walked entirely around Geneva, when we returned to the place we had begun our walk I heard hoof prints far off. Some men who had known they were due back soon had come out to the stairs with us to welcome them back, hopeful of the success.

Angela and Sarah were with their husbands and some other men as we stood in the chill of the night.

The horses road up to the stairs and I squinted to see who was there.

"Esme!" I yelled in relief and ran to her from where she was on Rosalie's horse. She did not wait for an escort to help her down she slid off the horse and we embraced each other tightly.

I was so relieved I had tears in my eyes, I wanted to laugh with joy but instead we held each so tightly that I did not care I could only breathe a little bit.

The mother to me had her arms wrapped around my waist and I had mine around her completely. No words could be spoken, actions said enough at this moment and I willed myself never to let go of her; never to fear of the losing her again.

But we embraced for what seemed like only a short period of time before I remembered Edward, probably dying to hug his mother. Unwillingly I released her and we looked at each other, and then laughed breathlessly with tears leaking in our tone.

I stepped aside and Esme rushed over to where her son was a few feet back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around he waist and he swung her lightly over the ground.

I stepped to see Rosalie who had rode behind Emmett on his horse for the journey. She had on her black cape yet the hood of it was down. I hugged her and she promised she would tell me about her adventure later.

"Go be with Esme," Rose smiled at me; I grinned and kissed her cheek before walking over to where the king was setting his mother down.

"Are you well?" Edward was asking her as I walked to them. I hugged Esme on her side again and she happily put her head over my mine.

"A little weary and tired," she answered. Edward nodded and she put her hand in the crook of his elbow and I released her as they glided up the stairs and whispered to one another.

The court fell into place behind the pair of them while I grinned to myself. Emmett came over to me as I started to follow the rest of the crowd indoors.

"It is finished, the man is dead," my brother said gravely and I quietly.

I nodded.

"Did you kill him?" I whispered. Emmett nodded with his lips pressed in a hard line. I put my hands on his arm comfortingly and laid my head on it.

Thinking quickly I decided on something to say. "That took courage, you're a noble man and I am fortunate to have you in my family."

"Thank you sister," he grinned at me and I beamed at him, kissing his lips.

"It seems as if Esme shall be staying in my rooms, I must welcome her," I excused myself from him and he went over to where Rosalie was speaking with Tyler.

I rushed to my rooms, taking a different way then the king and Esme were walking. They were turning down the opposite side of the hallway then I.

We showed Esme her bedroom to the left of mine and then left her to go to bed.

"Are you tired sweetheart?" The king asked me in a whisper just as he was about to slide through the chamber doors. I sighed and then nodded.

Nodding and then kissing my temple he spoke. "You are welcome in my bed, though you are quite clearly too exhausted to make love."

"I thank you," I curtsied and he smiled before exiting the rooms. Rubbing my eyes I decided to check on Esme before going to the Edward's rooms.

I knocked on her door softly. "Come in Isabella." I entered the room that was identical to mine, though the bricks were different in our fireplaces.

"I see you and Edward have the connecting rooms," she teased while unpacking some of the things from her trunk that was brought by her servants.

"It was his idea," I smirked innocently, making Esme chuckle and then sigh.

"Feel free to call me if you need anything." I offered.

The brilliant green eyes of hers rolled. "It is a pity you won't be in your room." I giggled and place my hand over my mouth to muffle it.

"Then Mary Alice will be happy to assist you," she grinned at me.

"You seem quite alright, are you sure they did not harm you?" I asked her after the silence in the room had grown strangely uncomfortable.

"Other then the irritation of me being kidnapped I am perfect. I was kept in an inn only a few miles down the road from here, I was fed and never bothered," it was clearly not how I pictured it, I thought while remembering my dream.

"I am so glad," I went to hug her again before leaving to call a maid in for her. Rosalie had yet to come back and Alice was just coming out to help me change as she did every night.

I put on my nightgown and then my robe over the top of it. The robe was starting to provide warmth in the approaching winter. I kissed my sister goodnight before slipping though the door behind the tapestry.

Tell me what you think because this week I will ACTUALLY reply to ALL of your reviews. Wooh. I know right?

Sorry if the lemon was disappointing in anyway, telll me so I can make future ones better!

Alrighty; think thats it...send me a review!

~Carmen


	27. Verdict

Edward was at a desk with his gown robe on. He was writing something down furiously, though his expression was neutral. I stood there for a few seconds before he looked up and smiled then gestured to a chair near the fire.

I poured myself some water as there were no servants here at this hour and got comfortable on the couch, watching the amazing orange flames.

Edward cleared his throat and I turned my head to look at him. "I'll just be a moment," his crooked smile could always make my breathing become unsteady. I nodded and sipped my water.

A few moments later he joined me on the couch and I leaned into his frame while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Trials are to continue with Tanya tomorrow," he said, I could not decipher anything in his voice and so I craned my neck to see his expression calm.

"Who will be tried first, Michael, Jacob, or the queen?" I asked him, trying not to show any emotion in my voice.

"Jacob will have his trial tomorrow in the tower's court." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Newton the next day and Tanya after they are both finished." I nodded while he seemed to be contemplating his next words.

"You will need to testify in Tanya's and Mike's." I shut my eyes and sighed very heavily; in my mind of course.

Mike has been my friend ever since I came to court, Emmett was my brother but Mike was so similar to one. Yet he was my flirtatious brother and that was going to be the death of him.

"Alright," I said quietly while opening my eyes. Edward pulled me even closer to him and kissed my hair.

"Would you like to rest now?" He questioned me at the very moment that I yawned. Chuckling he stood up and helped me from the couch and we curled into his bed. It was the first night I had been in bedroom without having sex. Nice, relaxing and peaceful were the words that came to my mind as I drifted to sleep.

Edward gently woke me in the morning and told me the royal ship would be arriving soon to take us down to The Tower for Jacob's trial. I sleepily nodded and kissed him before sliding out of his bed and deciding not to bother with the tiny door.

I walked through a few doors and some of his rooms before exiting out into the hallway and blinking rapidly at the sun shining in the window. I walked over and went to my room to get ready for the day.

Wearing my red and gold gown that Esme had given me I was debating between the hood that was originally meant for this outfit or my French hood that was gold and would match the gown.

Alice rushed into my room and pulled the crescent hood out of my hand and placed it on my head before rushing out to where Rose was. She did this wordlessly.

Rosalie was waiting out there and when Alice and I came out she went to the door and we went down to the river with more then half of the court.

All of the queen's ladies were to be present and the captain gave his cabin up so we would not have to ride in the icy wind, even though the sun was shining.

While talking with the ladies I learned that I was chosen over Alice and Jessica to give a testimony, making me sigh in annoyance. The two of them were confident woman and I tended to get timid, Rosalie reminded me I was the woman who took control of a meeting of the Privy Council and I would be able to do this tomorrow.

Angela and Sarah were the ones that had been aware of the Jacob Black affair and the two of them would be speaking today to give their witness.

Our ride was smooth and easy for we were with the wind and when we arrived at the Tower all of us were ushered into the courtroom there. The sun was now hidden behind the clouds and therefore the room was dark and had an eerie feel to it.

There were rows of benches that were facing the curved and elevated table that was on one side of the room with a single podium in the center. There were two lower long tables on each side of the podium and they had ink and paper.

There were guards standing at the door when we entered on each side, on each side of the curved table and in the back corner of the room which I noticed was draped with red silk.

I sat quietly throughout the entire trial, careful not to change my expression at any point. Sarah and Angela gave their testimonies about how they had witnessed the queen and Jacob embracing on the lips in the servant's headquarters when they had gone in to search for a cloth.

Jacob denied these charges, and gave several other answers. None of the men that were seated at the table seemed to be fond of the excuses he was making. They kept straight faces that were hard yet level.

The duke and my father were among the eight that were seated up there. It was certain that Alice's attention was else ware then the trial.

As the day dragged on, I started to get uncomfortable in the benches that were not made for any comfort. My back and bottom ached from just sitting and felt as if I did not stand soon I would combust.

Finally as the room began to darken even more, signaling that the clouds were setting they came to their verdicts. Each lord went down the line saying 'Guilty' and that Jacob needed to be hanged.

Just as the last man up there spoke I glanced over at Jacob who had his hands propped against the podium and his head leaning down in an agonized manner as his fate was sealed.

I couldn't watch the guards escort this pained man out, this humorous, and charming person who I had considered somewhat of an older brother. Turning my head, I focused on Rosalie's expression, desperately needing a distraction. Her face was depressed, her beauty was not glowing instead it was casting sadness around her.

We were dismissed as they set the date of Jacob Black's execution. Not wanting to linger, most of us opted to walk and then board the ship while only a few others stayed behind.

The rest of the court that we had left behind joined us and the ship set off, the oarsmen paddling against the wind that we were sailing into now. The ship now had a funny smell to it, while to me and I did not want to sit in the cabin.

Jessica, Sarah, Angela, and Elizabeth stayed in there while the other four of us wrapped our furs around us and went to the decks with the men.

The rocking of the ship was violent to me, though when I asked anyone else they were scarce to notice. I felt a feeling I had only had one other time, sea sickness. My stomach had to be held tightly to settle it though something seemed to be coming in my throat.

"Isabella, are you sure you do not want the cabin?" Alyssa asked me while lifting a hand up to feel my forehead. I nodded; sure that smell would make me more nauseous.

The entire journey I concentrated on not getting sick. It was not difficult after I had asked Alice to distract me. With the help of Alyssa and Rose I was laughing by the time we docked and my sickness; forgotten.

Dinner was to be taken in our own rooms so we went all departed separate ways. I spoke a couple of words to the king about my health before rushing to make pace with Alice and Rosalie.

I was holding my stomach that was uneasy from the running by the time we got up to the rooms. Esme was already eating at the table in the back of the room. She looked up when we came in and her face slid into a slow, triumphant grin.

"Isabella, can I speak privately with you?" She stood from her seat just when Rosalie and Alice sat down to their own mean. I nodded and she pulled me into my bedroom.

"What is it Esme?" I asked her with a yawn that I didn't bother to cover with my mouth.

"You're pregnant." She said flatly. I gasped before my heart started to beat and I stood there with my mouth open.

I had missed two courses –I was still unsure as what the first one was for, I doubted it was pregnancy though- and Alice and Rosalie have each pointed out that I have been gaining weight. My stomach has been easily upset and my head has been feeling faint.

"How do you know?" I was shocked.

Esme's expression was patient as I took this in. "Your appetite has increased, you're gaining weight, and you have not been feeling well. Have you missed your courses?" I nodded though my mouth was still agape.

"One or two," I answered while blinking and gaining my composure back, my hand went straight down to my stomach.

"As I thought." She grinned. I bit my lip while I tried to collectively control my racing thoughts.

Wearily I asked. "What do I do now?"

"Relax," Esme instructed. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You look as if you have been attacked, calm down." Holding my stomach with both hands I took some deep breaths.

"Tell your family, but you mustn't burden yourself, I have seen far too many times that has happened," I nodded.

"Let me loosen this," I turned for her and she redid tied the laces of my bodice. I smiled at the relief of my insides not be as squished together, well not as much.

"Do I tell Edward?" I asked her. The mirror was in front of me, I ran my hands down my belly I could not see a bump, I had gained a little bit but the physician said it was normal.

"Not yet, I will tell you when you most likely should," Esme said with a grin. I noticed tears in her eyes as she hugged me.

There was a knock on the door followed by Alice's voice. "Are you alright?"

I went out to have my dinner while Esme went to her bedroom with a wink at me. My cousin and sister were looking expectantly at me.

I sighed at their expressions. It was not as if I was not happy about the child, it was strange, and I was still shocked even though I knew it was possible all along.

"I'm with child," I smiled nervously a little bit. Alice's mouth dropped open, Rosalie dropped the spoon she was holding with a shocked look on her face.

They sat in silence for moments while I looked at them expectantly. When they finally did speak, they spoke at once.

"Are you certain?"

"How far along?"

I looked at each of their faces that were all anxious for answers that I was not certain of one bit. Taking a breath I realized I would be doing that quite often.

"I am practically certain and I seem to be a little over two months possibly only one," I said, speculating that I had conceived at the beginning of September.

"Is it a boy?" Rosalie asked eagerly, I shot her an irritated glance.

"How am I supposed to know," I snapped at her. She brushed it off and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bella! You have to tell the king!" Alice exclaimed happily, her face was bright and chipper.

"She should wait until she is starting to show, what will happen if she would lose it?" Rosalie answered before I could speak. I could see they were about to argue so I picked up my own spoon and started to consume my soup.

"At least tell Emmett and father," Alice said, I looked at her hesitantly with a little grimace.

"I will postpone this until the trials are over," I said, reminding them this was my baby and I would make my own dissensions. They each sighed and then nodded; I smiled smugly and ate my soup while thinking about so many things.

Some were worries, other were uncertainties. However I was grateful and filled with joy at the blessing I had received from God. I prayed to Him that night, prayed that everything will turn out as well as possible and there will be no complications throughout my carrying.

Mike's trial went very much like Jacob's though I could not focus on anything now. I was aware I needed to get my thoughts controlled for people were glancing at me strangely now, even the king had noticed.

Instead of Sarah and Angela I gave my testimony and watched as Michael was found guilty just as Jacob was. I felt a little hollow as their date was together set in three days.

Unlike Mike and Jacob's judgment the court room was filled with people from all over the city at the queen's trial. As much as my thoughts were taking over me, they could not command my mind when the queen regally walked in through the doors with Catherine and two guards.

Tanya's gown was black velvet with her dark gable hood quite the same. She looked calm and at peace though it did not look without effort. Her eyes were a little red around the rim and she looked tired but otherwise very much like the queen I had served for years before.

I had just sat down from giving my testimony for the last time. It felt as if I had told that story one too many times.

With Tanya in our presence she was in control of the entire room. She carried herself in a way that people could not ignore however hard they tried.

"Two men, Michael Newton and Jacob Black have been convicted of an affair with you Your Majesty. You are charged with adultery and high treason against the king, what do you plead?" All eyes were on her innocent yet so guilty face.

Confidently she said, "Not guilty." My eyes narrowed at this but it was ever so subtly.

"There is evidence against you," The Chancellor of England said stiffly.

"On the contrary there are testimonies, there is not solid proof," the queen said with dignity.

"You deny it then?"

"I most certainly do," she nodded. I raised an incredulous eyebrow even though no one else saw it.

"What were you doing on the evening of October 19th?"

"I was with my ladies in waiting, well into the evening." It appeared as if being locked away had given the time for Tanya to think of answers that would spare her life.

"It appears all of your ladies were at their own pastimes," the Chancellor said coldly in annoyance.

"Once I dismissed them I retired," she allowed.

"So you accuse your maids as liars?" She nodded and I turned back to see one of her servants with her eyes bright with fury.

"Sir Newton and Black have admitted to different affairs with you, by your own orders."

"They lie as well. God knows my offenses not Jacob Black and Michael Newton," Tanya justified. Glancing over, I saw the king sitting stiffly surrounding by his men; his jaw was clenched along with his fists.

The questioning went on longer, the queen tried many different tactics to prove her innocence and accused Alice, Jessica and me; ladies of her train as liars and betrayers.

Finally the men seemed to have gathered all of the information that was necessary.

"Our verdict will be delivered tomorrow at this time," the duke announced after talking lowly with the Chancellor.

"May God bless you," the queen curtsied before being led out of the large room and back to her confinement. The people gathered stood up from their long time sitting and began chatting while I rubbed my eyes then covered my mouth while yawning.

"You must tell the king soon, Jasper and I cannot restrain much longer," Alice whispered to me, I sighed and brushed my hand down my belly without thinking.

"Sister, you must be patient and pray your niece or nephew is growing strong," I scolded her, smiling at the thought of my tiny child protected by my body.

"Every moment I get," Alice said solemnly, I nodded and kissed her cheek. She lightly hugged me before drifting in the direction of the men in red robes.

"Are you alright?" The king was forever sneaking upon me and I was always surprised when it happened. And it occurred often.

"Your Grace," I curtsied, he nodded as I raised, "what makes you wonder if I am not?" I asked him innocently with a virgin smile.

"You do not seem in best health," he commented.

Grinning while I spoke, "I am merry at heart and that is what matters."

"This will be over soon," his eye roamed around the room gesturing to this important matter, "I promise my love." Edward kissed my forehead just as my lips curved shyly up.

"I need you tonight," he whispered. I nodded and beamed, thinking of how I have not lain with him for weeks.

And when we were finally together again, we really were together in every sense; for hours. I knew he would most likely not lay with me when I told him I was with child so I enjoyed every caress, tough, kiss and smile, more then I ever had.

There you have it. She's pregant. Raise hands...who guessed? Yep thought so...

This story might be predictable now but there's still a lot of twists to come and loose ends to be tied. I want to do one thing though.

Send me a review with something totally crazy that you want to see in the story (i.e.: a celebirty, an item, a certain scene, a song, a talking squirrel...) ANYTHING! This is fun so please participate! I will pick a couple to put in...;)

~Carmen


	28. Avoiding Justice

I smiled when I woke up in the morning, pressed against Edward's strong chest that was rising and fall, like a mother rocking her child to sleep. The king's eye fluttered open and he blinked a few times before taking in that I was beaming; he smiled and kissed my lips.

"You truly are merry at heart," he winked yet his voice was fighting slumber.

"Very much so," I leaned up so my hair created a curtain around us and kissed his lips lightly and repeatedly while my breasts pressed into his chest.

"How's about you wake me up every morning like that," the king smirked slyly, rolling over so his weight was now pressed on me.

"I comply," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, efficiently bringing his face to mine once more.

The two of us rolled around in the sheets, being foolish. I giggled and he would chuckle at me as he tickled me all around my body.

"Stop that," I giggled breathlessly, playfully swatting his shoulder away from where he was kissing my stomach, totally unaware of what was in there.

"Anything for you," he chuckled slyly; I raised my eye brows with a toothy smile as he stalked up my body before burying his face into my breasts and placing kisses there instead.

"Edward that tickles!" I exclaimed while starting to giggle once more. He laughed into my body as a thought appeared in my mind. I brought my fingers down to his sides then proceeded to tickle.

"You little minx," he accused me through his laughter from his belly. I giggled at him sweetly while dropping my fingers.

"I love you so much," he breathed lovingly. His hands were pressed in the bed by my sides and he was hovering over me now. I cupped his face in both and hands and kissed his red lips.

Smiling I spoke gaily, "As I you." He smiled brightly but his eyes turned serious, making me calm down from our fun.

"Bella, you are the only person on this world that I trust wholly," he looked ashamed of this but I just stroked his hair with an understanding smile.

"I'm glad, I trust you with my life Edward, I know you will never hurt me and you always protect me." It seemed like a perfect time to tell him about the baby but still I would wait until Esme told me.

"And I forever will," he promised me, kissing my swollen and assumable red lips reverently.

"We should be getting prepared for the day," I sighed after he rolled onto his back and I had hugged his side.

Grinning, Edward suddenly said, "Tanya signed the annulment papers yesterday."

"You must be happy," I commented, searching his face for emotion. He nodded joyfully, "Then I'm elated."

I left his rooms a little bit later to get into clothes for the day. I tried to convince Esme to come along but she declined saying that even this court is enough. She did help me dress though; it seems Alice over slept.

We thought best to wear dark colors so I wore a deep navy silk gown that my father had given me for my birthday. Esme and I both preferred silk over velvet therefore I only had two velvet gowns. The dark blue dress surprisingly fit my slightly grow belly.

The one thing that I was really enjoying was the loosened bodice, I felt as if I could breathe more now, and honestly I could.

After Tanya's trials finishes we were to go to Jacob and Mike execution. Honestly I was praying I would stay standing for I had a slight feeling I may faint.

When Tanya walked into the court room for the finale time she did not call the same attention she had yesterday. Today she looked very tired and her nose was a little red.

The men in front did not linger, they opened and then asked for her final plea, if she had one.

"I shall not plea for my life when I know my life should not be jeopardized. I am an honorable woman and have been told so many times, I was faithful to my husband and just to the people of England. If you wish the law to punish me, so be it, for I have done nothing wrong." I could not imagine Tanya to say any words but those.

The Chancellor looked as if he wanted to contradict every word that came from her mouth yet he restrained himself. Red robes, as I was now silently referring to them as, got close to each other and murmured words quietly.

My eyes wandered around the court room, the large court room that had every possible person in it, there looked like blacksmiths, inn keepers, shop owners and most of the court.

The men settled back in their chairs as my gaze went to the front of the room.

"Your fate will now be decided," I wanted to roll my eyes at the drama that Jasper had added into his voice.

"Guilty," Archbishop Lawrence said coldly. Unlike Jacob's they did not speak the words of execution.

Seven other men to his left all spoke the same word, some with mercy leaking in their tone, others as cold as Lawrence has been.

"The law has judged you and found you guilty." The Chancellor said harshly while tears began to leak through the queen's icy, yet pained light blue eyes.

The guards escorted her and Catherine out of the room while she fought sobs that were surely coming.

I had seen those blue eyes so many times, they were soft and nice when I was her favorite, they were tolerant when I danced with her husband and they were hard and cold at other times. I had not known that would be the last time I would see them.

My teeth went to lightly chew on my lips in patience as we all kept our seats silently. I glanced over to Alice on my right. Her green eyes were darting to different people around and her lips were pursed.

Rosalie, on Alice's right looked bored and exasperated. I never understood Rose, she was always so easily bored, yet court never ceased to excite her.

After a few more moments of stiff silence Jasper seemed to remember all of us sitting, he quickly said we were excused and it seemed as if we all stood up at once.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle this?" Alice asked me as we walked to the door that led outdoors to the tower court yard where Jacob and Mike would be executed.

"Perhaps you should fetch Emmett to stand next to me in case," I whispered to her, hoping my brother would be able to catch me if I were to perhaps faint.

"What shall I tell him?" Emmett was still not aware that I was expecting.

"Make something up," I hissed back. She nodded and darted off through the crowd to find our brother.

Rosalie and I found places to stand in the crowd. There were two execution stands, right next to one another. There were guards a few steps in front of us, lining the forming crowd just in case.

We had two small crowds on each side and a path that was right down the middle. Alice found me with Emmett in tow.

"You pick today of all days to feel faint?" Emmett accused with a chuckle, I just smiled awkwardly. Alice must have simply told him that I was feeling faint, nothing else.

The duke wove his way through the crowd to where we were, for Alice. I observed the soft touch he made on her lower back and the loving glance they gave each other.

Unless anyone had been watching the pair like I was, you wouldn't be able to see how Jasper took her hand and held it tightly. Alice did not even glance back at him after that gaze as not to arise any suspicion. They were clearly getting very good at their secret relationship.

Emmett wrapped his arm securely around my waist, making my head whip towards the door from the tower, opposite of where we had entered. The air was chilly but that was only part of the reason I shivered.

They first led Jacob out the doors, he had a little beard now growing, from not shaving and he looked worn. He was not thrashing against the guards; he simply walked with his head hung low.

I sighed quietly and sadly at the man. My lips pursed as if I was about to kiss someone and my eye brows came together ever so slightly, my eyes felt angry, though I had no idea why.

As Jacob was led up to the few stairs and to the block, I realized something, and it came hard. This is what I had wanted. These men were paying the price for my wish. I has wished the queen would be gone, but not like this not by brining two men, guilty as they may be.

Never had I even dreamed of something like this happening. Jacob and Mike were always close friends of our family. I felt like a monster, for it was my fault they were about to die.

Once this realization came to me I struggled against the tears that were fighting to pour out of my eyes. I had to remind calm, for the baby if anything else. My eyes shut and I took a deep breath and felt a small bit better. When I opened my eyes Emmett was looking at me funny.

I ignored his glance and looked over at Jacob who was kneeling on the wood with his head pressed down on a haystack, eye closed. I cringed back as I saw the ax slice through the air and abruptly stop.

I closed my eyes and leaned into Emmett, putting my hand over my eyes. I opened them for a just a moment and saw Jacob's head being picked up, the hay which had been yellow was now stained in red from his blood.

A deep feeling in my throat started to arise and I swallowed against it, fighting off the nausea that was slowly coming. Emmett tightened his grip on my waist and whispered assuring words to me.

There were murmur and I glanced up, carefully avoiding the execution block on the right. Mike was being led in, he was struggling against his holders; his childish blue eyes were frightened and alone. The blonde hair on his head was messy and shaggy, yet he still had the innocent look of boy on his face.

"I cannot do this," I whispered as quietly as possible to Emmett. He nodded in understanding and kissed my forehead before I slipped back through the crowd and rushed indoor as quick as possible.

And that was the last time I saw Michael Newton. The man who got me exiled for months, but the man who introduced me to Esme, whether it was intentional or not. I owed that man more then a bloody death.

Once I was safely indoors I let out a sigh of relief. I slowed down my pace and walked up the stairs to my left, avoiding the windows that faced the courtyard.

I looked around the dark hallway, appreciating the structure and the man standing inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the king after curtsying.

Edward ignored the question. "Yourself?"

"Avoiding justice," I sighed bitterly. Bitter at no one but myself.

"Ah, I see," I just nodded.

"This isn't your fault," I opened my mouth to protest, "Mistress Swan, I saw the look on your face, you blame yourself for these men's death." I was taken back by his use of my name, he rarely called me that.

"Alright," I had no other answer. The king sighed and put his hands on my hips, my own her resting on his arms.

"I command you to never think of this day again," he smirked at me. I cracked a little smile.

"Yes Your Majesty," I said obediently with a smirk. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"There's my girl," he said with a gentle smile his eyes shining with adoration.

The next week, November 15th, was set to be Tanya's execution and Esme was leaving court once more though security was ordered to be tight around the ridge for awhile.

When I awoke I selected a maroon gown with a gable hood to honor the once queen. Alice and Rosalie were already waiting in the room when I came out of my bedroom. We walked out together where Emmett and the king were waiting.

I took Edward's arm and we started our descent down the stairs. Just as we were about to go outdoors with the rest of the court, a cannon was fired from off in the distance. My eyes brows knit together.

Most people did not acknowledge it, but something tightened in my stomach, signaling it was not good. Alice could feel it too; I could see it from her uneasy face.

The court walked out to the lawn in the direction of the royal barge. Just as the first person was about to board a horse came rushing to us with a page boy on it. The king signaled for everyone to halt as the boy dismounted.

"Your Majesty, the queen has died, the sweats killed her milord." My eyes widened at the breathless boy in front of my. Gasps came from the crowd but I felt good.

Not in the way that I was happy the queen died but the sweats only killed people in their sleep; Tanya suffered a painless death and for that I was glad.

That must have been the reason for the cannon, when a queen has died a cannon is fired. A single shot to signify the death. And it could be heard from London.

"May the Lord have mercy on her soul," Edward said emotionlessly. I would not smile at her death but still, I was pleased she had not suffered.

"Aye," the men of court agreed with nods.

It was finally over. The rivalry between Tanya and I had finally ended with me standing as the winner. I was normally never the winner; always overlooked by Alice but recently that has changed.

None of the court knew what to do know, everyone stood silently, waiting for the king to do something. As we waited I touched my belly with the hand that was not rested on Edward's arm. I knew the baby growing inside of me would have a beautiful future.

As soon as I told Edward.

But I was waiting until Esme instructed me. She said that I should tell him after I miss one more course, just to be positive.

"You are all dismissed, it is finished," Edward said. The crowd did not have to be told twice; they scattered apart and chattered while walking back to the palace.

I stayed, unsure of what was expected of me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked him gingerly at the same time be began speaking.

"I did not expect to feel this way; I should be rejoicing that I am free of her, yet I feel cruel," he sighed in annoyance at himself.

"Edward, Tanya made her own choices that led her to her death, not you. You have nothing to with this," I assured him passionately. Praying he would not hold onto this for decades.

"I suppose you are right," he rubbed his face with his free hand and I grinned teasingly.

"Normally I am." The king chuckled and walked me back to the castle.

Ding dong the wicked witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch! Hehe...

Thank you for your reviews! I think I might want to do Britney Spears in here somewhere...we'll see. You can tell me in a review if you've come up with any ideas.

Please go to 2carm2carm2[dot]weebly[dot]com for my King Knight's sneak peak. This isn't a www website...link on my profile:)

Reviews welcomed;)

~Carmen


	29. Ring and Rattle

Esme was back at Blackberry Ridge, where she declared she belonged and I had missed another course. The court was adjusting to life without a queen for now and the ladies in waiting had decided to meet everyday; in my rooms.

A note was found on Tanya's dog Duke's pillow a day after her death. It read in her hand that the dog should go to her lady Alice Swan. Rosalie and I laughed at that for a week but Alice seemed to enjoy the little white dog.

Today was the day I was going to tell the king about his child inside of me. Rosalie had told me now was when and I was going to ask Alice for her thoughts.

I walked through her door and then gasped and hissed, "Alice!"

Jasper was lying on top of her in the middle of her bed embracing like the lovers they nearly were, or so I thought. If they had not been fully clothed I would have been shocked.

"Oh, Isabella, we were just, umm, looking for my necklace," Alice explained as the two of them shot up so they were sitting up.

"Oh save that for your confessor," I sighed in irritation though I was mostly amused.

"What did you want?" Alice huffed while placing a hood back on the crown of her head.

Glancing at Jasper and then back at her I said, "Something to discuss in private."

"Mistress Isabella, I forgot, I offer my congratulations on your pregnancy." Jasper said with a kind smile. My eyes grew huge.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, demanding an answer as to why she had told him of this.

"He assumed and I confirmed it," Alice mumbled, not looking at me but rather her dress.

"I have not told a soul," the duke rushed to reassure me. I sighed and gritted my teeth.

"Tell him today," Alice said softly, knowing what I had burst in to ask her. I smiled and nodded before turning on my heel then stopping to warn them about locking the door.

Emmett, my father and uncle all knew of the pregnancy as well. Charlie was sure that he should tell the king, to gain more. I did not know what more he wanted, he was Lord of Norfolk, my uncle Phillip was now an ambassador and Emmett most likely assuming the title of an Earl.

I argued that I shall tell the king and that is final, Emmett sided with me and that was all that I needed. I had grown more powerful than all of them, though they were the ones with titles.

My brother and I had won the argument just a few days ago and I was ready for the king to know, I prayed I would be able to keep the child. I could not hurt Edward like that.

I walked through the tiny door and into the king's chambers, though I had not been invited Edward never minded.

He was sitting there, by the fire, reading a book calmly. I smiled at the sight and walked over to him.

"Hello my dear," he greeted me after marking his page and rising to embrace me. I kissed him back. The hand behind my back tightened on the box that I was clutching.

"Is there something you need?" He asked me with a grin, I beamed at him and brought the box from behind me to his view.

The king raised an eyebrow, "For me?" I nodded happily. He took the box out of my hand and opened it.

Inside I had placed my silver baby rattle that I had when I was a baby. My mother has kept it and given it to me once she heard my news.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and I almost rolled my eyes. He took the silver into his large hand and tossed the box aside.

"This," I took the hand that was holding the rattle into my two hands, "is for the child we have growing inside me." I smiled so joyfully it made my face sore, but I couldn't stop.

The pleasure of watching Edward's entire face light up was irreplaceable. He put his hands around my waist and spun me around. I giggled when he put me down I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Are you happy?" I asked with a toothless grin.

"So much sweetheart," he kissed me once more before I dropped my hands and rubbed my slightly larger belly.

Concerned he checked, "Not laced too tight?" I nodded smilingly as he put his hands over mine and rubbed it.

His own grin was no match for mine, "How far along?"

"I'm due in June."

Eagerly he asked, "Is it a boy?"

"I cannot be certain but it is growing into a large child already." Lovingly I looked down at my already slightly expanding belly.

"Strong and healthy," Edward smiled, love in his own eyes as he glanced down at where our hands were rested.

"Just like their father." The king's face lit up when I said those words. I was so thankful that Charles had been a great father to him.

"And beautiful," I added with a sly grin.

"You want a baby girl don't you," he accused me with a rose eyebrow.

"After this boy then yes I do," he kissed me sweetly.

"It's a promise." I beamed.

"I have something for you as well," Edward's eyes twinkled mischievously while his hand left my stomach to his pocket where he brought a velvet box out of.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me? Become my queen?" I gasped and covered my mouth as he opened the box to me. A golden ring was nestled in it with an

emerald in the center with little diamonds surrounding it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I would love to be your wife," I smiled at the man who I loved with my entire heart and soul and was making me the happiest woman in the world.

"I love you," tears came to my eyes of happiness. Edward grinned and kissed them away before slipping the ringing on to my left ring finger.

"I'm going to do this right, I deserve happiness and you are that," the king kissed each of my finger tips and the silk that clung to my belly before meeting my joyous face, "and I love you," he added with smirk.

"Just kiss me again," I ordered him playfully. He humbly yet teasingly nodded before his lips came upon mine.

We stayed in each other's company all day until Edward and I started to get in an argument, though it was pointless.

"Bella, I am not laying with you while you're pregnant," the king said in exasperation.

"It will not hurt the baby, Esme has said so," I argued at the same time sounding like nagging bitch.

"She did?" It was clear he had not heard this. I nodded quickly.

"But the midwives have said it will damage it," Edward said, I sighed in my own exasperation.

"Edward, this is woman's talk, not a king's. Those midwives are most likely paid to say that; paid by a family with a young girl they hoped would become your mistress."

"I don't know," a sly smile graced my lips once I saw I was wearing him down.

I was quick to make a point, "Your mother did not listen to them and look how grand you turned out, Tanya had listened to them and you have no children from her."

"Alright, I will think about it," he gave in. I grinned and kissed his cheek happily, "but not tonight," he added. My smile flopped to a frown.

"I have things I must do tonight, and I know Mary Alice will be itching to hear of your handsome bethroled," he chuckled though I was still frowning.

Kissing each corner of my lips he said, "Smile my darling, it is a merry day." This made me roll my eyes but grin none the less.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your work," I sighed and was about to stand up but the king hoped up and offered his hand to me, I giggled and took it.

We kissed goodnight and I went back to my rooms. Alice and Rosalie were sitting up in the sitting room, chatting and having some sweet treats that looked marvelous.

"You are glowing Bella, why?" The second I walked in they stopped talking.

"God, please tell me that is what I think it is on your finger," Alice breathed out. Her gaze was locked on my beautiful ring.

"I'm pregnant and engaged, of course I'm glowing," I beamed. Alice screamed happily and Rosalie squealed like a young child. I laughed as they shot up from their seats and pulled my hand up to admire the ring.

"It's beautiful," they said in unison. They pulled me down between them on the couch and the questioning started, all at once.

"When will the wedding be?"

"What did he say about the baby?"

"Of course, was he happy?"

"Is it a boy?"

I held up my hand for them to stop. I picked up a pastry then took a bite before talking.

"I have not thought about the wedding yet, the king said I can plan it," I started out with that question; then realized how delicious the treat that I ate was. I ate more of it.

"He is thrilled about the baby and if I honestly had to ponder, I would think it a boy for it is getting big already."

"When will we start to prepare for the wedding?" Rosalie asked anxiously, completely ignoring the answer I gave her.

"We are announcing our engagement at the dance tomorrow," I said, smiling at the thought.

"So we can begin the next day at dawn," Alice finished my thought, well not entirely for that was not I was thinking but it sounded like it.

"The ladies will want to assist when they come," Rosalie pointed out, warning me there would be arguing.

"I cannot believe it Isabella! You will be queen of England before Easter!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Alice," I said quietly and motioned for her to come closer, "I get to speak with Jasper tomorrow before you do," I whispered to her.

"Why?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's my good news, not yours," I teased her. She rolled her eyes and made a teasing face.

"Promise me you'll in court for awhile, at least till the baby is a year of age," I pleaded with her, knowing her intention to marry the duke and become Duchess of Norfolk, moving from court most likely.

"Of course sister," she smiled. Rosalie looked confused yet did not question us.

Instead Rose suggested. "Let us rest." We agreed and I was off to my bed.

The next evening I wore a new dress that the king had given me not a week ago. I preferred silk and satin but this one was a slightly dark velvet dress. A French hood that had a hood actually attached to it was given as well. And finally to complete the new ensemble Edward gave me earrings to match the locket on my neck.

"You practically are queen already," Rosalie commented making me jump. Her frame was supported on the side of the door and her arms were crossed loosely over her chest.

I grinned. "Thank you," and with that I picked up the skirts and swayed my hips. I glanced into the large mirror that was given to me by Carlisle.

"And I will have a husband," she finished triumphantly as we departed our rooms.

"Rose…" I started cautiously, knowing full well this was sensitive subject.

"Isabella I am tired of having Emmett, my cousin, escort me everywhere. People are starting to whisper about me, they call me a witch!" She exclaimed in a low hiss as we walked with a crowd of people nearby to the dining hall.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are not a witch and they speak about that because they have nothing to talk about otherwise. You should be thankful you never have to arrive at events without Emmet." I chided her sharply.

I then glanced around the hall of people. "Where is my dear brother anyhow?"

"Speak of him and he shall appear," Rosalie muttered under her breath and within seconds Emmett walked to us.

Grinning he held his arm out to Rosalie. "Shall we enter?" Rose took it with a quiet sigh and glided down the large stairs in perfect order after Angela and Benjamin.

I could hear foot steps from behind me, ones that I was quite well acquainted with. Once turned in that direction I was met by the king's cheerful smile, making me grin myself.

"I suppose we should be making our entrance right about now." I nodded and placed my arm in his elbow.

Edward was announced as we begin to walk down the slick marble stairs. The court was already seated but they rose once we walked down. They curtsied and bowed as we walked past until at the head table.

Most of my family was seated at that table along with Lord Walter, the cardinal, Jasper, Arch Bishop Lawrence and other highly important members of the court.

I was to be seated on the king's left and then the right once we were married. As long as I was near Edward I was perfectly content.

Instead of sitting Edward picked up his chalice in between his first and second fingers that had a few rings of them.

"Friends," he began surely and gaily. The men and women picked up their own glasses, some in bewilderment others in a knowing manner. "I am obligated and yet overjoyed to announce to you my bethroled; Mistress Isabella Swan." I grinned over at him for no one else in the room mattered.

"Long live the king and future queen of England," Carlisle spoke loudly and took control of the room. We all held our glasses up and then drank the tart drink before everyone clapped and Edward leaned to kiss me.

"I love you," I whispered against his smiling lips.

"That's why we're here darling," he grinned crookedly.

That night was positively perfect. The merriest dance I participated in for a long while. I stayed by Edward's side the entire night, whether dancing or talking with the members of court.

The only time that Edward was not by me was when he had gone to the piss pot. I had thought to go and talk with my elated family. Before I could even take a step in my mother's direction the cardinal floated over to me.

"I congratulate Edward and you," he smiled after kissing my hand.

"We thank you," I smiled.

"Isabella, I feel obliged to apologize." A look of confusion crossed over my face, yet he continued, "Charles was my good friend when I was a young priest and I have always thought of the king as a dear nephew to me, a son I never had." I nodded in understanding.

"I am certain you are the one for Edward, he will never feel the same about anyone else, and I should like to get to know your mind more." I did not know where Carlisle was going with this conversation yet I listened patiently.

"So I think the two of us should break our fast together once in awhile."

"I should like that," I grinned happily and then saw Edward approaching me through the crowd.

"Perhaps the10th," Carlisle suggested brightly. That was two days from today.

"Your room is where I will be," I grinned before the king whirled me away into yet another dance.

Edward had given in and we made love for hours that evening until we collapsed into the large, comfortable bed in exhaustion.

Alice, Rosalie and the rest of the queen's previous ladies were excited to begin planning a wedding, a royal wedding at that. But we were asked to plan the 12 days of Christmas festivities and masques.

My father had commented to me while we were watching a cock fight on the ice, he had said that I was queen in every way now. There was nothing standing in my way and I practically have the crown on my head.

I smiled and nodded to him, feigning interest in the petty matter of my family's rising. Honestly, I could care more about that servant Justine and her turkey husband than my family's own ambitions.

The ice skating that Esme had taught me had proven to be of much use. The lake was frozen over and we had planned a merry day of ice skating and sleighing on the second to last day.

I wore a white velvet gown –I know owned seven instead of three-, it had navy trimmings around it and adjourning down my shoulders was a white fur cover. A navy hat with white trim lace was on my head.

It was a cheerful day with all of the court laughing at one another's jests and skating happily with their partners or a crowd. The king I glided as gracefully as possible around the ice, laughing and smiling. I felt clumsy on skates, even after Esme's precise instruction. With Edward I felt elegant and beautiful.

My rooms were filled with gifts from all different courtiers. I had perfumes, lavish jewelry, new gowns though I insisted I had enough. There was new furniture for my rooms, though we were moving in March. Many sweet goods were consumed by my sister and cousin and I.

With the high spirits of the court the king and I were evener higher. Our sexual relations have gotten interesting to say the least. Edward adored my fuller body that came from my stomach that was starting to show in the tiniest bit. My breasts and hips were larger. And combined with the gayness of Christmas, well I was never bored.

My family had benefited from the king's happiness just as much. Rosalie's father, my uncle was granted Earl of Nottingham. My father was now Viscount Rochford and ecstatic of the title and wealth. That meant my mother was viscountess and therefore entitled to wear purple, something not even I have earned.

Renee and my relationship has not changed in the least. She is distant and rarely ever speaks to me. Her face reminded me of Tanya's, tolerant and hiding of her true emotions. I could only ponder what she was truly thinking and I paid little attention to it.

Esme was my mother now, Renee legally was but she has never done anything for Alice and me.

Carlisle and I had weekly morning meals, every Tuesday. We would eat in my rooms or his, the king was invited to join us at times others it was just the two of us. The cardinal was truly a fascinating man. I was intrigued by his opinions and thoughts and he made an effort to listen to my own.

Alice and Jasper now had something to look forward to, Alice called me her hope. It was bearable for them not to be wedded and bedded for they knew they would be able to soon.

Edward and I had decided that we shall marry as soon as possible before the entire world knew of my pregnancy and late May, for my baby is due then. My coronation must take place immediately after the wedding or my child will not be an official heir.

Today was the day I had been excited yet dreading in some ways. Christmas had passed and it was now a new year. The wedding planning could not be postponed longer.

Every woman at court wanted to assist.

I guess I owe you an update don't I...Oh! Happy Early Halloween! What are you guys dressing up as? Or too old?

Help me get to 1000 reviews and you guys all get a chapter really soon! Sounds nice doesn't it??

~Carmen


	30. My Complicated Life

Esme had been sent a notice and all I had gotten in return was she is coming to court immediately. I did not know when but I knew she would not let me down.

With all the women trying their hardest to be planning what was rumored to be the greatest wedding in history it was hectic. They wanted to boast they were part of planning a royal wedding.

For that reason Edward had insisted that guards now stand at my door's while the ladies that I had selected to help me were inside.

Elizabeth, Alyssa, Sarah, Jessica, Angela, and then my mother, sister and Rosalie were the ones I had asked to help me. They all agreed elatedly and now it was time for women's business.

"What are color suggestions?" My sister looked like my father, strict and completely serious. We were all gathered around the small table some on the couches, the chairs or the floor. Alice had a quill and pen ready with parchment.

Rosalie already had an argument for her cousin. "A foolish question if we know not the bridesmaids."

"Isabella, have you thought about this matter?" Alyssa asked me. She and I were sitting on the couch facing the bedroom doors and the other couch where Sarah and Rosalie were.

Alyssa and I were both extremely happy because of our ever growing bellies and we had truly become good friends because of her pregnancy. I was due only a month later then her, she was expecting in May.

I looked to my mother for direction, wishing Esme would be here as well. "How many would you suggest mother?"

"Six, possibly seven," she proposed. Renee sat lightly in her chair closer to Alyssa and Sarah and looked almost shy.

"Alice my sister of course…Rosalie my dear cousin," that was as far I had thought in that matter.

Turning to Alyssa I asked, "Alyssa would you?" I was not sure whether she would answer yes or no for she would be quickly approaching her due date.

"Of course, with honor."

"How is about you are all my bridesmaids?" I prompted for fear of singling one out.

Excited murmurs and nods answered me. I grinned and leant back while putting my hands over my bloated stomach.

"Now that has been decided we are back to choosing a color," Alice huffed impatiently. The way she said that had opened the discussion up to all the ladies in the room and all of their suggestions came at once.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I was confused as to who it was for I was not used to having guards at my door. Before I could raise from my seat the wooden door burst open and I could feel my face light up.

"Esme!" I exclaimed, getting up as quickly as possible from my seat and rushing over to her.

Esme's light brown hair looked impossibly younger and her green eyes were ablaze with excitement. "I promised you my dear." Was all she said before I looked past her.

The maid was carrying the beautiful silk gown in reverently. Her hands were supporting the heavy material and I clapped like a young girl once seeing it. It was my wedding gown.

Esme settled into our conversation as easily as she sat down next to me so I was in between her and Alyssa. The ladies and I were looking at her for direction, probably because of the excitement she casted when she was around.

Elizabeth, Rosalie and Jessica all went to admire the beautiful gown while the rest of us got to business…again.

"I recommend centering the wedding around Isabella's engagement ring perhaps." Everyone seemed to like her idea and they were all taken to her highly.

"Emerald green," Alyssa exclaimed and Esme nodded eagerly. They then looked at me for the final say in this.

"Splendid," I smiled though my thoughts had somehow wondered to warm bread with butter. My pregnancy had been doing that to me a lot lately.

"Perfect, now what shall those gowns look like?" Alice asked while furiously writing this down.

"Something simple and elegant would be appropriate," Angela said quietly. Esme and my mother nodded in agreement, making her smiled happily.

Esme looked over at me. "Isabella, I can work with you to design the gowns, I would always create my own dress patterns."

"That would be marvelous." I was thrilled to be able to spend time with Esme productively.

Everyone agreed and then we were onto a long debate over flowers. I could only be interested to a point. After I had listened to all of the girls ideas which they had defended they began to argue and I just sat back quietly.

Someone knocked on the door once more and I rose to go get it, desperate for an escape from their argument which Rosalie seemed to be winning.

"Enter," I said loud enough for the person of the other side of the door yet not for the ladies to even notice I had rose.

Edward slipped in through the door and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him lightly before he glanced over at the bickering women and then back at me in bewilderment.

"Flowers," I sighed and shook my head with an eye roll, not wanting to say more about the subject. The king looked overly amused by this.

"It is not humorous I cannot get them to agree!" I exclaimed in a hiss while fighting my own smile at his childish amusement.

"I have the same issue with the council," Edward said sarcastically. I pretended to be annoyed and pushed his arms away.

"I thoroughly think mine is worse, they have been so absorbed they do not even notice I have come over here to you." The chuckling did not stop and soon it turned into silent laughter with his entire frame shaking.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry my love, I do agree yours is far worse." His apology was insincere but I did not care, I just rolled my eyes with an exasperated grin.

"Oh Edward, hello son, have you come to help us?" Esme turned her body so she was facing us now and the rest of the ladies startled when they noticed he was in the room. All but Esme jumped to curtsy.

I burst out giggling with Edward's grimace and quick thoughts of leaving. "I trust you mother, you are capable women." My hand's had to muffle my laughter and it was Edward's turn to playfully glare at me.

"Get away while still possible," I whispered to him in between my giggling.

The king did not need to be told twice, he rushed out of the room like a rabbit on fire. I silently laughed at the comparison of the rabbit while sitting back down in my seat.

In the end we had decided on two things. I had to be the one to make peace and try to combine everyone's ideas. The bridesmaid's bouquet was to be simply white Cali lilies with golden silk ribbons around the stems and flowing a little from the flowers.

My own flowers had while tiger lilies and pure carnations. There was to be some green plants that Esme assured me were beautiful and grew at Blackberry Ridge. Some other things were to be added as seen fit but I did not want my flowers to steal attention from my dress.

After a church was set we discussed the style of hair for women for we had agreed to discuss the wedding feast tomorrow. It was almost time for me to go to Edward's chambers and release my stress from the day.

I could honestly not tell you what they had decided for the bridesmaids, I just knew that I was to have my hair down with curls and some of my hair by my face pinned behind my head. No hat, hood or headdress was going to be worn either.

All the ladies left and Alice, Rosalie and Esme all went to their own bedrooms while I went to the king's, not even bothering change to my night gown.

Edward was waiting for me when I slipped in. He looked over me once and took in my sagging frame and exhausted expression.

When he spoke his tone was not laced with humor like I had assumed, rather concern, "That dreadful?" I nodded before wondering how I was to unlace my gown.

"Should I be of assistance?" His eyes gestured to my gown and I nodded.

My exhaustion was soon forgotten for I got the amusement of watching Edward try and unlace my bodice. His eyes were tight and confused and his eyebrows were knitted together. The large hands of his were clumsy and stumbled.

It seemed I was asleep before Edward even joined me in his bed.

The next day the wedding plans continued but the king saved me from them after an argument with his mother. We went off riding together through the woods and I was surprised when he stopped in a small and magical clearing with a crystal spring in the middle.

Edward always knew when I needed to be relieved of stress and I knew when he did. We had sex in the woods for hours. No animals were left once we were finished. The noise had scared them away.

It was strange to be so undressed when at any moment a man could come riding along and see the two of us. It was very high risk and it made the love all the more hot.

When we were back at court we had to rush to the privacy of our rooms where we fixed our appearance so no one would notice. Except Esme of course. She always knew.

Days of long planning continued until everything was settled. My stomach was growing more and my lower back had been cramping. The date of the wedding was set for February 22nd and then my coronation will be a day before Ash Wednesday on March 5th.

It was January 16th now which meant five weeks to prepare for the wedding and a move on March 10th. Edward and I had spent scarce time together since our last romp in the woods so we were now in my study on the new couch that Lord Walter gave me. It sat facing the beautiful snow covered trees.

"Edward, what do you propose we do once the baby is born?"

I was seated with my back against the side of the couch and my feet stretched to meet the other end. The king sat on the ground with his head rested on my fat stomach where I could run my fingers through his hair.

To the rest of the court it just appeared as if I were plump from the holiday season and had not bothered to lose the weight I gained from all the feasts. Some suspected of my pregnancy but dared not to ask and for that I was thank ful.

"Perhaps Blackberry until he is of age," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Or her."

"Still the same," Edward shrugged and turned so he was facing me. I knew my face was hesitant.

"What is wrong?" He asked me.

I knew the answer to this question yet I asked it. "After the baby is churched it will be sent away from here?" Edward just nodded.

"That is what is bothering me," I sighed.

"What shall we do with him…?" Edward saw the scolding look on my face and added, "Or her."

"Edward I love children, I would be simply content if I was a farmers wife and was able to suckle a baby myself silly."

Understanding crossed over his pale face. "Which is nearly impossible when with me," I bit my lip and nodded.

"I suppose I do not wish to rob you of anything. I do not want you to regret being with me in my complicated life."

"I love you for your complicated life. I love everything about you. Yet I love this baby," my hand massaged my swollen stomach, "it is a part of you and I do not think I will be able to part with it."

Incredulous eyebrows went up. "You wish to raise a child at court? As the queen of England?"

"Wet nurses of course will help me, but I don't want our son or daughter raised by strangers." I do not know when I had decided this; perhaps it was when I was a young girl and never knew my parents until I was of interest and legal marrying age.

I craved for the relationship Edward and Esme have. I do not want to wait until my son, or daughter came to court and I did not want to only visit them when I was given the chance. I wanted it from the moment they were born.

"Well I've witnessed you have two people arrested for adultery, control a snapping meeting of the privy council, light up the entire court with one smile, plan a royal wedding and coronation in a week, catch a king and be an excellent sister and cousin. I am sure you can manage a child on your own." My face brightened up and I could feel it. Edward grinned over at me and kissed my hand.

And then I felt it. A little flutter that was so much more. I had been feeling this for the past months a feeling like a butterfly. Right now it was harder.

I gasped and the king looked alarmed over at me. "The baby has quickened!" I exclaimed joyfully. Edward's face could only be compared to when I told him of the pregnancy yet it seemed even brighter.

"It has just kicked!" My face spread in a cheerful and wide grin. Edward shot up and then sat down next to my stomach.

Both sets of our hands were on my womb, Edward's large ones over lapping mine. I felt another poke and I went speechless. My mind could not even process the happiness I felt of the baby being active.

The expression on Edward's face silently told me that he had felt that movement as well. My joyful look softened considerably as I took in his own. What I was giving meant the world to this man, a child, my love, and someone to trust.

We sat there for what seemed like hours just content with the feeling of the child that we created under our hands. Edward was back on his stop on the floor and I was as I had been previously. Now I could not wipe the smile off my face.

"Do you…well…do you ever…err… speak to it?" Edward mumbled in question, casting his gaze away from me. I grinned and answered yes. It calmed me, though I was not even sure if she or he could hear me.

"I'm sure they would like hear its father's voice." I said gingerly. He looked hesitant but nevertheless put his head softly touching my womb.

"Hello sweetheart," he began with a soft blush coating his cheeks. It was a sweet sight but I felt the need to interrupt.

"You said sweetheart! I knew you believed it was a girl!" I said smugly with a smirk, Edward rolled his eyed.

"Hello son or daughter," Edward stressed making me roll my eyes. "I know you are growing real strong thanks to your mother. If you're a boy you will be such a great one, a golden prince I'm sure. If you're a girl I know you will be as beautiful as your mother." His voice was softer then a lullaby.

"I love you baby," he whispered against my skin making my eyes start to water in happiness of our little family. "Your mother does too; you must be gentle on her; no hard kicking alright." I giggled at this and he looked up at me with a crooked grin. This man, this king of England is everything to me.

The kicking had not ceased during his speaking, if only grew more frequent, assuring me that my baby adored the sound of their papa's voice.

These were the best days of my life and they only grew better with each passing one.

Send me reviews I'm responding to all this week:D

~Carmen


	31. A New Queen

Time seemed to fly by in a whirl of designing bridesmaid's gowns with Esme, having her wedding gown fitted for my belly, spending time with Edward and talking to my baby. We prepared for our move and I took to walking through the castle for it was to cold for the outside.

Alice had moved into my bedroom at the beginning of February for I needed her assistance at night. I was getting as big as Alyssa who was due in May, I was a month later then her yet we were the same size. Midwives assured me it was because of a strong baby boy. And still the court was unaware of it, it was miraculous that I was able to disguise it with clocks, and capes or different styles of dresses.

Esme had been overly helpful with this, and though I looked like a fat slut for now I was able to handle that for I did now want to bear the pain of my child being thought a bastard and me a true whore in every sense of the word.

I woke in the night with a sharp pain in my back. I would not call what had been doing slumber. It was nearly impossible to sleep with the baby kicking my womb at night.

"Alice," I hissed while trying to hold my back. She awoke groggily next to me and rubbed her eyes.

Her voice was still half in her dreams, "What is it now?"

"Perhaps the sharp pain in my back, my need for a piss and some hot ale," I said bitingly. Alice was use to my sharp tones at night; she just giggled sleepily and burrowed out of the bed.

Once I was back into bed and waiting for Alice I stole one of the many feather pillows and laid it beneath my head and fell asleep before she could come in and protest.

It seemed the days leading to my wedding rushed by from that one night. I could compare it to blinking during the night and the next being in my rooms with a dozen ladies helping me prepare.

I was getting married and it was a beautiful day. The snow was shining but it was still a little chilly so the snow would not melt but instead glisten beautifully. I awoke in the morning with a giant smile on my face and it seemed that my baby was happy too.

Edward and I had not spent much time together in the leading weeks to the ceremony, we were both busy with our own pastimes, his including the war mine silk and flowers.

I sat in my bedroom on the chair at the vanity with Alice and Rosalie behind me. They were braiding some of my hair that was curled naturally yet fully from the little combing after my bath.

Alyssa and Angela were at my sides doing my face. Alyssa was lightly powdering my cheeks while Angela patted the sweetest perfume Edward had given to my around.

My mother and Jessica were inspecting the gown thoroughly to approve there was nothing wrong. Esme on the other hand was speaking with her son in the other room.

My rooms were filled with emerald gowns of my bridesmaids. We had many tailors working their fastest to finish them in time. Esme had done a fantastic job though she credits me.

The fabric was of course green silk a pure, solid color with a splitting in middle where a slightly different silk was sewn in, it was a darker green with golden flowers The sleeves were long then a plunging neckline that demanded attention. Glass beads were sewn at the top of the neckline that complimented the French hood made of the same fabric.

Alyssa was glowing of pregnancy and her dress complimented her large bump extremely well. The color went with everyone's form and hair color.

I was beyond thrilled that today was the day I was going to become Edward, my true love's wife. We could be together forever with no one pulling us apart. Our family would start and be the greatest in England.

The flutter in my stomach was not from the baby it was my nerves and fears of ruining the ceremony yet excitement controlled them as well. The sensation was stronger then the night my virginity was lost.

The entire court was the gayest I had ever witnessed. Everyone could only be compared to a happy bee, buzzing around, excited for the ceremony and the lavish feast to be followed.

"It is nearly time," Elizabeth said excitedly. I grinned over at her before everyone but my family cleared the room.

I slid out of my casual gown and then slowly, as if savoring it yet I was just taking caution not to fall with my weight off balanced. Once my feet were in the hole of the dress Rose and my mother slipped it up my body.

The gown had certainly fit when I had first tried it on but I had not been pregnant then. Now it was truly made for me and not just because I had been the same size as Esme.

The beautiful beaded silk glistened on my torso while the intricate lace flowed down the skirts. It was the most beautiful gown I would ever wear.

"The feelings going through your head, I cannot imagine," Alice's voice seemed to have a calming edge to it.

"I feel as if queen," I marveled, looking down at the magnificent dress.

Renee, my mother was forgotten as the one who gave me life once Esme's motherly voice spoke. "That is the correct feeling."

"Fetch the ladies," I said after a few moments of silence and admiration. My bridesmaids fluttered in through the door and then I sat down in the mirror again.

My locket was hanging on my neck and as I fingered it, I thought of the time when I received it. I was young and foolish, wishing nothing more to be the king's mistress and for my family's approval.

Never had I thought of once falling in love with the king, I might care for him but I assumed he would get bored with me and I would be sent to marry a duke. Edward was a complex person and I had overlooked that just as everyone in court does.

I thought of him like everything other king, a greedy hunter, someone who values nothing more then wealth and sex. Until I was sent away did I truly realize that Edward was king from birth and nothing else, he was a man like any other.

Yet he was as gentle as young lamb, not a harsh lion like other men. An eternity of thankfulness could not even begin to pay Esme back for the respect she gave her son for woman. I was so grateful.

The locket when given to me was not of true love it was a flirtatious gift that I had been naïve to think was true emotions. But as time passed Edward and I had grown closer and that necklace now had meaning.

A French hood with white silk and pearls lining the top and bottom was placed gently in my hair by Esme. I stood up once more and let the lace of the long hood fall past my bum.

"Let's go meet you papa at the alter and become a family," I whispered while rubbing across the fabric of my womb, talking to my daughter or son.

That day Edward and I were married. So many emotions were experienced that day and none were focused on the fact that I was to become queen.

As long as Edward and I could be together then I was more then content. The ceremony could not have been more beautiful or grand. It was blissfully perfect.

The feast after was beyond merry. The servants outdid themselves while preparing the meal. It was marvelous and yet a little strange to be sitting next to the king on his right side instead of his left.

My bridesmaids could only be compared to angels. They made sure that everything was perfect for the most important day of my life, even though they did not have to.

I had decided they would all become my ladies in waiting, though Alice had plans far bigger then a great lady.

My baby was kicking the entire day and into the night that Edward and I spent together. That amazing and perfect night in every way.

My coronation seemed to be the next day though it was not. Unfortunately it had been on the day where the large child inside of me made my body ache in every way. It was the worst I had felt during my pregnancy and it seemed all of England was watching.

I was received queen of England by all of the lords of England. The mayor, alderman and all of the guilds of the City of England arrived at the ceremony in their finest clothes that seemed to shine over my white velvet gown that had been worked on for hours. The entire court had disagreed.

Gun shots seemed to be fired from the entire city of London when I arrived to the tower off of the mayor's barge. It signaled that I would be a much welcomed queen.

I was crowned with St. Edward crown for my pregnancy was now recognized by the entire world. It was clear that the child inside me would be the legitimate heir to the throne of England.

Alice happily carried my train in the most beautiful red scarlet gown and ten ladies in my train as I walked down to be crowned.

I tried not to grimace the entire ceremony but the soreness of my body was demanding my entire attention. The king walked me down the aisle as the king and queen of England. He had noticed my obvious discomfort.

"Are you well?" He had whispered to me while everyone in beautiful hall curtsied and bowed to me.

I was thankful for the skill Esme had taught me of speaking through the side of my lips. "I am not."

"I will send someone to fetch my mother, she will hopefully have something to do and then the feast can begin." I just nodded lightly and glanced over at the duke bowing to me along with the highest men in England.

The aches were forgotten momentarily while my mind was suddenly engulfed with overwhelming thoughts.

I was the queen of England.

The most respected and looked upon woman in England was now me. I had overthrown the previous queen and I was now her.

My position was higher then any other man in Europe besides the kings. It did not seem like anything had changed though.

I was still Isabella Marie Swan. My siblings and cousin still called me Bella and I was with them when not with Edward. I was not absorbed with the court anymore then I had been before.

I presumed the reason for my feelings, for rather lack of was because I had gradually just become accepted as queen months ago. The only thing has changed is I now wear a crown on my head.

My privacy was now my most important factor. I did not need to be entertained by the entire court flitting into my rooms. My family and Edward were the only people that were important.

I did not need many people in my train for there was no need. Alice has agreed to be as she had before; living close to me and helping me prepare everyday and undress every night. More maids were purely unnecessary.

However I did need to learn how to carry myself well. Esme had told me to just mimic her whenever possible for she knew how hard it was to learn this skill.

The day was fine, it would have been far better if not for the pains that would not dull away. I even left the feast as soon as it was appropriate, though I discovered this was much harder then it had been before.

Everyone needed my attention; everyone thought they needed to be in my favor; everyone thought I must be entertained at every moment. It would take some time to explain this was completely not necessary.

My days did not slow down until we had moved from Geneva to Boulder Ridge. By then I was slowly forming a routine of my duties and relaxation time.

The rooms I had been given were doubled as the ones in Geneva but other then that they were purely the same. Edward even had workers build a hallway connecting to his bedroom again.

The study was similar to the one previous, though you did not need a key to get in. I had a bathing room now. I actually fancied this room a lot. It was amusing to me as well that a portrait of Esme when queen was hanging on the center wall.

The eight bedrooms were far grander then any other rooms before, Geneva included. My bedroom was furnished with gold and red. It was such a light and airy room, unlike my previous one.

The carpet was stitched to perfection and the couches and chairs were gold with scarlet cushions. My bed was twice the size of my other one, the frame was gold and the fabric was red except the canopy which was golden.

The extra rooms were given to my unwed ladies, Elizabeth, Rosalie, Alice and Jessica. I requested Alyssa close to me, and so she was right across the hall with Michael.

It was a chilly day towards the end of March and Edward and I were just finding time to be together from our busy activities.

Lent was upon us now, therefore allowing no persons to lay with one another. My belly was so huge –it had very much expanded when appropriate after my coronation and the whole court now knew I was expecting- that it seemed I should have given birth weeks ago. Yet I still had more then a month or so.

"How have you been my dear?" Edward asked me curiously. He was lounging on the couch and I was adjusted on top of him.

With a giggle I asked, "The baby or me?"

"Both," Edward answered after a quick thought.

"I am tired yet merry as well as your son," I said with a yawn while caressing my stomach.

"You said son!"

"Or daughter, is what I had meant," I rushed to say while blushing. Edward's face was triumphant, making me swat him.

"I love you so much," his voice had a new edge to it, it was soft but yet something else was there.

"Edward," I began but he quieted me quickly.

"Bella, this baby is really big and strong," Edward started, his throat seeming to dry. I just nodded unaware of what to say.

"It will be a hard delivery…" he trailed off and I felt a fool for not realizing what he was talking about.

"I can't lose you," he whispered shakily, his voice hollow.

"Oh," I said when understanding hit me. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought. Honestly I had not considered the size of the child and the size of my own body.

Edward was convinced he was to lose one of us.

He may be right.

It would be a tough and curling labor that I was positive now but I pray it will end well.

"It's in God's hands," I said quietly, reassuring the two of us, though that did not work. Edward slipped out from under me and walked to the window stiffly. I sat up and looked to him.

"Those are words spoken like a fool," Edward said angrily, punching the wall suddenly. It was as if I could feel the pain of his hands now.

His left arm went to rest by his head on the wall and then his head on that with his right hand pressed against the wall.

I noticed his hands were twisted into defensive fists. I sighed and ran my hand down my hair that I had let down.

"It will be alright in the end," I said with hope.

"Wouldn't that be perfect," Edward laughed bitterly, not looking back at me. I was taken aback by his tone; he was never cross with me.

"Tanya lost eight children, some which died at birth; it's strange she survived those births. I cannot lose this baby Isabella, I am growing older." His voice was tortured and angry.

"You are still young and healthy," I assured him, "and this one will make it."

"You are so naïve Isabella," he said harshly. My eyebrows furrowed together at his words and tone, "I have been around twice as long as you, I have witnessed many men losing their wives in childbirth, or their children and wives. The most are the one's who had assumed strong boys were growing."

"Edward, stop this now." I hissed angrily at him, making him finally turn over to look at me, but just over his shoulder.

"I will be fine, your child will me perfect. We shall be a family but not if you do not believe this. Think of my mind and how I am fretting, you will only make me and therefore the baby more stressed by worrying, I am a capable and strong woman, now is not the time to doubt this."

"I will not argue this point, but only because I do not wish stress upon the two of you." He said coolly, it was not a cold and harsh voice, I understood he was upset. Yet I wished for some more support from my husband.

"Very well then, I shall visit my sister now," I placed my hood onto my head slickly and then checked my appearance before leaving him in my room with the door shut behind me.

Okay so a crap-ton happened in this chapter, she's married, the QUEEN and into a arguement with our favorite king........REVIEW!

But anyway I have three announcements, **please read and don't skim past.**

1. You guys all want her to have twins but in reality a 17 year old might not even be able to survive the birth of a child, a single, small child.

2. **Please** stop telling me this is an an awful lot like the Other Boleyn Girl. The plot of that story is two sisters one is forced to make way for the other to take her place, that's the story ultimately the king is just in there. The author does not own that idea, history is fair game for anyone and I didn't even base this off of it!

3. ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS! Love you all:D

~Carmen


	32. A Son, not Born to Royality

A few days later Edward and I were on spotless terms again, I was forever trying to reassure him I would be perfect while Alice assured me I would.

My sister and cousin had insisted that I come with them to the city to select a new Easter gown. Some of the king's gentlemen were asked to escort us in, they had agreed happily. I had discovered people were very willing to assist me when asked now.

We dismounted from our horses; I had insisted on keeping Lady as my mare, she was special and a gift from Edward.

Alice and Rosalie went into the most fashionable shop in the town as quickly as a horse race yet I had to take my time and dismount as elegantly as possible.

There was a young woman, by the looks of it clearly a begger. She was holding a tin cup to people who passed her by; they paid little attention to her for they were all staring at me.

Something in my heart ached and I started to walk towards her, with two men at my sides.

"G-g-good mor-r-ning Your Grace-e," she stuttered with a curtsy. She looked only a couple years younger then I. Her face was covered with dirt but I could tell she was pretty.

"What is your name?" I asked her softly. I picked up the bottom of my gown and crouched to her height where she was on the ground.

"R-R-Rachel," she said, clearly trying to gain her composure.

Keeping my tone as if I was talking to a child I asked, "Where is your family?"

"Dead," Rachel whispered with fear.

I frowned sadly and sighed, wishing there was something I could do. Then an idea struck me.

"Rachel, will you come back to the palace with me, I should like to help you." I asked her hopefully, making my face warm and inviting.

Her dirty face brightened incredibly. "V-Very much Your M-M-Majesty."

I was not entirely sure whether not I wanted to bring such an innocent girl into court but I feared that may be the best place for her.

Alice and Rosalie came out of the shop to see why I had not entered and saw me crouching on a dirty street by a homeless and poor person. Alice's face lit with understanding and Rosalie rolled her eyes with a happy shrug.

We did not shop instead we robe back to Boulder Ridge and introduced Rachel to her new life. All of my ladies adored her right at the beginning and I was glad. She was still extremely timid but that was understandable.

A plan began to form in my head as we walked in the direction of my husband's rooms. Alice was on one side of Rachel and Rose on the other, I left them there while slipping into Edward's sitting room where the men were sitting around.

"Your Grace may I steal your attention for a moment?" I asked alerting all of the men I was here. They stood up and bowed while Edward walked over to me.

"Yes my darling?"

"I have someone I would like you gentlemen to meet," I said slyly, trying to manage an innocent face. They all nodded eagerly curious as to who I was speaking about.

Sternly I announced to all of them, "This is a friend of mine and I expect you to treat her as you would any other lady of mine."

Alice and Rosalie stepped into the room with Rachel and I glanced around strictly to the men who were confused and almost appalled.

"This is Rachel," I introduced and then watched Rachel and Edward carefully. She curtsied clumsily and Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"It is a pleasure to have you here Miss Rachel, I hope you find yourself most welcome in my home." Edward said smoothly. Rachel's face lit up and she beamed. Edward chuckled and Rosalie escorted her out of the room while Alice spoke with Emmett quietly.

"What was the meaning of that?"

In a chipper voice I explained. "I am queen I decided it is time I do some good for my country."

"Then good you shall do," he kissed my forehead before I curtsied and floated out of the room.

The three of us all helped her bathe until Alice had to leave to meet Jasper whom the court was beginning to speak about. Their relationship had become more known to the public for they felt it was now appropriate.

After she was bathed and her hair was dry I had time to stop and admire her beauty. She was a beautiful young woman with a strange shade of light green eyes and red, silk like hair. It seemed she was from Ireland.

Rosalie and I each selected a gown that had grown to small or us but was still in fashion. I picked two, one was green velvet and the other was a cream colored satin. They each fit her perfectly, and she was so appreciative of every little thing we did for her.

I offered her one of my rooms for a little while to see if the two of us will get along as well as I do with my other friends, and how she interacts with the court.

Once Rosalie had gone I was just finishing showing Rachel every aspect of her room.

"Your Grace, may I ask when you are due?" Timid was the word I associated with her voice now.

"June," I answered automatically. My hands were soothing my stomach as they always did when I was asked anything of my pregnancy.

"You should not be eating meat," she said flatly. I looked at her in confusion, not at all minding her boldness.

"Meat is not good for your body while expecting and it seems the child does not need any more fat on him either," I had never thought of that. I even failed to notice she called it a him.

"Fruit is what I should be consuming?" I presumed. Rachel nodded expertly.

"Fruit is what you need for a healthy and problem less delivery."

"I know you will be perfect and so will the baby, you hold yourself in a way that outshines any queen I've been told, in a way a proud mother does. And you love that child, I can see it, the Lord will not take that away from you."

"Thank you Rachel, you should retire now, I think you shall find the bed to your likings," and with that we said goodnight and I left. I knew I would like Rachel because she was not raised at court; she seems witty after the timid personality.

As I walked out of her room I grinned brightly to myself. Rachel was the first thing that I have done that makes me feel as if I am truly queen. I have made a difference in someone's life.

That made me ponder things that I could do for more people then just one. I sat down at my desk to make a list of items that will improve everyone's life. Obviously I could not allow every beggar a place at court and expensive rooms and gowns but I could make this country better.

My position is not something I have even acknowledged, it seems like not much has changed around me though I know I can be a fair queen, a loving wife, an understanding mother, a gossiping sister and a loyal daughter all at once.

History will remember me for more then being the second wife of King Edward Cullen; I will make my own history, write my own future and live no one's life but my own.

And one poor girl just helped me realize this without doing a thing at all.

I was blissful the rest of Lent, flitting around the court and towns, doing everything I could for the less fortunate then me.

Alyssa and Rachel helped me arrange for the food not consumed at court to be given to the homeless and hungry local people. Rachel rode with me and we saw little children eating their first meal in weeks and fathers proud they can feed their family.

Rosalie and Angela founded an extra room in the palace and turned it to a sewing room. The three of us together bought cotton fabric of color, white string and needles for any woman to use to sew clothes. All the ladies at court offered to be in that room when they have free time to make clothes for an orphanage and the homeless.

Alice and Elizabeth assisted me visiting a local orphanage. The children there were so gay even though they had nothing. They were oblivious that we were women of high society; instead they just wanted to play with us. We came each of them blankets and a wooden toy to play with.

Finally Sarah, Jessica and I had formed a plan to host a children's festival. Edward approved of the idea and we began to plan it. Every child would be invited with their families for a picnic and country dancing. It was going to be once I was out of the birthing chambers and my child would be able to attend.

I was thrilled that all of my ladies were so willing to touch people's hearts with giving. It was truly amazing how the court was reacting to these plans. The previous queen sewed altar clothes and clothes for the highest orphanage. I wanted to do so much more.

These things kept me distracted from fretting about the birth and it was a good pastime considering Edward and I could not lay together.

Each day Edward watched me with awe. Not my belly like I had assumed he would instead me, rushing excitedly around the castle or sewing and laughing with my ladies.

I was proud I could still make him speechless. Little did I know it was with pride.

Esme was planning to going to court though it was reluctantly. She wanted to be there for the birth of her grandchild and she knew I would have trouble entertaining myself in the chambers.

Carlisle and I were getting along quite well, and I could feel his respect for me. I am glad he had suggested the meals in the morning for we still partake in that. He paid more attention to me then my own father.

Charlie paid little attention to me, but as viscount he was traveling around and was rarely even at court. I had assumed that he would value me more now that I had accomplished what he had pushed for, but I discovered I did not even think about it.

I had everything that I needed in my life and I was content if he did not need to be apart of it. The cardinal was more of a father to me then Charlie.

Alyssa had entered into the birthing chambers at the middle of April and I visited her whenever I had the free time from all of the courtiers and work I was doing.

The room was very dark thanks to the boarded up windows and dark curtains. It was clear she hated it yet she was too excited to meet her child that she did not care.

Sarah announced that she was pregnant recently. I was happy to have children being brought into this world for it had seemed like that had stopped previously. I prayed for her, willing her to keep the baby.

So much was going around at the court and I received many comments saying how much happier the court had been after my coronation. Things like that made me smile all day.

Emmett came to my chambers the Wednesday of Holy Week for something. I had been talking to Rachel who was now officially a Lady of the Privy Council about selecting a husband for her.

"Come in brother," I called to him from where I was seated at my desk writing in the book Esme had given me.

"Hello sister," he kissed my cheek, not even bothering to bow. My family never had to curtsy or bow in private. Emmett sat across from me in a wooden chair, I glanced up at him.

Curiously I asked him, "How may I help you?"

An overly theatrical sigh came out of his month making me smirk at him.

"I need a wife." I nodded with the amused smile still flitting on my lips.

"The whorehouse not suiting you anymore?" I asked sarcastically, biting back a chuckle. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Bella I need your assistance." He complained like a child. I rolled my eyes and set down my pen while leaning back in my chair.

"How's about Jessica?" I proposed, rubbing my stomach.

Emmett grimaced and shivered making me outright giggle, "No way in bloody hell."

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Too sweet,"

"I should think you would like a sweet wife." I retorted irritably. I should have known Emmett would have made this difficult.

"I think Rachel and you would compliment each other nicely," I suggested joyfully. Emmett opened his mouth but shut it, most likely thinking of an excuse.

"What good would that do me?"

"I will tell you she will be good for you. You need nothing more, you own several lands and receive quite a nice sum of pounds every year, you need not a wife with money; just honor," I snapped at him.

"Isn't she too shy?" Emmett asked confusedly.

"Once she is comfortable she is as witty as Rosalie, I quite enjoy her, a mix of Alice and Rosalie perfectly."

"A mix of the two?" He asked incredulously. I nodded happily, knowing this would certainly make him think.

"Shall I speak with her?" I rolled my eyes as my brother asked me for help with that manner.

"Make her comfortable with you before you do anything hasty," I said in a closing tone. I picked up my quill once more while he got up and walked out of my bedroom.

"Wait until Easter Emmett," I called to him without looking up from the paper.

Now I must find a husband for Rosalie.

The three holy days passed by solemnly and uneventfully. After mass the evening of Holy Saturday I went to Alyssa's rooms.

There were midwives rushing around preparing and her niece Catherine at her side. Ropes were tied at the posts for her to pull on.

"Oh, Your Grace it's time," she panted. I rushed to her side at once. It was finally time, this baby should have been delivered three weeks ago.

"How are you?" I asked her, and then realized it was a foolish question.

"Ready," she said surely. I took in her disarrayed hair, the sweat forming on her face and the way she closed her shut tightly and panted before opening them and getting a drink of water from Catherine.

"I will retrieve Michael and your mother," I said as she groaned in pain and nodded. I hurried out of the room and went to look for her husband and mother.

A servant should have been sent but I wanted to see their faces once I told them she was in labor. Thrilled and scared they rushed to her. Her father came too along with her brother. They sat and paced together outside of the rooms.

All of my ladies and I waited anxiously with them, sitting and tapping our feet. It seemed like hours of hearing her screams and agonizing noises that frightened me to no end.

Finally the screaming was cut off and we all stopped moving and looked at the shut door, waiting for anything.

A loud cry suddenly came from the room, the cry of a healthy, yet confused baby. We all let out our breaths except for Michael. He was more concerned about Alyssa yet still happy about the baby.

A midwife slipped out of the door and was swarmed by her family. She ignored it and summoned Michael and me into the room.

Uncertainly I rose from the chair I was seated on and walked with Michael in through the doors, praying to God that everything was fine.

I laughed in relief once I saw an exhausted Alyssa holding a baby tightly in her arms. Michael rushed to her and I went to her other side.

"A boy," Alyssa said lovingly to her husband. He beamed down at his son and touched his little fingers.

The child looked exactly like Alyssa would have as an infant, it had all of her features and it was clear this child would have her golden, honey hair as well. He did have the most innocent brown eyes that reminded me of Alice.

"He's beautiful," I grinned at her, she looked and me and let out a breath before smiling tiredly at me. Her head fell against the large pillow and she shut her eyes for a moment before looking again at her son.

"I will send your mother in," I said softly, kissing her cheek and beaming at the little baby. I walked out and her mother slipped in without being told.

Exhaustedly I went to sleep, dreaming about holding my own baby. I slept extremely peaceful that night. The baby was not kicking me, therefore allowing much need sleep.

Sorry for not updating! I was writing my one shot for a countdown and a colab so, yeah, details on that one soon, it was pretty good I think.

Bella's getting closer.....;)

Review

~Carmen


	33. One Blessed Easter Morn

Easter morning could not have been nicer. The sun was shining in brightly through the windows and the birds were happily chirping.

I've loved Easter since I was a young girl, Alice and I would always frolic through a magical little flower meadow that we had found with Emmett.

Flowers would be in our hair and sugar in our teeth. We wore light and bright gowns, even during playtime and fell asleep together in that meadow exhausted. Emmett would carry the two of us back the manor and when we awoke our heads would spin.

I thought of these fond memories as I lay in bed, waiting for Alice to come in and help me out of the bed. I was so large that I could not even see my feet while lying flat on the bed.

Alice and I dressed for the day of celebration; I wore a bright pink gown and Alice the blue one that Jasper had given her last Christmas.

As she was brushing my hair I noticed her brilliant smile and inquired about it.

"Yesterday Jasper proposed to me!" She exclaimed. My eyes grew huge and my head whipped back to face her.

"How could you not tell me?" I squealed and hugged her tightly in happiness.

"You must tell me all about it after church!" I demanded her seriously, so thrilled that my sister had finally got what she wished for.

"Of course sister," she said joyfully.

"I am so happy for you!" I exclaimed. Alice was glowing like I did when I was engaged.

My ladies were waiting for me outside the rooms, all except Alyssa. Rachel picked up the train of my dress and they all followed me to church.

It seemed this was truly a blessed Easter for everyone, one of new life, new beginnings and happiness.

After mass Edward and I were walking down the hall where a large meal was awaiting with the entire court following.

"How is my baby today?" He asked me merrily.

"Is that what you propose to call me now?" I teased him brightly.

"Possibly, though I was referring to the child," he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned into him more.

"It is very calm today," I informed him, thankfulness laced thick in my voice.

Edward beamed down at me. "I am glad."

"So am I," I joked with a giggle. Edward chuckled and rolled his own eyes.

"I realized that we have not come up with any names for the child," I said conversationally.

"Someone wasn't entirely focused a mass I suppose," he joked. My lips open to a grin with a silent chuckle.

"Of course I was," I justified craftily, "but when mass was over…" I trailed off with an amused smile at myself.

"I see," he shook his head with a laugh, I rose my eyebrows, choosing not to comment.

"How about we discuss this after our meal," he proposed.

I smiled and pursued my lips, "I suppose, but you know I am a _very_ busy queen."

"Is that so?" Edward teased me; I nodded firmly, "With no time for your favorite man in the world, who just happens to be your dashing husband?"

"Perhaps I will be able to see you, but only because you are clearly the most handsome man here," I flirted with him like we had when he was courting me.

"I am glad you think so highly of me milady."

"You are a fortunate man," I agreed before bursting out into giggles that I always thought complimented his deeper laugh.

Then suddenly I felt this strange sensation of popping almost and then fluid seemed to splash down my leg, I looked back in horror as my pink gown began to darken from the gush of water. I then felt a hard pain in the pit of my stomach.

What happened next was a blur. Esme darted to my side from behind in less then seconds, Alice was next to come and the rest of the court started to gather.

"Emmett block her!" Rosalie hissed sharply. Emmett stiffly nodded and quickly gathered trusted men to form a circle around me, blocking any curious on lookers which was the entire court.

"What is going on?" Edward demanded to know. Esme was fussing over me and sent him a sharp look.

"It seems this baby will be coming earlier then we had expected," Esme explained while leading me along with Alice's help quickly down the hall.

I felt that sharp pain once more and had to squeeze my eyes shut until in momentarily passed.

"Edward get out of here, take your court with you," Esme hissed at her son who looked as if he was having a difficulty processing his emotions.

Edward kissed my cheek swiftly and whispered he loved me before gliding out of the close circle of men and leading the courtiers into the dining hall. They had no choice to obey. My ladies all stayed though they were not let through the men.

Jasper, my brother, my uncle, Simon Colt, Benjamin, and even the new father Michael were the one's with there backs to me yet guarding me.

I hunched over as the pain hit yet again. I heard Esme say to Alice and Rosalie that it would be born in the hall if we didn't get me into a bedroom.

"Isabella, a bedroom is right here," Jasper informed me, even calling me by my first name. I just nodded while holding the only part of flat stomach I had left tightly.

"William go fetch the midwives from their mass," Esme ordered my uncle while she took my side carefully and Alice the other and led me into the bedroom. It was just an empty bedroom like the one's had a couple years ago.

"Your brother and I will stand at the door personally until you are holding your baby in your arms," Jasper said seriously. I gritted my teeth together as my muscles tensed impossibly tighter and nodded.

"Let one lady in at time unless I say otherwise, no one else but the midwives," Alice instructed Jasper lowly. Emmett and the duke nodded before bowing quickly and darting out of the room.

"Unlace her gown," Esme said sharply to Rosalie who just nodded before rushing to me and undoing my loose bodice as quickly as possible.

My teeth were gritted so hard that it was physically hurting my jaw but the pain was growing more intense with every minute. My eyes were opening and closing tightly while the three of them helped me into the bed.

Rachel was the first one in here, talking encouragingly to me. I had learned previously that Rachel had assisted in three births of her mother when she was poor.

The wet nurses arrived and took control of the room, though Esme was reluctant to give that control up. In her gaze I could see she did not approve of these women.

"This baby will come fast Your Majesty," a midwife informed me. I nodded without opening my eyes. I could feel Esme pressing a cool cloth on my sweat filled forehead.

"Alice distract me, I beg you," I pleaded to Alice who was holding my hand tightly. The muscles in my womb coiled tightly that I let out a muffled scream before they released and I let out my breath.

"Would you like to hear of the proposal?" She offered I nodded quickly while breathing through my nose.

"Jasper brought me out to the garden after the vigil last night," Alice began dreamily. I could imagine Alice, in her beautiful aqua blue gown that she had been wearing yesterday walking out to the garden with her arm wrapped around Jasper's.

"The servants had lit several candles around a stone bench in the heart of the budding nature." I knew this bench well. I had been walking around the gardens lately and then sitting there to rest and enjoy nature.

Alice painted a very romantic picture and I was thrilled that she was able to receive the happiness we had each dreamed of us young children.

"He sat me down and then sat next to me, he was nervous, I could tell, yet I did not notice it. Then he began to speak," Alice would have continued if not for the labor pain that hit me once again.

I grunted and tensed wholly, squeezing Alice's handing tightly. My whole face was scrunched together in pain and this hurt as well. My cunny was aching, that entire area of my body was sore.

After the pain passed I collapsed in the pillows while Rosalie unpinned my hair and let it fall to my shoulders, I looked at Alice, silently asking her to continue.

"I listened to him speak and then he said, 'Alice Marcella Swan, I've loved you from a distance and this past year has been golden. You have made all the difference in my life and given me a reason for living. You've shown me to live my life to the fullest and to not regret anything. You've lit up my life like a shining star and I want you as my wife.'" I smiled despite the pain I was in at my sister.

"Tears came to my eyes as he said this, it was how I felt about him and I told him that and then I said 'Jasper, I love everything about you. I love how you say I'm beautiful late at night and early in the morning. I love how you tease me, even when I am irritated. I love how the thought of loving you does not scare me. When I picture the future I see the two of us, in this mess of court, loving each other. I want with my whole heart to marry you.'"

I looked carefully at my sister who looked like a lovesick fool. She had a warm blush on her cheeks and her smile was so wide and yet innocent.

"He slipped a ring gently onto my finger while trying to compose his merry face. I thought, this is the man I get to spend eternity with and I couldn't be more elated."

The ring was on her finger, shining brightly. I did not have the energy to look closer at it but I would have plenty of time for that after I delivered this prince or princess.

"We danced together, with no music, yet he hummed the sweetest love song that had ever been written. I wanted nothing more then to never leave my spot close to his heart and wrapped in his arms."

"Then the news of Alyssa reached us and I very reluctantly came inside to make sure all was well with her, I would have told you sooner but you have been so busy lately.

"I approve of the choice you made for a new brother for me," I laughed shakily, truly thrilled that Jasper was going to be my brother.

Alice's story that had previously distracted me was wearing off distraction wise and I could feel another pain coming in through my body.

This lasted longer then any other of them had and the pressure was a lot to take. My sides began to ache and so did my lower back, along with everything else lower.

It was growing hard to focus on anything but the excoriating pain that was coursing through my lower body.

"Relax Bella," Rosalie instructed me soothingly after the pain had subsided for now yet my entire body was beginning to ache more.

Irritated I snapped at her, "I was not aware you were so experienced at births."

"You should give me more credit," Rosalie said smugly.

"Rosalie now is hardly the time to argue," Alice chided her only to me hushed my Esme.

"We want them to argue, Bella needs more energy and fighting is something that builds adrenaline," Esme explained.

"Ah, I see, Bella I don't like your gown," Rosalie bit her lips to stop from laughing at her own point.

"Your hair looks like a haystack," I retorted with an exhausted smirk.

"The color of your eyes is like dirt."

"Your hands are too large."

"The nose on your face is too sharp."

"You are overly conniving."

This continued until we were laughing, well I was actually breathlessly giggling at our amusing and faux argument.

"Take deep breaths Isabella," Esme told me after another muscle tightening had passed. They were growing impossibly more intense and even longer.

I did as told, and did find that it had a calming effect on me, allowing me to be ready for the next pain.

"You are to push the next pain," A midwife said to me. My fingers curled tightly around the bedpost and I nodded without opening my eyes.

It seemed to take forever until the sensation came back. The three of them were talking strong and encouraging that I could not even hear.

My head curled up and I started to exert what little energy I had left. If I had thought the muscle coiling was painful I was wrong. This was the most painful thing I had ever been through in my life.

I kept my eyes tightly shut for opening them would take a lot more work.

"Come on Bella, heave," Alice said strongly, dabbing my forehead with the cloth.

Hours is what it felt like it took. It was such a long and curling process which I would gladly carry ten babies' verses delivering one.

I let out the loudest scream that made even me want to cover my ears and then it was finished. Or so I had thought.

Cliffie! _Happy Thanksgiving! _Tehe.......**seriously** guys..._don't kill me_.....

If enough of you go to my site **2carm2carm2(dot)weebly(dot)com** (there's no www) and leave comments I will give you guys some _Edward's POV_ next chapter!

Make it a great update....or not....the choice is yours**;)**

~Carmen


	34. Thoughts of a King

Else wares the king of England leaned over a giant table in a study next to the room his wife was it. Men were surrounding him, not saying anything just standing there.

Edward was trying to manage his emotions the best way he could, though it was not enough. He could not choose between, joy or pain.

It was a joyful occasion, Easter Sunday and his beautiful wife Bella was giving birth to a child, giving him the chance to become a father.

The pain was dueling harshly against it though. He was fretting over loosing his amazing queen, or even the child whom he loved without even knowing yet. Screams could be heard from the next room, making a part of his heart break with each noise knowing his Isabella was in true pain.

The screams subsided for a moment and he smiled a little to himself thinking of his wife, enduring this pain with a most likely smile.

His thoughts then drifted to his young bride, the moment he met her. Her smile was something that he could not believe had been overlooked. She demanded attention yet she had been a timid girl.

A girl that had captivated him in every sense of the word, he thought, a girl that I would lay down my life to protect and do anything to see her smile.

It was still an impossible concept to him, love. He had always loved his parents; that was certain, he cared about Tanya but never loved her. The court was just a game of flirting, some called it love but he had learned it was not.

Silently chuckling he remembered his early attempts at capturing the young beauties heart. They had been foolish yet she had never laughed, she was the most patient woman he had ever pursued.

At the beginning of their romance he was still a hunter, wanting nothing other then a different woman to make love to. And that was how he had treated Isabella in his eyes, though she knew different.

She taught him how to love, her smile never flattering, not judgment in his eyes. Falling in love for the first time is an experience that cannot be replaced by anything else. She had brought his soul back whether knowingly or not.

One for thing that Isabella had given Edward was a brother oddly enough. The king chuckled to himself once again, thinking of Emmett Swan.

It seemed like a strange gift for a bride to be giving her groom, yet he could not be more appreciative. Edward had been the only child; no siblings even though he had wanted one while a young lad to play with.

Emmett had no brother's as well so the two of them got along famously. They grew more comfortable in each other's company and soon they were jesting each other all the time or competitively competing at the archery butts, jousting tournaments, chess, bowls, and even cards was a rivalry game.

Along with Emmett he had been given a sister, he outright laughed at that thought, receiving many odd looks from the men around him yet he did not care. Mary Alice was more chipper person he had ever met in his entire life.

Just like her sister she was never afraid to speak her mind. She could make any situation better with just this strange glow that she casted around her.

Isabella and Mary Alice were not the normal sisters of court; well they had not been before Bella became queen. The two of them were supportive and never rivaled one another.

That was not to say they were never cross with one another but when they were arguing it was just downright amusing to watch. They quarreled like young children over sweets.

And just like that Edward's thoughts were back to his wife in the other room, once again making painful sounds. He squeezed his eyes shut and said a prayer to the Lord to make everything all right.

Prayer was now apart of the king's life, he had always prayed at the chapel and gone to mass yet someone he felt more connected to Christ after he met Isabella.

Like she was an angel sent down from heaven to teach the entire world a lesson in caring and prayer, especially him.

Edward just now beginning to forgive himself for killing Leonard. It had haunted him all through his life, that one fateful night, but he was learning to let go and to hold nothing but joyful thoughts in his mind.

This was harder to think then actually execute, yet he was trying for Bella. Bella wanted so much for him to forget to continue with life happily and he wanted to please this woman, therefore he tried.

The anxiety began to course through his body, and he could not stand still any longer. He began to pace up and down the room with the men parting for him.

Desperately he began to think of a distraction. Of course his sweetheart would be that distraction though she was the one he needed to be distracted from…

The journey the two of them had gone through is what he started to ponder about, all the events flashing in his mind in the right order as if they had all happened yesterday.

The king remembered writing the letter to Isabella and selecting the locket with an inscription and sending to Isabella. It was the first time he had been nervous about pleasing a woman though it was only a flirtatious gift.

The many rides in nature we had taken together. When he was courting Bella this would be his favorite thing to ask her to accompany him with for he loved to see her interact with horses and the way the sun shone upon her luscious brown hair.

Then of course that night when she had embraced Michael Newton on the lips in front of the entire court. Edward had been outraged naturally but he thought Isabella to be his and his only, almost as a possession. He was embarrassed with these thoughts now, they were unjust and wrong, something to be ashamed of.

The king thought of his former wives face as the two of them overlooked this while dancing. Tanya was careful not to let any emotion in her gaze but Edward knew how to read her eyes like a book, they were thrilled and not at all surprised.

He had honestly never expected Isabella to actually leave the court; he had assumed it would be as if he had argued with Tanya, no response other then an apology. Edward had not sent for her sooner for he thought she needed to learn a lesson, become more like Tanya when his temper heated.

While she was gone he thought and discovered that he did not want a submissive wife like Tanya. He wanted someone to challenge him, push him to be greater, disagree if he was being a fool and tell him so, that was his Bella.

What had outraged him though was when he had spoken to Newton right before he sent for her. Mike said that the queen had paid him to do so, he told him this only because hr agreed to never speak of it to anyone.

The plan was perfectly fabricated on their part. It was why Mike was hovering around them while the pair danced and as soon as he went to the queen mike pounced.

Edward had been thrilled to discover that Esme approved of his girl. She was hardly ever willing to engage in conversation with another woman unless she found the, worthy and that was rare.

The two of them had the closest bond he had ever witnessed between a mother and daughter, even if they were just in-laws. Isabella and his mother was the perfect match of friends, wise beyond their years, beautiful and compassionate.

Once his darling was home the entire court was lit up again. The king knew they could not be gay unless he was happy and he was unhappy without Bella.

The two of them spent a lot of time together once more, but something was different then. They knew how much one another meant to each other. He had discovered it nearly impossible to live without her and she had found that he was like air to her.

They needed each other to the death.

When it was time they finally made love, Edward had truly not cared that it had been later then expected, he had honestly forgotten about getting her into his bed and learned to just enjoy her presence.

Last summer had been the greatest of his life.

And then fall came and Tanya was arrested along with Jacob Black and Newton for adultery and treason. Indifference was the word he used; they had chosen their own fate he had nothing to do with that, they received what they deserved.

Isabella seemed to blame herself for their deaths and it was Edward's turn to be patient and tell her otherwise until she finally freed herself from them. The king was overly proud he was able to accomplish this.

And the best news of her pregnancy came to him after. He could count he had not forgotten she missed two courses but they did not lay together at the end of November and she had her courses at the end of the months so he was not sure.

He had noticed the new glow about Bella and had regarded from the holiday season but she came in with that silver rattle and told him. His wife was not certain as to where the rattle is, in fact he thought, I'm sure she thinks we left it at Geneva.

That was untrue for Edward kept it with him, in his room as a reminder to pray for their child and its mother. It also reminded him to be grateful for the Lord's gift.

And then the two were married, Isabella had done a fantastic job preparing for the wedding and looked angelic with his mother's gown on, walking down the aisle with a glow, her belly round with child. Of course no one else could notice but he could witness the miracle.

Alice and Rosalie had walked up before with lilies in their hands and then his bride came down with her bouquet of flowers with a giant smile on her face.

And after she became queen of England. A woman to be remembered for future generations for her love and warmth. She took her coronation into stride even though she was in pain the entire day; she had a smile on her face.

And those are the events that led to this day. And as he thought of them all he could see was Bella laughing and smiling, light around her. Edward stopped pacing put his elbows on the table and leaned into his hands wit ha little smile on his lips.

The screaming had stopped in the room, which had gotten his attention, yet he knew he would be the first to know what had happened.

Half an hour later, there were still no more loud noises; Edward was sitting on a chair with other men around him. A knock that resembled Bella's make him jump from his chair to find her cousin Rosalie Hale at the door, looking tired yet excited.

Edward did not get his hopes up, only to have them crushed but instead, he rushed over to her quickly as she curtsied.

"Congratulations Your Grace, you are a father," he felt his face not entirely light up but rather turned shocked, as if this was not really happening.

"Bella wants you to meet some little people." Rosalie grabbed Edward's hands and led him out the doors of the study and past where the duke of Norfolk and Emmett were standing guard.

Edward was so overwhelmed by his thoughts of finally having a child that he did not catch that Rosalie had said some little people, instead of just one.

The room was darkened and Rosalie released his hand and walked slid out of the room with Alice and Esme passing him as well. His eyes wandered to the bed where a sweaty and tired Bella was smiling exhaustedly down at the two bundles of cloth in her arms.

Edward's eyes felt like they were going to fall out of there place. He rushed to Bella and saw there were in fact the two most beautiful babies he had ever seen in his life.

"Aren't they miracles?" His girl asked him softly. Edward composed himself and nodded. He looked at them, all the thoughts of disappointment from other children not making it or any worries of him loosing his Bella all dissolved, this was the moment he had waited for forever. Nothing else mattered, and he couldn't he wrap his mind around the concept that he not only had one, but two children and a healthy wife.

"When we do something we really do something," he joked, making Isabella throw her head back and laugh.

The king looked down at his two children while Isabella spoke quietly, "One girl and one boy."

He glanced at his children adoringly before kissing his wife sweetly on the lips.

"I've never loved you more then I do at this moment," he whispered.

"You've said that before," she smiled.

......and?

Leave me reviews you lucky ass readers!

I'll answer your quesitions; promise:)

~Carmen


	35. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

The midwife placed the two babies into my arms and I took them eagerly and expertly.

I could not believe that I had two live babies, a boy and a girl, they were perfectly healthy. A miracle as far as anyone else knows. The three of us are all perfect.

"Hello little angels," I cooed at them, kissing there unbelievably soft heads, that smelt so fresh. Honestly the smell was indescribable.

"Welcome to the world," Alice whispered in awe at the two infants in my arms, her niece and nephew.

"Rosalie fetch my husband please?" Rosalie nodded happily and glided out of the room and past Emmett and Jasper sharing the news with them as well.

Edward eagerly came into the room, his expression was disbelieving. Alice, Esme and Rosalie all left the room to give us privacy.

"Aren't they miracles?" I asked quietly as he came to the side of the bed to look at his children.

"When we do something, we really do something," he jested in wonder. I threw my head back and laughed though I was exhausted.

"One girl and one boy," I said lovingly while his eyes shone with love at the children.

Heavenly like he whispered, "I've never loved you more then I do at this moment."

"You've said that before," I grinned hugely at him.

"I'll most likely say it again," he offered happily, clearly itching to get closer to the baby.

Edward had to leave though, he needed to begin the actual festivities for the afternoon and so I had other visitors. Esme was in the corner of the room writing letters to announce the birth of the prince and princess of England to the lands around Europe and entire world.

Emmett came in with Jasper and the two of them each took a baby into their arms. I leaned back against the pillow and smiled a little as Alice and Rosalie ordered them on how to hold a baby.

I sent for the king after my family and ladies had visited the twins and I. We needed to select a name for them so I would have something to call him.

My little girl fell asleep after Emmett rocked her, and my boy was just now opening his eyes from his nap.

As I lay there quietly to thought to myself, this is heaven. And then I admired all of their tiny features. The girl did not have Edward or my hair; on the contrary she had what appeared to be Rosalie's hair. Her eyes were not as light as Rosalie's instead they were a stunning darker blue that had a sparkle to them when they were opened.

My boy had what appeared to be his father's eyes with some speckles of my own brown eyes in them. His hair was darker then his sisters and it appeared it may grow either Edward's bronze or my brown.

"There you are," I said quietly so not to wake my daughter up once Edward slipped in through the doors.

I smiled to myself as I thought of that, my daughter, my son. I was a mother; it was strange to me even though I had been thinking of it since November.

"Here I am," Edward smiled while pulling a chair to the side of the bed where I was and then sitting down.

"Thank you," we each said simultaneously after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you for letting me become a mother," I stated before he could explain.

"Thank you for giving me the two greatest gifts in the world." He stroked his daughter's rosy pink cheek with one of his fingers.

"These two little gifts need names," I said with raised eyebrows. I was too tired to move much but I did not want to sleep and miss a moment of their lives.

"Edward, just take your son," I sighed with a smile and eye roll. Edward eagerly, yet nervously placed his hand under our son's head and used his other hand to the lift the happy infant into his large arms.

I could see everything in his eyes then. The disbelieving the he finally had a son, the son he dreamed of was now right in front of him, in his arms and if seemed so magical to him and so humbling. I smiled softly, looking at him with all the care in the world.

"Let's start with him," Edward began, I waited expectantly.

"A name that is suited for a king," Edward thought. I kissed my daughter's sleeping head and looked at him.

"How about your father's name reversed," I suggested.

"Anthony Charles?"

"It has a nice ring. Long live King Anthony," I teased. My son was looking around the room, alert as ever and Edward was looking down in wonder.

"Anthony Charles Cullen," Edward said slowly. The child in his arms made a gurgling noise that we laughed and took as a yes.

"So little Anthony what should we name your sister?" I asked in a voice that I reserved for the children at the orphanage.

Edward suggested "Your middle name and Mary Alice's?"

"Marie Marcella," I did not even have to question the name, it rolled off my lips perfectly. And then if on cue my daughter let her light purple eyelids flutter open.

"I think someone wants to meet their father." Edward looked at Marie like he was looking at an angel, reverently and with awe.

I took Anthony back into my arms and he lifted Marie gently into his, as if she was more fragile then her brother. She nuzzled into his side and I grinned as he praised all of her beautiful face.

That Easter day was better then all Easter's previous to that. I became a mother that day and something changed in me, I was not sure what but it was there.

I waited a month in that birthing chamber, spending everyday playing with my children. Edward visited everyday and assured me that he could not even look at women anymore; Alice told me the same thing from what she saw.

Rosalie was beyond thrilled that Marie looked like her and was forever in the chambers, spoiling her precious little second cousin. Alice was no different, and she was even happier that Marie carried her name.

One day near the end of my stay in the dark chambers Anthony was sleeping and I had Marie next to me, giggling and laughing with her papa next to her.

"Sweetheart you need to sleep, papa is getting you too excited," I said goofily to her while Edward frowned sadly.

"Perhaps your father will sing you to sleep if you just keep your adorable face," I whispered to Marie, loud enough so Edward could hear and roll his eyes while silently chuckling.

Marie seemed to almost understand for her eyes twinkled and she giggled more and looked at her father, melting his heart with that glance.

"How about your mother's favorite," he cooed to her. I discovered Edward had his own child's voice, reserved for his children.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are!"

"When the blazing sun is gone, when there's nothing He shines upon, then you show your little light; twinkle twinkle through the night." Edward then finished singing softly the words to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

His voice was a lullaby; I could compare it to velvet. It was safe and comforting, with a silent vow of protection. I almost fell asleep myself. I looked down at Marie when he was finished to see her drifting to sleep with a smile on her little pink lips.

"Like mother like daughter," Edward whispered in adoration. I smiled down at her and looked over at Anthony in his oak cradle, right next to his sister's cherry wood one.

There was a knock on the door, a Swan knock that belonged to Alice, Emmett and me. I called for them to come in and so Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all walked in through the door.

My brother was ecstatic while walking in through the doors, complimenting the newest high couple of court perfectly. Emmett was appointed Lord Warden of the Cinque Ports and Constable of Geneva Castle.

"You sent for us?" Rosalie curtsied. I had no energy to tell her not to. Edward nodded and rose to shake their hands.

"We would like to bestow upon you the honor or being our children's Godparents," The king said with a crocked grin.

"All of us would be honored," Alice said brightly, beaming at me. The other three nodded.

"Mary Alice, Jasper; would the two of you be Marie Marcella's Godmother and father?" I asked them. It made sense for the Duke of Norfolk and the future Duchess to be a princess's protectors.

They nodded happily and then we looked at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Anthony's Godparents?" I asked with a little smirk. Rosalie rolled her eyes and nodded, Emmett grinned and said yes. Of course they wanted to his protectors, firstly they loved my son, and secondly Anthony is the next king of England.

And their christening was beautiful. It seemed things were spinning around me too fast, as if yesterday they had just been born.

My duties as queen were back in full affect as soon as my children were churched. Everyday I had to take a calming breath and stop to think of my duties, a mother, wife, sister, queen and cousin. It was overwhelming but Anthony and Marie kept me sane.

Their royal nursery was in the empty room next to mine though their two cradles were in my bedroom during the day. Each of them had one wet nurse and one dry nurse though I made my best efforts to raise them myself.

At the beginning of June a little after I was able to leave the birthing chambers I had established a routine.

I was taking it easy, for my body was not fully healed from the pregnancy and birth. This meant the court came to me.

Today was a typical, warm day, one of the first of summer in my chambers.

All my ladies were lounging around, just chattering or playing with my daughter.

All my son ever seemed to do was sleep and eat; I rolled my eyes at the thought. So Marie was the one who was all being fussed over by everyone.

"You are such a precious little princess," Alyssa cooed to her, making her giggle and smile. Alyssa laughed at the baby on her lap and took her little hands.

"Alyssa you are more then welcome to have Henry in here if you wish," I told her. We were seated on the sofa together both playing with my gay baby.

She smiled brightly at me, "I think he should like that once in awhile."

Marie started to fuss; I took her expertly into my arms and rocked her until she was smiling again.

"Rosalie, will you fetch your Godson I hear him," Rose got up from her seat by Jessica and glided into the babies' room.

"Your Grace would you like me to sing her asleep?" Rachel offered from across the room. My daughter was more spoiled then her brother oddly enough.

Since Anthony was always asleep or with his dry nurse Marie was the one to be played with, and sung to, and always amused, like her father.

"I'm expecting His Majesty soon, he will want to see his children I am assuming, after, then yes I would like that." She nodded and engaged in a conversation with Angela.

After Edward sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to Marie, the entire court discovered it was the song that would either put her to sleep or make her smile and giggle.

I do mean the entire court, Carlisle has sung it to her at our breakfasts, the duke, Archbishop Lawrence, Lord Walter, even the Chancellor of England had visited to meet the prince and princess, and he wanted to see her famous smile and therefore voluntarily sung it to her.

Edward or I sang it to her every night and she never once woke up during the evening or so the nurses have told me.

That song will calm her when the physician needed to check their growing, when it was raining her tiny body would tense and she would whimper, all my ladies sung it to her in perfect harmony to relax her and it never failed to work.

"I think a certain little boy wants his mum," Rosalie said gleefully while walking out of the room with a sleepy Anthony on her hip.

"Hand me my Goddaughter," Alice ordered with a fond smile as she swooped down to pick up Marie from my lap. Rosalie placed my ever growing son in my lap.

My mother and Esme decided that he was a mix of Emmett and Edward as children. Personally I only saw Edward but it appeared he would be getting Emmett's darkened curls like mine.

"Hello my little pumpkin," I nuzzled his soft little nose against mine happy his mouth open and a lower laugh then Marie's come out.

Alyssa and I begin talking to Sarah whose pregnancy was starting to show. It seemed the entire court was now ruled by infants and it is the only thing the women discussed. Angela had announced she was expecting right after I left the chambers.

A little later my husband entered the room with some of his friends, all whom had a connection to the ladies or me.

"My wife," he greeted me as Alyssa rose from the couch so he could sit down.

"Husband," I grinned at him while he sat down and Anthony started to fuss.

"Yes I am aware, your father is better then myself," I said playfully, frowning sadly at Anthony. This made his eyes start to water before he wailed as if pain.

"Perhaps not," Edward chuckled as I placed the child at my shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly.

Edward took his son into his arms after he calmed and cooed quietly at him. I grinned over at the two of them; thankful to God I was able to have a husband who wants a relationship with his children.

"Where's my sweetheart?" He asked me after some time. I glanced around the room to see Jasper and Alice sitting closely in a different couch with my daughter on his lap.

I laughed silently thinking of how the men at court all melted at Marie's feet as if she was already a queen. They would do anything for the child who is not yet a month old and a girl with that.

"Right here," I teased him, though I was forever doing that.

"So true," he allowed while kissing my lips lightly, "Where is my princess then?" He rephrased. I giggled and pointed over at his daughter laughing with Jasper as he made amusing faces at her.

I was not sure who was laughing more, his finance Alice or the little baby on his lap.

"Jasper," Edward called with a chuckle making Jasper and Alice look up, "Are you trying to steal my daughter away?"

"I could only dream," he joked with a roll of his eyes before Alice picked the baby up and brought her over to Edward. Anthony looked around the room from my arms until he stopped his uncle.

"Emmett," I called getting his attention and then silently counting down from three then right on cue Anthony started to cry hold out his little hand for my brother.

"I told you he likes me better," Emmett smirked at Rosalie while he walked over to take his nephew play with him a little.

I did not fail to notice that Rachel and Emmett were standing near each other. Rachel looked truly impressed as to how he handled children and I could pick up on their flirting, telling me that Rachel was growing comfortable with him and Emmett starting to like her.

I smiled again before turning my attention back to Marie on Edward's lap. Anyone could make my girl laugh, but it took her papa to make her downright silly.

"How are you today my dear?" He asked, not looking up from the baby but a smile was in his voice.

"We really must secure who you call what because it has proven to be confusing," I sighed with a smirk while crossing my arms.

"You will always be my dear, and my queen, my darling and my one and only true love," Edward looked over at me with a crocked grin. I ran my hands through his hair and moved closer to him.

Marie's dark blue with a hint of very subtle purple eye's looked at me then Edward. Her lips formed into a little loop sided grin just like Edward had done. I burst out laughing and then covered my mouth so muffle the giggles.

She was the most adorable baby in the entire world and it was still strange that she will be looking up to me during life, when she needed help, just like Esme was for me.

Edward was shaking with quieter laughter as some of the courtiers looked over at Marie who looked proud she could make that grin like her father. They laughed along with us until everyone was amused.

"I think some will princess needs to rest," I said sternly to the baby. She looked at me with a pout on her lips as if she could always understand every word I said.

Then her small lips formed a circle and she yawned angelically. For some reason that noise came me chills, Edward had said I looked beautiful when I yawned and she got it from me but I was unsure.

"Papa will sing for you," Edward cooed at her before rising from his seat and walking to the open door of their nursery. He would be out by the time it took for him to sing all of the verses to her song.

I had everything I wanted in my life. It felt as if anything would never be complicated again.

Marie Marcella, My grandma's name and angel's middle name and

Marie is my mom's middle name; it fit. Anthony, that one's for my uncle up there:)

Anywho; thought I would answer that because I DO NOT like Renesmee and

I knew there would be questions, there still will be because half of you won't read this.

This story is NOT over...can you think of a couple people who haven't gotten their ending yet?;)

~Carmen

**Seriously guys! IT'S NOT THE END!**


	36. A Broken Rose

The beginning of summer was blissful, as I spent more time with my children and husband, reconnecting.

When I say Edward and I reconnected I do mean that quite literally. The middle of June is when my breasts had dried up and the bleeding at ceased. Edward and I haven't had sex since my Coronation in March.

As most likely everyone could imagine, it was a very nice night together, better then any other we had spent together. This was the time when I could forget about everything but Edward and I, what had started and led to this.

The two of us took private picnics near a pond like at Oakland. It was a grassy clearing where he would spread his cape out and the two of us would just sit talk.

Today was one of those days. Alice had insisted that she and Jasper wanted to play with the children. So I allowed it while the rest of my ladies were dismissed and Edward's gentlemen.

"Do you ever long for the days at Oakland back?" Edward wondered aloud. He was laying on his side with his elbow propped up and his head rested on that.

"I have my journal," I told him. That was the greatest gift Esme had given to me, all my memories were locked into those pages so never to be forgotten.

"So you do?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"Life seemed so simple then didn't it? Just a girl and king, learning how to love together," I sighed fondly.

"We had nothing better to do then want each other," my husband agreed while we each ate an apple together.

"I wear this locket to remind me of our carefree times with each other," I informed him after swallowing a bite of the bright red fruit.

It was the only necklace that I wore. Unless Edward had given me a different necklace that matched the gown I was wearing but still I wore the locket.

"Marie even tried to take it," I laughed thinking of my daughter pulling at the string on my neck after watching it twinkle.

"Did she really?" Edward laughed, I nodded with a chuckle. "Perhaps she shall need one as well."

"Look at us, we cannot even have a conversation without talking of our children," I sighed while rolling my eyes.

Teasingly Edward smirked, "If they wouldn't be as captivating as their mother we would not have this problem."

"This may be true," I allowed jokingly.

"You know Edward; know one is out here…just the two of us…" I trailed off slyly, moving on my hands and knees to crawl towards him.

I pulled out the few pins of my hair and let it fall to my neck as I stalked towards him until I had reached him. I leaned back on my knees and ran my hand down his chest.

"Remember the days when just dancing makes you hard," I whispered seductively. Edward tossed his apple aside and smirked.

"That my darling was yesterday." The next thing I knew Edward had adjusted so that I was pressed on the ground with his weight pressing over me, I could feel his cock through our clothes.

"That is the best kind of sex isn't it? When we're both hot with passion and battling for domination though each of us knows you will win in the end?" I smirked while talking like a whore to him.

"Have I ever mentioned to you that I love the way you moan my name in need, and I feel every ounce of power coursing through my body knowing that I could pleasure you in every way or disappoint you." Quite honestly I was surprised that he was not just giving in to me, he had his own filthy talk to meet mine.

"But you would never disappoint me would you. You cannot resist the feeling of me around you when I'm tight; you need that just as much as I need you." It was another fight for domination.

Edward's mouth was placing kisses on my neck and down the neckline of my gown to where my breasts were peaking at him. This sensation alone felt as if it would set me on fire.

"Why do we even play this game? We know I will win once more," Edward whispered huskily into my ear, his breath drawing me in.

"I will win eventually, you will give into me and I will be in control, you want that do you not? I can see it burning in your eyes, you want to be under me for a change," I purred at him as his hands roamed my sides greedily.

"You're victorious, you have made me painfully hard and I give in. Show me the control you want to have," Edward growled lightly, I grinned slyly.

It did take some difficulty to unlace my stomacher but after that Edward and I were completely unclothed and finding it impossible to keep our hands off one another.

Edward was lying on the cape with me on took of him, lightly scraping my nails down his muscular chest as his large hands played with my full breasts, making my back arch into his body.

"Show me passion my mistress, I am at your command," Edward breathed as my lips were all over his neck and down his chest.

"Passion is what you want; it is what you shall receive." I placed myself over his cock and then slowly I propped my hands on the ground before lowering my body painfully slow onto him.

I grinned mischievously while I set my incredibly slow pace; sliding down a little before rising back up. Edward held roughly onto my bottom and looked as if he was struggling with this speed.

I lowered down so that my breasts were hanging right above his face. His tongue twirled around my nipple skillfully until he sucked it into his month making my stomach coil and my back arch into him.

Sweat formed on my body as I tried to keep the pace I had set previously. My mind was swirling into a haze as he mouth lolled the tip of my breast around. Then he used his teeth to give it a light pinch, making me moan very loudly.

"It seems I found a pleasure spot," he panted before dragging his tongue into between the valleys of creamy mounds of flesh to my right breast where he repeated this action only using the tips of his teeth to lightly scrape around.

I went faster now, and he sucked more intensely. My head went back and then he bit down once more. Hard. I groaned loudly with the intensity of the pleasure.

Before I could do more Edward rolled so that his entire body was pressed against me now and he set his own pace; fast and hard. His lips did not leave my nipple; he twirled the peak around his mouth with his tongue while I held onto his lower back, demanding he go even harder.

After we had each reached the point where it had grown unbearable and climaxed he collapsed onto to me before rolling so I was laying on top of him, trying to steady my breath. Once that was proved to be impossible I looked over at him with a playful glare.

"What ever happened to me in power?" I panted.

His breathing was perfectly fine compared to mine. "It was a nice attempt, I will agree that. But once my lips met this new stop that I am quite fond of, you were done." He smirked and I swatted him.

"We'll try that again later," Edward winked at me, making me giggle and nod.

I always brought a brush when we went on these picnics just to make sure that the two of us would be presentable when we rode back to the castle.

It had proven to be useful a lot.

Once we were inside the two of us walked through the palace together to visit Alice and Jasper. People bowed everywhere as we walked past, something I was still not use to.

My sister and future brother-in-law were in the study much like our previous one with identical twin tables and the wall of glass.

Alice had Marie on her hip and the two of them were looking out the window giggling. Alice would point at something at Marie giggle and try to clap happily.

Jasper had Anthony sitting on his right arm so his back was in Jasper's chest and his left hand was keeping him secure as Jasper stood at a book shelf looking. Anthony was trying to reach out to one and Jasper was talking quietly to him with a lazy smile.

My sister kissed her niece softly on the forehead before the two of them noticed we had entered the room.

Neither curtsied nor bowed and I was glad. I was not entirely sure how my husband felt but I did not care.

Marie spotted me and started to squirm out of Alice's arms to get to mine. Anthony was too engulfed at the wall of books to notice. I walked over at took my baby into my arms and placed her on my own hip.

Using my infant voice that was close to a coo I asked, "Did you have fun with your aunt Alice?"

Even though I was looking at my daughter the question was meant for my sister. "Quite a lot actually."

Marie giggled brightly; I chuckled and nuzzled her little face. She grabbed hold of my locket and I rolled my eyes, "Do you see now?" I angled my body to face Edward so he could witness the grip she had on the locket.

"I shall have the jeweler design something immediately," Edward chuckled. Anthony now noticed that his parents were back and he wanted me as well.

I managed to juggle the two on each of my hips. Alice took Marie back and rocked her while humming her song. Edward and Jasper were talking quietly with each other while called a dry nurse to prepare a bottle for Anthony.

"Have you see Rosalie?" Alice asked me quietly as we walked to the nursery to place a sleeping Marie in her crib.

"I have not, not since yesterday evening," I answered. Then I stopped to think about this.

"Let's check her room," Alice proposed as the nurse came back with Anthony's meal. I handed him to her and she sat down in the rocking chair to feed him.

Rosalie was not in her bedroom, it not appear the bed had been slept in either. I sent servants to ask if anyone had seen her, everyone had the same answer as I had.

By this time I was starting to get frightened, it was not like Rosalie to just disappear for no apparent reason. I gathered some guards and Emmett had his friends.

Benjamin, Michael, Simon, Samuel Black, and a new young lad of court by the name of Peter, he resembled Michael Newton considerably and was a humorous man were the one's that had gathered.

I sent them, along with the guards out to different places to look for my cousin. They all agreed and departed immediately. All my ladies joined me in my chambers as they left. Alice and I explained to them what we were aware of, they had no idea what had happened.

The wet nurse brought Marie back out to me after Anthony was put to sleep and I just held her, worrying about Rosalie.

My girl seemed to sense something was wrong for she had the saddest pout I had ever seen on her face. Her bottom lip was as far out as possible and her eyes were scared. This expression broke my heart and I had no calming for it.

Near twilight, after Edward had sent his men out to look for her a soldier rushed into my room. He told me they had located her and I was needed. I handed a sleeping Marie to Alyssa who took her silently.

Alice and I rushed down the halls. I did not care who was watching me behave like a child, when it was my family I could never care. Alice pounced on the soldier figuratively for answers but he had none.

I was confused and my heart was pounding as we were led out to the stables. I picked up my skirts and rushed to where some men were gathered.

"We found her tied up with ropes, she screams and cowers when one of us tries to go in and help her," Peter told me solemnly. I looked around for Emmett and found he was not here.

"Fetch my brother," I told Peter, he nodded and snapped his fingers sending a lower man to go and retrieve Emmett.

We were all gathered by an empty and dark stable. Candles were lit by it.

"I'm going to go in," I informed them. A captain handed me a lit candle and I ordered Alice to stay back.

Tentatively I stepped into the small room that smelt of fresh hay. I held my candle so the light would shine in the corner. I gasped and almost dropped the candle. My free hand went to my mouth.

Rosalie's beautiful blond hair was dirtied and knotted everywhere. Her gown was ripped into shreds with just enough cloth left to cover where a woman should.

Her face was bloodied but it had dried and was not crisp and dark, her eyes were each black around them and she had a gauge across her forehead.

My cousin's body was shaking quietly and I saw that her back was entirely bare. In horror I noted the slashes there.

"Rosalie," I said quietly. She looked at me, her eyes large and afraid; this was not the woman who had been flitting around my rooms yesterday with confidence in charm.

This someone who was broken and tortured from just that gaze. I did not know what had happened yet I was sure I might have an idea.

"Bella?" I cringed at the sound of her voice, it sounded as bad as mine had the day of labor from all the screaming. It was barely above a whisper and hollow.

"Can Peter and Jasper help you out?" I asked her carefully, feeling miserable at this situation.

Rosalie shock her head once then flinched back from what I was assuming pain. I sighed, and decided for the love of my cousin they must try.

I stepped back and spoke quietly with the two of them asking to try once more. It was clear they had gotten her untied, no matter how painful it was for either of them.

Once Rosalie said them she let out a shriek that made my blood curl. Tears started to come to her eyes as she muttered, 'no' over and over again.

"Send Emmett in," I told Jasper in a voice that I dared not to be above a whisper. He nodded and my brother came in as soon as Peter had exited.

"My God," Emmett's face showed nothing but absolute horror and anger.

"Try to go near her, she will not allow any other man close," I ordered him. He nodded solemnly and hesitantly took a few steps towards her.

I watched as Emmett crouched down to her level and waddled like a duck to her. He spoke soothing words to her as I did when comforting Marie during a storm.

"Oh Rose, what have they done to you," Emmett sighed painfully as Rosalie seemed to relax a little more as he came closer.

"Give her your cloak," I said gently to Emmett. He nodded without looking at me, it fell from his shoulders and he offered it to Rosalie who was still quivering.

I slipped out of the stable after a thought had occurred to me. There were six men and Alice standing there, I faced the men and took a breath that normally reminded myself I was queen.

"You are not to speak about this, if someone asks where you were you make an answer; I will not tolerate any rumors or stories of this evening in my court. If I hear of any news of this there will be consequences." I told them gravely and sternly. They nodded and bowed.

"I am glad you understand," I said stiffly before looking back at Emmett who was coming out of the door with Rosalie curled in his arms.

"Run ahead and tell the maids to fill for a bath in my room," I told Alice. She nodded and lifted her skirts before rushing out ahead of us. Jasper slipped past us as well and rushed to catch up with her.

Emmett told the remaining four men to block him and Rose once they had entered the castle. They nodded and formed a line in front of the two. I trailed behind thinking so many thoughts I wouldn't be able to remember any of them.

We slipped in through the back door and up a narrow flight of stairs, managing not to catch anyone's attention in the process, and for that I was thankful.

I went into the room first to see who was left; thankfully Esme had selected today to visit the court and her grandchildren.

The rest of my ladies had either gone to their rooms or just left the chambers. Esme was playing with Marie as we I entered.

"Will you keep an eye on her?" I asked hurriedly. She looked up at me and her eyebrows furrowed together. Then they smoothed out and her face turned grave.

"What has happened?"

Emmett then brought Rosalie in through the door after hearing Esme's voice. Her mouth fell open and she gasped in surprise. Marie started to cry upon seeing me. Esme blinked a few times before scooping the child up and rushing to the nursery.

"The bath is prepared," Alice informed me, exiting from the room with Jasper behind her. Her face was serious with no light, something no one would associate with Alice.

"Alice and I will handle this," I said turning to Emmett. "Jasper will stay out here and keep people away and fetch you if needed. Go inform uncle of his daughter's condition." I instructed Emmett in one breath.

"Tell His Majesty to come in here in an hour if he pleases," I finished. Emmett kissed Rosalie's forehead and nodded before walking into my bathing room and setting her on the couch in the corner.

And with that, Alice and I were left with our broken cousin. I rubbed my eyes sadly before walking over to her and sitting next to her on the couch.

"What happened Rose?" I asked her miserably. Lightly I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into me.

*hides under my desk* Please don't hurt me. I know Rosalie is ALWAYS the one who gets raped, but mine isn't random! Ugh, it so looks like it doesn't it? Oh eff it.

**Send me** reviews with **all your questions or comments you have about this story**. _I will post my Q & A New Years eve_ with the question's you've come up with.

Our time is quickly coming to an end, and I have a new story coming out, if you want to read it be sure to add me to _Author Alert_ because I **won't** be posting anything about it on here.

~Carmen


	37. My Girls

"Perhaps we should wash and tend to your wombs first," Alice gave me a look though she was speaking gingerly to Rosalie.

Rosalie blinked and inclined her head just the smallest bit. She stood up and Alice and I worked to remove the scraps of her beautiful gown.

I was at her back and once the cloak was off I repulsion. There were marks from a single whip; lashes of blood beat into the skin like a horse. There were small like scrapes of blood all the way down her back.

"I will go and retrieve Edward's oils, nothing else will do," I said in hopeless dismay. There were rope burns lining her bruised body. At her sides were darkened marks that were clearly where a man's hand had been.

I exited the room in a rush only to find Esme stepping out of the nursery with Anthony in her arms.

"I will explain I promise, please just watch my children." As I said that Anthony started to squirm for me. I sighed and took him into my arms to place on my hip before rushing out of my rooms.

Anthony laughed innocently as the air created from the pace of my speed whirled his hair around. Normally this would make me giggle and laugh with him but instead I just smiled and entered Edward's rooms.

All his gentlemen and other friends were sitting around, participating in different pastimes. I found my husband talking obliviously with Peter.

"Your Grace," I said loudly so that he would be able to hear. He looked over at me and excused himself well the rest of the men bowed to me.

"I need your ointments from Spain," I whispered lowly while shifting my growing boy onto my other hip.

"I assume you will explain," he said while leading me through some more rooms until in his bathing room.

I knew of these oils because I had helped Edward bathe when a sword had sliced a little of his back shoulder. The ointments worked so well that it was not a noticeable scar.

"Thank you, I love you," I kissed his cheek after he handed the bottle.

"I will tend to Anthony for awhile," he said. I gladly handed my son to his father where he was most content and then told him Esme would take him once he got irritable.

Once I entered the bathing room again I found Alice helping Rosalie into the warm bath. I cringed for Rosalie. Steam was rising from the tub, proving it to be hot therefore stinging Rosalie.

I rushed over to help her in. Rosalie's bloodied lips formed up just the tiniest bit as she sat in the water.

"Where does it hurt most?" I asked quietly in anguish.

"Back," she whimpered. I closed my eyes in hurt before opening them and letting out my breath and nodding.

Alice dabbed a soft cloth in the water and began to tenderly brush her dirtied and bloody face, cringing with every wipe.

I took the other cloth and rubbed some soap on it before dipping it in the water and beginning to clean her open wounds.

As time passed of tentative washing the water began to cool so it was a nice temperature. There was not a place in her pale body that was not bruised or dried with blood.

We helped her silently out of the bath and lightly dried her before I took out the oil. I rubbed my hands together before warning it would sting and then rubbing it gently into her back and bum, there were welts from something there.

Rosalie recoiled from my touch as if I was Alice's dog Duke and had bit her. Yet I knew it had to be done and I didn't stop until all her open wounds had been massaged.

We wrapped the drying sheet around her body and she took comfort in that. Alice shooed Jasper into her bedroom for a moment so Rosalie could exit and walk to her bedroom across the sitting room.

I had a maid bring her some hot ale and her favorite foods for I was sure she had not eaten since dinner yesterday.

He helped her slide into nothing but her white fur robe and then we sat together by the fire, even though it was the middle of July the night had and eerie chill to it.

After she had eaten, still without saying more then two words I finally asked her what had happened? Alice stood behind, combing delicately through her hair.

"I had gone down to take a walk for I could not sleep," I was glad that she was speaking and I knew how hard it was for her.

"Rough hands grabbed me from behind, they wrapped around my waist, squeezing so hard that I could scarcely breathe. The voice belonged to a deep man's, he told me not to scream or he would kill me. Then he tied dark cloth over my eyes and led me away."

As Rose was telling this dreadful tail her voice was empty of emotion. Her eyes stared at the fire but she wasn't really seeing, the flames reflected in her dark eyes giving me the chills.

"I could smell the horses but nothing else. It seemed to get colder and then I heard a door slam behind me. The man started talking, telling me how'd he watched me from a distance and admired my beauty, his voice was cruel and disgustingly amused.

He pushed me onto my knees and tied my hands behind my back; roughly. I could not scream for fear of my life, I was trapped with nothing other to then obey. Then he untied my blindfold and demanded I not look up at him. Instead I faced his cock, it was repulsive.

The man ordered me to take it into my mouth and suck, if I didn't he would cut of each one of my fingers as a punishment. I did the horrible task while sobbing. He held onto my hair, pulling it without mercy, moving my head up and down his length. Then he came into my mouth as I struggled to breath he demanded I swallow it.

After I had done so I could not hold the sobs, he slapped each of my cheeks and stipulated I halt my noises. I tried and after he punched me in my stomach I had quieted.

I heard him move away yet I could not open my eyes for they demanded they stay shut if I wanted to keep them. Savagely he pounced onto me, ripping my dressed into shreds and tossing it away as my breathing panted and forced myself not to cry in pain for he was hurting me.

Then he forced me to stand. I did so, naked and completely humiliated and frightened for my life. Afraid I would never see any of my family again.

The worst pain of my life, or so I thought came next. With a single tail whip he snapped it on my back. I screamed out for I could feel my flesh tearing. The tears leaked furiously out of my eyes as he laughed cruelly and whipped me repeatedly, demanding that I count.

I collapsed onto the fresh hay after 20 whips, I tried my hardest to control the sobs but I could not, it was too much and yet it had just begun.

Awful things he did to my body. And then he tied my arms and legs to a wooden stool so that my stomach was pressed to it and my hair falling down. I had no energy to struggle I was already drained.

My virginity was taken away in the most painful way thinkable. He pounded into me, repeatedly holding brutally onto my sides with his fingers digging into my dare sides.

'You little bitch,' he growled harshly into my ear, 'you are weak and spineless just like any other woman of court, queen included.'

He pounded fiercely until his insides filled my belly and he left me there. Then a snapping crack hit my bottom.

'You are quite incapable of anything it seems,' and with that he hit my bum so that I was begging for the whip through my sobs for that had been so much softer yet so incredibly painful.

He shoved his cock into my buttocks that was already stinging. The things he did seemed to only grow worse and this by far enough to push me completely over. I begged him to kill me but instead he called me a pony and robe me like one.

Just when I was sure I was going to die he untied me from the stool and took the ropes and tied me up once more. Each arm above my head and then my legs spread wide apart, still completely naked.

When I opened my eyes for just a moment I saw he was wearing a mask, one from a previous masque though it was not familiar. He looked over at saw me with my eyes open though I had shut them as fast possible. He punished me by taking each of my breasts into his hands and squeezing, intensely. Then he slapped them with his rough and large hand.

After he hit me around more his painfully hard cock plunged into me once more. I could do nothing but feel his hot and disgusting tongue trail across my body while he slammed my back into the wooden and rough wall.

His fingers were digging into my thighs harsh enough that I could feel the blood though it seemed like very little pain compared to the other things he had done.

After he was satisfied he slapped my stomach and told me I had done well this time. Then I could feel his breathing grow closer to my face until it was at my ear.

'You'll remember who you belong to after now. I'll leave a reminder for others,' and then he bit me. Hard, on the neck. It was the most animalistic thing I had ever experienced.

I hung up there for hours as he cleaned any trace of him up. Then he untied my bloody wrists. I had no strength left in me so I hung right down in between my legs.

He told me to touch myself, and I did, little did he know I was caressing my beaten body and aching areas. Then he tied my ankles together along with my wrists and curled me up and tied one long knock around my body. I rubbed against my welts from the whip and he knew it.

'I will be back, don't worry,' and then he patted my back hardly where the ropes weren't."

Rosalie's story finished with tears streaming down her face, yet she made no move to wipe them away. Instead she just looked at the fire.

"My God," Alice whispered in absolute dread.

"Rest, you need it," I said for fear of nothing else. Rosalie nodded, her face crumpling up in tears as we helped her ease herself into bed.

I noted how she cringed when sitting on the bed, likely from the unnatural intrusion. I had seen and heard all that I could and knew I needed to leave, but not without one final question.

"Rosalie when did you begin your last course?"

"Three weeks ago," I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, praying to God.

I went straight into my bedroom, I did not even visit my children, I heard Esme singing to Marie and knew she was asleep and I assumed Edward had put Anthony asleep as well.

Slumber was the best thing for me at this point and when I woke up I felt a refreshed. I needed to explain to my family what had happened and now was the time.

After we broke our fast I called, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, my uncle Phil and my father into the room. The dry nurse was feeding Anthony and I had a calm Marie in my arms.

Edward had walked to my rooms and saw that I would be explaining. He insisted to listen as well. I sat at my desk with Edward standing behind me and the rest of my family sitting in front of me.

Once I had finished my story the wet nurse came to take Marie and I took in my family's reaction to the story. Emmett had his head buried in his hands. Jasper was leaning back in his chair with a look of pure hatred on his face. Esme had tears in her eyes and was covering her mouth.

My father and uncle looked worried about one thing that was not Rosalie; their reputation.

"When I find out who did this, I will not rest until they are imprisoned if for nothing but treason." Edward said angrily. I had not known that Edward was this connected with my family but it was clear he was.

"Who cares about who did this, how are we suppose to deal with our honor?" My uncle bellowed. I gritted my teeth.

"Father, uncle, you are dismissed from this meeting. If your honor is what concerns you, you do not belong in this room now."

"Phil, Charlie, I think you will find it not if your best interest to upset my wife. I must ask you to leasve." Edward said sharply to them. They grumbled while rising from their seats and bowing to us. I sighed and buried my own face in my hands.

"There is a high chance that she conceived," I said with after blinking and looking at them.

"We can send her away to the country if she was to fall pregnant, she can have her child quietly and no one has to know," Alice suggested meekly.

"She loves the court, I do not think she will go willingly," Emmett argued.

"That may be debatable, if she is frightened by all men I do not think that will have the same appeal." I disagreed with him.

Esme had gained composure of herself. "I do have a suggestion but it seems far too bold."

"Nothing is too bold in this situation." Jasper retorted.

"She is not frightened by all men…there is one who she seemed unaffected by," Esme trailed off, giving my brother and pointed glance.

"What do you propose Emmett does?" Alice asked stiffly.

"I was not suggesting anything I was just pointing out this fact for thought." Esme defended herself.

"You believe I should marry her and claim the possible child as my own?" Emmett said with scrunched eyebrows. His voice was not appalled, but rather curious.

"That would be an idea actually," Jasper said in thought. Alice seemed to be seriously pondering this as well.

There was one thing that needed to be said but Edward stole the word right out of my mouth.

"Rachel?"

Emmett groaned and slumped back into his uncomfortable chair.

"I thought I was falling in love with her," he said miserably. I sighed and shrugged helplessly.

"Why are you so torn up?" Esme questioned in bewilderment, "Answer these questions for me."

"Who's the person that will make you smile?"

"Isabella, Alice, Rachel, Marie, Rosalie." He answered with no joking in his voice. Esme sighed.

"Who have you always imagined your life with?"

"Rosalie," Emmett mumbled with a soft blush coating his cheeks.

"Who do you believe will love everything about, even when you do not?"

"Rosalie," Alice and I answered in unison for him. Emmett shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Then it is simple, put a ring on Rosalie's finger."

"What of Rachel?"

I smiled a little as a thought formed in my head.

"I think I know someone who would suit her quite nicely."

"Wait until her normal time of course and then ask her, but I do believe she needs to leave court now." Esme said.

"We will see if she will accompany you to Blackberry, obviously not soon for she is quite beaten up and it will take time to heal." I informed them. Alice knew I had spared them the details of Rosalie's beating but that had gotten everyone's attention.

"How bad is it?" Edward asked in intrigue.

"Welts from a whip coat her back, a staff was beaten into her bottom, she was a virgin but that was taken away painfully in more places then one. Rope burns are on her wrist and ankles; she was scraped against the rough wood wall and beaten with nothing but slaps and fists."

Esme's eyes blinked once in shock before closing them in silent pain. Jasper gapped at me, Emmett looked just as tortured as Rosalie. Edward looked angered down to his core and Alice was grimacing.

"Edward, Jasper the two of you will need to see Rosalie this afternoon if you please. She is acquainted with the two of you, not as well as Emmett but I am not sure."

Jasper had managed to shut his mouth and he nodded, I looked at Edward whose jaw was locked and his eyes were tight with anger.

"You are all dismissed." I sighed while running my hand through my hair. I had not bothered to pull it up yet.

"Please get Marie." Edward said tightly. I nodded and rose to fetch my daughter. The wet nurse handed to me a happy baby who had just been fed.

I entered my bedroom with her on my hip. Edward took her into arms.

"Your mother said Rosalie and her look alike," he commented, his voice soft but the coldness and anger was in it craftily. I nodded.

"What sick monster would torture someone who was this innocent once?" Edward growled out, Marie looked up at her father in confusion and squirmed until she was back in my arms again.

"What kind of world am I ruling if allow things like this to happen right under my sight?!" He bellowed out in rage. Turning away from me and going to the window looking out in anger.

"This is not your fault," I sighed while removing the grip Marie had on my locket and hushing her.

"Then who's is it? Rosalie is an unmarried woman with no one to protect her. She is like your sister and therefore mine, I care deeply for your family and yet it was not enough to stop this sordid act from taking place."

"It is no one's fault, it is tragic, yes but no one can be held at fault." Edward was tensed and livid with fury, his voice restraining from yelling and frightening our daughter.

"Perhaps if I did not have a daughter I would not take as much interest but what if this were to happen to Marie?" Edward questioned infuriately. My eyes grew large. I held my daughter tight to my heart; she looked up and touched my cheek in confusion.

"I would die," I whispered thinking of my daughter in Rosalie's place. Bloodied and ruined.

"Exactly!" Edward exclaimed loudly and irately.

"I could not live to see my daughter as haunted as you describe her and yet the images will not cease from my mind. It is horrendous and I will not sleep easy until this man is imprisoned for assaulting a royal family member."

"You could never be a better father," I smiled at him. This did not seem to affect him for he was still staring without really looking out the window.

"I love you," I said softly after he had no responded.

He sighed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist with Marie in the middle of us.

"I'll do anything for my girls," he smiled at Marie. She looked up at him; he brightened for a second and then went back making her giggle.

Edward stroked her hair back and kissed her soft head before kissing me.

"I know you will," I grinned in a besotted manner

"How's about you let me take her for awhile?" Edward suggested after a few perfect moments of content.

"You want to accompany you papa?" I looked down at Marie. She was kicking her legs and bouncing excitedly.

"That will answer that question," I beamed and handed her to Edward.

"Hello sweetheart," He chuckled and spoke quietly to her while walking out through the door that led straight to his bedroom.

Woah! Guys! Don't read the rape part if you are easily disturbed! Opps...that should have gone on the top...my bad....

Two more chapters! I'm thinking about updating in 3 days....but you guys all need to go to my pole and vote, and it wouldn't hurt to visit the website if you haven't.

It's kinda important so vote! And don't forget to send questions to me! Happy Friday:D

~Carmen


	38. A Heartbreaking Pout

Much to our dismay Rosalie was frightened by both Edward and Jasper. We tried everyday of her healing but she would not stop the trembling in tears.

It was a foreign concept truly. I still could no comprehend this was Rosalie, my witty, charming, biting at times and men conquering cousin could be this way.

My eyes were like hawks the weeks after her recovery, looking sharply out for any man who could be Rosalie's near killer.

But the best news was when Rosalie began her course just like normal. We praised God for days that she was not pregnant with the monster's spawn.

That monster was still right under our roof of this castle. I could feel it, this strange and uneasy feeling of an unwelcomed feeling. Edward and Alice could feel this as well though Alice distracted herself with beginning to prepare for her unity to Jasper.

Edward however was visiting my chambers even more often. He needed to see our bubbly daughter more frequently for he had a sense of doom.

I turned seventeen at the end of July and a large dance was held. Rosalie attended only for the purpose of being a lady of the Privy Council.

Men whispered that she had gained weight but the true reason for her slightly wider appearance was the fact we could not lace her stomacher tightly. It would cut open her healing welts.

She still had some scars and yellow bruises where the dress could not cover. Alice, Rachel and I all discovered that white face powder covers them up quite nicely.

The corner is where she stayed for half of the dance. She was like a shadow, so unlike Rosalie Hale. Emmett spoke with her to keep her company for a part of the time or one of my ladies did so.

My family and I worried we would never see her face light up again, those light blue eyes would never sparkle, a warm blush will never coat her cheeks again.

On a different note, I missed a course that I was just getting acquainted to having again at the end of July and then August as well.

Summer seemed to whirl by, good memories and bad. Rosalie was slowly growing more comfortable with the ladies and me, but it was an agonizingly painful speed.

Still I could not spend all of my summer trying to heal her; that could only happen over time. Edward and I made the best of the beautiful weather we had been blessed with together with our children.

Anthony learned to sit up at the beginning of September. We had taken the two of them up to the gardens and sat in the patch of grass. My son was glowing with pride as he did this.

I laughed as he bounced up and down excited that he had finally accomplished this. Edward chuckled and started to tickle the boy while Marie looked up at me in wonder, I could see in her eyes she wanted to do that as well.

After a week of struggles Marie was sitting up by herself as well, I had giggled and rolled my eyes, knowing the two of them would be quite competitive.

My lady Sarah went into the birthing chambers and her younger sister Meagan was brought in to fulfill her duties. She gave birth on the 9th to a little girl that was christened as Lauren.

I was thrilled for my good friend and Angela as well. She was growing bigger with every day and was due in January. They were going to be able to experience the joys of mother like Alyssa and I.

Marie and her son Henry got along very well. They would giggle and laugh with one another. Edward and Michael joked they would be flirting as soon as they were of age to speak.

In September I announced to Edward I was expecting another baby due in March. He was so thrilled, even more then he had been during my first pregnancy. I could see he was wish for a daughter again.

And I held that against him in our childish and playful arguments.

In the middle of October was when the days seemed to slow down. The weather began to grow colder and somehow that affect that speed of things, strangely so.

Rosalie had gone to Blackberry with Esme in August and returned in October. Emmett asked her to marry him and she accepted. It was not a fancy proposal; it was a simple question, so like Emmett.

The oils from Edward had managed to heal all of her wounds so that you could only see faint pink lines. She was healing but slowly. Edward and Jasper were soon able to see her which we took very highly.

One day the two of us were lounging on a couch at the foot of my bed with Anthony sitting on her lap facing us. He was holding onto each of her long fingers and she was lightly bouncing him.

My boy growing to fast in my opinion, it seemed like just yesterday I had exited the birthing chambers and we had begun to spend time together. Dark curls were already beginning to grow slowly and his weight was increasing a little.

"So innocent," Rosalie sighed looking at the baby.

"Oblivious to the cruelties of this world," I agreed while letting out a deep breath of my own.

"And your daughter," Rosalie marveled without glancing at me. I leaned towards my boy and ticked under his chin making his giggle warm my heart.

"Protect her, keep her safe and keep this one innocent," Rosalie said after I had not responded. I looked at her sympathetically.

"His father will raise him with respect for women, and my daughter will blossom in love, no harm will come to them or the child inside of me." I assured her. Edward and I would do anything for our children.

"How do you feel about Emmett Rosalie?" I asked her softly after she smiled emptily at me.

"Would you like to hear what he said to me?" She asked quietly. I nodded curiously as Anthony was passed to be bounced on my lap.

"Even the best fall down at times, even the brightest star will not shine, but hold your head high, do not let them see you fall forever. Shine and spread your light for the better." A fond smile flitted on my lips as I thought of Emmett saying this to her.

"You love him," I accused childishly.

"Very much," she nodded with a smile that reached her eyes. I beamed at the look on her face, Emmett was bringing Rosalie's twinkle back.

"He had been nothing but wonderful and will marry me even though I am no longer pure." Rosalie smiled to herself while Anthony laughed happily. She grinned and him and tickled his sides.

There was a knock on my door, not one that I was familiar with.

"One moment," I rose from my seat and went to meet Samuel Black outside my chambers after smoothing my hair and gown.

"His Majesty has sent me to retrieve Princess Marie for him," he said lowly. Samuel was unlike his brother Jacob and talked lower as well.

My eyebrows furrowed, Edward I had assumed was in session with the council at the moment. Samuel should have been there; perhaps they were dismissed early.

Yet Edward would have come here to see his children before Samuel. Perhaps he made different plans and wanted his daughter…but why not his son?

"The nursery is right this way," I told him. He nodded and turned on his heal.

"Fetch Emmett, or Jasper or even the king," I whispered to Rosalie in fear of uneasiness. I placed Anthony on my hip while she nodded and rushed out of the rooms.

I walked to the nursery with him. Samuel already had Marie out of her crib and she had a frightened look on her face.

Marie could read people like a book, even as a young infant. If someone was pleasant and good she would smile right away and warm to them but if they were not strictly that she would tense.

"I will accompany you," I told him. Samuel cleared his face right as I looked hardly at it. He nodded with a smile.

He walked in front of me with Marie squirming. I wanted nothing more then to take her in my arms away from him but I had Anthony and no reason to not trust him.

The two of us walked down the hall together and Samuel was strangely quiet. His face seemed to be calculating yet I did not ask.

We walked until we reached the large room where the council met here at Boulder Ridge. The guards were not at the door suspiciously and a feeling was building up in my stomach.

Emmett, my husband, Jasper and Peter were standing in the center of the room, speaking quietly to guards. I looked at Samuel who seemed to be slowly backing away.

"Ah, Samuel I had thought you were not feeling well. Hence you were unable to come to the meeting today." The duke said coldly.

My eyes grew large and I looked over at him and my upset daughter who looked ready to wail at any moment.

"Set the princess down." My brother hissed at him. The sharpness of his voice and Samuel's prescense alone made Marie begin to cry, her face growing red quickly and tears starting to spill.

Michael was the closest to us. He darted like a snake and plucked Marie out of his large and rough hands.

I blinked and gasped.

"What do you think you were doing?" Edward asked him in fury.

"Guards seize him," I demanded. The men looked at me in confusion as I handed my son off to his future uncle Jasper.

The guards who had been standing near the center of the room ran past me just as Samuel was about to make an escape. They took hold of each of his arms.

Just then Rosalie walked in through the doors in a hurry, clearly unaware that we had gone here. She saw the back of Samuel's head and gasped while starting to shake.

Emmett and I rushed directly over to her. We whispered soothingly words to her though my fear had been confirmed.

Emmett put his arm around her waist and I helped her over to where Edward and Jasper were standing.

"Hello princess, told you I would be back," Samuel cackled at her. Tears started to flow down her face.

"He's the one," Rosalie managed out through her fogged voice.

"Simon," I called out, he was by my side in an instant, "please escort Mistress Rosalie to her room." He nodded and Emmett reluctantly released her. Simon kept a safe distance from her so not to upset her further and walked behind her.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Benjamin asked in confusion.

"This man raped and assaulted my cousin, a family member of the royal family." I announced to the room while Samuel smirked despite his restraints.

"He also just attempted to kidnap my daughter, the princess." Edward added with a murderous expression on his face.

"How do you plan on proving that?" Samuel laughed condescendingly

"Peter Kent," my husband snapped at him. Samuel's face turned outraged and he thrashed violently against the guards.

"Samuel planned on escaping from court the princess Marie, and raising her to become his wife." Peter growled out.

"You bastard!" Emmett exclaimed in complete rage. In truth if I had not been wearing a crown on my head I would have yelled the exact thing.

Emmett walked over to him and pulled his fist back and then snapped it straight into Samuel's smug face. Emmett shook his fist out and flexed his fingers while the bastard's nose began to bleed and he hissed in pain.

"You have no idea of the damage you have done to an innocent creature. She will never be the same and you will burn in the fires of Hell for eternity for this." Emmett hissed menacingly at him.

Edward seemed to be struggling in the need to do the same thing. He looked at me and I knew my expression was pleading. He nodded and I walked to where Samuel was.

"I do not believe Hell will be enough pain that could equal what you have done to Rosalie. You are a sick and disgusting low life who never should have come here. I will never forget what you tried with my daughter and your family's name will be disgraced for centuries." I said angrily at him.

Then with my right hand I raised it and struck him across his right cheek in one hard slap.

"Samuel Black you are under arrest for treason and attempted kidnap, along with high offences against the royal family." Edward said harshly.

The next words Edward said made could make anyone feel shame with the tone of his voice. "And you must know; there are things that are going unsaid as of now. But look around the room, these men that you called friends. They now want nothing more then to beat you. Marie is the largest blessing this court has received and you are a fool to not know that. You have hurt me, for I have you called you friend previously."

"If I had been a friend you would not have asked me to leave a council session so your little whore could rule." Samuel growled fiercely. I narrowed my eyes at him while my left had fluttered in the need to slap his other cheek.

Instead I took Marie back into my arms. She was frightened, I could see from her heart breaking pout. I raised her so she was close to my face and I could place reassuring kisses on her scared face.

"I dare not say anything in remark to that for I wish not to frightened my children or upset my wife; you have already. I do believe everything that is worth being spoken has been." Edward said coolly, his voice as sharp as a blade cutting into the air.

"Personally escort him to the tower," my husband ordered the soldiers. They nodded before roughly tugging him away.

"It seems she must see Rose now, Emmett will you take her?" I asked my brother. He nodded with a sigh that was thankful and frustrated. I had just given him a reason to see his upset fiancée.

I took my boy while Edward dismissed the council. Some men came to me and spoke kind words about my family before exiting.

"You should inform Alice," I told Jasper who seemed unsure on whether to stay or depart. He nodded and I sighed in tired misery.

Once we were the only ones in the room Edward rushed to reassure me. "You must know you are not a whore."

Exhaling a deep breath I sifted Anthony to sit on the carpet. "It does not matter anyhow," I said and those were words of the truth. It did not matter what that bastard thought of me.

"You are my wife and their queen, him saying that alone is enough to be burned alive." Edward said; his voice intricate with anger and protection.

"If you had not figured out he was Rosalie's attacker when you did he may have escaped," Edward said after I commented nothing to his last remark

"How is Peter Kent able to testify against him if needed?" I questioned, darting from his flattery.

"Peter had taken interest in this matter of safety for he was the one who had found Rosalie. He got Samuel drunken one night and had him explain his plan, fooling that he would like to assist."

"I see," I pondered.

"I am just fortunate you had come with him once he tried to retrieve Marie, if you had not he would have escaped our daughter with him." I grimaced in horror at that thought.

"I love you," he whispered.

"After all we've been through how could I not?" I smiled romantically.

"All of our enemies have been conquered; all the forces against us have parted and we are finally able to be at peace. Together, just as we have done everything else." Edward smiled crookedly at me while slowly inclining his head down to mine.

"And we forever will," I grinned before our lips met and we embraced with our son looking curiously up at us.

"A lesson for you my son," Edward chuckled while breaking apart from my lips.

"Oh hush," I swatted him before standing on my toes to meet his lips.

STILL NOT OVER! ONE MORE CHAPTER! Anyone want to guess how many people are not going to read that and leave me sad reviews about how they're sad it's over? Mine guess is in the 40's?

Those who voted in my poll I want to like to clarify my made up character WILL NOT be some guy trying to steal Bella's heart, or Edward's ex. He will be Edward's bud.

Check my website for their wedding details (squeal Bella's ring) Enjoy the last 3 days of school of 2009! Because I sure as hell will be!:D

~Carmen


	39. The King's Mistress

Tragedy faced Edward and me once more. It was at the beginning of December, just as the court prepared for another lavish wedding this one of my sister and the duke.

I had felt the baby kick and Edward had as well, I was gaining the proper weight though not nearly as much as my previous pregnancy. Marie and Anthony had taken a habit to using my bloated stomach as a pillow as they slept on my lap and even Marie had felt my little angel kick.

She had giggled and sat straight up, looking at me with wonder, her sparkling eyes curious. Her put her tiny hands on my stomach and rubbed it up and down till it kicked again.

This was greatly amusing for Edward and me to witness and just the next day it was gone.

My baby had died inside of me, the baby that was lively and just as chipper as my other children were in my womb. Once it had left my body we learned it was a girl.

This was difficult experience for me, but Edward handled it better, he had already gone through this. That is not to say he had not been cheerless for more then awhile.

And to see Angela and Benjamin; so excitedly expecting their child, along with Sarah and her little girl Charity.

Esme came to court and helped me through this and constantly reminded me that I had to smile though pain was in me if not for anything else but my children.

Just like anything else that had come our way, Edward and I handled it together. Edward had whispered to me that our sweet little girl had been the first of our children to meet her grandfather in Heaven.

And this comforted me greatly.

I knew it was true and I prayed to God that he let it be. And I could not stay sad for long when I had the two bubbliest children in the world smiling obliviously.

And Alice would simply not allow it with her wedding approaching on Christmas Eve. She shared my sorrow but decided cheer is what I needed.

The wedding was rumored to compete with mine for all of the talk about it. Alice laughed at this and said she wouldn't dream of it, but I knew my sister, she could never do something less then her little sister, even if her little sister was the queen of England.

Alice decided to wear a navy satin gown for her wedding. Jasper's tailor and hers worked together on it for weeks until it was to perfect. I would tease her that she should just get the previous queen of England's dress.

Normally the queen would not participate in wedding festivities such as bridesmaid but this was my dear sister and I made an exception. I agreed to be her main bridesmaid along with Rosalie, Rachel, Alyssa and Jasper's sister Joyce.

Marie warmed into her aunt's heart and into their wedding. Alice had conducted a plan of Rosalie carrying her up while she threw petals.

The bridesmaids were wearing a deep gold gown that Alice had made into an infant version. The entire court found this humorous. Of course instead of a bodice there were buttons and no plunging necklines for my girl.

Rosalie and Emmett had married in November, a much smaller ceremony with a feast after. Much of the court attended and my brother, sister and I all planned to make this as easy as Rosalie as possible.

I sighed while thinking of this and remembered the day Alice and I went with her to the tower along with Emmett. The day before Samuel was to be burned on the front Green.

Rose had wanted this, she knew it would be difficult but she needed to speak with the man who stole her life away from her. And the man who was brining the light into her eyes once more escorted her of course.

We walked down to where he was being contained with Emmett holding her tightly and reassuringly.

The words she said to them for full of so much power that brought my hope for the future and the new Rosalie, who was actually the old Rose.

"Samuel, I have come here to ask one question," my cousin started, struggling internally to remain composed. "Why?"

He looked at her with empty eyes, no emotion leaking through them.

"You ruined my life. I cannot go near most men now without my fiancé; you have done that to me. You have made me fear so many things that no one should even have to think about, yet I do, every night when it haunts me in my dreams. No one could erase what you have done; no one can cease my crying at night; no one completely heal the scars you have left." She was beginning to quiver and tears started to leak out, yet her voice was even.

"I do not know why you did this do me, I am not aware of what I did to deserve this. Every breaking of dawn I fear, when the light shines through my bed. I have done nothing to deserve this fear."

Then she said the most powerful words that made me glow in pride at my cousin.

"And still, I forgive you."

That gave me chills, that someone who had been broken in some many horrid ways, still not healed would be able to forgive her breaker. I still marvel about that to this day.

Samuel offered no apology but he did not need to, remorse leaked in through his hard exterior and pain shone from his eyes. Rosalie took that as an apology and walked away feeling proud, with tears drying on her face.

From that day forward Rose made progress. The men who she was more acquainted with and she knew she could trust or at least we assured this was true, they were able to sit next to Rosalie, sometimes speaking lowly but sitting was still enough.

It started with the gentle Benjamin and then the rest of my ladies husband's. Rosalie tentatively grew more comfortable with them and her husband helped that.

Rosalie moved out of my rooms to some with Emmett. They spent most of their time there together, and I asked it to be furnished for Rosalie's taste.

Alice moved to the bedroom farthest from mine that had two doors, one leading to my gathering room and the other to a main hall. Jasper and her would be there until we moved once more and they would be given there own rooms.

I would miss my sister though for she would become Duchess of Norfolk and the two of them would often have to travel that marvelous place.

Yet I was thrilled for her happiness. Actually I was elated, Emmett and Rosalie couldn't be better for each other and Alice found her true love, the one she never thought could be found.

And with the happiness of those four Emmett reminded me of Rachel quietly once. I already had it taken care of. Peter Kent had the closest personality to my brother therefore I had asked him to get to know Mistress Rachel, the two of them got along as well as Edward and I.

Winter passed in cheer from everyone. Including my children; they participated in every event as well as they could and if I allowed it. It was great fun and it seemed I just could not make time stop speeding by me.

Before I knew it Edward and I were celebrating our 1st anniversary of marriage. This year had been the fastest and greatest of my life. Edward could agree so as well.

To celebrate we took our children for the day and spent it together as a family with our young daughter's spirit above us.

And then my children were walking. A week before a year of their birth they begun yet another competitive competition to see who could walk on their own before the other.

I would roll my eyes as each of them would tug lightly on my dress for support. I would lend them each my hands and bend so I wasn't pulling their arms up. They would each wobble but with me urging them they unsteadily walked.

Marie was the most amusing to watch. She would have a look of pure concentration on her face while taking steps, her small lips would be puckered and her tiny eyebrows furrowed deeply together.

She would be able to walk across the room and once she had achieved that her face would be bright and she would look up at me whether I was walking with her or watching from a chair and grin crookedly.

Her eyes were so bright when she would do this, and I would always laugh. It never ceased to get a reaction from the court, they always laughed and sighed how much they adore her.

My children were such an avid part of court and I could not imagine them anywhere but right here. Not being raised by Esme out at Blackberry but right here with their father and me.

We decided to take them for a picnic with us before their birthday. It was a much needed relaxation from the court. Everything around us had been impossibly merrier.

Spain had surrendered the war, declaring England to be victorious. Bonfires of celebration were lit in every city and trumpets with canons blasts could be heard as a sign of victory.

Edward had worked years for this day and I was elated that he could finally celebrate it. And still our family needed uninterrupted time together.

"What are you thinking my darling?" Edward asked me. I sighed and smiled at him while stroking Marie's soft blonde hair that was finally beginning to grow.

"Our life," I chuckled, looking at Anthony, exhausted from running around and hiding from his father. They played this game for nearly an hour and he collapsed onto the cape falling right to sleep.

Marie had decided it would be great fun to poke him. She laughed and looked at me while poking her older brother by eight minutes. I laughed and beamed happily at her. She clapped gaily and looked at her father who was chuckling.

My daughter loved her brother so much. She fell asleep shortly after that, using her brother's stomach as her pillow.

"And what do you think of that?" He asked with silent laughter.

"I would not exchange it for anything," I smiled. He rose from where he was seated and held his hand to me. I took it and he gently helped me rise. Then he led me to the edge of the pond that was sparkling from twilight's brilliant light.

"Neither would I," Edward smiled while wrapping an arm around my waist.

Lowly in my ear, just like a lover he whispered into my ear, "This sunset can only be compared to our love."

"How is that?" I teased while angling slightly to him.

"They both have two things in common," he whispered. "They're brilliant and unlike any other."

"I do believe you have a point." I agreed, turning so I could wrap my arms around his neck and hang back lazily.

"Every choice we have made has led us to this point." He marveled. I thought about this.

Our journey was one that history would remember for generations. This rare love that we have found in each other will be looked at for years.

It is amazing how life will work out so beautifully if you have one person to look forward to. I do have my children and they always make me smile but only Edward will melt my insides and be the best of friends.

I had my family to thank from this, even if indifference is what I was to them. If they had not pushed me towards the king when he was vulnerable from Tanya I would most likely be married off to Michael Newton.

This reminded me of the queen who I had once served. Some people considered that I had overthrown her and made a wife's life unstable, but every other person has told me I have entered us all to the Love's Golden Age.

I laughed at this name when they had first suggested it but then I thought how perfect it would be. After over two and half years this court had finally realized one by one that love is the only thing we have to live for.

Wealth and possessions were nothing if it meant living loveless. And most of the court was coming to this conclusion. The older generation who were long married was trying to live a happy life now though some stubborn men like my father and uncle were not.

Every loose strand was coming together; the problems that made our life complicated yet still our life were being solved.

And still they would never be over. We were in fact the king and queen of England, that always left something to be desired yet we could be two country folk privately.

Marie and Anthony were all we could have wished for; they thrive beautifully and will continue the Cullen dynasty beautifully.

And they will fall in love. Edward and I agreed that no marriages will be arranged and no brides or grooms will be forced upon them. They may wed whomever they chose.

My little Anthony will one day be sitting upon the throne where his father and grandfather sat. He will rule over England, and I had every faith Edward will prepare him for that moment and it will not be thrust upon him.

And our sweet, precious and bubbly Marie, who knew what a child that spirited will do with her life. She kept Edward and me forever guessing on what she will do in a day, much less her lifetime.

"I wouldn't have done anything differently," I grinned up at him as my hair fall from my shoulders.

His wonderful hands slipped around my waist and he pulled me close to him. The golden light of twilight was making his pale skin a beautiful gold and his eyes were twinkling.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I love you for everything you are." Edward whispered lovingly made my lips stretch together widely.

"Up above the world so high, my shining king to always stand by." Adoration was coated in my tone; I knew it was utterly obvious as well.

"How I wonder how I've been blessed with who you are."

"Twinkle twinkle, my little star." He smiled in love and admiration. I lightly kissed the man who breaths life into me everyday.

"Stay in my arms forever, never let go." Edward whispered while resting his forehead on top of mine.

"I wish for nothing more."

I said those words like a humble mistress, obeying to his every need. Yet I was not his mistress I was his equal as he was mine.

The other and better half of my soul.

The two of us would never be perfect, there would always be things challenging us but we would forever overcome them. Even if life around was swirling to disaster Edward and I had everything we could ever wish for in our family, friends and most importantly love.

And I would gladly, forever more be the king's mistress.

* * *

Well the end. Oh my God I can't believe I'm saying that.

Merry Christmas! Leave me reviews because I love you all!

I will have the epilogue, Q & A and sneak peek of Thunder up soon.

Thoughts?

Love always and many thanks,

~Carmen


	40. In Closing

Well guys let me start out by **thanking you all.** You are all the best reviewers ever and I hope you guys read my next story that I will start posting tomorrow, I don't want to loose any of you guys because I do feel like I've gotten to know you over the course of these 40 chapters:) I hope you guys have enjoyed my works of summer 09, because I know I have improved a lot and my self esteem, yeah, it's pretty high:)

I'm really sad that this is over but like I said, I hope I don't loose you guys. You will always be able to find me at **_2carm2carm2 . weebly . com_** (_take the spaces out and DON'T add a www it isn't there for a reason!)_ I have a bunch of stuff up from this story and will most likely be posting some outtakes, so keep an eye out and leave me comments;)

Anyway, I've complied a bunch of your questions and come up with this, because I know a lot of you are curious.

* * *

_The way you write this time period is beautiful, it seems effortless, is that the case? Or did you have to research it a lot?_

Oh, well thank you, I do try. I did have to research a lot about the court and I learned a lot more about King Henry VIII in the process then anyone would ever want to know. The Other Boleyn Girl assisted me greatly in the language of that time. After awhile I got into the flow of writing this way and discovered I really enjoyed history fiction.

_In your last message you said you had the entire story finished, why have you only posted to16?_

This is a complicated question though it seems easy. I suppose the reason would be because I like stability, I want to be at ease when I post my chapters and writing on my own schedule. That means my readers can get regular updates just like every story, giving me for freedom though. If I don't have a good chunk of the story finished when I post it a number of things could happen.

_Marie and Anthony are so cute! I love the way you write them and I'm so happy Edward got a boy and girl, though I have to ask, would that really happen?_

I'm assuming you're referring to the twin's case. In that matter I am not sure. Most women had trouble even keeping their children but some historians and doctors suggest the reason of that is because they were stressed and unhappy. Bella, was in love and feeling fantastic…does that mean she would have survived childbirth of twins? Most likely no, but I would not kill her.

_Okay seriously, what is the deal with Bella's mom Renee?! It's like sometimes she jealous, or shy or even mad, can you please explain that??_

Ah, this question… "I saw her looking at me with pity and sorrow, there was a longing in her eyes, for what I didn't know but the sign of distress was evident on her face." I had another reader ask me that question; she had picked up on that line and wondered. At the time I was leaving many options open, but it meant Renee did feel love for her daughters, she did not want her youngest to be soiled and heartbroken. Renee is also the reason the three had not been married younger, she had forbid it. As the story went on she reluctantly opened up to the idea that her children all found love, something she was not acquainted with. Her timid and rigidness is caused by the fact she is uncomfortable with all the love surrounding her. It may appear she is indifference but that is what she was taught by her own mother, not to show affection.

_I went to your profile to see your links and listened to those songs you have there, I found I knew and liked them all, you have great taste are there any other songs you listened to while writing?_

That is a good question. My top two songs were obviously You and Me by Lifehouse and Collide by Howie Day. Otherwise, 3 Doors Down was great and some other light rock songs. Not many of them had meaning to the story but they got me into the right mood to write this particular story. Lady Antebellum was really amazing too; I would recommend all of these bands to my readers along with Linkin Park.

_Something you wrote really peeved me and I want an explanation about it. Rachel and Emmett? WTF? I mean I honestly believed they would be together, is that just how good a writer you are or were you actually going to do that?? I meant I love Rachel she's great but I don't like stories where the couples aren't canon_.

Oh well, I would like to say it was just a little bit of drama to add into this and I'm embarrassed to say it isn't. For some reason I was certain that it was illegal for cousins to wed just as homosexuality was and I wanted the two married but I then learned that wasn't the case and I did not want to change what I had written prior.

_Can you please just enlighten me on Rosalie's rape; I'm kinda hesitant if you know what I mean…_

Well I think I do. If anyone thought that her rape was random and something I did just for fun, seriously I'm not that twisted. This was the way that Emmett and Rosalie would be together, their families would have gained nothing if they had married before but this was different. It was also a very tough decision whether Rosalie would be pregnant with Samuel's child or not, in the end I decided I couldn't do that and we all love Emmett; it wouldn't have been fair to him.

Also on the subject of her totally un-random rape I would like to explain what a reviewer asked me. They asked why Rosalie would be the one raped and not any of Bella's other ladies. I believe I partly answered that question in writing terms but if this was real it would most likely be because she had no one to protect her, no husband and no one would guess the bond Edward shared with his wife's family and the fierce loyalty.

_Soooooo, what the hell is up with this Justine? I found it kinda well, weird and since you said you would answer any questions…_

Haha, I'm so glad someone caught that. I'm actually laughing as I type this. Well Justine is my sister, or Justy she also writes fanfiction her pen name is Simplydazzling; check out her stories though they are a bit angsty. I suppose that was just my way of adding small humor and giving a little shout out.

_Hey, super quick question. How did you name the castle's in this story. Sorry if that's random, just curious._

Not really random I guess, and just like the Justine shout out this was just another little thing of me. I always put tiny little hints that I'm the only one who knows in my story just to disclose more information on myself. The names of these manors are actually golf courses that are around me. Boulder Ridge is the one I am a member of. Blackberry Ridge is beautiful. And Geneva I haven't played on yet it but it's nice course and I need to golf there soon! Oh and I'm surprise you caught onto to that as well.

_Am I the only one that thinks Bella should tell Edward what her family is doing? Especially after he told her he loves and trusts her. I think she should let him know that though her family if pushing her for their gain, all she wanted was to love him._

Now, how do I explain that? "Tell me Isabella, aren't you to young to be chasing a king?" ~Edward. That explains he knows what she's doing.

Not many people caught that line, Edward is almost twice Bella's age, he knows all the tricks of seduction that women have attempted on him countless times, Bella's family is not the only one who has a lust for power. Edward knows that her family is shoving her to him and yet he can't find it in him to care because she is just a genuine person. Oh and Edward has definitely had his fair share of those women...just saying, a king does have his benefits.

_I just find your story and is really cool, i just wanted to know how old is __everybody?_

Alrighty, I know quite a few of you have asked this because I never really did say the men's ages because I know some people get offended very easily by age difference…Edward is 31, 32 at the end of the story…I think, don't quote me on that. Bella is 16 and 17 at the end of the story. Yeah, yeah I know but that's how they did things back then! I'm not just making it up…Jasper is 24(25), Alice is 19(20). Rosalie is 20(21) and Emmett is 26(27) the little () means their age at the end of the story. Bella's the youngest but the most powerful…

* * *

As promised here is my tiny sneak peak of Thunder...I will start posting tomorrow. I'm pretty excited about this one and would love to know what any of you think about it.

_"What?" She whispered to be as our principal found the file he was looking for and started to press buttons on his phone._

_Bella didn't have a low voice, but it wasn't annoying and high like Jessica's it was a refreshing mix in the middle of two. Because whether or not they admit it, everyone knows someone who you just cringe when they are talking. Thankfully Bella wasn't that person._

_"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked her under my breath, looking back at him though he was writing notes on a something on his desk while holding the phone with his shoulder. I felt like we shouldn't be speaking in here but Bella didn't seem to think so. It wasn't that I haven't been here, but for nothing this big._

_I looked back at her as she shrugged, "What good would that do me?" I was about to answer but I closed my mouth. She had a very good point there, it really wouldn't make a much a difference if she was next to me fuming instead of waiting patiently for him to be off of the phone._

_The noise of a phone hitting its base brought my attention back to my annoyed principal. I didn't think this was going to be a good day…_

_"I just called your mother Mr. Cullen and your brother will be here shortly Bella." I closed my eyes, inwardly groaning. My mother was definitely a character. That was an entirely different thing though I knew she would be livid._

_My father had always been the one to discipline when he was alive but after he died my mom tried to take on that trait. She did try and sometimes I listened to her but she just wasn't a man, she didn't have the skills to communicate with guys like another male would. Yes, I cut her some slack and it wasn't like I liked to disobey her, it just didn't seem like she cared that much in the first place._

_"What's going to happen Mr. Oakland?" Bella asked out of polite curiosity it seemed. Nothing would happen to her, it was me who was threading in shark filled waters right now._

_"Mr. Cullen could quite possibly be facing expulsion today."_

_And there was the attack._

Sorry it was kinda short...but on the bright side, my chapters will be about 1k longer than they were with this story!

* * *

Here is my wrap up everything is clear, no loose ends epilogue sorta thing.

**Please do not read this is you are bothered by the _sappy stupid, really annoying oh, they lived happily ever after, everyone is together with children who no one really cares about_ type of epilogue.**

_Cause that's that this is._

So read with caution.

Seriously. Don't ignore me.

Edward and Isabella lived and life full of joy. They faced their fair share of struggles just like everyone else but just as they said; they faced them together and always finished triumphantly.

Isabella continued her work in all things charity spreading to make her country a better place. She did so with every act, she was remembered in her own right to be taught about in history classes for ages to come.

Edward accomplished something he had always dreamed of. He was the perfect father, never cross with either of his children. Marie was spoiled by her father the most, she had him wrapped around her tiny fingers from the moment he met her and Anthony became his father's best friend.

The couple never had more children. This was fine for them, Bella knew she could not handle another miscarriage and felt another child would interrupt the balance of things.

Just as Michael and Edward had joked Marie had Henry were childhood friends and playmates until they came of age and started to see each other differently.

Marie was the Princess of Wales while her brother was the Prince of England for their father ruled over both countries and Ireland.

Henry and Marie married on the same day her parents celebrated their 20th wedding anniversary. Two years later they were crowned King and Queen of Scots with Edward's blessing.

Anthony struggled to find love after the lady he was courting had died. It took him some years to get over that but his parents always assured him he had the time.

Edward's mother Esme passed away a week after the twin's 15th birthday. Edward and Bella grieved with England and their children but not for long for they knew she was finally with her husband once more.

Rosalie healed with the help of her devoted husband. It took five years before she was as witty and flirtatious as my true cousin was. Emmett could not have ever been happier.

The two of them had two children, a daughter who humorously enough looked like Isabella just like Marie had looked like Rosalie named Cybil from Rosalie's mother and then a son after that, Edward to please his uncle.

Charlie Swan died a few years after and Emmett was granted the title of Viscount Rochford along with the rest of his titles that remained in tact.

Alice and Jasper had three children in a marriage as happy as the king and queen of England. A girl named Maribel after Alice and Isabella's name. Then two sons named Jasper and Charles to honor the previous king.

Rachel married Peter Kent and Jessica never did marry, for she was never quite the same after Michael Newton's death. Elizabeth married a lad from Ireland who came to the greatest court of England.

And it remained the greatest court of England, along with one of the longest dynasties.

Bella died when she was 65 years old, she died peacefully in her sleep after a long and joyful life. A heartbroken Edward passed away three days after and they were buried next to each other in the same abbey they had married in.

Anthony ruled England with as much grace as is father with a wife, who oddly enough was Sarah and Simon's first born daughter Lauren. The two of them had one child, a girl whom they named Isabella. She inherited the throne and governed England beautifully, exceeding England's expectations for a woman queen.

Edward and Bella had left a never end legacy and it was all because of the power of love.

Told you it was sappy (:

* * *

Well guys, this is the end of 2009, and tomorrow is the start of a new decade. Many of you know 2009 has been quite the little bitch to me, so I'm looking forward to 2010! This story ends along with the year, but tomorrow, we'll have a new beginning.

I wish the best of luck to all of you and your writing careers, don't be shy messaging me. If you have a story you wrote and want me to read let me know!

Love ALL you, and a happy new year!

~Carmen


	41. When All is Said and Done

Hello my lovelies.  
Miss me? (:

One word;  
Extras.

Yup, it's that time, it's been a month since this story has ended,  
and now I will treat all of you to some King's Mistress extras.

But that's only happening if I know what you guys want.  
Seriously. I have NO clue.

So give me;  
A.) Point of View (POV)  
B.) Occasion  
C.) Point in the story (i.e. chapter 7, or 37)

Just leave me a handy dandy review with what you want and I'll pick one  
When I do I will just delete this and leave it with the extra or two.

While you are waiting head on over to Thunder and send me some love.  
Or my website where I have to one-shots that might interest you under the New Stories tab  
2carm2carm2 . weebly . com (no www)

Love always,  
~Carmen


	42. Hero

It was a usual bustling day at the palace. My ladies were in various places with their children or spouses while Alice and I sat contently in our study. Edward's mother had taken her grandson out for a walk and Marie was just beginning to awake up from her slumber.

Alice's husband Jasper was in a meeting with my own husband. I was perfectly content to spend the afternoon with some of the most important girls in my life. Alice and I were heavily in a gossiping discussion something both of us longed to do but rarely received the opportunity anymore. Court was more demanding than ever.

"Oh yes, I was talking to Peter, I presume he will propose very soon." Rachel and him have been smitten with each other since Alice's wedding 8 months ago. It was now July; my children were 14 and half months of age and still thriving.

"Their children would be beautiful with her lovely face and his defined features," I agreed with her while I sat down on the couch next to her with a un alert Marie. I faced her out and smelt her sleeping sweat as her warm head fell on my neck.

"Speaking of children, how are you feeling?" I asked her while she sipped her water out of her silver glass. I saw a blush lightly coat her cheeks as she looked at me.

"Uneasy in my stomach and always hungry, but the doctor said since I had been unwell that I would miss a course from that cause." Rosalie and I were convinced that Alice was with child, and Jasper thought so as well, though Alice did not know. He claimed he knew her body better than anyone else. I was no one to question that logic.

"I believe you are expecting, Alice you know you never fall ill." I told her as Marie started to stir; I placed a kiss on her head and rest my entwined hands on her lap.

"However I would much rather stay blissfully oblivious in this matter as you were for I believe it will cast much less stress on my body and mind," Alice retorted while picking daintily at her sliced orange.

"Very well Alice." I sighed with a smile as I stood up and Marie looked at me with her big, clear blue eyes that just left me in wonder. She smiled drowsily at me before laying the side of her head on my neck, lightly holding onto my locket.

"Paw pa…?" Marie said after a few minutes of Alice and me talking quietly. She looked at me, her eyes even wider. I smiled at her vocabulary.

"Shall we go see him?" I asked her, lightly tickling under her chin making her grin at me. She blinked a few times and nodded. I grinned and looked at Alice. She gestured for me to go.

Edward never discouraged me to bring his daughter to him when she wanted him. His words were, "bring her anytime sweetheart, she and you are always welcomed. I will warn you if the council is meeting for something not to be disclosed."

As I got closer to the door where the Privy Council met loud noises reached my ears. There seemed to be many men in that room which resulted in curiosity from me.

I did not bother knocking but instead nodded at the uneasy looking guards that held open the door for me unsurely after bowing. When I entered the room I had to weave through all of the men's fancy threads of clothing. When they realized it was me they dropped down to a bow.

I nearly dropped my daughter at the sight in front of me.

There were three rows of what looked like a dozen girls each lined up prestigiously. They were wearing slips that were very see through but at least it was something to over their privates. Their breasts and nipples could easily me seen.

And they were all frightened. They were shaking and crying and looked like they had been hit. Some had black eyes and others lips were beaten and dried blood was around their faces. I gasped softly and adjusted Marie so she was not looking on.

Edward, my husband was by one of the girls, a small brunette who had a protruding bump on her forehead and black circles under her eyes. He had his hand running gently on her cheek.

I forgot where we were for a moment. "Edward!" I exclaimed in shock. His hand dropped as he looked at me. There were some other men around him, my brother and brother-in-law included, I recognized some of my ladies' husbands and other important men in court. There were nearly 50 men in this room.

"Ah, darling, you have brought my daughter." My mouth fell open at Edward's calculated tone as he looked at me and approached us.

"What are you doing…Your Majesty?" I asked in gritted teeth as I took a step back from him. None of these girls looked willing to be in this room from the most that are crying and from what they were wearing I felt I could assume they weren't to become maids of kitchen help.

"The men wanted a little fun, and it is an honor to have our friends from Spain here as well." My teeth ground even farther together as I gripped Marie who was looking at her father in confusion.

"I've heard enough." I told him sharply and icily as I tried to recognize the man I loved in him. "Don't follow me." I said lowly before turning and rushing out coldly from the room and through the men that I could not believe were in this room.

I should have known he wouldn't listen.

I was at the equivalent of 20 feet from the room before I heard the door open and footsteps behind me. I did not turn to know who it was, but I did not want to turn because I was furious with my husband.

"Bella wait," Edward called to me as he reached me and grabbed my shoulder gently.

"No Edward, go back to your disgusting pleasures. I don't even want to talk to you. I hope you select a girl who can suit your demands." I hissed at him, my eyes narrowed and my whole face coated with anger.

I turned to walk away again but he kept his hand on my shoulder. Marie looked up at me, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes conveying confusion as her lip begin to stick out.

"Let go of me you bastard." I whispered as tears started to flow from my eyes. I didn't look back as his hand fell from my shoulder. I didn't need to see his wounded expression; I knew it would be there.

I wiped my eyes fiercely and walked out of the hallway leaving him standing there. I was so betrayed that he would think of taking another woman when he promised to be nothing but faithful to me. And I had trusted his word with my whole soul and being.

I knew those girls were in that room to be choosen by men of the court to serve as some sort of disgusting sex slave. I had every right to react the way I did, yet it was multipled for the factor that Rosalie had been brutalized and was still tramatized. And I knew some of those men were not above doing that stuff to those young helpless girls.

I had every intention to be back in that room as soon as I was in control of the situation, or rather myself. And my voice would be heard today, I would fight and speak my mind for those girls. I had to make a stand.

And I would not under any reason bring Marie back into that room. I burst in through my chambers where Rachel and Peter were. I was mildly surprised that Peter was in here so willingly without asking permission but I didn't mind because I trusted him.

"Please watch my daughter, I will return shortly but don't go out of these chambers." Rachel looked up at me in confusion as I thrust my confused daughter to her. She took her in her arms and I wiped my eyes again before exiting quickly back out of the rooms. I knew that I had to help those girls.

I walked briskly through the hallways and rushed down the stairs, gripping the handle to increase my speed before I reached the chamber doors again.

The men were still in there but now they were inching closer to the women, this time I observed for a second.

"Ah, Rodger I think she could be a suit for you, you were always one for fine hair, were you not?" I was disgusted; that Rodger was the chancellor of England whom they were referring to.

"She looks like she would put up too great of resistance." A gruff voice replied over all the other quieter murmurs.

"She just needs to be broken in."

I snapped.

"You are all dismissed; you may reconvene in 20 minutes. Thank you for your cooperation." I said loudly, getting all of there attention. They looked at me in shock and I kept my head help proud, the drive to help these young girls pushing any embarrassment away.

The first few men were quick to obey and were out the door before the rest of them grumbled and left grudgingly. My brothers knew to stay but Edward was looking at me in despair.

"I must say that includes you Your Grace." I said to him, raising an eyebrow and placing my hands definitely on my hips as he sighed and closed his eyes before nodding and walking in despair out of the door. I turned to Jasper and Emmett before hearing soft cries.

"Just turn, and then I will speak to you." I told them sharply, using the voice I reserved for people who would not listen or I was incredibly angry with. They nodded and turned their backs from the girls before I could see their expressions enough to read.

I turned to the 36 girls in front of me, they were all trying to cover themselves and were crying shamefully, looking down at the ground. Their wrists had rope burns on them. I almost fainted.

"Girls,-" I started out but what cut off when they all did shaky and nervous curtseys. I closed my eyes and started once more. I was going to fight for what was right and help these girls survive. They had a hero in me; or so I hoped so.

"Sit down, you're out of harms way with me, these two gentlemen will not hurt you. I'm here to help you." I told them softly. All of the girls looked ghostly as they glanced at me untrustingly and sat down fearfully. All of them but one. I walked over to her; she was the petite brunette that Edward had been near. She was so small.

"How old are you sweetheart?" I asked her in a tone that I use for my upset children.

"12," she whispered. I closed my eyes again and ground my teeth together. She was only 12 years old. She was still a child.

"Jasper. Retrieve my husband. Now." I hissed at him, pronouncing my words very clearly and in a voice that was so foreign to me with its tone. I heard his footsteps departing. I took the young girls hand in my own and walked over to my brother who had turned towards us.

"Emmett, you have precisely a second to explain why you are in this room before I take that sword of yours and harm you bodily." I hissed at him, not realizing that I would be scaring the girl beside me. He looked pained as I cut him off before he could answer my question. "These girls have been brutalized, beat up by men. Your wife was violated not even a year ago and here you are standing in this room betraying her. I cannot believe you."

"Bella, please allow me to explain," he pleaded with me and I glared at him. The adrenaline of anger was coursing through my veins.

"This girl is 12! Twelve years old and you men are choosing them to trade like cattle!" I exclaimed to him. He opened his mouth to answer but the door behind me opened. I dropped the girls hand and whirled around to face the king of England.

"Edward Anthony Cullen how dare you!" I exclaimed, marching up to him, he still towered over me but I was too infuriated to think of that or anything else. His green eyes were thoughtful, not in the gentle pondering way but the confusion and worried way.

"Perhaps I should just got and fetch your mother." I said to him as I crossed my arms over my chest. His mouth fell open and his eyes grew huge, then irritated and he glared lightly at me.

"You have no right to involve her in this matter."

"How you speak of me of rights!" I yelled at him and rose my hand up, I had never felt the need to strike a man since Samuel but now I was fighting the urge to strike my own husband. "This girl is 12 years old! And here you are my husband, my faithful husband and the father of my children inspecting her like a mare!"

"Isabella calm yourself." He ordered me, glaring openly at me which fueled my anger.

"Where is my husband?" My voice lowered, becoming soft and pleading as I looked at him. "Where is he? I want my Edward back. My king never orders me or disrespects me in any way. If he does not appear soon I am leaving Edward, I swear to God I will go." Those words crushed me, just as much as they crushed him when he realized I meant my children as well. They would not stay. I knew I would not leave, or at least I was fairly certain. Unless he took a mistress.

"Bella, listen to me now." He hissed at me, his face turning more gentle yet his voice still urgent. "I want no part in this disgusting sport. But with the war with Spain over we must make amends and rebuild alliances. This is a tradition started 50 years ago by the man who was king before my father. It has always gone on but since the war started nearly a decade ago it has been stopped. You were 8 years old and younger when it did take place."

"Spain sent their men and I sent some of mine because I can not risk defining them and they gathered these girls, I know they had no concern for their age or family. I could not conduct a plan for the time was against me and I knew not to burden you with this."

I listened to him with my heart sinking. He didn't want this. And I wanted to strike him and called him a bastard.

"How many did you take?" I asked him, letting out a shaky breath.

"It hasn't taken place for ten years Bella," he said in confusion.

"I know I was only a child but I need to know; how many women have you bedded from this event?"

"Three." Edward answered, his eyes closed and his voice flat. I sighed again.

"What happened to them after you…no Edward I beg you, tell me you didn't force them. Please tell you did not harm them."

"I was young Bella. But I never did anything to an intense extent that I would not do with you. I bedded them but I make love to you." I looked up at him, my eyes sad, I knew it. He touched my cheek with the back of his head and inclined his face close to mine.

"We have 10 minutes; we need to conduct a plan." Emmett and Jasper stepped forward and we all talked quietly as the scared and broken girls looked on curiously and in fear.

"Alright, fetch Michael, Simon, Peter, father, uncle, Jasper; your cousin. Also, Michael's father and any trustworthy men you can find. The two of you go now." Jasper and Emmett and nodded and ran out of the room. I looked back at the girl before going to whisper to Edward.

"You are entitled to two, correct?" I asked him, though it pained and disgusted me to do so.

"At the very least." I fought the urge to roll my eyes as he nodded.

"We will have those men take as many girls as they can, we must warn them they mustn't touch them. We can save as many as possible this way."

"Some of the men from Spain are important Isabella; they will expect at least ten girls, most likely more." Edward told me grimly. I looked at the girls. There was no way I would be able to save them all. I nodded.

"Girls, the men about to enter these rooms are good, you can trust them. But only those men. The others you must not let your guard down." They looked at me; my heart broke for each one of them.

"Any woman under 15 please stand up." Twenty girls, or around that all stood up hesitantly. I would hate myself for doing this but I could not let a girl under 15 lose her virginity to a brutal man. "Form lines again, this time girls still seated please stand in the back row, the rest of you make of the first two please."

They did so just as Emmett and Jasper walked in, Peter Kent and Michael were closely following and then Simon and his father. Then Jasper's cousin Henry was in between my father and uncle, followed my five other men. I wished Michael Newton and Jacob were still here; they would help us.

I explained to them the plan we had and they all agreed, though I was mildly surprised my father and uncle agreed to not touch any of the girls so willingly.

"Ladies," I addressed them, making my voice reassuring as could possibly be. "Any of you whom do not go with these men, you need to be compliant. These men will have to go to a dinner tonight and that will be your chance to escape, come directly to my chambers." I explained to them how to arrive there. Simon would hide several horses during the dinner to make it appear as the girls had escaped. The ones who got away would be taken to the woods and then we would take them to Blackberry Ridge. Esme would help us, Edward and I were confident.

They nodded, I could see their trust in me growing, but no one would probably fully trust me. Trust was dead to them.

Two moments later the men returned and I left the room. I went to my chambers where Rachel was. She had put my daughter to sleep again and was leaving just as I walked in. I smiled and thanked her before beginning to pace. I assumed Alice had fallen asleep, I smiled a little at that thought before the worry overtook me.

I was fearful that the girls would be caught by their claimers before they could reach my room. And then I began to fret that I had not asked the guards to stand at my rooms, and those men could suspect me. I wasn't worried because I knew Edward would go to the ends of the Earth to protect me, yet I fretted.

I paced continuously for what felt like an hour. I jumped when the door began to creek. I rushed to the door to see Edward with the small brown haired girl and the golden haired who would be perfect of Rodger.

My husband looked hesitantly at me while I bustled around my rooms. I let them rest in the spare guest bedroom with my old gowns on for now. I do mean quite old, after all these girls were just that; girls.

"I'm sorry Edward. I did not mean anything I said before." I told him as I wrapped my arms as far around his waist as I could. He pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around my body. I felt his face press into my hair.

"Don't ever frighten me with talk about leaving. Ever, I would have no reason to live if you left me, but I would let you go. You know I would not stop you." I smiled against his chest, though it was slightly a sad smile. He loved me enough to let me go.

"I will never leave you Edward. I apologize over and over again, I should not have said that. I should have been more patient. I do trust you." I told him, turning my head and basking in his special smell.

"You are remarkable," he whispered to me and placed a tender kiss on my forehead as I looked up at him.

"You are the greatest man in all of England."

"Flattery will get you no farther than you have already come Mistress Swan," he teased me, his eyes alright with joy.

"If you say so Your Majesty." I smiled against his lips as he bent down to kiss me.

Our love would last anything.

* * *

**Outtake song**: Hero by Skillet  
_-Amazing song; go listen to it (:_

* * *

**I kinda got this idea a few weeks ago...  
What do you guys think? It's been awhile...  
**

**Lets make a deal; you guys leave me the reviews...  
...oh! And you get your butts over to Thunder and start reading that!  
And I'll give you another extra! (Ideas still welcome)**

**~Carmen**

**I've been overwhelmed with all the attention this story is getting right now...did some read about it on a popular blog or anything? Lemme know (:**


	43. I Miss This, a Lot

Hi.(:

So, how are you all doing?

Good! I'm glad! And if your life sorta sucks, I have something that will make everything better! It's the solution to everything! Even baldness!

Kay...maybe not.

I do have a new story though!

It's called **Sincerely, Sergeant Masen**.

So yeah, for all of you out there who can't guess what it's about. Um, Edward's Sergeant Masen, and he writes letters to a very kickass Bella. I love my Bellas(:

I would love it if you guys hoped over there and check it, I wanna know what you guys think of it! 'Cause you are all pretty flippin' beast.

Any good stories I need to read?  
And stories that you've written?  
Lemme know.

~Carmen

P.S. Did you know I seriously fucking love you all? I reached 1,000 favorite stories for this story this past week and I couldn't be more thrilled about that! You make me smile(:


End file.
